Operation: POWERPUFF
by Cyber Commander
Summary: The thrilling conclusion to "Operation P.O.W.E.R.P.U.F.F." Enjoy.
1. Introductions Aside

_Hello everyone. I'm Cyber Commander. Before we get started, I'd like to say that I do not own the rights to either the Powerpuff Girls or Codename: Kids Next Door. If I did, would I be wasting my time writing this fanfic?_

_I've had to rebot this story without the co-host thing. Seems doinh that was breaking the rules. So I'll have to do it without Strafire or Raven._

_But it will sure ruin the effect._

O

O

O

**NOW LOADING**

O

O

O

**Kids Next Door Mission**

O

O

O

**Operation P.O.W.E.R.P.U.F.F.**

O

O

O

**Personifications**

**Of**

**Worst**

**Evil**

**Require**

**Pretty**

**Unlikely**

**Fellowship**

**Forming**

O

O

O

**Chapter One**

O

O

O

**Introductions Aside**

O

O

O

The City of Townsville.

A pretty good place to live... most of the time.

That is, except for times like today, when a giant creature from Monster Island decides to come to town!

Resembling a huge, white, bipedal monster made of play-dough, the thing waded onto shore, and alarms started to sound. The citizens ran for their lives, as the enormous beast lashed out at the nearest building.

The creature glanced at the scurrying folk below. It inhaled and spat a huge glob of white gunk at a group of teenage girls... they screamed...

But then, they were whisked out of the way by three blurs, one pink, one blue, and one green.

The city's protectors had arrived. The three tiny superheroines known as the Powerpuff Girls placed the four teenagers safely away from the creature, and then turned to face it.

"Don't these guys ever learn?" said Blossom.

"Didn't we see this guy in that old Bill Murray movie?" said Bubbles. "What's it called, _Ghostbusters_?"

"Yeah, well, wherever he's from, he's cruisin' for a bruisin'!" said Buttercup.

At this point, the monster was taking a break; it had grabbed a water tower and was drinking from it.

It turned and saw the girls closing in on it.

"Thirsty, huh?" said Blossom. "Well choke this down!"

The girls slammed into the beast with their fists... but it was incredibly soft! Their punches only made the beast laugh.

"It's like punching dough!" said Bubbles.

The monster laughed, and then swatted with a huge fist. The Girls were sent tumbling to the sidewalk and crashed.

"Okay, Girls," said Blossom, getting up. "Let's try something else. Heat vision!"

The three of them aimed, and shot their deadly rays dead center at the monster's chest. The clay started to smoke and bubble.

But the monster only laughed some more. They were only tickling it!

The clay-thing spit a huge wad of goo at them. They tried to scatter, but Bubbles was hit dead center, and enveloped in sticky gunk!

"Yeech!!" said Bubbles.

"Buttercup, get her out of there," said Blossom. "I'm going to try something else..."

Blossom flew up to the creature. "Hey buddy," she said, "Chill!"

She took a deep breath, and then blew her ice breath all over the clay-thing! The monster gasped, and then froze in place.

"Well, that takes care of him," said Blossom.

Then the ice started to crack...

"Huh?" she said.

The think burst free of the ice and roared. It whacked Blossom hard, and she fell hard into the side of a building.

Buttercup and Bubbles flew up beside her.

"Didn't work?" said Buttercup.

"Didn't work," said Blossom.

"Yeah?" said Bubbles. "Well this guy is mine! It's going to take me a week to get this gunk out of my hair!"

Bubbles flew above the huge creature, and opened wide. She let lose her sonic scream attack! Everyone watching covered their ears, and the whole city shook. The clay-thing toppled over.

The girls landed and looked at the fallen monster.

"Think that did it?" said Bubbles.

The monster slowly got up.

"Frankly," said Buttercup, "no."

The monster roared, and spit another glob of clay at them. This time it got all three of them!

It laughed hard, and then turned away from them.

"Ugh!" said Buttercup. "This stuff smells worse than the Professor's three-cheese, onion omelets!"

"Hang on girls," said Blossom. She quickly carved them all free with her heat vision.

"So what's it going to take?" said Bubbles.

"Hmm," said Blossom. "Maybe if we come at him at just the right angle and with just the right force, maybe we can...

WHAM!!

The monster's giant foot stomped down on them!

The monster let out a cruel laugh as it stepped back. The girls slowly got back up, dazed.

"Ooh," said Bubbles. "Hey! Come back here! What do you think we are, a welcome mat?!"

"That did it!" said Buttercup. "Monster must die!"

The three of them screamed and flew at the monster at top speed. They punched, kicked, and bit, but the super-pliable skin repelled their strongest attacks. The fat beast simply laughed at their efforts.

Finally it knocked them away with a backhand slap, and they crashed through a window another building.

"This isn't working, people," said Bubbles.

"Tell me about it," said Blossom.

They looked out, and saw the monster had forgotten about them for now. Apparently, it had stopped for a snack. It reached down towards an outdoor fruit stand and picked up a large crate of watermelons, and then dumped them into its mouth. It repeated the same with another crate of honeydew melons, swallowing them whole.

"Doesn't that idiot know enough to chew before swallowing?" said Bubbles. "He could choke!"

"Heyyyy!" said Buttercup. "That gives me an idea!"

She flew towards the monster, who had just finished a crate full of casabas.

"Hey ugly!" she said. "Still hungry? Choke this down!"

She flew at full speed towards the monster's face, and it opened its mouth in surprise. At that moment, Buttercup pushed her knees to her chin.

"CANNONBALL!!" she shouted.

And then she did the unthinkable... she somersaulted directly into the beast's maw, down its throat!

"BUTTERCUP!!" shouted her two sisters.

"Why did she..." said Bubbles.

"Hold on," said Blossom. "I think she has a plan..."

Indeed.

The monster gave a strange look. Then it held its stomach for a moment...

Suddenly, the clay-thing started to expand! It swelled, growing to almost twice its size!

The monster groaned, as a creaking noise was heard, and then, suddenly, it exploded, sending wads of white goop all over the city!

The citizens watching all cheered. Buttercup was covered with sticky goo, but she was all right.

"Way to go, Buttercup!" said Bubbles.

"Yeah!" said Blossom. "That takes care of that big problem..."

Buttercup didn't answer.

"Buttercup?" said Blossom.

"Um, guys?" she said, pointing down.

They looked down, and saw that the glob-like remains of the monster were starting to move! Within a minute, each one of them changed shape, and all of them had grown into a man-sized or smaller version of the giant clay-thing!

They all laughed at the Powerpuff Girls in chorus.

"Well, said Buttercup, "you were right. I took care of that big problem..."

"Uh huh," said Bubbles. "Now we only have to take care of about a hundred [I]little[/I] problems..."

O

O

O

Meanwhile, at that very moment....

The City of...

Well, another city...

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, and a crowd of grade-schoolers was assembled for a gala event – the grand opening of the new Coco-Lossal Chocolate Factory!

The afternoon promised a grand tour, and free samples for all the children in attendance; and a LOT of children were in attendance.

Among the crowd were young Moshi Sanban, and another young girl next to her.

"Say, Moshi," said her friend, "Isn't your sister planning on being here?"

"Oh, she said she had 'business' to attend to," said Moshi. "She said she'd probably show up soon..."

Eventually, a man in a suit came out of the doors of the factory and mounted a podium with a microphone, and the kids cheered.

"Is this thing on?" he said. "Oh! Thank you all for coming, boys and girls! Now, I know you're all very anxious to see what lies within, but first things first... if I may have the scissors, Smithers..."

An assistant handed him a pair of giant, ceremonial, novelty scissors.

"I now declare the Coco-Lossal Confection Factory open!" he said, cutting the ribbon.

The crowd started to cheer again, but they were cut off. A loud rumbling came to their ears.

Suddenly, a huge shape appeared over the horizon... it was an enormous ship! Cutting through land as if it were on water, the words "Sweet Revenge" were printed on the hull.

The children at first gazed in surprise. "What's that?" said Moshi.

"Open fire!" shouted a voice from the ship. A set of cannons blasted from the ship, and sticky globs of a pink substance (gum wads) were fired into the crowd. The children screamed and scattered. The emcee and his assistants fled as well.

Ropes fell from the ship, and a battalion of pirates in colorful clothing carrying swords made from peppermint sticks landed. They all surveyed the area.

"Target secured mon Capitan!" said one of them.

A ladder descended, and an apparent leader climbed down. He was a bulky pirate with a peg leg and a hook for a left hand, both made from peppermint. His long beard was encrusted with lollypops, Jolly Ranchers, and other leftover candy, and his teeth were rotten.

"Good work, mateys," he said. "Now lets break open this depository..."

Two of his men opened the front doors to the factory, and their eyes all opened wide. Vats of cooling chocolate and nuts stood among conveyor belts holding candy bars in the process of being molded and wrapped dominated the area.

"Sugar me timbers!" said the leader. "It's a virtual treasure chest of confectionary ambrosia! Hurry up mateys, load up the booty!"

But then, another rumbling was heard outside the far wall. The pirates turned towards it.

Suddenly, a huge armored vehicle rammed through the wall!

"Blazes, Captain!" said one of the pirates. "It's a tank!"

No it wasn't. It was the S.T.A.N.K.

**[Kids Next Door S.T.A.N.K.: Super Transforming Armored Neighborhood Kruiser]**

Five portals on the S.T.A.N.K. opened, and five youngsters leapt out in clouds of steam, each one carrying a weapon, seemingly cobbled together from junk.

The leader stepped forward.

"All right, Stickybeard," said Numbah One. "You and your candy-crazed pirates keep your hands and your hooks where we can see them!"

"The Kids Next Door?!" said Stickybeard. "You'd ye be knowin' I'd be here?"

"For a number of reasons," said Numbah One. "One, the opening of a candy factory is_ your_ type of target!"

"Two!" said Numbah Two. "We recently had a run-in with Knightbrace, and he was only too willing to tell us that a 'certain cavity covered pirate' had a big scheme cooking!"

"Three!" said Numbah Three. "A lot of kids, including my sister, reported having their brochures for this event stolen, and the thief left mini-Snickers wrappers all over the place! And you really upset her, by the way..."

"Four!" said Numbah Four. "We sighted some of your pirates lurking around here yesterday evening, obviously casing the place!"

"And five," said Numbah Five. "Well, you haven't done anything really crummy in a while, so we figured you were about due!"

"So then," said Numbah One, aiming his soda-bottle blaster. "You sea-slime can either surrender, or do it the hard way..."

Stickybeard looked at them. He drew his sword.

"Let's show these landlubbers who's boss!" he said. "Attack!"

"Why do they always chose the hard way?" said Numbah One. "Kids Next Door, _battle stations!!"_

Two of the pirates charged for Numbah Three, thinking to take out the softest member first.

"Hi, pirates!" she said.

She lifted her teddy bear rifle, and the two looked dumbfounded.

"Bye, pirates!" she said. She fired, and the stuffed animal exploded on impact. Two enemies were down, and they were far from the first enemies to underestimate Numbah Three.

"Wheee!" she yelled, dancing atop her downed foes.

Two more of them rushed Numbah Four, obviously not knowing that a frontal assault was usually suicide against the team's combat expert. He leapt into the air and brought his feet down on them, knocking them senseless. No sooner than his feet has touched down than he drew his mustard gun and fired the super-charged condiment at two others, blasting them prone.

"What a bunch of wieners..." he said.

Three of them approached Numbah Two, who pointed his weapon.

"You guys like candy so much," he said, "Try this!"

"Yer bubble-gum gun doesn't scare us!" said one of them.

"This is a new improvement over the bubble-gum gun," said Numbah Two. "A jawbreaker blaster! Great at breaking jaws... and other things..."

He sprayed a burst of the hard candy at the three of them, and they howled in pain.

"Guess you guys are getting your just desserts!" he said, laughing.

Numbah Five did a flip and brought her foot down on another pirate. She aimed her blender-blaster at another two.

"Numbah Five's gonna put you on deep-freeze!" she said. She aimed, and a blast from the weapon covered them with ice.

"Hmm, frozen, candy-covered pirates," she said. "Wonder if we could interest Ben & Jerry's?"

Meanwhile, Numbah One was blasting at every pirate who came near him, all of them having the vain idea that the team would surrender if their leader fell. They were wrong, of course. Even if Numbah One were to be taken down, which was unlikely, the team would fight on.

"Capitan!" shouted Stickybeard's first mate. "We're being keelhauled here! We can't hold out much lon..."

He stopped, as one of Numbah Three's exploding teddy bears hit him, and he was down.

"All right, that does it," said Stickybeard, lifting up his belt. "Time to get serious... Stubb! Get me the cannon!"

Fast as lighting, two pirates ran into the room, carrying a large barrel, one covered with tubes and with holes on each end. Stickybeard raised his left hand (the one with the hook), and they slipped it onto his arm.

"All right ye scurvy dogs," said Stickybeard. "Now get ready ta sleep with the fishes..."

They all turned to him.

"Oh, I'm so scared," said Numbah Four, sarcastically. "He's got a huge wooden keg on his arm!"

"I made this here weapon," said Stickybeard, "with the help of Mr. Fizz!"

"Mr. Fizz?" said Numbah Two. "The former Soda Control Board head?"

"Aye," said Stickybeard. "I used his technology to mix soda with an ingredient of my own... pop rocks!"

"Uh, guys," said Numbah Four. "Doesn't something... _happen_ when you mix soda with pop rocks?"

Soda started to flow though the tubes around the barrel, and then Stickybeard blasted a cannonball from it! The team ducked, and the projectile exploded on the wall behind them, taking out a chunk of the wall.

"Okay team," said Numbah One. "Time for a slight change of strategy..."


	2. Speculations

**NOW LOADING**

O

O

O

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter Two**

O

O

O

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Speculations**

O

O

O

****

****

****

****

****

****

Numbahs Two and One screamed as they dodged a blast from Stickybeard's soda-and-pop-rock-powered cannon.

"Sugar me gumdrops," cackled the evil pirate, as his crew backed up to give him room. "This'll be like shooting Swedish fish in a barrel!"

"Hang tight, guys!" shouted Numbah Four. "I'll take him down!"

He aimed his mustard gun, but Stickybeard was faster. He turned, and fired, hitting Numbah four in the gut. He flew backwards, colliding into a large pile of sacks. Chocolate chips spilled all over him.

"Ugh," he said, shaking his head. He licked his lips. "Well, I could think of worse places to hold a battle... uh oh."

Stickybeard was closing in on him. "Prepare ta meet Davy Jones, ya scurvy sea dog!" he said.

"Get away from him!!" shouted Numbah Three. She leapt at the pirate, and landed on his cannon arm.

"Eh?" said Stickybeard. "Get off, ya barmy lass! No miscreant can disarm old Stickybeard!"

He tried to shake her off, but Numbah Three held on too tight. Then Stickybeard pointed up and fired. Numbah Three was shaken off and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Now for you, me pretty!" he said, aiming at her.

"YEEOWCH!!" he yelled. Numbah One had hit him in the seat of the pants with his soda bottle blaster.

He turned to him and Numbahs Two and Five. "I'll turn ye all into Chunky Monkey!"

"That's ice cream, fool!" said Numbah Five.

"Well... it has candy in it," said Stickybeard. He fired again, and they scattered.

"Time to use our own secret weapon, Numbah Five," said Numbah One.

"You got it, chief," said Five.

She ran back to the S.T.A.N.K. while taking a remote out of her pocket. She pushed a button, and the door in the front opened to let her in.

"Arr, victory will be mine, Kids Next Door!" said Stickybeard. "One of yer members is already running in fear!"

"We'll see about that, Long John Stupid!" said Numbah Two.

"Right," said Numbah One. "Hold him off team!"

The team fired their weapons, but it was getting futile. Numbah Three's rifle had since run out of teddy bears, and she switched to her own mustard gun. But it seemed that Stickybeard's cannon was just as good at blocking weapon fire as it was at dishing it out, and the blasts that managed to get through barely phased the hefty pirate.

Eventually, Stickybeard found an opening and fired a shot into them. The four operatives were thrown to the floor.

Stickybeard came forward and laughed. "Now, me buckoes," he said, "it's time to..."

"It's time for Numbah Five to kick your candy-covered butt!" said Numbah Five's voice. But it seemed louder, and amplified.

Stickybeard turned, and saw Numbah Five standing outside the vehicle... but she had made a drastic change of attire. She was wearing the C.A.R.A.P.A.C.E.

**[Kids Next Door C.A.R.A.P.A.C.E. : Child Agent's Resilient Applesauce Powered Armored Cybernetic Exoskeleton]**

Numbah Five was encased in a wood-and-metal set of robotic armor that nearly doubled her height. It had huge fists, large fuel tanks on the back, a clear dome covering her head, and numerous tubes, gadgets and gewgaws covering the thing. She was a little nervous wearing this contraption. Although Numbah Two had promised that it could withstand a forty-millimeter shell, none of the operatives had been brave enough wear it in a test against anything other than their portable weapons. But she wasn't letting Stickybeard know that.

"Come on," she said. "I'll give you a free shot, Winky!"

"Me name be Stickybeard!" said the pirate. "Winky be my brother's name."

"Are we here to divulge ugly family secrets," said Numbah Five, "or are we here to fight!"

She assumed a fighting stance.

"So, ye figure yerself a knight in not-so-shiny armor, eh?" said Stickybeard. "Well get a taste of this!"

He fired. Numbah Five closed her eyes. The blast collided with Numbah Five...

And the smoke cleared.

"You'll have to do better than that, Patcheye," she laughed. "I barely felt a thing!"

"Arr," said Stickybeard. "He twisted a knob on the cannon, and the soda charged up even more. He fired again.

But still, he failed to even dent the armor.

"My turn now," said Numbah Five. She charged at the sweet-toothed pirate.

Stickybeard started to panic. He fired a full volley of charged pop rocks at the armored Numbah Five, and only stopped when she socked him.

"Numbah Five's gonna send you off on a trip on a government ship," said Five. "Ten-thousand miles away!"

She socked Stickybeard in the stomach, again, and again. The evil pirate staggered backwards.

"Okay, ye ponytailed damsel," said Stickybeard. "Let's see how ye like _grape_ flavor!"

He aimed his cannon at Numbah Five, and the biggest explosion of all hit her point blank! Numbah Five fell backwards in her armor, and was down.

She tried to get up, but the exoskeleton wouldn't move. Its circuits were fused!

Stickybeard walked up to her, chuckling like a madman.

"Ye know, Numbah Five," he said. "I seem ta remember offering ye a place on my crew the first time we met... pity ye didn't have the sense ta take me up on that offer..."

He aimed...

But all that came out of the cannon was a loud "Click!"

Stickybeard looked at the cannon. Then fear came over his face, as he saw that the other four members of the team were approaching.

"Aw," said Numbah Five. "No more buwets?"

"Ah heh, heh," said Stickybeard.

The rest of the team raised their weapons. "Fortunately," said Numbah One, "we've still got plenty."

They all fired, and Stickybeard howled in pain.

"Retreat, mateys!" he shouted to his crew. "We've been scuttled!"

He dropped the cannon, and he and his pirates ran back to the _Sweet Revenge_ with the four members of the team in hot pursuit. They stopped as the pirates climbed the ladders to the deck. Quickly, the ship made an about-face and rushed towards the horizon.

Numbah One turned to Numbah Three.

"Did you tell Moshi to put that little package on Stickybeard's ship after his crew left it?" he said.

"Uh huh!" said Numbah Three. "Do you think those icky pirates are really dumb enough to open it?"

At that moment, a huge explosion appeared over the horizon. Bits of wood, ropes, and candy pieces fell from the sky.

"Yes, I guess they were," said Numbah One. "You should feel proud, Numbah Three. Your sister is going to make a great operative someday."

"Excuse me!" said Numbah Five. "You think somebody can cut me out of this thing?"

Everyone looked at each other. They shrugged.

O

O

O

Meanwhile...

Deep in the heart of Townsville...

The Powerpuff Girls were up to their necks in a big problem that had turned into a LOT of little problems. The enormous clay monster that Buttercup had blown up was now over a hundred man-size clay monsters.

And it seemed that these little problems were no easier to take down than the big problem. The Girls tried punching them, burning them, and freezing them, but their malleable skin seemed able to resist any attack. Even worse, the little creatures were working well as a team. It seemed that just when Bubbles had one of them cornered, five more tackled her and pummeled her to the ground! The girls were covered with dirt, grime, and gunk that the clay things kept spewing at them – they were going to need about twenty baths after they handled this!

If they could.

"Oh, this is all my fault," muttered Buttercup. "I never should have tried blowing it up from inside!"

"It was a decent idea," said Blossom. "Let's not argue about who's to blame right now... we have other problems at the..."

SPLAT! A glob hit her in the face.

"All right," she said. "Now I'm angry!"

This really looked bad. The girls were used to fighting big monsters – a horde of small ones was an uncommon situation for them. They had barely even survived the encounter with the Nanobots some time ago (and _wouldn't _have, had it weren't for the Professor's help). These guys were even tougher than the Nanobots.

"Everyone watch each other's back!" said Blossom. "Let's take 'em!"

The Girls stood with their backs to each other as the clay creatures closed in. Again, they lashed out at the horde, but the creatures got up as quickly as they went down, and more and more of them kept coming.

"There's too many!" yelled Bubbles.

"You don't think I know that?" said Buttercup.

"Don't give up the ship," said Blossom. "Keep it... ugh!"

At that moment, about twenty of the laughing creatures tackled them, and before the Girls knew it, two of the creatures had seized each of their limbs, eight to each of them!

"Let go, you rejects from an art supply store!" said Buttercup, struggling.

The creatures laughed. They started to swing the Girls back and forth, and then with a mighty heave, they hurled them across the street, right through the window of a supermarket!

"Ugh," said Buttercup. "Where's Bubbles?"

"You're sitting on her!" said Bubbles.

"How do stop these things?!" said Buttercup.

"I'm thinking!" said Blossom.

"Think faster," said Bubbles, "cause here they come!"

Ten of the clay-things were lumbering into the store. Bubbles's eyes fell on an abandoned, loaded shopping cart.

"Get away!" she said, picking up a can of tomato sauce. She hurled it at one of the monsters and it bounced off of it.

"I said scram!" she said, throwing a large melon.

"This isn't helping," said Buttercup.

Bubbles picked up a gallon of milk and threw that. On impact, the bottle splashed open and doused the creature.

The results were dramatic. The creature screamed, and then started to melt! Within a moment, it was nothing but a pool of slimy residue.

The others gasped and ran from them.

"Uh..." said Bubbles.

"What just happened?" said Buttercup.

Blossom ran her finger through the remains of the creature.

"The milk," said Blossom. "Maybe it was the lactic acid inside it... or something. But I think we may have found their weakness!"

"But how can we get enough milk to douse over a hundred clay monsters?" said Buttercup. "There isn't enough in this store..."

Blossom thought for a moment.

"Leave that to me," she said. "Just keep them occupied for a few minutes..."

She flew out of the store and towards the industrial district.

"Keep them occupied?" said Bubbles.

"This way," said Buttercup.

They flew out of the store and above the monsters.

"Hey, clay-brains!" said Buttercup. "Nyah!"

The monsters got mad, and started to spit their goo at them. The two of them dodged, and tried to stay out of reach.

Blossom better have a good idea, thought Buttercup.

Indeed.

Blossom made a beeline to a large factory in the industrial district. Having patrolled this city on a daily basis, the Girls knew every little detail of it (especially since they were ones who did most of the rebuilding – using super-speed and strength – whenever the place was destroyed by monsters or supervillains). And the factory she found suited her needs perfectly – Fresh Farms Dairy Processing.

Looking down, she found what she needed – a huge tanker-truck loaded with milk from the nearby town of Farmsville, obviously brought here to be pasteurized. It wasn't safe to drink yet, but she didn't intend anyone to drink it.

She went to a corner and picked up a large hose, and coiled it around her shoulder. Then she flew underneath the truck, and with a mighty heave, lifted it up into the air.

Heavy, she thought. Good, this should be enough.

She couldn't fly at her full speed with such weight on her shoulders, so she hoped her sisters could hang on for about a minute more.

The clay monsters couldn't reach Bubbles and Buttercup from the ground, so now they were starting to get creative. They were incredibly strong, and started ripping up things to throw at them! Fire hydrants, mailboxes, even lampposts. The girls had their hands full just trying to dodge the projectiles.

"Were is Blossom?!" said Bubbles, now getting worried.

"I'm sure she..." started Buttercup, but then a parking meter hit her right on the noggin!

Buttercup fell to the pavement, and quickly the monsters swarmed over her!

"Buttercup!" yelled Bubbles, "hang on, I'll..."

The group was thrown off, with a shout from Buttercup.

"All right!" said the toughest member of the group. "You all want a piece of me?! Come and get me!!"

They all looked at her.

"Get her!" said one of them.

"What?" she said. "You guys can talk?"

Before she could ponder this, the whole army seemed to make a rush for her. She turned and flew away from them.

"Girls, up here!" said Blossom's voice.

They looked up and saw Blossom with the tanker. They flew up to her.

"Blossom, they can talk!" said Bubbles.

"That's really nice," said Blossom. "But they've still got to go. You two hold this..."

Bubbles and Buttercup lifted the tanker out of Blossom's hands. She took the hose and hooked it up to the intake valve.

"Alright girls," she said. "We need coordination here. I'll give the directions; you steer, I'll soak 'em!"

She spun the winch, and the calcium-and-vitamin D-rich substance started to flow. Blossom aimed the hose, and sprayed it on the creatures! Ten of them were soaked, and sure enough, they melted into slag!

The creatures gazed in fear. "RUN!" One of them shouted.

"Okay girls, forward!" said Blossom. With Blossom holding the hose, the trio guided the truck after the monsters, spewing the milk after them. The creatures were strong, but slow. A dozen more fell to the lactose-assault.

"Left!" said Blossom, spying another group of them.

They swerved down a street, and wiped out another group of the creatures.

"Right!" said Blossom.

They proceeded, with milk spraying. Monster after monster fell to the devastating dairy product.

"We're down to a quarter-tank!" said Bubbles, eyeing the gauge.

"Don't worry, there's enough," said Buttercup.

"Left again!" said Blossom. More and more of the creatures fell.

"How many have we gotten?" said Bubbles.

"About eighty or so," said Blossom. "There shouldn't be many more left..."

Indeed. As they continued their lethal spray, the rest of the monsters decided to retreat. They made their way to the harbor, and dove in, starting to swim back to Monster Island.

When Blossom was sure they had all left, she landed. Her sisters put the truck down.

"I'm glad they decided to do that," said Blossom. "We were running on empty!"

"HURRAY FOR THE POWERPUFF GIRLS!!" shouted the townsfolk, who had come out of hiding.

"Thank you, good citizens," said Blossom, "and remember, when somebody tells you that milk is good for you, listen!"

They flew off, towards the suburbs.

"Gotta get home," said Bubbles. "Wash this... stuff out of my hair!"

O

O

O

An hour later...

The S.T.A.N.K., now in aircraft form, flew into the hanger of the Kid's Next Door Treehouse, and the team of tired operatives clambered out.

"Gee Numbah Five," said Numbah Two. "It sure was nice of the factory owner to get his custodian to cut you out of that thing with his blowtorch..."

"Well, it was the least he could have done, seeing as we saved his factory," said Numbah Four.

He took a large candy bar out of a bag and unwrapped it. "And the free stuff he gave us is great too!"

"Yeah, well keep quiet about it team," said Numbah One. "Numbah 86 would really yell at us if she found out we accepted help from an adult."

"Well what the heck were you supposed to do?!" said Numbah Five. "Drag me back up here?"

She wasn't at all happy at the situation. The next time Numbah Two invented a new weapon, she was going to tell HIM to field test it.

She slumped on the couch of the common room and hit the remote on the TV. "Numbah Five just wants to veg out until the next crazy adult starts something."

"I'm with you," said Numbah Two, pulling up beside her. The rest of the team gathered around.

"So what's on, anyway?" said Numbah Four.

Suddenly a news report flashed on.

"This is Stanley Whitfield with a breaking news bulletin," said the newscaster.

"Aw, why do they always have to interrupt right in middle of a show?" said Numbah Two. "Can't they ever interrupt a commercial?"

"Today in Townsville," said Whitfield, "another potential disaster was narrowly averted by the Powerpuff Girls..."

"Here's Numbah Five changing the channel..." said Numbah Five.

"WAIT!!" said Numbah Four. "Let's listen to this..."

Numbah Five lowered the remote. Whitfield continued.

"The pixie-clad superheroines known as the Powerpuff Girls have many titles, such as the Terrific Three and the Tiny Titans of Townsville... and it appears they can add one more to that growing list – Dairy Princesses!"

Footage of the battle began to show on the screen.

"This IS interesting," said Numbah One.

"When a huge clay monster attacked the city, the Girls were at first overwhelmed, and soon became even more so when an attempt to destroy the beast instead split it into a myriad of small but equally powerful creatures. Fortunately, the Girls soon discovered that the clay monsters were severely lactose intolerant!"

Footage was then shown of the Girls dousing the monsters with the milk truck.

"Man, that is so kewl!" said Numbah Four.

"The Powerpuff Girls have proven time and time again to be able to handle any threat that might be thrown at them," continued Whitfield. "Whether the next one comes in the form of Mojo Jojo, the Rowdyruff Boys, or another colossal visitor from Monster Island, one can be sure that the day will be saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls.

"We now return you to your regularly scheduled program."

"How kewl is that?!" said Numbah Four.

"You know a lot about these Powerpuffs?" said Numbah Five.

"Do I?" said Numbah Four. "They're superheroes! They got amazing powers and all!"

"Superheroes," said Numbah One. "Super powered kids... interesting."

O

O

O

In the suburbs of Townsville, the three kids in question were floating down their stairs, having finally washed the gunk off of them.

Well, most of it.

They heard what sounded like cartoons coming from the living room below. The slowly floated in.

"PROFESSOR?!" they all said.

"Oh, girls!" said Professor Utonium, who was sitting on the couch. "I was just watching, um, the news!"

He hit a button on the remote, and the Girls giggled. They landed on the couch beside him.

"Also in the news today," said the newscaster, "the notorious buccaneer known in criminal circles as Stickybeard led an attack on the grand opening of the Coco-Lossal Confection Factory this afternoon. But before police could even react, the criminal and his gang was ambushed and sent fleeing by the mysterious group of pre-teens known only as the Kids Next Door.

"The activities of these odd youngsters has grown in the past years, and their purposes are raising a stir among speculators. For an in-depth look, we turn you to our expert in the field of special interest groups, Dr. Gloria Ahmad."

"The Kids Next Door?" said Bubbles.

"I think I might have heard of them before..." said Blossom.

Still pictures of the members of the team in various fighting stances appeared on the screen.

"Still photos," said the expert's voice. "Rumors. Speculation. Little is known about the young group of youngsters known as the Kids Next Door, an organization that may be small, or very widespread. These well-armed and well-skilled children have now for years rushed to the rescue whenever fellow children are in danger, leave their mark, usually among defeated opponents, and then leave as mysteriously as they come.

"Although some individuals are suspected of being members, they continually refuse requests for interviews... clearly they are not out for glory or fame. Whoever directs their activities or funds them, no one knows.

"Our crack team of experts went onto the street to talk to some people who claim to have had run-ins with the Kids Next Door, and a few opinions were heard."

A woman in a dress came on the screen.

"Oh, we were in an awful situation," she said. "I was taking my kindergarten class on a field trip, when all of a sudden this crazy vampire or something appeared and attacked them, claiming they had to be 'disciplined' – I have never seen such a cruel use of corporal punishment! Fortunately, these children with strange weapons came along and fought him off... they even stayed to comfort the ones who got hurt. They were so sweet..."

A man came on the screen wearing a grocer's apron.

"I think I know a boy who's a member of the team," he said. "His name is Hoagie, but that's all I know. He always buys stuff in bulk – mostly condiments and the like. Strangest habit he has is buying enormous sacks of gumballs. How can he go through it so fast? Kids today... But he seems nice enough, always pays his bills..."

A man in a suit came on.

"I think these Kids Next Door are working for some government agency, like the CIA," he said. "Maybe they want to recruit them while they're young, get allies early. The whole thing is suspicious if you ask me..."

Gloria appeared with a microphone outside of the Treehouse.

"Who are the Kids Next Door?" she said. "No one knows for certain. The answers might lie in this imposing structure, believed to be one of the headquarters of the organization. But as all folks in the neighborhood will tell you, don't try to visit the place uninvited... the security here is comparable to Fort Knox, perhaps a sign that the Kids Next Door have secrets that will remain secrets for a good time to come."

"Wow," said Bubbles. "Looks like we might have competition!"

"A whole organization of kids?" said Blossom. "Fighting crime? This is certainly interesting..."

O

O

O

Night fell on the two cities.

In the Treehouse, the Kids Next Door were slumbering in their respective rooms; Abby "Numbah Five" Lincoln was in her fancy suite, Wally "Numbah Four" Beetles was in his combination bedroom/training gym, Kuki "Numbah Three Sanban was snuggled amid her stuffed animals, Hoagie "Numbah Two" Gilligan Jr. was in his bunk in the huge hanger, while in the master bedroom, Nigel "Numbah One" Uno was asleep, dreaming of past victories over adult tyranny.

And in their modest, colorful bedroom in Townsville, the three tired Powerpuff Girls had turned in for the night. Bubbles cuddled her beloved stuffed octopus Octi, while Buttercup was in the middle of a dream where she was beating the vile demon Him into submission.

And in a large observatory perched atop a still active volcano, someone was still wide-awake.

"One more screw to fit in," he said. "Yes, perfect...

He laughed.

"Tomorrow, my revenge against those tiny titans will be complete... they will think that they will emerge victorious as they always do, but that assumption will be far from being true, for with the ingenious trap I will have set, and it is one of the most ingenious traps that I have yet to devise, it will be I who will be victorious! And when I am the one who is victorious rather then them, my revenge will be complete! As it will be.

"But first, I'd best get some shut-eye."


	3. First Contact: Monkey Shines

**NOW LOADING**

O

O

O

**Chapter Three**

O

O

O

**First Contact: Monkey Shines**

O

O

O

The City of Townsville.

Sunday, 8 AM.

Where in the suburbs, the Tiny Titans of Townsville were having breakfast – a disappointing one at that.

Usually on Sundays, the Professor would knock himself out to make a great breakfast – but today he had to leave early to make a speech at Townsville University that some nut had scheduled for 10 AM. The girls were stuck with cold cereal and toast.

Often they wondered what would happen when they got older and went from kindergarten, to grade school, to high school, and finally to college. And they often wonder what life would be like when they were full-grown crime fighters, rather than kids.

Seeing that they were "born" as five-year-olds, the prospect of aging was scarier for them than it was for most people.

"Good grief, where is it?" said Buttercup, who was taking things out of the refrigerator.

"Where's what?" said Bubbles.

"The grape jelly!" said Buttercup. "It's got to be here somewhere..."

"Uh, Buttercup?" said Blossom, coming up to her. She pointed to the armful of things she was holding. The jelly was in the center.

"How'd it get there?!" she said.

"Magic," sighed Blossom.

No sooner had she sat down again did a familiar buzzing sound reach their ears.

"The Hotline!" they all said.

Blossom ran up to the phone and picked it up.

"Yeah?" she said. "Bank robbery? First National? By who?"

Pause.

"You have GOT to be kidding!!" She slammed the phone down in anger.

"Who's robbing the First National?" said Bubbles.

"I'll give you a hint," said Blossom. "He's about four feet tall, has green skin, hair all over, wears a dumb costume with a helmet and cape, and his breath smells like_ these_ things!"

She lifted up a bunch of bananas.

Buttercup threw the jelly to the floor in disgust.

"Mojo Jojo?!" she said in anger. "When did he get out of jail?!"

"Last week!" said Blossom. "You'd think he'd lay low for a while, but NOOO! And now we're not out of bed an hour and we have to go kick his butt all over again!"

"Well," said Bubbles, "if we have to..."

They rushed out the door.

Buttercup rushed back and quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper. She tacked it to the refrigerator.

_Dear Professor,_

_I'll clean up the jelly when we get back._

_- Buttercup_

She rushed out again.

O O O O O O O O O O

Meanwhile...

The First National Bank had just suffered a near ten million dollar loss of assets in just fifteen minutes.

A twenty-foot tall robot with strong arms, large legs, and a barrel-shaped body had torn open the roof, and a huge hose was sucking loot out of the vault like a colossal vacuum cleaner.

And sitting below the glass dome that covered the cockpit on top was the perpetrator – the mutated, super-intelligent chimpanzee and ruthless supervillain known as Mojo Jojo.

As his mecha was working at cleaning out the vault, he was scanning the horizon with a pair of binoculars. He had more on his mind this morning than simply acquiring ill-gotten gains.

"Hmm," he said, looking at his watch. "They're late. I do hope the call didn't come when they were in the shower."

He chuckled. Then he saw three bright streaks coming towards him.

"Oh, here we go," he said. He pushed a button and the large hose retracted. "Phase two of my plan can now begin, because phase one is now completed!"

The girls stopped about a thousand feet from the huge mecha.

"Well," said Blossom, "it certainly isn't the biggest robot he's ever constructed, but that doesn't mean it isn't dangerous..."

"Ah, we can take him!" said Buttercup. "I've yet to see him come up with a plan that doesn't blow up in his face!"

They flew towards him.

"Here they come," said Mojo, resting his hand on a lever.

"Mojo," said Blossom, "just out of curiosity, do you know what time it is?!"

"Yeah!" said Bubbles. "I mean, usually you bad guys at least wait until ten before you start busting up banks!"

"Well, you know what they say Girls," said Mojo through a speaker. "Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy, wealthy, and wise... I am especially fond of the 'wealthy' part, for I consider it a better concept than healthy or wise!"

"They only pay twelve cents an hour on prison work detail!" said Buttercup.

"Well, then Girls," he said pulling the lever.

Suddenly, a huge jetpack ignited on the back of the mecha.

"You're going to have to _catch_ me first!!"

He shot up into the air, and then the mecha flew inland, clearing the city's boarders in less than an instant!

The Girls looked dumbfounded. They had never known Mojo to flee without a fight.

"AFTER HIM!!" said Blossom.

They flew after the robot, as it sailed over the horizon.

O O O O O O O O O O

Fifteen minutes into the chase, the Girls were beginning to get frustrated.

"This just isn't like Mojo!" said Blossom. "Usually he fights tooth and nail, taking out half of Townsville in the process, not lead us on a chase halfway across the state!"

"We crossed the state line seven minutes ago!" said Bubbles.

"That's it!" said Buttercup, in anger. "This time I'm gonna kick his keister _extra_ hard!"

Inside the mecha, Mojo looked anxiously in his rearview mirror, where the words "Objects in mirror may be closer than they appear," were written on it. He had made sure of that property with this particular rearview mirror.

"That's it, Powerpuff Girls," he said. "Chase me. Chase me all you like. For soon, after this chase is over, you will be led right into my trap... A high-speed jetpack is nice, but that is far from the only special feature of this particular vehicle... it has one incredibly special feature that will lead you down the road to your demise! And once you have been led down the road to your demise, which you inevitably will be, you will finally be out of my life, and my revenge will be complete! At long last, Mojo Jojo will be victorious!"

O

O

O

Meanwhile, several miles ahead of him...

Breakfast was being prepared at the KND Treehouse. The TV was on yet again, and Numbahs One, Two, and Five were around it.

"Ugh, I'm starving," said Numbah Four, walking in. "When's breakfast?"

"Ask Numbah Three," said Numbah One. "She's cooking."

"Um, in that case," said Numbah Four, "when's lunch?"

Numbah Three stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Um, guys?" she said. "How do I use the pressure cooker?"

"DON'T!!" they all said at once.

"Gotcha," she said, going back in.

"Whose idea was it to let her cook?!" said Four.

"I believe you were one who wanted us to alternate the cooking duties!" said One.

Numbah Four slapped himself.

"Hey," said Five. "It can't be any worse than the barbecued tuna salad she made two weeks ago."

"Or those homemade octopus dumplings she made the week before that," said Four. "You'd think someone like her could have made _that_ right..."

"Actually," said Two, "I think she DID make those right..."

A loud "FWEEEE!!!" sounded across the room.

"Never mind!" said Three from the kitchen. "Jus' the smoke alarm!"

Everyone groaned.

"What is that smell?" said Four. "Is she making _cabbage?!_"

And then another alarm sounded – the priority alert alarm. The team knew what that meant – a crisis that needed attention.

They all rushed to the control room, where the mainframe was set up. Numbah Three was the last to arrive, wearing a scorched apron and covered with pancake batter.

I don't wanna know, thought Numbah Four, looking at her. I don't wanna know...

The screen came on, and a familiar face came on – KND officer Numbah 65.3.

"What's the trouble chief?" said Two.

"A Code Yellow alert, Numbah Two," said the bespectacled, braces-wearing officer. "Satellites have spotted a large robotic vehicle flying towards your area at full speed. I have it on visual now..."

A split screen came up, and the robot – Mojo's robot, in fact – was shown on the screen, soaring at low altitude. Its pursuers could not be seen in the picture, and clearly the satellites were unaware that it even had pursuers.

"Thus far it hasn't been doing much except make a beeline for the local community," said Numbah 65.3, "and we can't get a bead on who the pilot is. But given the general shape, it may well be the work of Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb."

"Those two?!" said Four.

"Yes, and you know how dangerous they can be," said 65.3. "So pursue, and if it is them or any other known enemy, and/or it presents a threat, bring them down!"

"You've got it!" said Numbah One. The monitor turned off.

"Aw, nuts," said Numbah Three. "And I was making _okonomiyaki_!"

"What is that?" said Four.

"Japanese cabbage pancakes," said Three.

Ugh, thought Four. Saved by the bell.

"Come on team," said Numbah One. "Wink and Fibb are serious trouble! Numbah Two, set the S.T.A.N.K. to aircraft mode!"

O

O

O

About five minutes later, Mojo was only four miles from the Treehouse. He eyed his fuel gauge.

"Oops," he said. "The jetpack fuel tanks are almost down to half a tank... I cannot allow them chase me with them below half a tank, for with them below half a tank, reason would dictate that I would not have enough to fly back to Townsville once my plan is complete. Therefore, this chase must end and phase three of my plan must go into effect!

"Well, here is as good a spot as any..."

He landed with a loud crash. The Girls caught up with him and stopped to catch their breath.

"What's the matter Mojo," said Bubbles, "run out of gas?!"

"What's the idea of leading us across three state lines!" said Blossom. "Do you know how many FAA violations you've committed?!"

The robot assumed a fighting stance.

"You girls will never take me without a fight!" his voice boomed.

"Oh, we didn't _intend_ to take you without a fight!" said Buttercup.

The Girls charged at the mecha. Mojo nonchalantly pushed a button under his console.

And then, a second before the Powerpuff Girls' fists connected with the giant mecha, it seemed like they were struck by lightning. Very painful lightning.

They had never felt anything like it. It seemed like their very blood was boiling inside them. Their muscles became rigid, and they collapsed to the ground.

Mojo laughed a sadistic laugh.

"Poor, unfortunate, foolish, Powerpuff Girls!" he said, as they slowly looked up at him. "You fell for it hook, line, and sinker!

"Little did you know, lust for wealth was never the true motive behind my robbing that bank... I formed a brilliant strategy consisting of three distinct phases! One, lure you to me by committing a crime; two, get you to chase me a great distance in order to make you so furious at me that you would attack me without restraint; and three... trick you into attacking this robot, specially equipped to emit an energy field which I have named the X-Ecutor Field!"

"X-Ecutor... Field...?" moaned Blossom. She tried to move, but even trying to do so hurt.

"Yes!" said Mojo. "The outside of this robot now emits a form of energy specially designed to react to the special brand of Chemical-X present within your unique superhuman forms! As of right now, the Chemical-X that flows through your veins is working against you, leaving you rigid, paralyzed, powerless, completely at my mercy!"

The Girls struggled to get up, but they couldn't move so much as a hand.

"Of course, getting the formula right was perilous," he said. "I had to be extra careful to make sure I myself, who also possesses Chemical-X irradiated blood, would not be affected by it! But the danger of developing this robot was well worth it, for now I can finish you off for good!"

And with that, the robot slowly raised its foot...

O

O

O

At that moment, the S.T.A.N.K. was flying into view. It hovered about a half mile from the scene.

"Target in sight, Captain," said Numbah Two.

"Roger that, Numbah Two," said Numbah One. "Numbah Four, can you get the pilots in your sight?"

"Yeah..." said Numbah Four, looking through the periscope. "Um, this is strange... It isn't Wink and Fibb..."

"Who then?" said One. "The Delightful Children?"

"No, it seems to be... some monkey..."

"Ooh, a monkey?!" said Numbah Three. "Let me see!"

She pushed Four aside and looked through. Numbah Three's fondness for monkeys, especially the ever-popular Rainbow Monkey toys, was well known to the team. But when she looked through the periscope, even she was surprised.

"Hey!!" she said. "That is one ugly monkey!"

"Let me see," said Numbah One.

He looked through the periscope and saw Mojo. "What kind of twisted..." he said.

Then he scanned the area.

"Oh for the love of," he said in fear.

"Forget who he is for now!" he shouted. "There are three kids in danger!

"Numbah Five, fire a shot to get him to back off! Numbah Two, set the ship on autopilot! Everyone get ready to engage the enemy on the ground!

"Kids Next Door, battle stations!!"

O

O

O

At that moment, Mojo's robot's foot was raised high above the helpless Powerpuff Girls.

"Now, Powerless Girls," boomed his voice. "My moment of triumph is finally at hand!"

"You're going to..." gasped Buttercup. "Smash us with that foot...? Isn't that... a little crude... for a genius like you?"

Mojo paused.

"Huh, I guess it is," he said. "Well, if anyone asks, I'll lie."

At that moment, a loud explosion came to his ears.

"Huh?" he said. He turned his head, and a missile came streaking for him, hitting his robot directly in the chest!

Off balance, he struggled with the controls, as he was propelled backwards and fell over.

"W-what?" said Bubbles.

"Who dares!" said Mojo.

The S.T.A.N.K. passed overhead, and five wooden objects resembling bombs fell towards him. Mojo backed the robot up...

The "bombs" hit the ground and unfolded. The five agents emerged, armed with mustard guns an soda bottle blasters. They positioned themselves between the Girls and the mecha.

"All right, who or whatever you are!" said Numbah One aiming his weapon. "I don't know who you are, but you picked the wrong place to go about threatening these kids!"

The others aimed their weapons.

"Who?" said Blossom.

"I don't know what mad scientist made you smart," said One, "but we're going to make you wish he never did!"

Mojo stared down at them in disbelief. Then he howled in laughter.

"You runts obviously do not know whom you are messing with!" he said. "It will be a very cold day when the great Mojo Jojo is ever defeated by a bunch of playground punks with pop-guns!"

"Mojo Jojo??" said Numbah Three. "That's a silly name!"

"Now move away from that spot that you should be away from before the effects of my X-Ecutor Field wears off!" he said. "You brats will not ruin my plans when I am so close, for I have never been closer before, and when Mojo Jojo is closer than he has ever been close before, he does not want to make an attempt at getting any closer!"

"Man," said Numbah Five. "And Numbah Five thought that Numbah Two was lame!"

"OPEN FIRE!!" said Numbah One.

Three blasts of energy and two streams of super-charged mustard hit the mecha. It staggered back, and the warning lights on Mojo's console started to sound. He slowly came to the realization that he was facing formidable foes.

"All right!" he said. "Now Mojo has gone from annoyed to incredibly angry! I'll just have to destroy you as well!"

He lifted the foot of the mecha and brought it down, trying to squash them flat. But unlike the Girls, the team was fully capable of avoiding it.

"Numbah Three, you hit him high!" said Numbah One. "Two and Four, try to go for the weak points! Five, you and me strike at the armor!"

"Right!" they all said.

Numbah Three hit a button on her belt. Within a second, her backpack opened, and a pair of pink wings resembling those of a butterfly sprouted from her back. She kicked off the ground and soared upwards.

Being a mechanic, Numbah Two knew where one weak point of a giant robot was – the joints. He aimed his mustard gun at the left shoulder of the robot and fired.

A warning sounded in Mojo's cockpit. "Warning, left arm disabled. Enacting self-repair sequence..."

"Curses!" he said. "How could they have... Ugh!!"

A burst from Numbah Four's mustard gun splattered all over the front of the glass dome. Steam started to rise from it.

Mojo pressed a button, and a set of windshield wipers popped up, but they only smeared the gunk.

"I knew I should have sprung for the deluxe wipers!" he said. "But I didn't intend to do this on a rainy day, nor was I expecting the cockpit to be covered with THIS!! Huh?!"

He peered through what he could see, just in time to see Numbah Three flying at him with her bottle blaster.

"Hi, ugly, scary monkey!" she said. She fired.

Mojo screamed, as the dome shattered and glass covered him. He grabbed hold of a lever and tried to hit her with the right arm, but it was like trying to swat a fly with a remote control toy.

"Note to self," he said. "Put more backup weapons in next deathtrap!"

Meanwhile, One and Five had been blasting at the robots armored shell, and slowly the huge contraption started to crack.

Numbah Five saw the huge jetpack on the robot's back. The fuel tanks that were attached to it were in plain sight.

"Now there's an idea!" she said.

She aimed her blaster at one of the fuel tanks, and it slowly started to sizzle.

"Come on," she said, as she concentrated the blaster on the robot, which was still trying to swat Numbah Three.

By this point, the effects of Mojo's X-Ecutor Field had more or less worn off, and the Powerpuff Girls sat up.

"Should we go help them?" said Bubbles.

"Why?" said Blossom. "Whoever these kids are, their doing a bang-up job on their own!"

"Yeah!" said Buttercup. "This might be fun to watch!"

Numbah Five continued to melt through the fuel tank, and finally, her blaster broke through. An alarm sounded in Mojo's cockpit.

"WARNING! WARNING! FUEL TANK RUPTURED! ABANDON CRAFT!"

"Oh no..." said Mojo.

The team clearly heard that, and they ran or flew from the mecha. Five seconds later, it exploded, sending bits of smoldering metal and one very angry mutated monkey flying.

"Now why didn't we think of that?" said Blossom.

He landed on the ground cursing under his breath. The five members of the team closed in on him.

"All right, Moko Ono..." said Numbah One.

_"That's Mojo Jojo!!"_ he screamed.

"Whatever," said the leader. "Keep your paws where we can see them!"

"You uncultured miscreants may have ruined my carefully planned out plans," said Mojo, reaching behind him. "But there is still one last thing that I may obtain in this situation where I could not obtain what I wanted to obtain... SATISFACTION!"

He whipped out from behind him a weapon – a pair of nunchaku!

He twirled them around his head and leapt forth with a scream. The team's five weapons flew from their hands.

"Oh, a fellow martial artist!" said Numbah Four, rolling up his sleeves. "Let's get 'im, Numbah Five!"

The two combat experts formed fighting stances and raised their fists at Mojo. He raised the weapon high and made a lunge for Four. He dodged aside, and planted a kick to his back.

Mojo rolled with it. "You think your kicks can take me down? I've survived kicks from MUCH stronger foes!"

"Bring it on!" said Numbah Four.

Mojo leapt, but Five caught him and gave him a toss. Mojo fell, and his weapon was thrown from him.

He got up, and the two agents were closing in on him.

"Wait, maybe I was too hasty!" he said.

It was too late for that. The two were on him. Five socked him in the jaw. Four punched him in the gut.

Finally, karate kicks from the both of them hit him square in the chest, and was out cold.

"Well done, team!" said Numbah One.

"Yeah," said a voice behind them. "You really clobbered him!"

The team turned to face the Girls. "Glad to be of service," said Numbah One. "The Kids Next Door are always..."

He stopped short.

"Say..." he said. "Why are... you girls... _floating?"_

"Oh, that," said Blossom. "We kind of forgot that we aren't from around here."

They landed.

"We're the Powerpuff Girls!" they said in unison.

"What?!" said Numbah Four. "_The_ Powerpuff Girls?! Man, I never thought I'd... I mean... um, we..."

After introductions were made, the Girls gave a brief description of what brought them to the neighborhood.

"Yeah, we must've fought this crazy monkey a thousand times," said Buttercup.

"Of course," said Bubbles, "if you hadn't shown up when you had, this may well have had been the _last_ time."

"Like I said," said Numbah One, "the Kids Next Door will always answer the call when kids are threatened... even when they happen to be... kids with strange powers who fight crime..."

He was a little embarrassed himself. He really had never prepared himself for a situation like this.

"By the way," asked Numbah Five, "does he _always_ talk like that?"

"Afraid so," said Blossom. "It is annoying, but we're used to it by now..."

"So then," said Blossom. "The Kids Next Door really exist? How many of you are there?"

"Several hundred, situated around the world," said Numbah One, "but the exact number is classified information."

The Girls looked at each other strangely. They gave a nervous chuckle.

"Well," said Blossom, "wish we could stay and chat, but we have a crook who's due for an appointment at the Townsville City Jail."

"Yeah," said Bubbles, hefting up Mojo. "Maybe we'll see each other again..."

They flew off, waving goodbye. The KND waved back.

"The exact number is classified?" said Numbah Two. "That isn't true."

"Yes, but frankly, I don't know the exact number," said Numbah One.

Numbah Five sighed. Foolish pride strikes again.

O

O

O

After dropping Mojo off at the police, the Girls had a lot to talk about back home.

"A worldwide organization?" said Buttercup, pacing back and forth. "Hundreds of kids packing laser guns? Defenders of children? And we thought our life was complicated! It seems like a conspiracy!"

"They saved our lives, Buttercup," said Bubbles. "I don't think that they're dangerous..."

"I think Mojo would disagree," said Blossom. "We've always had a hard time bringing him down, and now five ten-year-olds using technology that seemed like it was put together in a hobby shop clobber him just as well as we would."

"People," said Bubbles, "he'd have squished us flat if they didn't show up. You can't deny that! I, for one, think that it's good to have someone on our side. After all, it isn't like most other superheroes are eager to come to our aid when things get tough..."

They couldn't deny that. They still held deep resentment towards Major Glory and his group for the way they treated them when they made a serious attempt to gain heroic allies. That whole thing was a 180 from today's situation – the Girls had ended up saving their chauvinistic skins. They'd apologized afterwards, but the friendship between them fell apart after a while.

"You think we'll see them again?" said Buttercup.

"Call it premonition," said Blossom. "But I feel that this is only the beginning of something big..."

O

O

O

That night, most of the Treehouse slept, but Numbah One couldn't sleep.

It was his duty to give Numbah 65.3 the specifics of the mission, but their superior could not be reached all day after the fact. Apparently, Numbah 65.3 was away on a mission of his own.

At about three in the morning, hardly knowing why, Numbah One went to the mainframe and accessed the global KND fact-finding database.

A man once said "know thine enemy," and the team had potentially made a new enemy today.

The database had important info on every individual who was a current or former member of, had aided, had opposed, or was under scrutiny by the organization. It had vital statistics, and all entries were given a "Threat Level" that ranged from zero (meaning no plausible threat) to ten (mortal enemy). Tens were rare, and included such villains as the Delightful Children From Down The Lane and their ally Cree Lincoln (Numbah Five's teenage sister, and one of the few former operatives to betray the organization).

He entered his security code.

"WELCOME NUMBAH ONE" said the message on the screen.

Numbah One typed in a name on the screen:

"MOJO JOJO"

"SEARCHING" said the message on the screen.

A swirling circle appeared.

"MATCH FOUND" it said.

"Here he go," said Numbah One as the file came up. Mojo's picture appeared above a lengthy file.

**Mojo Jojo**

**Age: Unknown**

**Nationality: Unknown (currently resides in America)**

**Known Relatives: None**

**Ethnicity: Mojo Jojo is not human. He appears to be some form of lesser ape that has been mutated by unknown scientific means, gaining intelligence and sentience.**

**KND Status: Under Class C observation**

**Numbah One thought for a moment. Class C observation was the lowest level of observation. He continued to read:**

**KND Threat Level: 4.6**

**Mental Status: Criminally insane; likely sociopathic**

**KND Related Crimes: Robbing children, threatening children with violence, attempting to recruit children for criminal purposes.**

**Skills: Supra-genius intelligence; technology expert and master inventor and weapons crafter; moderately skilled combatant.**

**Other Notes: Mojo Jojo is a criminal mastermind whose crimes have ranged from simple robbery to attempts at world domination. As yet, he does not seem to discriminate between adults and children in targets – otherwise his Threat Level would be much higher. He has yet to actually come into conflict with the KND, but eventually that may come to pass.** ["No kidding." said Numbah One.]

**Mojo Jojo does not seem to have a particular hatred for children, and has in fact allied himself with a kindergartner named Princess Morebucks on more than one occasion (although Morebucks has a marginal Threat Level of her own), and is responsible for the creation of three superpowered children known as the Rowdyruff Boys (who's Threat Level is even higher than he).**

**Any operatives who find themselves in conflict with this individual should be wary. He is ruthless, clever, without mercy, and almost always heavily armed. He also has many allies in the standard underworld and the supervillain community.**

**All other info on Mojo Jojo is Stage Three Classified.**

Numbah One perked up. Well, that was no problem. As head agent of his own team, he was authorized to look at Stage Three Classified information.

He typed in, "Open classified info."

"PASSWORD PLEASE" said the computer.

Numbah One typed in a secret password that only he knew.

"ENTER ACCESS CODE" it said.

He typed in a ten digit numerical code.

"ACCESS APPROVED" it said.

A short paragraph came on the screen:

**Mojo Jojo is the mortal enemy of the child superheroines known as the Powerpuff Girls. If ever the Powerpuff Girls are recruited into the KND organization – which is not outside the realms of possibility – Mojo Jojo could well become a much more dire threat to the KND.**

"Okay," said Numbah One, "I'll bite..."

He hit the button to start a new search.

He entered the words: "POWERPUFF GIRLS"

"SEARCHING" said the computer screen.

"MATCH FOUND"

Numbah One's face fell when he saw what was on the screen.

**All information about these subjects is Stage One Classified.**

Numbah One sighed. He couldn't access_ that_ information. Only the higher officers like Numbah 86 and Numbah 362 could read such stuff. Whatever the database had on the Girls, it was likely very important.

He turned off the mainframe and considered trying to get some rest. It was almost four in the morning right now, and he wasn't doing any good staying up...

And then the siren screamed.

"PRIORITY MISSION ALERT!!" said the computer. "PRIORITY MISSION ALERT!!"

"Figures," said Numbah One.

The other members of the team rushed into the room, still wearing their pajamas. "Ugh," said Numbah Four. "Who's the jerk who's waking us up at four in the morning?!"

The screen came on, and the operatives drew back in fright. It was Numbah 86.

"Wake up all of you!" she said. "We have a Code Red!!"

"Uh, yes ma'am," said Numbah One.

"What is it this time?" said Numbah Five.

"Yer own, stupid big sister, Numbah Five!" said Numbah 86.

"Cree?" said Numbah One.

"Yes! Her flying bike-ship or whatever she calls it has been spotted ten miles west of your location, and where she is, there's sure to be trouble!"

"Ya got that right," said Numbah Five.

"I'll make this simple," said Numbah 86. "Find her and attempt a capture... if that fails, you are fully authorized to use lethal force. We aren't letting her get away this time!"

She vanished.

"I hate to say it guys, but she's right," said Numbah One. "If Cree is in the area, we've got to deal with her – we can't have a repeat of last time."

"Uh, just what are we going to do once we find her?" said Numbah Four. The team tried their best to hide it, but they were scared of Cree. They had smarter enemies, they had more powerful enemies, but few enemies were as _deadly_ as this armored assassin who despised children with a passion.

"We won't give her a chance to fight back this time," said Numbah One. "Numbah Two, power up the M.E.R.R.Y.G.O.R.O.C.K.E.T.!!"

**[Kids Next Door M.E.R.R.Y.G.O.R.O.C.K.E.T.: Monstrous Electron Rocket Rotates Your Grown Opposition Round On Carnival Kontraption Emulating Teenagers]**

As the huge aircraft blasted into the morning sky on the search and engage mission, the Kids Next Door had little means of knowing that in a place somewhere just next door to _them,_ evil plans were afoot...


	4. Second Contact: Blood, Sweat, and Gears

**NOW LOADING**

O

O

O

**Chapter Four**

O

O

O

**Second Contact: Blood, Sweat, and Gears**

O

O

O

At twelve noon that day, things were happening at a locale just next door to the Kids Next Door's Treehouse, a lavish mansion that most folks avoided.

The owners were not friendly.

The KND existed to protect children... it was truly ironic that the organization's greatest foes were children themselves. They were quintet of rich siblings (three boys, two girls), rarely seen apart, who emitted evil like a beacon. To all concerned, they were known by a collective name:

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

Having long ago given up their humanity and become emotionless, evil creatures, the Delightful Children existed to aid all adults and torment other children. Aided by advanced technology, they had clashed with the Kids Next Door – Numbah One's group in particular – more times than even they could remember. Their backing and funding was provided by their demonic sire, a mysterious individual known only as Father – KND operatives around the world shivered at the mere mention of his name.

Today, the Delightful Children were working on one of his projects, in a secret subbasement of their mansion. A large room similar to a mechanic's shop (but much larger), had been set up, and two engineers were hard at work at... something. Something that they hoped would end their feud with Numbah One's team forever.

The Delightful Children entered.

"Well?" they said in unison. "How much longer will it be, Tulsey?"

"Hey, have some patience, folks," said one of the engineers. "Rome wasn't built in a day, y'know?"

"I would have if Father were paying by the hour!" they said.

Tulsey didn't like his employers much. The fact that they always spoke in unison like that was incredibly creepy... a feeling shared by almost anyone who met them.

"Louie, hand me that screwdriver," said Tulsey. "Don' worry, it'll be done in a few hours."

"It better be," they said. "Because we don't intend to pay overtime..."

Tulsey sighed. I have got to get a better gig, he thought.

"No, Louie, that's a normal screwdriver, I need a Philips!"

O O O O O O O O O O

Three hours later.

The team flew back to their Treehouse, but not in the M.E.R.R.Y.G.O.R.O.C.K.E.T. After what had happened, they had to send their flying school bus to pick them up via remote control.

"Well gang," said Numbah Five, as they climbed out. "I think we learned a lesson from that..."

"What?!" said Numbah Four. "That your sister hates us? If that's the lesson then I'm WAY ahead of you!!"

"Take it easy, Numbah Four," said Numbah One. "It wasn't her fault. In fact, if it wasn't for her quick thinking, we'd be in as many pieces as the rocket..."

The mission had seemed to go like clockwork for a while. The M.E.R.R.Y.G.O.R.O.C.K.E.T.'s superior speed managed to catch up to Cree's bicycle-ship with relative ease, but oddly, the smaller craft did not open fire on them. Numbah One sent a radio message to convince her to surrender (not that he really expected her to), but she gave no response.

At that point, they were able to seize the craft with the M.E.R.R.Y.G.O.R.O.C.K.E.T.'s claw, which again seemed remarkably easy. Then they unleashed the craft's special weapon – rotation mode. This deadly accessory could spin an enemy craft at high speed, designed to take the fight out anyone within. Even a rig truck was no match for the aircraft's strength.

Once having done that, the team had the bike-craft hauled aboard, where they all surrounded it with weapons drawn. Numbah One called out again, giving the assassin one last chance for a peaceful surrender, but no response came from the vehicle.

As the team started to close in, Numbah Five suddenly realized something. This had been too easy, and when she thought that, it usually meant bad news. Then she realized something else... dizzy or not, her sister would never have cowered inside her vehicle – she'd have attacked the second she was dragged onboard, and would have fought until she was down.

It was only too true, for Cree wasn't even inside the bike-craft. Doubtlessly, she had been piloting it by remote control from miles away, and had placed a large bomb in the cockpit.

This horrible realization came to the team moments before the bomb went off. They all managed to bail out and parachute to safety, just a second before the M.E.R.R.Y.G.O.R.O.C.K.E.T. was blown into scrap metal.

Doubtlessly, Cree was at this point in some hidden locale, laughing at them.

"You guys think you're upset," said Numbah One. "I've got to go tell Numbah 86 what happened!"

"Yeah, well, I need a soda," said Numbah Four.

"Same here," said Two.

The four operatives went into the kitchen, where Four opened the refrigerator.

"Uh, guys," he said. "We're out of soda..."

The other three moaned.

"We got any fruit juice?" said Five.

"Uh, no."

"Milk? Mineral water? Ice cream?"

"No."

"Is their anything in there?" said Two.

"Cabbage, leftover pancake batter, and... ice cubes," said Four.

"Someone forgot to go food shopping!" said Numbah Five.

At that point, Numbah One came in.

"Well, she was in a better mood than usual," he said. "I have a feeling she just got through decommissioning someone..."

"Numbah One, we don't have anything to drink here!" said Numbah Four, opening the refrigerator.

"What?" said the leader. "Well, whose turn was it go shopping?!"

The team was silent.

"Oh, please, people," said Numbah One, going over to the bulletin board. "It's posted on the chore list right..."

His eyes opened wide.

"...here. Um... uh, it seems yesterday's shopping run was _my _job..."

Two, Four, and Five glared at him.

"Ha ha, Numbah One screwed up!" laughed Numbah Three.

I deserved that, thought Numbah One, holding his head.

"Okay people," he said. "Let's all go to Lime Ricky's for soda... I'm buying..."

O

O

O

Sometime before this, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup had made a decision They had spoke about it every free moment they had at Miss Keane's class; Buttercup was the only real holdout, but eventually she agreed to her sisters' idea with reluctance.

They were now flying (slower this time, as they were not in pursuit of anyone) towards the hometown of the local KND, with Bubbles carrying a large plate covered by tinfoil.

"Look," said Buttercup. "I don't see why you two insisted so much about paying them a visit."

"Well, they saved our lives," said Blossom. "The least we could do is bring them a little something to say 'thank you'."

"You think this plate of homemade snickerdoodles will do the job?" said Bubbles.

"Who doesn't like snickerdoodles?" asked Blossom.

"Shouldn't we at least have called them first?" said Buttercup.

"They didn't give us their phone number," said Bubbles.

"Yeah, and I doubt secret organizations put their numbers of their headquarters in the phone book," said Blossom, sarcastically.

"Yeah well," said Buttercup, "don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for what they did, but this whole 'secret organization of kids' thing has me creeped out."

"What, you afraid of them?" said Bubbles, as they halted for a moment.

"NO!" said Buttercup. "I'm not afraid of no-one!"

"Say, Buttercup," said Blossom. "Is that a spider on your shirt?"

"WHAT?!" she said. "WHERE? GET IT OFF!!"

She looked over herself frantically.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it was just a piece of lint," chuckled Blossom.

"That wasn't funny," said Buttercup, as they continued. "You remember what happened..."

"Sorry," said Blossom. And she _was_ sorry. Buttercup's arachnophobia was brought to light in a big way relatively recently. Mojo was their most persistent enemy, but they had deadlier ones... such as a certain demon that they had sparred with several times.

His nature was so evil and vile that his very name could not be spoken. Everyone simply called him... well, that's what they called him, Him. One of his deadliest strikes against them involved invading their dreams and bombarding them with nightmarish visions of their greatest fears – in Buttercup's case, spiders. It was a dangerous business that they had barely survived, and it still gave them chills just to think about it.

They had not seen Him since he even more recently re-created the Rowdyruff Boys, evil male versions of themselves who had seemed to have little purpose other than to destroy. But they knew in their bones that Him would someday strike again...

That was the thing with villains... no matter how many times they were smashed, stomped, or locked up, they always seemed to return...

O

O

O

At that moment, at Delightful Manner...

"Okay folks," said Tulsey, "it's all fixed up..."

"Splendid," said the Delightful Children. "Any details we should know about before using it?"

"Well, the air conditioner needs more work, and we didn't install the CD deck yet, but..."

"We meant the _important_ details!" they said.

"It's all been built according to your specifications," said Tulsey, nervous.

"Good," they said. "Now go and read _Popular Mechanics_ or whatever it is you engineers do."

Tulsey and his assistant left down the hallway. "Your welcome..." he muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" they said turning to him.

"Uh, I said," said Tulsey. "Your well-groomed! I love the suits!"

At that moment, their cell phones rang (to the tune of "Beethoven's Ninth").

They all picked them up.

"Talk to us," they said.

A male voice came over the line.

"Prince Charming here, calling Five of Spades," he said. "The prey is at Lime Ricky's, and their only vehicle within sight is the school bus. I also have it on good information that the... item you were concerned about is currently being recharged. This might be a primo time..."

"Indeed," they said.

They chuckled and looked at the device before them.

"Let's run this thing up the flagpole and see who salutes it..."

O

O

O

The Powerpuff Girls landed in the middle of town, in a grassy area. A large playground was right nearby, and children were now playing at it.

"So how do we find them, genius?" said Buttercup.

Blossom looked around.

"Well," she said, looking towards the playground, "if these guys defend the kids here, maybe we should ask the kids."

They slowly floated up to the playground, where a five-year-old was playing with a toy truck.

"'Scuse me," said Blossom. "Can you tell us where to find the Kids Next Door?"

"Um," said the boy. He pointed up.

The Girls looked up, and saw the enormous Treehouse above them. It was a landmark that was hard to miss.

"I'm impressed!" said Buttercup. "Why can't _we_ have a headquarters like that?"

"Um," said the boy, "you aren't going to go up there are you?"

"Why not?" said Blossom.

The three of them floated up towards the Treehouse. The young boy stared at them as they did.

A playmate of his came up.

"What's the matter, Troy," he said. "You look like you've seen something strange."

"Not in _this_ town," he replied.

O

O

O

Lime Ricky's wasn't too crowded that afternoon. Still, it was as good a time as ever to go where everybody knew your name.

"Okay," said Ricky, coming up to the team's table. "Three colas..."

He set them down in front of One, Two, and Four.

"One cream soda float with vanilla..."

He gave it to Five.

"And one root beer with Skittles," he said.

"Thanks!" said Numbah Three.

"Bleach," muttered Four. Every time Numbah Three came here, her requests got weirder... anything to make soda as sweet as possible.

Maybe that's why she's so happy all the time, he thought. Sweets for the sweet, or so they say...

"Well, gang," said Numbah One. "Let's just try to forget about Cree for now and..."

Suddenly, a low buzzing sounded on the wall above Ricky's bar.

"Aw nuts," he said. "Perimeter alarm, people!" he shouted.

All the patrons leapt to their feet. They knew what that meant.

Ever since Mr. Fizz and his Soda Control Board goons had raided the place, there was the potential for Lime Ricky's to be in danger, even though he had relocated. After the fiasco with Fizz, Numbah Two had installed an early warning system in this bar, a lesser version of the alarm system that shielded the Treehouse. Fizz might have little power over the control of soft drinks now, but the Kids Next Door had other enemies that would love to destroy their favorite watering hole.

Numbah One drew his weapon and leapt onto the table. "Everyone here, get to the keg cellar and lock the door. Team, let's go – we've got to defend the place!"

As Lime Ricky and his customers headed for the cellar doors, the operatives armed themselves and headed for five circular portals marked 1 through 5. Numbah One pushed a button and they opened. The agents dove into their respective ones, and down a long slide.

They emerged on the outside, hitting feet first. They held their weapons high. The school bus was about thirty feet away.

"Be ready for anything, team," said Numbah One.

They heard a sound like large footsteps coming at them, but no enemy was in sight.

"Something's up," said Four.

All of a sudden, the school bus was smashed flat! It was if an invisible foot had stomped down on it!

"Nuts," said Numbah Two. "And I just has the seats reupholstered!"

"This is serious, Numbah Two," said One, as they pointed their weapons in the general direction. "Whatever we're up against has some sort of cloaking device!"

"Cloaking device?" said Numbah Five. "What are we up against, Romulans?!"

"References to pop culture won't save you this time, Abigail," said five distinct voices.

"Them..." said Numbah Four. "Show yourselves you cowards!"

"As you wish," said the Delightful Children.

The screen of the cloaking device was cast away.

And now Numbah Four had wished he had kept his big mouth shut. Not the first time he had wished that.

Standing before them was a huge machine, about twenty feet high and thirty long. It resembled a huge crab in the overview, with four huge claws, and six powerful legs. In the front, the Delightful Children were at the helm.

"So nice to see you again, Kids Next Door," they said. "Allow us to introduce the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine, Mach 2!"

"Mach 2?!" said Numbah Two. "I've still got bruises from the time they hit us with the first one!"

"Now isn't that too bad..." said the Delightful Children.

_"Open fire!"_ shouted Numbah One.

The team fired their weapons, but the ammunition glanced off the metal monster's hide. The evil children laughed.

"Reinforced titanium body armor!" they said. "But if you think this thing has only defensive properties..."

It pointed one of its right claws, and five metal tentacles shot out, quickly disarming the team.

The tentacles constricted and crushed the five weapons into bits.

"Super-strong, extra-sensitive, retractable steel tendrils!" they said. "Just one of the twenty-eight special features of this particular robot. And here's another one!"

The Machine pointed one of its left claws, and fire started to spout from the fingers...

"Scatter everyone!" said Numbah One. They ran in different directions, and avoided the blast from the flamethrower.

"You can run," said the Delightful Children, "but you can't hide!"

It lowered its upper right, and a barrage of missiles fired. The six operatives flew up in the air and collapsed in a heap.

"Numbah Three!" said One, to the teammate who had fallen on him. "How long before you can get Hippy-Hop over here?!"

"Um," said Three, "about an hour..."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, his battery was kinda drained from the last time I used him, so I hooked him up to the generator this morning and... heh, it takes a while..."

"Just perfect!" said Numbah Four. "The dorks build the nastiest weapon yet, they take us by surprise, our weapons are worthless, and now the only thing we've got that can stand up to it is getting its battery recharged! Can this get any worse?!"

"I really don't think it can get _worse_ this time," said Two.

The Machine aimed all four of its claws at them.

"Why not give up now, and we'll make it quick!" said the Delightful Children. "Face it, you won't be winning this one..."

The five agents got up and faced the horrible contraption.

"Numbah Five hates to say it," said Five, "but they're right..."

O

O

O

The Powerpuff Girls floated up to a balcony on the Treehouse where a door was stationed that had the numeral "One" on it. It was as good a place as any to knock.

"Um, Blossom," said Buttercup, getting nervous. "Didn't the news report we saw say that they thought this Kids Next Door had 'security comparable to Fort Knox'?"

"Relax, Buttercup," said Blossom. "Like I'm really certain there are a bunch laser-cannons pointed at us ready to open fire... get real..."

Unbeknownst to Blossom, that was close to the actual situation right now.

The security system of this and every other Earthbound KND headquarters (which Numbah One had designed, by the way), was an intricate, delicate, and incredibly deadly thing. The computers would take notice of any intruders the second they came within a hundred feet of the place. And after that... it really depended on the nature of the intruder.

No adults or teenagers were allowed here, and with wired connections to the KND Global Command Database, it could also immediately detect any child with a Threat Level greater than zero assigned to them – they weren't allowed here either. Once the system judged an interloper to be dangerous, reaction was instantaneous, and guaranteed to send the foe fleeing with a few burns and scars as a reminder not to try it again. If initial defenses weren't enough to make a stubborn foe retreat, it was practically impossible to survive the onslaught that would follow.

However, despite the fact that Numbah One didn't know it, the Girls all had a Threat Level of zero (they were under Class B observation, but that had nothing to do with security). So the defense system didn't open fire on them immediately. However, at this moment, over a dozen weapons had locked onto the Girls, ready to blast them in case any hostile moves were made.

Oblivious to this, Blossom knocked on the door.

"Hello?" she said. "Numbah One? Anyone home?"

No one answered.

"Guess they aren't here," said Bubbles, looking disappointed.

"Probably doing the 'secret agent thing'," sighed Buttercup.

Blossom looked up in surprise for a minute.

"Blossom?" said Bubbles.

"Shhh!" she responded.

She put her hand to her ear. She had been trying to listen to see if movement was taking place inside, but she managed to hear something _different._

With ears that could hear for miles, Blossom turned away from the door and looked out to the city below...

"What?" said Buttercup.

"I hear them, Girls!" she said. "And... and they're screaming for help!"

"What? Oh no!" said Bubbles.

"Let's go Girls!" said Blossom.

They sped off towards the sound, dropping the plate of cookies behind them.

Slowly, the security system retracted the weapons.

O

O

O

An explosion lit up the approaching twilight, as the Kids Next Door were making an attempt to run for it. It was no good. The Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine (Mach 2) was more than twice as fact as they were.

A claw shot out its mass of tendrils, and seized the five operatives, lifting them off the ground. They struggled, but it was just too strong. The tendrils started to squeeze.

"So it ends," said the Delightful Children. "But do beg us for mercy if you want... we love hearing a good grovel..."

The five agents didn't say a thing. It was truly their darkest hour, but they weren't about to give their foes the satisfaction.

"Well, then, it has been fun, Kids Next Done For," said the Delightful Children. "But you know what they say... all good things must come to an end..."

The flamethrower started to flare up.

"Well," said Numbah One. "Nice working with you guys..."

At that point the Girls came into view.

"Goodness!" said Blossom.

"Gracious!" said Bubbles.

"Great balls of fire!" said Buttercup.

"Don't tell me its Mojo again!" said Bubbles.

"No," said Blossom. "Five... other kids..."

"Whoever they are, they're asking for a serious butt kicking!" said Buttercup. "I may not trust those guys, but I always pay back my debts!"

The Girls gave a cry and descended upon the huge robot. Bubbles and Buttercup gave the flamethrower arm a huge upward shove, and the blast missed.

"Huh?" said Numbah One.

An instant later, Blossom flew towards the tentacles holding the team. She grabbed them, and with a mighty yank, tore them out of the hand.

Blossom lowered the team to the ground.

"You guys alright?" she said.

"Um, no!" said Numbah Two.

"Sit tight," she said. "We'll take care of this crab..."

"What the...?" said the Delightful Children. "Who would have..."

They looked up and saw the Girls staring them down.

"The Powder Puff Girls?" they said in unison.

"Ugh!" said Bubbles.

"Powerpuff!" said Buttercup, angrily. "P-O-W-E-R-puff!! There's no 'D' in the name! Why does everyone get it wrong?!"

The Delightful Children took a minute to consider this.

"Quite true," they said. "But there is a 'D' in 'destroy'!"

The machine aimed its rocket launcher at them and fired another volley... but as fast as the Machine was, the Girls were faster.

"Didn't we see these kids in that old _Children of the Corn_ movie?" said Buttercup.

"Oh, I hated that movie!" said Bubbles, shivering.

"I'm liking these guys even less!" said Blossom. "Come on Girls, we've tackled bigger robots than this!"

The Delightful Children pulled a switch, and two large glowing eyes opened on the Machine.

"Eat photon lasers!" they said as a series of beams fired from the eyes.

The lasers hit the Girls. They didn't seem to care.

"Eye beams? Come on!" said Blossom.

"We _invented_ those!" said Bubbles.

"Besides," said Buttercup, "we prefer the 'hands-on' approach!"

The Girls slammed into the machine with a barrage of punches, and huge dents started to appear in the hull.

The Delightful Children couldn't believe what they were seeing. They had programmed this Machine to track flying opponents (knowing about the jetpack boots and other conveniences that the KND used), but these opponents were going too fast for their sensors to pick up! And when their internal damage monitor started to read 20%, they started to get mad.

"Now you see us," they said, pulling a switch, "now you don't!"

The cloaking device activated, and the Machine faded from view. The Delightful Children prepared to lock the weapon of the Girls.

"That's what you think!" said Blossom. The three aimed their x-ray vision at where the Machine was, and could see through the cloaking field just fine.

Blossom went down and pounded on the thing's chest. Buttercup went for the flamethrower arm, while Bubbles went for the missile launcher. With tremendous tugs, they tore the limbs off!

"Hey, I got a hand?" said Buttercup.

"So do I!" said Bubbles. "What should we do with them?"

"I think we both know the answer to that," said Buttercup. Deftly, they clobbered the body of the huge machine with its limbs, and it started to sputter and spark. The cloaker deactivated.

"Wow," said Numbah Five. "This is sweet, baby!"

"They_ are_ great!" said Numbah One.

Blossom flew below the machine and inhaled. With a burst of ice breath, she covered the legs of the machine in an icy restraint! The thing stopped dead in its tracks.

Warning lights flashed inside they cockpit, and the evil children were now angrier than ever. They tried to fight back, but few of their weapon's systems were responding.

Finally one did.

"Stupid brats," they said, as a panel behind their cockpit opened. "This will blow you to Power Particles!"

A huge rocket slowly emerged from a launcher on the back of the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine (Mach 2), and aimed towards the Girls.

"Stand firm, Girls," said Blossom.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!!" screamed the Delightful Children. The rocket's engines fired and it shot towards the Girls...

Blossom moved in front of them and caught the missile in mid air! She held it up high.

"Here," she said. "You guys can have this back!" She hoisted it above her head like a javelin.

"Oh... no..." said the Delightful Children. "Abandon ship!"

As Blossom hurled the rocket back, the Children pushed an emergency switch, and the whole cockpit of the Machine shot up it to the air, thrown into the sky and vanishing over the horizon. As that happened, the Machine's own rocked slammed into it, and the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine (Mach 2) exploded into fiery bits of smoking metal.

"A job well done Girls," said Blossom.

Meanwhile, the Delightful Children landed with a crash about a mile away. They plainly saw the explosion light up the evening.

"Oh boy," they said. "Father is going to kill us..."

Meanwhile the Kids Next Door had more or less recovered from the beating they got. The Girls flew down to meet them.

"That was so kewl!!" said Numbah Four.

"What made you, um, come back here?" said Two.

"We just wanted to pay you a friendly visit," said Blossom. "But when you weren't at your Treehouse..."

"You went to the Treehouse?!" said Numbah One. "Our security system could have deep fried you! Don't come again unless you call first!"

The Girls let out a nervous chuckle.

"Here, Numbah Five will write down our number," said Numbah Five. "I'm sure the high ups wouldn't mind if you stopped by for a visit now and then."

"So who were those creepy children?" said Bubbles.

"The mean, old, stinky Delightful Children From Down The Lane!" said Numbah Three. "They don't like us much..."

"Delightful Children?" said Blossom, raising an eye.

"That's right," said Five. "We think they got their name for the same reason huge bodybuilders are nicknamed 'Tiny'."

"We've fought them about a thousand times," said Numbah One. "They've nearly killed us more than once. And if you hadn't shown up, they'd likely have succeeded today."

"Well, you saved us," said Buttercup, "so we returned the favor."

Blossom took Numbah Five's note. "Well, maybe we can sit back and shoot the breeze some other time," she said, "but we have to get home. The Professor is making burritos for dinner!"

"Burritos?" said Numbah Two. "Um, say..."

Numbah Five nudged him, as if to say "Don't even think about it."

"Um, 'Professor'?" said Numbah One.

"Our dad," said Bubbles. "Well, sort of... he kind of made us. Well, take care!"

They flew off, as the moon started to rise.

"You know," said Buttercup, "these guys are starting to grow on me!"

"Finally!" said Blossom.

Down below, Numbah Two assumed a Humphrey Bogart voice.

"Louie," he said. "This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship..."

Five nudged him again.

O

O

O

After Chinese takeout for dinner, Numbah One was in a bind. He simply HAD to speak to one of his superiors about the Girls. This had not been an official mission, so he wasn't required to give a report, but his curiosity knew no bounds.

Usually at times like this, he'd have called Numbah 274... before the creep had turned thirteen and betrayed them and the organization. It was a pity really – once the greatest KND operative of all time was now one of their worst enemies.

Numbah 86 he didn't like talking to, with good reason – she didn't like him, and the feeling was mutual. His whole team bore her a great deal of resentment ever since the "little" fiasco in which they had nearly been decommissioned. It wasn't her fault, and she had apologized afterwards, but the team wholeheartedly believed that she secretly would have loved seeing them out of the organization for good.

Numbah 362 could have likely provided a wealth of information, but she was hard to reach at the best of times... always busy with some undercover mission of some sort. He admired her – it was unusual for such a high-ranking agent to continually put her neck on the line. But still, it made her nearly impossible to contact.

Then he made his decision. He turned on the mainframe and activated the hailing call.

An agent appeared on screen.

"Kids Next Door Moonbase headquarters," she said. "How may I direct your call?"

"This is Numbah One speaking," said One. "I was wondering... if recruiting agent Numbah 209, was available."


	5. Meeting of the Minds

**NOW LOADING**

O

O

O

**Chapter Five**

O

O

O

**Meeting of the Minds**

O

O

O

Recruiting Agent Numbah 209 was the superior officer whom Numbah One liked the most. A spunky ten-year-old with brains equal to any adult, she was almost the opposite of Numbah 86, both in personality and in position. It was part of her job to seek out promising children with exceptional abilities and recruit them into the organization – Global Command didn't entrust this important task to just anyone. Although final decisions on recruits were voted on by her own superiors, she held a great deal of sway in deciding who got into the Kids Next Door.

And even better, she was authorized to open Stage One Classified information.

"So, what can I do for you, Nigel?" she said with a smile.

"Um, if you aren't to busy," said Numbah One, "I was wondering what you knew about the Powerpuff Girls?"

"The Powerpuff Girls?" she said. "I have a pretty extensive file on them... why do you ask?"

"Well, they sort of saved our lives today... and before that, we... it's kind of complicated. Have they ever been considered for membership in the organization?"

"Well, let's see what we have on the old L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S.," said Numbah 209, turning to a small laptop.

**[Kids Next Door L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S.: Largely Undercover Nuclear Computer Handles Bologna Or Complicated Komputer Stuff]**

"Hmm," said Numbah 209. "Here we go, the Powerpuff Girls. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup Utonium... actual age unknown, but attend kindergarten at Pokey Oaks, a suburb of Townsville... revered by local citizens as superheroic protectors..."

"Yes, we kind of saw that firsthand," said Numbah One.

Numbah 209 continued: "Possess incredible superhuman powers, including super-strength, flight at super speed, heat vision, and a host of other amazing abilities. Origin of powers is unknown, but as sisters it is believed they are inborn...

"Live with father, who is reported to be a genius in several areas... give me a minute, Numbah One..."

She typed in something.

"Their father has no Threat Level, and in fact seems to love children..."

She thought for a minute.

"Well Numbah One," she said. "I admit that the Girls would indeed make incredible operatives, but I'm afraid that is not possible at the present time."

"Why not?" said Numbah One.

"Well first of all, superheroes or not, we have serious problems with recruiting kindergartners. With the Girls, we might be able to bend the rules, but... this is where it gets tricky..."

"Tricky?" said Numbah One.

"As you know," said Numbah 209, "The goal of the KND organization is to defend children from the tyrannical oppression of adults. And I'll admit that the Powerpuff Girls have defended children several times. However, they just as often aid adults as well. They do not seem to discriminate among their work as superheroes. In fact, they often go so far as to take requests from adults."

"I see," said Numbah One.

"Admittedly," said Numbah 209, "the Girls have never sided with a known enemy of the KND, and everything they do seems to be benign. Perhaps when they are a little older, we can approach them and get them to understand our philosophy better. Unfortunately, that may not be until you and I have been decommissioned... no one can stay in the Kids Next Door forever..."

"Well, thanks for the help," said Numbah One.

"But Nigel," said Numbah 209, "off the record, if they did save the your team's life as you claim, that might be a high mark for consideration. Who knows? The Powerpuff Girls are still kids, and the Kids Next Door don't have many allies..."

Numbah 209 logged off. Numbah One turned off the mainframe. He was exhausted. He'd give it more thought tomorrow.

O O O O O O O O O O

At Delightful Manor, the Delightful Children were in the process of applying iodine and Band-Aids to the cuts they had gotten from the crash that had occurred when they had bailed out.

They had discovered that Father had left this afternoon on a business trip. Small consolation. Their impending doom would only be delayed for a few weeks.

It had not been a good couple of weeks for their family.

To begin with, they had been dealt a major blow when one of their own, Lenny, tried to work undercover, and lead the Kids Next Door into a trap on their coffee drilling rig, all with the intention of getting some top-secret files. But their enemies had been too smart for them. Not only had the KND known about their trap the whole time, they set one of their own, and the coffee rig had been destroyed. Now the Delightful Children were deprived of their usual strong coffee and forced to live on weak, store-bought stuff that didn't have half the effect.

And it got worse. Even more recently, Father had sent two of their other siblings, The Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain, to trail Numbah Three to Japan and discover the location of the Japanese KND secret base. The Twins screwed up, and they were captured. The Delightful Children didn't even know where they were now, but the Moon Base prison was most likely. They didn't speak to the Twins very often, but the crushing defeat of members of their family was an insult to them all.

But this was the worst. They had spent months planning the blueprints of the Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine (Mach 2), and victory had been within sight... only to have it snatched from their grasp by apparent allies of their enemies. And these allies were powerful enough to tear apart crystallized titanium with their bare hands. Father would be furious at these developments. Their years-long clash with the Kids Next Door was as good as lost...

Then their cell phones rang.

"WHAT?!" they said into them, angrily.

The same informant that had called them yesterday spoke up.

"Hello, friends," he said. "I heard about the unfortunate turn of events..."

"What is it to you?" they said.

"I have news that you will want to hear," he said. "Come to the Bulls Eye Diner at nine AM tomorrow morning, and I'll tell you everything..."

O O O O O O O O O O

The Bulls Eye Diner was crowed for the breakfast rush. People liked it for the friendly service, low prices, and large portions. The Delightful Children often came here to meet with their new contact, someone whom they had recently recruited.

He was sitting in a booth, with a newspaper covering his face. They edged onto the other side of the table.

"So," he said. "I heard that you were trashed by the Powerpuff Girls. Nasty. But nothing to be ashamed about. They have trashed bigger and better monsters than that mecha."

"How comforting," said the Delightful Children. "If they have allied with our enemies, the Kids Next Door will be unstoppable!"

"Perhaps," said the informant, "perhaps not. You cannot defeat the Powerpuff Girls because you know nothing about them... so I suggest you make friends with someone who knows a _lot_ about them."

"We don't follow you," they said.

"I follow sources," he said. "And I'm going to tell you something that will surprise even you.

"As you know, you were humiliated when you had your archenemies at your mercy, when the Powerpuff Girls came to their aid and defeated you. Well, do you know what happened on Sunday?

"On Sunday, it seems the Powerpuff Girls were at the mercy of_ their_ archenemy, but they were saved by _your_ archenemies! Truly ironic, don't you think? That must be why the Girls attacked you – they were returning the favor."

"And all this means?" said the Children.

"Right now, the Girls' foe is likely as angry at the Kids Next Door as you are at the Powerpuff Girls. And if heroes can form teams for mutual gain, so can villains."

He slipped a photograph under his newspaper towards them.

"His name is Mojo Jojo, and he's currently incarcerated at the Townsville Maximum Security Detention Center."

"A monkey?" they said.

"A super-intelligent monkey whose skill in technology is practically equal that of yours," he said. "Perhaps even greater. He has been the biggest enemy of the Powerpuff Girls since their beginnings. And he has connections throughout the Townsville underworld. I suggest you give it a good deal of thought."

As the Delightful Children exited the diner, they thought for a moment.

And then they pulled out their cell phones again.

O

O

O

Meanwhile...

The last two days in prison had been abominable ones for Mojo Jojo.

When he was brought in, he insisted that the Powerpuff Girls had defeated him again. But someone had found out (he didn't know who) that "a bunch of ten-year-olds with toy guns" had brought him down. No one else in the prison had ever heard of the Kids Next Door (Mojo didn't even know who they were), and soon, Mojo was a laughing stock.

He was currently lying in his cell, wallowing in self-pity and wondering "Why me?" when a small paper airplane flew through the window.

Curious, he picked it up and unfolded it.

_Mojo Jojo,_

_You do not know us, but we intend to change that very soon. Be in the exercise yard at eleven o'clock. Help will be coming. Destroy this note._

_Sincerely,_

_- D_

Mojo rubbed his chin. "Curious," he said, flushing it down the toilet.

He didn't know what to expect, so at ten-fifty, he went out to the exercise yard, where a bunch of convicts were getting fresh air. About ten minutes later, he heard sounds that sounded like a helicopter.

"What?" he said. "Who would be so stupid as to try to fly a helicopter into a prison? That is the oldest trick in the book! I expected something newer, something that would... huh?"

Everyone gazed up and saw what seemed to be the strangest of vehicles – an ice cream truck being held aloft by helicopter blades.

"Hit the horn!" shouted a guard.

An alarm sounded, and the guards in the towers prepared to open fire, but the flying ice cream truck struck first. A series of cannons opened, and streams of scalding fudge, blasted at the gunmen! They retreated, and the prisoners scattered.

A large grapple lowered down to where Mojo was, and he was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He grabbed hold, and was whisked up as the truck sped away.

He was hoisted aboard, and was met with a freezing interior. A bulky man dressed as an ice cream man was driving the vehicle.

"Do not get me wrong," said Mojo. "I am grateful for the early release, but I find this choice of vehicle rather, how may I put it... somewhat surreal. Not that it did not get the job done, nor that it did not show creativity, but a flying ice cream truck? That is to say the least a bit of a stretch."

"My employers like ice cream," said the pilot. "And they are quite anxious to meet you Mr. Jojo."

"Who are these employers you speak of?" said Mojo. "Where are you taking me? What is... is this chocolate banana ripple flavor you have here in this bin?!"

"Help yourself," chuckled the man.

O O O O O O O O O O

It was noon when the truck landed in a private hanger at Delightful Manor.

"So then," said Mojo, stepping out. "Where exactly are these employers that employ you?"

"We are already here, Mojo Jojo," said a quintet of voices above them. "Leave us, Louis, we must have words with Mr. Jojo.

"Greetings. You may address us as The Delightful Children From Down The Lane."

Mojo looked at them strangely. "Didn't I see you kids in that old Stephen King movie... _Children of the Corn_?"

"Ugh?" said the Delightful Children. "The Powerpuff Girls made that same stupid joke!"

"What?" he responded. "What do you know about the Powerpuff Girls?"

"The same thing you likely know about the Kids Next Door, Mojo," they said. "Practically nothing.

"You may think that the five youngsters who came to your enemies' aid were nothing but five incredibly lucky children, but it goes far beyond that. The Kids Next Door are a powerful force, whose reach seeks to oppose people like us on a worldwide scale. We will tell you right now, now that they are allies of the Powerpuff Girls, your foes will be far too difficult for you to ever dream of defeating!

"Unless you chose to ally yourself with _their_ enemies... namely, us."

"Hmm," said Mojo. "Thus I gain revenge on these Kids Next Door for ruining my plans, and at the same time gain a way to rid myself of my more tangible nemeses? It is indeed a tempting offer...

"But in order to combat a new enemy I am afraid I will require information. One must know thine enemy before one can hope to achieve victory..."

"We expected such," said the Delightful Children. "Follow us."

They led Mojo out of the hanger, down a hall, and into a large computer lab. They turned on a huge mainframe.

"Naturally," they said, "we have compiled all the information we can on known members of the Kids Next Door, paying close attention to the five members who have plagued us the most. We believe they are the same ones who defeated you on Sunday."

Five pictures appeared on the screen.

"Yes indeed," said Mojo. "These are the ones."

He moved the mouse and double-clicked on Numbah One's face. A file came up:

**NUMBAH ONE**

**Real Name: Nigel Uno**

**Role: Team leader, coordinator, planning**

**Notable Skills: Leadership abilities, engineering skills, improvising, intermediary with other KND groups, highly intelligent, charismatic, unshakable dedication and iron will, moderate skills in hand-to-hand combat.**

**Considerations: Numbah One designed the defense system that guards every earthbound KND headquarters, which makes infiltration of them nearly impossible.**

**Numbah One's team (and most other operatives of the KND) follows him faithfully. Though they will not follow blindly, he has an enormous amount of influence over them. They are inspired by his presence and will follow his lead, defend him from harm, and most likely, avenge his death if such a situation arises.**

"Interesting," said Mojo.

He clicked on Numbah Two's picture, and a new file came up.

**NUMBAH TWO**

**Real Name: Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.**

**Role: Technology, inventing, piloting**

**Notable Skills: Genius level I.Q., expert on the art of making incredible technology out of makeshift material ("2X4 technology"), expert pilot of all KND vehicles especially aircraft, photographic memory, highly creative**

**Considerations: Numbah Two is responsible for most of his team's technological wonders, and his inventions can often be surprising. Although the so called "2x4 technology" looks makeshift and jury-rigged, it can be deadly, often hiding advanced machinery outside of the mainstream of most modern conveniences. Numbah Two is not the best operative in a physical confrontation, but many villains have the scars to prove that his clever thinking can often win the day in combat.**

Mojo grimaced. He double-clicked on Numbah Three's face.

**NUMBAH THREE**

**Real Name: Kuki Sanban**

**Role: Diversionary tactics, morale, medic**

**Notable Skills: Morale boosting, unshakable willpower, distraction in battle, medical skills, diplomacy, luck (?)**

**Considerations: Numbah Three is the only operative capable of piloting Hippy-Hop, a partially sentient robot that is perhaps the most advanced and deadliest example of 2x4 technology to date.**

**Countless foes have made the error of think that the always-happy, apparently airheaded Numbah Three is no threat. However, her ability to lead an opponent into a dangerous trap with her antics has spelled doom for many such people. One never knows what new diversionary trick Numbah Three will think up to aid her team – one must always be wary when confronting her.**

**Though not all people believe in Fate, if such a force exists, it must certainly have smiled on Numbah Three. Things always seem to turn out her way, and luck always seems to turn out in her favor.**

Mojo rubbed his chin. He clicked on Numbah Four's face.

**NUMBAH FOUR**

**Real Name: Wallabee Beetles**

**Role: Combat, weapons, offensive tactics**

**Notable Skills: Mastery of several martial arts forms, master of use of all 2x4 weapons technology, incredibly durable, highly athletic, unshakeable fortitude.**

**Considerations: Though purportedly not the smartest member of the team, Numbah Four is one of the deadliest. One would likely have to kill him before he would give up. Do not expect him to ever surrender, no matter what the odds, and if he is taken prisoner, expect a very difficult captive.**

**Although we could not confirm this (as almost all the participants deny it happened), we have reports that Numbah Four at one point infiltrated a secret meeting of no less than fifty villains, and defeated them all, unarmed and alone. If this is true, his skills may be more lethal than previously believed, and he might not be as dumb as most people think.**

Mojo looked hard at the picture. He well remembered the beating this child had given him. The other one who had beaten him up was the last picture. He double-clicked on it:

**NUMBAH FIVE**

**Real Name: Abigail Lincoln**

**Role: Second in command of the team, espionage, subterfuge, strategy.**

**Notable Skills: Master spy and saboteur, infiltration, acrobatic, martial arts (second only to Numbah Four), strategic planning.**

**Considerations: Numbah Five has a knack for surviving situations which would be fatal for the average adult, let alone a ten-year-old. As any spy worth her name knows, no matter how dire the situation, there's always a way out. Do not believe she is dead unless you have the body.**

**Numbah Five is the younger sister of Cree Lincoln, a former KND operative and now an enemy of the organization and our uneasy ally. The value of this connection, however, is scant... the two sisters despise each other, and neither would ever gain trust from the other.**

Mojo looked up from the screen.

"You do indeed keep good records," he said.

"When you've fought them as much as we have, you cannot help yourself," said the Delightful Children. "Naturally, we hoped you would share the knowledge you have on your enemies..."

"I assume from your tone that you have had problems with them recently," said Mojo.

They nodded.

Mojo sat in a chair and considered for a minute. He had to leave out his own role in the Powerpuff Girl's history, but most of what he knew he could share. A plan was already starting to form in his head, and these odd children might just aid him in his plans.

Of course, any alliance would be a temporary one at best...

"Well, here is what I know for certain," said Mojo. "It all started with a man known as Professor Utonium, a man who believes himself a genius in many fields, although I am certain that this is only what he believes himself to be.

"Apparently, the unmarried Professor desired a daughter, but rather than try to get one in the usual way, he decided to create one. That alone is proof that he was not of the healthiest of minds.

"His formula was seemingly simple... sugar, spice, and everything nice...

"I am not exactly certain about the specifics of the formula he used. The sugar is an easy part, but the spice... I mean there are several types of spices, and I am not certain of what sort he used. Cinnamon perhaps... chives, maybe... pepper, oregano, saffron... who knows? I have no idea what 'everything nice' meant... I don't even think he took notes on this...

"In any case, the experiment might not have worked at all, had he not been so clumsy! He accidentally spilled a test tube of something called Chemical X into the mixture..."

"Chemical X?" said the Delightful Children.

"Yes. No one is truly certain what it is but it seems to have random effects on people when they come in contact with it. Anyway, when the Chemical X hit the concoction, it exploded, and right there were the three fully formed, five-year-old, already walking and talking little girls that became known as the Powerpuff Girls....

"...my hated enemies..."

He growled, and then composed himself.

"Several people have tried to duplicate this experiment, but the results have never achieved the same amount of success. Perhaps the original concoction had some sort of minor impurity in it that made it work... maybe he measured the sugar with an unwashed measuring cup or something. In any case, no one has ever been able to properly make more Powerpuff Girls, and not for lack of trying.

"Anyway, it soon became clear that the Girls were not identical. Although their bodies were each composed of sugar, spice, and everything nice, they didn't hold equal amounts.

"Blossom possessed much more 'everything nice' than her sisters, and soon gained the reputation as the smartest and the most competent, a theory that I'd often challenge...

"Bubbles clearly possesses more sugar than the others, and became known as the adorable, sweet one, possibly a great deal like this Numbah Three that plagues you. _Sickeningly_ sweet if you ask me...

"Buttercup clearly possesses more spice, and she soon made her name known as the toughest and meanest member of the team... and I have endured enough punches from her to know that that is true!

"Anyway, ever since they were 'born' so to speak, these tiny titans have been a continual thorn in my side, ruining my carefully laid out plans, beating me senseless, forcing me to dwell in abominable correctional facilities and keeping me from achieving my goals! The mere sight of them just makes me want to..."

He seethed in anger and brought his fist down on the mainframe.

"Well," said the Delightful Children. "We are at an impasse. Our two sets of foes are now friends with each other, and combined they will be difficult for either of us to defeat... or for any of their normal enemies to defeat..."

"Normal enemies..." said Mojo, rubbing his chin.

"I assume you have connections with others whom oppose the Kids Next Door?" he said.

"Indeed," said the Delightful Children.

"Then a plan is indeed forming," said Mojo. "One in which we can take our enemies by surprise in one fell swoop..."

He looked at his watch: it was 1 PM.

"But we must work fast to pull it off. Here is what we do..."

O O O O O O O O O O

Three hours later, in the Treehouse.

Numbah One picked up the phone in the common room. After making sure the other members of the team weren't around, he punched in a number.

"Hello, Pagini's?" he said. "Yes, I'd like to order a pizza with..."

"SAUSAGE!!" yelled Numbah Three, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Numbah Three, where did you..." said Numbah One.

"No, pepperoni!!" shouted Numbah Four.

"No, get green peppers!!" shouted Two.

"Mushrooms and extra cheese!!" yelled Five.

"Um, I'll call you back," said Numbah One. He hung up.

"I _swear_ people!" he said. "In the entire history of Italy, has there every been _any_ group of people who could agree on pizza toppings?!"

After a half-hour of negotiations, Numbah One picked up the phone again.

"Okay, you got a pen?" he said. "We need one thick crust with pepperoni and mushrooms, one hand-tossed with sausage, and one stuffed crust with onions and green peppers."

There was a pause.

"Right. What? Oh, great! Okay..."

He hung up. And turned to the others on the couch.

"Their delivery car is in the shop," he said. "Someone has to pick them up. Numbah Three, why don't you take care of that?"

"Ask Numbah Four," said Numbah Three. "He owes me a favor."

"Fine," said Numbah One. "Numbah Four will you go pick up the pizzas?"

"Ask Numbah Two," he said. "He owes me a favor."

Numbah One gave a look. "Numbah Two, will you go pick up the pizzas?"

"Ask Numbah Five," said Two. "She owes me a favor."

"Numbah Five," growled Numbah One, "will _you_ go pick up the pizzas?"

"As Numbah Three," said Numbah Five. "She owes me a favor."

Numbah One slapped his forehead with his hand.

"Numbah Three," he moaned, "will you go pick up the pizzas?"

"Okay!!" said Numbah Three, leaping up.

"What am I running here," sighed Numbah One, "a team or a comedy troop?"

Numbah Three left the Treehouse on her bicycle, unaware that a pair of eyes were watching from several thousand feet away...

Half an hour later, Numbah Three was at Pagini's.

"Thanks!" she said, taking the three pizzas.

"Pizza, pizza..." she said, walking out to her bike.

As she placed them in the basket on the front, she suddenly stopped.

She paused and sniffed the air.

A familiar odor... familiar, yet different, was about. It was strangely like someone had taken one of her favorite smells and mixed the smell of rancid meat with it.

The smile started to waver from her face. She slowly turned around.

ZAPP!!

Numbah Three fell over, unconscious.

"Perfect," said a voice from the shadows. "The perfect hostage, and free pizza to boot!"


	6. Splitting Hairs

**NOW LOADING**

O

O

O

**Chapter Six**

O

O

O

**Splitting Hairs**

O

O

O

It was now 6PM in the Treehouse.

"Where should she be?" said Numbah Four. "I'm starving!"

"Think she got lost?" said Numbah Two.

"The pizza place is three blocks from here," said Numbah Five. "Is she _that_ dumb?"

They all thought for a minute.

"NAAH!!" they all said at once.

"I'm getting worried," said Numbah One, taking his communicator out of his pocket. "I'd better phone her."

He punched the button that said "3" and held it to his ear. He listened for a minute.

"Okay, now we can worry!" he said. "The line is dead! He phone was either deactivated or destroyed!"

"Okay," said Numbah Four, getting scared. "Now what?"

As if to answer, a small object flew into the window. It was a bird like robot with a pointed beak. It dove menacingly at Numbah One!

Fortunately, Numbah One had his jalapeno blaster on his hip. He quickly drew and fired, blasting the robot to bits.

And then, a note fluttered down from where it exploded.

"Don't touch it!" said Numbah One. He went to a toolkit and picked up a pair of tongs. He lifted up the note carefully.

He read it. It was written in very bad handwriting.

_Dear Kids Next Door,_

_We have kidnapped Numbah Three! She is with us, but not via her own free will! We took her, and she did not like! If you check the areas where she is most often found, she will not be there, because she is with us! If you ever want to see her alive again, and not in some unliving state, come to the old warehouse on the corner of Madison and Monroe at exactly eight o'clock PM tonight. Do not come at seven forty-five, do not come at eight fifteen, but come at exactly eight o'clock! Remember, we know you are not fools, so do not try anything tricky, underhanded, or otherwise uncouth. Come to the warehouse at eight o'clock exactly._

_Sincerely,_

_The Delightful Children From Down The Lane_

_P.S. Thank you for the pizza._

Numbah Four was in rage.

"Those monsters!" he screamed. "They've got Numbah Three! When I get my hands on them, I'm gonna..."

"Hold on Numbah Four," said Numbah One, adjusting his sunglasses. "There's something awfully suspicious about this note..."

"What do you mean?!"

"How many times have we fought the Delightful Children?"

"About a million!"

"Yes, and they usually don't write this sloppy," said Numbah Four. "This handwriting looks like something a five-year-old might have written. The Delightful Children usually write more elegantly, like calligraphy on parchment."

"Not only that," said Numbah Two, "I don't think I've ever seen them write or talk like this. The way it's written... it rambles on, it reiterates; it gets to the point but keeps going... they don't do that..."

"Look, I don't care!" said Numbah Four. "Kuki's in trouble, and we have to save her!"

"Numbah Four is right," said One. "Numbah Two, start gassing up the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.!"

**[Kids Next Door S.C.A.M.P.E.R.: Shoddy Camper Actually Makes Perfect Emergency Rescuemabob]**

O O O O O O O O O O

At ten minutes to eight, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. flew towards an out of the way city district, where the corners of Madison Street and Monroe Avenue met. The old warehouse was a place that used to be used by a hair care factory, but was now mostly unused.

"If those dorks have hurt her," said Numbah Four, "I'm going to tear them a new..."

"Careful, Numbah Four," said One. "Any rash moves and we put Numbah Three at risk. "Numbah Two, bring her down at the east entrance."

"Roger captain," said Two.

The craft landed silently, and the team carefully climbed out. The moon shone in the night sky, as the four agents approached the warehouse with weapons drawn.

"Be careful everyone," said Numbah One. "If I know the Delightful Children – and I do – they likely have a trap in there waiting for us. Therefore, if it looks like we're about to be done in, I want the strongest one remaining to try to retreat to get help."

"Right," they all said.

"Okay, let's move in."

They pushed open the side door and moved in. The warehouse was huge... but it seemed that finding Numbah Three would be easier than previously believed.

They say her on the far wall. She was spread-eagle, her hands and feet strapped by metal shackles. She looked up and saw them. Next to her was a large glass booth dark inside, underneath which was a metal door.

"Guys?" she said, as they started to come up. "Don't..."

"Calm down, Numbah Three," whispered One. "We're here. Numbah Five, you're the lockpick expert – try to undo those shackles."

Numbah Five opened her satchel and took out a set of tools. "So where are those Delightful Dorks?" she asked, starting on Numbah Three's right arm.

"Them?" said Numbah Three. "They're not here..."

"Then who..." said Numbah One.

"Funny you ask that particular question," said a voice from the glass booth.

The light in the booth came on, and the four teammates backed up. They had only seen him once before, but he was hard to miss.

"Mojo Jojo!!" said Numbah One, in surprise.

"Yeah!" said Numbah Three. "And he's the yuckiest one ever! He smells like rotten Rainbow Monkeys!"

"What are you doing here?" said One. "Why did you imitate the Delightful Children?"

"Let me ask you a question?" said Mojo Jojo. "Do you like old movies? Old Alfred Hitchcock movies? Old Alfred Hitchcock movies like _Strangers on a Train_?"

"Uh, no!" said all five of them at once.

"It was a movie where two people decided to trade murder victims to do away with alibis and get away with them!" said Mojo. "After thinking for a considerable amount of time, I came up with a brilliant plan, and the Delightful Children From Down The Lane and I have tonight decided on a similar strategy! In about one hour from now, they and an old acquaintance of yours will unleash a trap designed to eradicate my old enemies and _your_ new allies!"

"New allies?" said Numbah Two.

"The Girls!" said Four.

"And in only about a moment from now, my own side of the bargain will be fulfilled, and I will do them a favor by destroying _you_. It is a win-win situation for both of us!"

He cackled.

"Okay!" said Numbah Five. "Two things. One, you crazy. Two, we beat you once, and we'll just do it again!"

The four of them raised their weapons and fired at the booth, but the projectiles bounced off of the glass. Mojo laughed again.

"Foolish Kids Next Door," he said. "I have shared technological knowledge with the Delightful Children, enough to quickly put together this transparent blast shield strong enough to repel your typical weapons. And I did not come alone, either..."

He pressed a button on a console, and the doors below him started to open...

A shadowy figure appeared, feminine in shape, with a large head of hair. She stepped into view, and the team saw that she was dressed in a red, harlot-like outfit. She looked at them, and her hair started to move.

"Meet Seduca!" said Mojo.

"Mojo!" said Seduca, turning to him. "You called me all the way from Townsville to handle a bunch of ten-year-olds?!"

"Just remember our deal, Seduca!" said Mojo. "You'd still be in jail and bald if not for me!"

"Fine," said Seduca. "I always love an easy job..."

She sprang, and landed in front of them, like a puma ready to strike.

"She doesn't look so tough," said Numbah Four.

"Open fire!" said Numbah One.

The four of them aimed their weapons, but Seduca was ready. Before they fired, her hair stretched out, and enveloped herself in a type of cocoon. The bottle blaster rays, jalapeno rays, and bubble gum bullets hit, but all of the blasts failed to penetrate the ropy strands.

"Hold your fire!" said Numbah One.

"Not even a scratch..." said Numbah Two. "That's some durable hairdo!"

"Not only durable," said Seduca, "but deadly!"

Suddenly, four long strands reached out, and seized the weapons from their hands!

As the agents looked at surprise at their empty hands, Seduca brought her hair down and examined the four weapons.

"These things look incredibly simple," she said. "I guess all I have to do is... point and pull the trigger!"

She aimed all four of the weapons at them, and fired! The operatives scattered.

Numbah Three looked on in dismay. She couldn't move, but at least, she could shout support.

"Numbah Four, watch out on the left!" she said.

"Thanks Kuki!" said Four, as he dodged the mustard gun.

"Numbah Five, she's trying to get ya in crossfire!" she yelled again.

Five backflipped out of the way, dodging two blasts.

"Curses," said Mojo. "I knew I should have gagged her. But then again, if I had, they likely would have removed the gag the instant they found her, making that useless, and leading us to the same situation we now have here. Possibly a better idea would have been to have attacked by ambush... oh well, they cannot avoid Seduca forever."

Numbah Two ran towards Seduca and pulled a small remote out of his pocket. He punched in a number.

"Ten... feet..." he said.

"Huh?" said Seduca. "You must have some sort of death wish, chubby!" She aimed all four weapons at him.

"I built those four weapons, beautiful," said Numbah Two, sarcastically, "so don't think I didn't put fail-safes inside them just in case something like this ever happened!"

He opened a glass hinge on the remote, and pushed a button on it that said _"Self Destruct: Do not use unless you really, really need to!"_

Then the four weapons blew up in Seduca's face!

"That'll give you a few split ends!" said Numbah Two

She toppled over, and her clothes and face were scorched...

But her hair was unharmed.

"You little brat!" she yelled. "I'll show you split ends!"

She grabbed Numbah Two with her hair, and tossed him backward; he fell into a large salon chair.

"Well, at least I landed in something soft," he groaned.

"Besides," said Seduca, "I still have a weapon or two!"

She grabbed her earrings and removed them. She threw them at the other three operatives, and they exploded, sending the three of them flying from the point of impact.

They all dragged themselves to their feet. They were hurt, but they were tough.

"Four, Five, try to take her down!" said One. "Two, help me get Three out of there!"

Four and Five formed fighting stances.

"Okay you living bad hair day," said Four. "I'll let you know I always loved pulling girls' hair in kindergarten!"

"Don't I know it..." said Five.

The two of them leapt at Seduca; but getting the jump on someone who has dealt with the super-speed of the Powerpuff Girls is hard to say the least. Seduca caught them in mid-leap.

As the two combatants struggled, Seduca rubbed her chin. "Let's see," she said. "What to do next? Slam you to pulp against the wall? Crush you in my coils? Shove some hair down your throats and rip out some major organs? There are so many delightful possibilities!"

"Did you consider this option?" said Five. She let out a kick, and nailed Seduca in the face. She dropped them. Numbah Four struck next, slugging Seduca in the stomach.

But it was of little help. Seduca was hardened after several battles with her super-strong primary enemies. And unlike the intellectual Mojo Jojo, she was trained to take punishment.

She stretched her tendrils down to the floor and lifted herself off the floor, backing up like some bizarre spider. She was completely out of reach of Four and Five.

"You can't touch me," she said. "But I have enough makeshift limbs to touch _you!_"

She formed her remaining hair into a huge tentacle, and slammed it into the ground, narrowly, missing Five, but sending splinters flying.

Meanwhile, One and Two were working hard with two screwdrivers from Two's tool belt to free Three from her shackles. They weren't very good at picking locks, but if they couldn't unlock the shackles, they could at least take them apart.

"There," said One, as the shackle holding her left leg fell apart. "Two down, two to go."

"Thanks," said Three, shaking her leg as the rush of circulation came back.

"Seduca!" yelled Mojo. "Finish those two fast, or you're going to have another one to deal with!"

"I'm trying you big baboon!" said Seduca, taking a swipe at Four.

"I'm not a baboon, you bimbo!" he said. "I'm a chimpanzee, there's a difference! Baboons are larger, and they have doglike faces and proportionately shorter arms, and they are..."

"Can we save the biology lesson for later?!" said his partner.

"There!" said Two, as the last shackle fell off.

Three rubbed her arms.

"Numbah Three, are you in good enough condition to help us?" said One.

"Uh huh, think so..." said Three.

"Good, you and Two hurry back to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and see what we have in the weapons department. I'll help Five and Four! Go!"

Three and Two ran out, as One ran to a stack of crates.

Mojo cackled.

"Have them bring all the weapons they desire!" he said. "Seduca cannot be stopped by your feeble 2x4 technology!"

One ignored him. He opened the crate and saw something interesting – barber scissors!

"Hey, Seduca!" he said. "Think fast!"

He seized a handful of scissors, and hurled them at the foe like a flurry of shuriken. Quickly, Seduca landed, and caught them all with her hair.

"Is that the best you can do?" she said. "A bunch of safety scissors?"

In her gloating, she forgot about Five and Four, who quickly landed karate kicks to her face. She fell backwards.

"Think we got her?" said Four.

Seduca got up, and her hair started swinging wildly.

"Prepare for a permanent makeover!" she snarled.

O O O O O O O O O O

Outside, Numbahs Two and Three were having little luck finding replacement weapons, looking as fast as they were.

"I found a duct tape grenade," said Three, looking in a drawer.

"Spare mustard gun," said Two, opening a cabinet. "It's a start..."

Three opened a chest.

"Numbah Two, look!" she said.

Some time ago, on a mission that was recorded in Global Command records as "Operation S.H.A.V.E.", the team had to rescue the Arizona branch of the Kids Next Door from living, sentient moustaches. For this mission, Two had created some special 2x4 weaponry, including the shaving cream throwers. After it was over, these weapons served no purpose, so Numbah One told Two to stash them somewhere (Two never liked to throw things away unless he had to). He must have stashed some of them in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., because there were four shaving cream throwers in this chest!

"Think they still have some stuff in them?" asked Three.

Two lifted them and felt their weight.

"I think so," he said, handing her the mustard blaster. "And I've got an idea..."

Meanwhile the others were fighting a losing battle. They could not even get close enough to Seduca to land a punch, and while they continually avoided the strikes from her tendrils, the strikes were getting closer and closer with each one.

"Pathetic," she said. "This is too easy!"

"Hey, guys, come here!" shouted Two, at the door.

"Fall back, team!" said One. He, Four and Five ran to their teammates.

"Any luck with replacement weapons?" said One.

"You might say that," said Two, lifting the shaving cream throwers.

They all looked surprised.

"Oh, I get it..." said One.

They all took one.

"Just follow my lead," whispered Two.

"Okay, Three, let her have it!" said Two.

"Hey scary hair-lady!" said Three. "Have some extra-spicy!"

She fired, and this time Seduca wasn't prepared. She was hit dead center, and fell over. She held her head.

"Okay team," said One. "Cream her!"

One, Two, Four, and Five fired the throwers. Bulls-eye! Seduca was covered with specially prepared shaving cream, and her hair became bunched up!

"You slimy little worms!" she said, getting up. "I'm going to tear you to pieces!"

She glared at them, but then started to strain.

"My hair..." she said.

She touched her hair, and found that it was caught in sticky goo!

_"You ruined my hair!!"_ she screamed.

"Remember us?!" said Numbah Four, as he and Numbah Five closed in on her.

The two of them leveled a flurry of punches as Seduca and she staggered under them.

"Guys, heard her towards that salon chair!" said Two.

Two jump kicks from Four and Five, and Seduca fell backwards into the chair, dazed.

"Gotcha!" said Numbah Two. He threw the grenade, and when it hit Seduca, it burst, releasing a tangle of sticky strands of duct tape, securing her to the chair!

"You scummy little trolls!" she shouted. "When I get out of here I'll..."

"Now, now," said Numbah One. "Don't you know better than to insult people who have you at their mercy?"

Hmmm, thought Mojo. Seduca's defeat now seems imminent. Staying here would no longer benefit me much. In fact, it would not benefit me at all, it would be much more of a liability. It would thus be of my best interest to depart, and hope that my allies will have more luck with the Powerpuff Girls when they strike...

He looked at his watch.

...half an hour from now.

"She's all yours, Numbah Three!" said Numbah Two.

Numbah Three walked up to Seduca.

"What are you..." said Seduca.

Three reached into her pocket and pulled out a tool – a power razor!

"NOOO!" shouted Seduca. "Not that! Please!!"

"Oh, sit still!" said Numbah Three, laughing. She turned it on.

Three plunged into Seduca as the villainess continued to scream. Hair started to fly.

"Oh, come now," said Numbah Three. "You keep squirming, you're not gonna get a lollypop!"

Seduca eventually stopped moaning, just as Three finished off her hair. She was unconscious.

"Hmmm," said Numbah Two. "Just like Samson. No hair, no strength."

"Now Mojo," said Numbah One. "Time for... you?"

He was gone.

"Looks like there is no honor among thieves," said Two.

"So," said Five, "should we call the Moonbase to have Seduca picked up?"

"Negative Numbah Five," said Numbah One. "This mission is not over. And we don't have much time."

"Huh?" said Four.

"When we spoke to Mojo before this thing started," said Numbah One, "he told us that the Delightful Children and one of our old 'acquaintances' – I assume some enemy of the Kids Next Door – was going to strike the Powerpuff Girls, and he said it would happen an hour from then. That was at eight o'clock."

He looked at his watch.

"It's eight-forty now, and in twenty minutes, our new friends will likely be in great danger from the Delightful Children and who knows who else. We have to at least try to stop this threat.

"Numbah Two, is the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. fast enough to get to Townsville in twenty minutes?"

"Barely," said Numbah Two.

"Then let's go," said One. "And on the way, we'll scour the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. for every last weapon. I doubt the shaving cream will work on whatever threat awaits the Girls.

Within minutes, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. blasted off into the night sky.


	7. Feeding Frenzy

**NOW LOADING**

O

O

O

**Chapter Seven**

O

O

O

**Feeding Frenzy**

O

O

O

To discover the beginning of the Powerpuff Girls' role in this _Strangers on a Train_ plot, we must turn back the clocks about five hours and fifty minutes, to two-fifty PM in the afternoon.

It was ten minutes to dismissal time at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, the time when Miss Keane allowed for free artwork. At this time, most of the children had their eyes on the clock, but Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were hard at work with pencils and crayons (Blossom: drawing of trees and a lake, Bubbles, drawing of a unicorn, Buttercup, drawing of... well, you'll see in a minute). Their bookbags were at their feet.

Unseen to anyone in the class, three small shapes, about the size of large mice, hopped in the window. Slowly they edged for Blossom's bookbag.

The two smaller shapes chuckled.

"Quiet!" whispered the larger one. "They'll hear! You want to be sautéed?!"

They quieted down, and the larger one reached out with a small tentacle-like appendage and grabbed the bookbag. He slowly started to drag it towards the closet.

"Sheesh!" he whispered. "What kind of homework do they give kindergartners these days?!"

His two companions pushed, and they made their way to the closet. They slowly shut the door.

"Phew!" said the larger one. "Now we just have to wait in here..."

The bell rang.

"Okay children, class dismissed!" said Miss Keane. "See you tomorrow!"

Everyone ran out; Blossom was totally unaware that her bookbag had remained behind.

Outside, Buttercup was looking at what she drew. She sighed.

"Whatcha got there, Buttercup?" said Blossom.

"Nothing!" said Buttercup, putting it behind her back.

"Oh really?" said Bubbles.

She looked at her for a minute, and then reached out at Buttercup.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" said Bubbles.

"Hey, stop it!" said Buttercup laughing. "That's not funny! Stop!"

She dropped the paper, and Blossom grabbed it.

Blossom chuckled. "Isn't this Numbah Four?!" she said, looking at it.

"NO!" said Buttercup.

They looked at her.

"Well, yeah."

"Buttercup's in love!" said Bubbles.

"I am not!" said Buttercup.

"Give it up, Buttercup," said Blossom, handing it back. "We're in kindergarten, he's in grade school."

"So!" said Buttercup. "Last week you were drooling over a picture of Justin Timberlake!"

"Well... he's a celebrity..." said Blossom.

"Let's go home, people," said Bubbles. "Those cartoons aren't going to watch themselves..."

They took off and started to fly home.

Halfway there, Blossom stopped short.

"Guys, my bookbag!"

"You forgot your bookbag?" said Buttercup. "You'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on!"

"This from someone who loses the remote every three days!" said Bubbles.

"Come on Girls, before Miss Keane locks up!"

They sped back. Miss Keane's car was still there, so that was a good sign.

But then they saw a bad sign – the door had been broken down.

They went in. "Miss Keane?" said Bubbles.

The classroom was in shambles. Signs of that a struggle had taken place were present. And Blossom's bookbag was in the center of the room, with a note pinned to it.

"What happened?" said Bubbles.

Buttercup took the note it was written on fancy paper in delicate handwriting, like a fancy invitation. She read:

_Dear Powerpuff Girls,_

_I have taken Miss Keene hostage. If you want to see your beloved teacher again, start watching the skies at 8:30 tonight. Do not try to find me before then, or I will not hesitate to end her life._

_Sincerely,_

_Mojo Jojo_

_P.S. When you come, bring a dessert._

Buttercup slapped herself. "When did he break out of jail?!" she said. "Doesn't he _ever_ give up?!"

"Guys, wait," said Blossom. "There's something screwy about this note... how many times have we fought Mojo?"

"Hundreds!" said Bubbles.

"Well, since when does he write on paper like this with a quill pen?! And when did his handwriting get this good?"

"And since when did he get so articulate?" said Bubbles. "His ransom notes are always... longer..."

"I don't care!" said Buttercup. "That louse-ridden chimp has Miss Keane, and if he thinks we're going to wait until 8:30, he's crazier than we thought he is!"

"Right!" said Blossom. "Come on Girls!"

They sped across town to the park, where Mojo's volcano-lair was situated. They always wondered why a villain would set up shop in such an obvious place. It must be ego.

They crashed in though the roof.

"Okay Mojo," shouted Buttercup, "where's..."

She stopped short. Mojo was nowhere in sight.

They looked around.

"Search the place, Girls!" said Blossom.

At super speed, the Girls searched every nook and cranny of the fortress, from the observatory to the cellars. After an hour of checking and double-checking, they didn't find a trace of Mojo or Miss Keane.

"Obviously," said Blossom, "Mojo is getting smarter. He's moved his hostage to a completely different location..."

"Likely one where he has an advantage!" said Bubbles.

"Now what?!" said Buttercup.

"We have to do what he told us to do," said Blossom. "Wait until 8:30..."

O O O O O O O O O O

Oblivious to what was happening to their new friends several miles away, the three Girls were outside their home at 8:20, scanning the night sky. Bubbles had a chocolate custard pie in a box in her hands.

"I don't believe you bought that," said Buttercup.

"He might hurt Miss Keene if we don't bring it..." whined Bubbles. "If he hasn't already..."

"Don't say that!" said Blossom.

"I still say we should have just searched the whole city!" said Buttercup.

"Didn't you read what it said on the note?" said Blossom. "Mojo might make good on his threat. He's never _successfully_ killed anyone, but that's not for lack of trying! We made a mistake busting into his lair in the first place!

"Ohmygosh, what if he found out we went looking for him there?!"

And at that moment, a spotlight appeared in the sky. It looked like the heart-shaped symbol that The Mayor often used to call them when the hotline was insufficient, but it was black and white, rather than color.

"Go Girls!" said Blossom. "Follow that symbol!"

The Girls quickly followed the symbol to the source, flying towards the beach. They spotted a huge spotlight emitting the symbol. Coming from a large building.

"The Triton's Trumpet beachside restaurant," said Blossom, turning off the spotlight.

"It's closed," said Bubbles.

"This place is seasonal," said Blossom. "It's only open during the summer months, making it perfect for a hideout."

"Looks like an expensive place, too," said Buttercup, gazing at the outdoor menu. "Russian caviar platter, fried escargot, truffles in garlic sauce... and those are just the appetizers."

"Strange place for Mojo to hang out," said Blossom. "But still... we're going in!"

They kicked in the door.

O

O

O

Meanwhile, having left Seduca tied up with the hope to retrieve her later, the Kids Next Door were flying the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. at maximum speed towards Townsville.

"Autopilot is set, captain," said Numbah Two. We should reach Townsville in ten minutes."

"Let's hope we get there in time," said Numbah One.

"One question," said Numbah Five. "Once we get to Townsville, how the heck do we find the Girls? Townsville is a big place, and we have no idea where they'll be!"

Numbah One paused. He had never considered that.

"Leave that to me!" said Numbah Two.

He went to a corner and dragged out a device covered with a sheet.

He whipped off the sheet, revealing a large console with a monitor and keyboard, and a strange dish antenna on top.

"Presenting, drum roll please," he said, "my latest 2x4 invention, the S.U.P.E.R.S.C.O.P.E.!"

**[Kids Next Door S.U.P.E.R.S.C.O.P.E.: Secret Undercover Power Encoder Receives Supernatural Codes Over Perimeters Effortlessly]**

"Okay, I'll bite," said Numbah Four. "Exactly what does this thing do?"

"Well see," said Numbah Two, "ever since our first encounter with Father..."

The rest of them all shuddered at the mention of that name.

"Uh, yeah, well, ever since that encounter, I knew we might have to someday face superpowered enemies. This thing took a long time to design and build, but it will be worth it if we ever have to deal with such an enemy – or in this case, find such an ally.

"See, the S.U.P.E.R.S.C.O.P.E. can detect superpowers stemming from a specific source, and pinpoint anyone with such powers at a twenty-mile radius range. So if we were near Townsville city limits, we'd just have to type in exactly what type of mutation the Powerpuff Girls have, i.e., how they got their powers, and it would lead us directly to them!"

"Numbah Five sees one problem with that," said Five. "We don't know how they got their powers!"

"Well, it might take a few tries, but the possibilities are limited," said Two.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," said One. "Right now, we'll concentrate on the matters at hand."

He palmed the soda bottle blaster in his hand. The weapons they had salvaged hadn't been used in over a month, and they were hoping they still had some juice in them.

O

O

O

Five minutes earlier, the Girls walked into the darkened restaurant.

"We could use some light," said Bubbles.

"Got it," said Buttercup. She blinked, and her eyes shone like flashlights.

They looked around. Tables had been cleared away, and dust covered everywhere.

"Hello?" said Blossom. "Anyone here?"

"Girls?" said a voice.

They turned, and saw Miss Keane. She was alive, but she was kept prisoner inside a glass sphere. She sat up as she saw them.

"Thank heavens!" she said.

"Stand back, Miss Keane," said Buttercup. "I'll bust you out of there!"

She flew towards her.

"Wait! Buttercup! No!" said Miss Keane. "It's..."

Buttercup hit the sphere and she screamed and sparks flew.

"...booby trapped..." said Keene.

Buttercup picked herself up. "Where's Mojo?" she said.

"Mojo?" said Miss Keene. "It wasn't Mojo who kidnapped me..."

"Huh?" said Blossom. "Then who..."

The lights suddenly came on.

"It was us, Powerpuff Girls," said a chorus of voices. "You were so easy to fool..."

A large trapdoor opened next to the kitchen doors, and a platform rose. A glass dome was atop it, inside which were five dark shapes.

"Welcome to Triton's Trumpet," said the voices. "We'll be your waiters for this evening, the charming Delightful Children From Down The Lane."

The full lights came on, and the five evil youngsters looked at them with wicked gleams in their eyes.

"Say," they said. "What kind of pie do you have in there?"

SPLAT!! The cream pie hit the dome.

"Very funny," they said. "But soon we'll be the ones laughing."

"You want to eat something?!" said Buttercup. "How about a knuckle sandwich!"

"Wait Buttercup!" said Blossom. "That dome of theirs is probably booby trapped too!"

"Excellent deduction, Blossom," said the Delightful Children. "Mojo did say you were the smart one."

"Mojo?" said Blossom. "He and you planned this?"

"Yes," they said. "As we speak, he and your old friend Seduca are finishing off your new friends the Kids Next Door..."

"Seduca?!" said Blossom.

"No!" said Bubbles. "They won't stand a chance!"

"And as for you three," they said. "Tell, me, have you had dinner tonight yet?"

"No!" they all said at once.

"Well then," they said. "That will make it a little harder for us, but not much easier for you!"

They turned to the kitchen door.

"Grandma Stuffum?" they said.

A shadow appeared in the windows of the doorway.

"Be ready for anything, Girls," said Blossom, as they levitated off the ground.

The kitchen doors burst open in a shower of splinters, and a huge woman entered. She suggested an elderly woman, but was huge, and wore a blue mu-mu and thick glasses.

Standing by her feet were three small creatures. Two resembled onions on legs, while the other looked like a stomach or other organ.

"You gotta be kidding," said Buttercup.

"Stand firm, Girls," said Blossom. "Looks can be deceiving."

Stuffum looked at the Delightful Children. "Mien Got!" she said. "You want me handle a few toddlers? I was expecting the Kids Next Door!"

"They're tougher than you think," said the Children. "Now do what we're paying you to do!"

"Fine," said Stuffum. She produced a large pan and a spoon. "Come Liver, onions. Let's cook!"

"Got it, Granny!" said Liver.

"This is too weird," said Buttercup. "Let's just pound her!"

"Let's see what we're up against first," said Blossom.

"You three girls look so tiny," said Stuffum. "Well, they say that iron is good for muscles!"

She dipped her spoon into the pan and waved it over the ground, and then suddenly, a dozen green shapes started to grow, forming into leafy, humanoid shapes about four feet high!

"Is that what I think it is?" said Bubbles.

"Spinach Squadron, attack!" said Liver. The two onions jumped up and giggled.

The mobile vegetables rushed towards the Powerpuff Girls.

"Not so fast, Grandma Stuffum!" they all said.

They plowed into the Spinach Squadron, and with a flurry of well-placed punches, they fell apart.

"No problem!" said Buttercup, wiping her hands. "Now to... uh..."

The pieces of the vegetable creatures started to move, putting themselves back together! They stood up again.

"Renew attack!" commanded Liver.

"Heat vision Girls!" said Blossom.

They fired their blasts at the creatures. They started to sizzle, and the smell of cooked spinach wafted through the room.

"No good!" said Bubbles. "All we're doing is making spinach soufflé!"

"Then _this_ will stop them!" said Blossom.

She inhaled, and blasted her ice breath at the creatures. They were encased in an icy shell.

"Anyone for iceberg spinach?" she said, chuckling.

Then her laughter stopped. A fist smashed through the ice, and soon more. The dozen creatures broke free and stared the three of them down.

"They're as strong as us!" said Buttercup.

"They're indestructible!" said Bubbles.

Blossom thought for a minute. A very disgusting memory came into her mind.

"Not completely indestructible," she said. "Girls, remember the Broccoloids?"

"I thought we agreed never to speak of that again, Blossom," said Buttercup.

"We have to now," said Blossom. "Follow my lead..."

She threw herself on one of the creatures!

**CHOMP!**

**MUNCH!**

**CHEW!**

It was gone.

"Yuck," said Blossom, wiping her mouth. "Same strategy works here, Girls... _you gotta eat 'em to beat 'em!!_"

"Man," said Buttercup. "I didn't like this the first time..."

The three of them flew towards the Spinach Squadron!

**MUNCH!**

**GOBBLE!**

**CHOMP!**

**SNARF!**

**CHEW!**

**GULP!**

With jaws only slightly slower than the rest of them, they made short work of the Spinach Squadron.

"Gross!" said Bubbles.

"That tasted even worse than the Broccoloids!" said Buttercup.

"Girls don't like spinach?" said Stuffum. "Well, enough with salad anyway... time for appetizer!"

She waved her ladle again, and five new creatures appeared, this time circular ones colored yellow with arms and legs.

"That smell," said Buttercup. "That can't be..."

"It is," said Blossom. "Goat cheese..."

"I'm really starting to miss Mojo right about now," said Bubbles.

O

O

O

"Townsville sighted!" said Numbah Three. "Hi, Townsville!"

"Okay, Numbah Two," said Numbah One, "start working that device. It's nine o'clock all ready, and for all we know, they're already in trouble!"

"Okay," said Numbah Two. "We're looking for three pre-adolescent females, so that should narrow the search down considerably.

He typed in the words "female," "pre-adolescent," and "three." Into the computer.

"Unfortunately, that isn't enough," he said. "We have to take a guess and try to figure out what method it was that gave them their powers. I'll start with the most common and assume they were born that way..."

He typed in "genetic mutation."

"Scanning..." said the S.U.P.E.R.S.C.O.P.E.

"Not found," it said, a minute later.

"Okay, guess not," he said.

"Maybe they were caught in some nuclear blast like the Hulk was?" said Numbah Four.

"Worth a shot," said Two.

He typed in "radioactive mutation."

"Scanning..." said the machine.

"Not found."

"We need to find it fast!" said Numbah One.

"Oh, I know, I know!" said Three. "Maybe they were bitten by something!"

"Say what?" said Numbah Five.

"You know, like that Spider-Guy!"

"It's an idea..." said Numbah Two.

He typed in "biological mutation."

"Scanning..."

"Not found."

"Lovely," said Numbah One. "By the time we find the right one, it will likely be too late!"

O

O

O

"Get away, get away!" shouted Bubbles to the cheese monster. The thing grabbed her and forced itself down her throat. She nearly gagged.

Buttercup had just had a similar experience. "I'm going to be tasting that for a week!" she said. "Is this what the Kids Next Door go through all the time? I take back every bad thing I said about them!"

"You think this can stop us?!" said Blossom to the fiendish chef. "Our metabolisms can handle anything!"

"We'll see about that, my children!" said Stuffum. She waved her ladle again, and a herd of pickled pigs feet materialized on the floor.

"Foot Soldiers, forward march!" said Liver.

"Blossom, maybe a retreat is in order," said Buttercup.

"Not until we find a way to get Miss Keane out of here!" said Blossom. "Well save her or we'll... awk!"

"Two of the pigs feet flew towards her, and force-fed themselves to her.

She yanked the bones out. "As I was saying, we'll save her or throw up trying! Now lets chow!"

They flew towards the Foot Soldiers, and in a flash, all that was left were bones.

"GROSS!" they all said.

"Well," said Stuffum. "I think that's enough appetizers... time for main course. Here comes the haggis!"

She waved her magic ladle, and several creatures resembling round cooked soufflés appeared.

"Haggis?" said Buttercup. "What on earth is that?"

"Sheep's liver, heart, lungs, and onions, minced, mixed with oatmeal, and boiled in a sheep's stomach!" said Stuffum. "Traditional Scottish fare!"

"Good choice, Grandma Stuffum," said the Delightful Children. They laughed. They always loved exotic foods, but haggis crossed the line even for them.

"Remind me never to go to Scotland..." said Buttercup, as the walking haggis closed in on them...

O

O

O

Numbah Two typed in "cosmic mutation."

"Searching..."

A minute passed.

"Not found."

"Piece of junk!" said Two.

"How many more options are there?" said Four.

"A lot!" said Two. "What do we know about the Powerpuff Girls, anyway?"

"Wait..." said Numbah One. "Wait just a minute...

"They called their father a professor..."

"So?" said Numbah Two.

"Maybe one day he was working in a lab of some sort, they were watching him, and he... you know, spilled some weird chemical on them!"

"Maybe..." said Two.

He punched in "chemical mutation."

"Searching..."

"Match found."

"Paydirt!" said Two. "It's picking up three girls with chemically mutated powers at a place near the shore!"

"Then let's go," said Numbah One. "And hope it isn't too late..."

O

O

O

Having little other choice, the Girls finished the haggis, and it tasted just as disgusting as Stuffum described it. They stopped for a minute to catch their breaths.

"Can't eat... another bite..." said Bubbles.

"Oh, but children," said Stuffum. "I've got more where that came from. Time to prepare the banquet in earnest!"

She splattered her formula from her pan, and several huge meat pies, stuffed tomatoes, liverwurst casseroles, and other foul edibles appeared, staring down the Girls! The two onions cackled like loons.

"We can't go on like this," said Buttercup. "She's going to keep... throwing stuff at us... until we explode!"

The Delightful Children laughed. "That's the whole idea, Buttercup," they said.

"We've got to stop it all from coming..." said Bubbles.

A realization came to Blossom.

"Bubbles!" she said. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"These food monsters are immune to are punches," she said, "but I'll wager that their master isn't! We take them out... at the source! Charge!"

The Girls flew into formation, and hovered over the dining room.

"Huh?" said Stuffum.

Blossom flew forwards, knocking aside the crowd of food beasts. She finally reached Stuffum, and with an uppercut, knocked the pan and ladle out of her hands!

"What? No!" said the villain.

"Buttercup, Bubbles, now!" said Blossom.

Her two sisters fired their heat vision, and the two culinary tools melted into slag! As they expected, the army of food creatures crumbled into dust.

The Delightful Children and Grandma Stuffum gasped.

"How?" said Stuffum.

"A little ingenuity," said Blossom.

"And now we're gonna give you your just desserts!" said Buttercup.

**WHAM!** Blossom socked her in the face.

**POW!** Bubbles nailed her in the stomach.

**BAM!** Buttercup kicked her in the ribs.

**BIFF! SOCK! KAPOW!** Several more, and Grandma Stuffum fell down.

"Granny!" said Liver. "Speak to me!"

"Got in himmel," she moaned, before passing out. Bubbles fired a shot from her heat vision and the Liver and onions fled.

"Now for you, Delightful Children!" said Buttercup. "It's over!"

She blasted her own heat vision at their dome, and it started to melt. They reached for a lever.

"Only until next time, Powerpuff Girls!" they said. And with that, a very fast elevator moved them down, far into the earth.

"We'll get them later," said Blossom, flying over to Miss Keane's cell. She melted the glass sphere with her own heat vision, and helped her teacher out.

"Thank you so much girls," she said. "Can I help you with anything? Maybe some Alka-Seltzer?"

"That's fine, we..." started Bubbles.

At that moment, the Kids Next Door burst in with weapons drawn.

"Okay Delightful Children," shouted Numbah One, "prepare to..."

"Guys?" said Blossom. "Oh thank goodness! We thought Seduca had gotten you!"

"Oh," said Numbah One. "If she hasn't escaped, she's still tied up, with her head shaved. Say, is that Grandma Stuffum? You beat her?"

"Uh huh," said Bubbles.

"And it was really disgusting!" said Buttercup. "I almost had to vomit!"

"Man," said Numbah Four. "I still have nightmares about the time she attacked us!"

"It would have been the end of us for sure," said Numbah Two, "if not for our hamsters..."

"Hamsters?!" said Bubbles, perking up.

"Oh, yeah!" said Numbah Three. "We have hundreds of cute little guys who help us in the Treehouse! They provide the power! And they came to the rescue when mean old Stuffum tried to do us in!"

"And they drive me nuts all the time!" grumbled Numbah Four.

"Girls," said Miss Keane, "who are your friends?"

"Oh," said Blossom. "Um, guys, this is Miss Keane, our kindergarten teacher... Miss Keane, um these are the... Kids Next Door... it's a long story."

"Um, hello," said Numbah One. He never trusted any adults, but he didn't want to be rude.

"Well," said Buttercup, "you guys certainly attract some dangerous company..."

"It comes with the job description," said Numbah One.

"Look," said Blossom. "You gave us your phone number, so here's the number to our hotline. You can reach us there if any more of our enemies give you trouble. It seems obvious now that Mojo and the Delightful Children are working together, so who knows what danger lies ahead?"

"Indeed," said Numbah One.

As the Powerpuff Girls prepared to take Miss Keane home, he picked up his portable communicator and prepared to call the Moonbase.

O O O O O O O O O O

Grandma Stuffum was safely locked away, but Seduca had unfortunately escaped. It barely mattered – without her hair she was not much of a threat.

It was now midnight, and Numbah One figured he had some checking up to do on the mainframe. He went to the database and punched "Seduca" into the search engine. A file came up:

**Age: 27**

**Nationality: American**

**Known Relatives: None**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian**

**KND Status: Under Class C observation**

**KND Threat Level: 3.2**

**Mental Status: Criminally insane, sadistic**

**KND Related Crimes: Endangering children, corrupting parents**

**Skills: Seduction skills and intimidation, disguise, burglary and safe cracking,hand-to-hand combat**

**Other Notes: Seduca has the superhuman ability to control her hair, forming it into deadly weapons, although whether this is an inborn ability or the result of technology is not known**

**Seduca has not yet opposed the KND, but her habit of seducing powerful parental figures in order to achieve her goals may lead her to that precipice.**

**Seduca is a longtime enemy of the Powerpuff Girls. Should they ever become allied with the organization, Seduca might become a deadlier threat.**

Numbah one was surprised that that last part wasn't under classification. Perhaps Numbah 209 had de-classified some info about the Powerpuff Girls after his last talk with her.

He knew that the Girls wouldn't like him for doing this, but he decided to check on Miss Keene too. A short file came up:

**Age: 25**

**Nationality: American**

**Known Relatives: None**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian**

**Profession: Kindergarten teacher**

**KND Status: Not officially under observation, but checked occasionally**

**KND Threat Level: 0**

**Mental Status: Sane**

**Skills: Teaching, Child psychology**

**Other Notes: Keene is a sweet woman who seems to love children. Although few adults can truly be trusted by the organization, it seems no harm can come from this individual. In fact, she is far more likely to be the victim of a villainous assault than the orchestrator of one.**

**Keene is the teacher and a confidant of the Powerpuff Girls, and might prove a factor in the future should they ever figure in the KND organization.**

Numbah One sighed.

So much had happened today. Mojo Jojo, the Delightful Children, Seduca, and Grandma Stuffum... he had a feeling that this was the calm before the storm...


	8. A Different Hue

**NOW LOADING**

O

O

O

**Chapter Eight**

O

O

O

**A Different Hue**

O

O

O

The next morning, a limo was driving the Delightful Children, along with their new partner, towards the Bulls Eye Diner. Both sides were very upset, mostly at each other.

"So," said the Delightful Children, "The perfect plan, you said. Your stupid friend's hair couldn't fight her way out of a paper bag!"

"Oh, come now!" said Mojo. "Your dumb chef didn't come any closer to defeating my enemies than Seduca did to defeating yours! Attacking the Girls with food – that was the silliest idea I have ever heard... although I must say it did score points for creativity, but still, it was pathetic!"

"Fine," said the Delightful Children. "But this time, we're going to use one of our own plans, and we've got a source in this diner who might help us achieve one..."

They got out of the limo. Mojo draped an overcoat over himself and followed them into the diner.

Inside, they met their source. Again, he had the newspaper covering his face.

"So," he said. "The plan didn't work, did it?"

"No," said Mojo. "And you can thank the company these bumblers keep for that."

"Indeed," said the boy. "But your plan was flawed from the start. What you need to do is not make two attacks at once, but coordinate your forces on your enemies at the same time..."

He sipped his orange juice.

"And for that, perhaps I can be of assistance."

He put his newspaper down, and the blonde teenager stared at them.

"What are you getting at, Chad?" said the Delightful Children. They scowled. "Or do you prefer your old title, 'Numbah 274'?"

"Whatever you want to call me," he said. "But titles mean nothing anymore."

They didn't really like working with Chad. He had been nothing but a thorn in their sides when he was a member of the KND. In fact, the only reason they worked with him is because Father insisted. Well, that and the fact that he knew more about the KND organization than any other ally.

"What I'm getting at," said Chad, "is I'm more than willing to take a shot at Numbah One's team and the Girls myself. I owe Numbah One and his twerps a great deal for what they did to me..."

He growled.

"I can easily start a rumor that will bring them out into a trap. But I'm not doing it alone. And I'm going to need more than my old 2x4 armor to do so."

Mojo thought for a moment.

"Armor, huh?" he said. "I think I know someone perfect..."

O O O O O O O O O O

After a few minutes, they were all back in the limo. Mojo was dialing his cell phone.

"Are you sure about this, Mojo?" said Chad.

"Trust me," said Mojo. "I've worked with this individual several times, and she's the perfect one for the job."

The phone rang.

"Yes," said an accented voice on the end. "Morebucks manor, may I help you?"

"Yes, is the lady of the house in?" said Mojo.

"May I ask who is calling?" said the servant, in a rude voice.

"A friend!" said Mojo. "It is none of your concern!"

"Listen," said the servant. "If Miss Morebucks wants to talk to strangers, she can take the phone book and look them up herself. I have no time for..."

"GIMME THAT!!" said a voice on the other end. The sound of a crash was heard.

"Princess speaking!" said a sweet voice. "Is that you Mojo?"

"Yes," he responded. "How are things?"

"How am I?" said Princess. "How are YOU? Word is you escaped from jail, but you haven't been seen since! And word on the street is that a new villain appeared in Townsville and took on the Powerpuff Girls... some old lady who could bring food to life! Strange things are happening..."

"I can explain," said Mojo. "Listen, I was wondering how you were coming along on your self-contained, dark-matter powered, super-destructo, exoskeletal armor?"

"Only have to test it!" said Princess. "Once I'm done, the Powerpuff Girls are gonna be nothing more than pink, blue, and green puddles on the ground!"

"Yes, listen," said Mojo. "How long would it take you to make another one for a thirteen-year-old boy?"

Princess paused.

"Why?" she said.

"I have a plan for our mutual benefit," said Mojo. "I have new allies, and they can help us reach new heights of criminal perfection! All you have to do is get here with your engineers, build the armor, and we can destroy our enemies once and for all! With a little extra in it for everyone..."

Princess thought.

"Okay," she said. "They can do it in about two days once they get measurements. Where do I show up?"

After Mojo had hung up the phone, the Delightful Children spoke up.

"Two days?" they said. "That will be a while..."

"Do not worry," said Mojo, writing down something on a slips of paper. He handed one to them.

"Send one of your agents to this location in Townsville and tell the residents to come here. Give them this other note."

He handed it to them.

"They'll provide a distraction that will keep the Kids Next Door busy and make them nervous enough to make them easy prey..."

"Don't these guys have a telephone?" said the Children.

"No. They cannot afford one yet."

O O O O O O O O O O

The next morning, the team was eating cereal around the table, when an alarm came on.

"PERIMETER ALERT!" it said. "PERIMETER ALERT!" it said.

The team sprang to their feet and grabbed their weapons.

"All right," said Numbah Four. "I'll blast whoever comes in before he knows he's in!"

Numbah One looked out the window.

"Calm down everyone," he said. "It's only Lizzie."

"Oh," said Numbah Four. "Can I blast her anyway?"

"No!" said Numbah One, opening the door.

Lizzie rushed in, with a worried look on her face.

"Guys, Nigie!" she said. "I'm glad you're all right!"

"What's the problem, Lizzie?" said Numbah Two.

"Graffiti!" she said.

"Huh?" said Numbah Five.

"Um, Lizzie," said Numbah One, "We're the Kids Next Door, not the police. Vandalism is not out department."

"No, you don't understand!" said Lizzie. "Look!"

She held up a color photograph she had taken, and the team gasped.

The photo showed an elaborate graffiti painting on a wall, which was very gruesome. The picture was of the five operatives... lying on the ground, skewered with knives! Numbah Three shrieked.

"Are they all like that?" said Numbah Four.

"No," said Lizzie. "Some are even more gruesome!"

"Numbah Five thinks someone is trying to send us a message," said Numbah Five.

"Whoever made this painting was obviously a graffiti artist of great skill," said Numbah One. "And one person couldn't have done it alone. I'm afraid we're not just dealing with teenagers team... we're dealing with a gang!"

Numbah Three shrieked again.

"And we've got to get to the bottom of this vandalism and find out what twisted 'message' it is that they're tying to send us! Numbah Five, you and I will scope out the east half of town. Three and Four, you take the west half. Numbah Two, you scan the air using the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. anyone who sees anything suspicious report back to the others, and we'll engage the enemy _en masse_."

"What do I do?" said Lizzie.

Numbah One thought. Maybe she could help them.

"Lizzie, see if you can glean any information from any kids you know, and call me if you find out anything important. But under no circumstances are you to confront the graffiti artists! Is that clear?!"

"Gotcha!" said Lizzie.

"Kids Next Door, move out!"

Numbahs One, Three, Four, and Five proceeded to the street, while Numbah Two started up the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W.

**[Kids Next Door S.K.Y.C.L.A.W.: Super-sunbeam Kool Yellow Claw Lowering Aerial Weapon]**

O O O O O O O O O O

"Disgusting!" said Numbah Five.

She and Numbah One had already seen elaborate graffiti paintings at the pizza parlor, video arcade, ice cream parlor, and public swimming pool, all of them depicting the team or individual members having suffered violent, bloody deaths. Naturally, the owners of the places were not happy, and the police were checking it out. Numbah One almost considered asking them, but asking adults for help was never wise for KND operatives – asking members of law enforcement was even less wise. He suspected that the Delightful Children – or their dad – had a few members of the police department on the take anyway. Likely the reason why the police never bothered helping the Kids Next Door.

He took out his communicator.

"Numbah Three, Numbah Four, what have you got?" he said.

"A lot of gross, yucky graffiti everywhere!" said Numbah Three, noticeably angry. The one they were looking at right now involved her specifically, and it depicted her being mauled by demonic Rainbow Monkeys.

"It's bad, Numbah One," said Four. "We've got our dismembered corpses painted over the comic book store, the movie theater, the Toys R Us, and at least three fast food places. Whoever did this is a real sicko..."

At that point, the phone rang with Numbah Two's signal.

"Yeah?" said Numbah One, turning on the five-way communication.

"I'm hovering over Hap-Happy Land, chief," said Two, "and it's a mess! The whole east wall is covered with the worst one yet. Say, am I really that fat?"

Numbah One ignored that comment and considered the information. "Obviously," he said. "Whoever is doing this is targeting places where kids hang out... makes sense.

"People, try to scope out our favorite hangouts. These creeps are bound to show up at one of them..."

O O O O O O O O O O

An hour later, Three and Four were walking the street, mustard gun and jalapeno gun drawn.

"When I find whoever's doing this," said Four, "I'm gonna shove his can of spray paint down his throat! And then I'm gonna punch him in the gut and make him cough it up, and shove it down his throat again! And then I'm gonna..."

"Shhh!" said Three.

"Whaddaya mean 'Shhh'?" said Four.

"Listen!" she said.

Sounds of "Psspt! Psspt!" were coming from around the corner.

They turned the corner, and saw five figures in front of the Dragon's Dungeon Hobby Shop. They were in the process of starting to take spray paint to the wall.

Now Numbah Four was VERY upset. He bought all his _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ cards there!

"Bunch a..." he said, getting ready to charge.

"Shhh!" said Three, taking out her communicator.

"Numbah One!" she whispered. "We see them! Five teenagers... and they're really ugly!"

"Ugly?" said One.

"Yeah!" she responded. "Kinda like scary green zombies! We're at the Dragon's Dungeon."

"Keep them in sights," said Numbah One. "The rest of us will be there in ten."

As he called Two to pick them up, Three and Four watched the five strange teenagers, and they heard talking.

A tall, apparent leader was showing them a sketch, and they were working off of it.

"Uh, Ace?" said another tall one. "Remind me again why we came all this way just to spray paint on walls?"

"Look Snake," said Ace. "If Mojo wants to pay us to come here and do what we'd do for free in Townsville, then I ain't compainin'! So just follow the sketch he gave us, alright?"

Then the biggest one spoke up.

"Uh, but Ace, dint Mojo beats us up once?" he said.

"Look Big Billy, what are you stupid?" said Ace.

They all looked at him.

"Forget I said that," said Ace. "For the kind of money he's payin' us, I'd work for anyone!"

A smaller one spoke up.

"But what if these Kids Next Door kids come looking for us?" he asked.

"Arturo, don't you think the Gangreen Gang can handle a few normal ten-year-olds? 'Sides, I got a plan in case they show their faces..."

"Gangreen Gang?" whispered Four. "Well, I see the 'green' part... Where are those guys...?"

He picked up his communicator.

Fifteen minutes later, the Gang had completed their latest work. "Well guys, a job well done..."

"And that will be quite enough, weirdoes!" said Numbah One's voice.

The five punks turned around and saw the five members of the team leveling their weapons at them.

"Your days of street corner artwork are over, you Gangreens, or whatever you call yourselves," said Numbah One. "Now drop your weapons and put your hands in the air before we get madder than we already are!"

"Heh, weapons?" said Ace. "I don't got any weapons. "You got any weapons, Grubber?"

The short hunchbacked member shrugged and stuck out his tongue.

"Hey Snake, Lil Arturo, you hiding anything?" said Ace.

"No, Ace," said Snake.

"Nope," said Arturo.

"What about you, Billy?" said Ace.

"Well gee, boss, don't you got..." started Billy.

Ace punched him in the face.

"We mean it!" said One, as his team aimed. "You've got to the count of ten to raise 'em!"

"Looks like they've got us!" said Ace, raising his hands.

"Oops," he said. "Dropped something!"

A small capsule fell from his hand, and when it hit the ground, smoke started to rise, covering him and his gang.

_"Fire!"_ said Numbah One.

The team fired their weapons into the cloud, but when the smoke cleared, they weren't there.

"Hold your fire!" said One.

Numbah Two took out his binoculars and quickly scanned the area.

"They're headed down 39th Street!" he said.

"39th Street?" said Numbah Five. "The only place that leads to is the junkyard!"

"Just the place to set up an ambush," said One. "Follow them team, but proceed with caution..."

"You think the Girls know these guys?" said Two, as they started after them.

"Numbah Five would count on it," said Numbah Five.

O O O O O O O O O O

The Gangreen Gang, minus Grubber, was standing amid car corpses and piles of rubbish, nearby a large electromagnet crane.

"Here they come," said Ace.

"Hey Billy," said Arturo. "Look at this!"

He picked up an old Bart Simpson doll. Billy pulled the cord on the back.

"Eat my shorts!" said the doll.

"Okay!" said Billy. He took the pants off the doll and swallowed them.

"Mmmm... shorts!" he said.

"Will you jerks stop foolin' around?!" said Ace. "Just get ready!"

The team entered the junkyard and saw them.

"You think a little smoke bomb is going to stop us?" said One, as the team raised their weapons again. "This time, we're only going to give you until I count to _five_! One, two, three..."

"FIVE!" said Ace. "Grubber!!"

Grubber, who was now at the controls of the crane, threw a switch. Before the team knew it, their weapons were yanked from their hands and stuck to the magnet, 20 feet above.

"Note to self," said Numbah Two, nervously. "Design more wooden weapons..."

Grubber climbed down out of the crane and walked over to his own team. Ace rolled up his sleeves.

"All right team," said Numbah One. "Stay focused... Five of them, five of us..."

"Thing you can take us, freaks?" he said. "We've gone head to head with the Powerpuff Girls!"

"Yeah?" said Numbah Two. "That likely consisted of them hitting you in the heads, your heads hitting the wall, and you all waking up in the hospital with big headaches!"

Numbah Five paused and turned to him.

"You know," she said. "That one wasn't half bad..."

"Really?" said Two.

"Sheesh!" said Ace. "Get 'em!"

The two teams rushed at each other.

O O O O O O O O O O

Meanwhile, at Delightful Manor, work was in progress.

"Okay," said Princess to her hired engineers. "Just make it the way you made the other one."

"Mojo," said Chad. "This is nuts. You actually want me to work with a kindergartner?"

"Hey," said Princess. "I'll have you know I've come close to bringing down those stupid Powerpuffs! Ever since they wouldn't let me on their team, I've hated them..."

"Why would you want to be on their team?" said Chad.

"She kind of wants everything..." whispered Mojo to Chad. "And when there's something that she just _can't_ have, no matter how much money she has, well, she gets mad..."

"I heard that Mojo!" said Princess. "What are you, a psychologist or something?! I don't want everything..."

"Oh, really?" he said. "Name one thing you _don't_ want," he said.

Princess stopped short. She thought for a minute.

"Um... New Mexico," she said.

Chad and Mojo burst out laughing.

"New Mexico?!" said Chad.

"I don't like New Mexico!" she said. "It's hot, and dry, and..."

"Calm down everybody," said five voices from the shadows.

The Delightful Children came out.

"Miss Morebucks, arguing and throwing tantrums is not going to get us anywhere," they said. "As we told you, both of our enemies our now allied with each other... together, they are a force too difficult to defeat. The only way for any of us to achieve victory now is to work together.

"And that goes for you too, Chad. If you have to work with a kindergartener, you will. The Powerpuff Girls are the same age, and they are an admittedly potent force."

"I guess," said Chad.

"Um, sure," stammered Princess. She was a little scared of these new partners Mojo had.

"Splendid," said the Delightful Children. "Now Princess, you had best finish Chad's armor, and Chad, you had best start spreading the rumor. We need to finish this."

They turned away.

"Didn't I see these kids on _Children of the Corn_?" said Princess to Chad.

"Oh for the love of!" shouted the Delightful Children turning to Princess. "How many times are people going to make a joke comparing us to the Children of the Corn?! We're nothing like the Children of the Corn! How would you like it if the other villains asked us what YOU were like, and we said 'have you ever seen _The Omen_'?"

"I don't think I've seen that one..." said Princess, nervously. "I should rent more movies..."

O O O O O O O O O O

Meanwhile...

Most people assumed that as the brains of the group, Numbah Two was more or less a lightweight in the fighting department. That wasn't completely true. While it was true he probably the least skilled fighter on his team, no member of the KND organization gets anywhere without some combat training, as Grubber was about to find out.

"Hey Quasimodo," he said. "Mind if I ring your bell?"

He punched Grubber in the face twice, and the punk fell down, stunned. His tongue lolled out of his mouth.

"Numbah Two, quit while you're ahead," said Five.

"Geeze Grubber, can't you do anything right?!" said Ace.

Lil Arturo made the mistake of going after Numbah Five. He threw some punches, but she avoided them with ease.

"You must be new in town," she said.

She aimed a kick to his skull, and he fell down. He started to get up, but she slugged him in the gut.

"Stay down!" she said.

As she turned away, he started to get up again. He lunged towards her.

"When Numbah Five says to stay down..." she said.

She aimed a backwards kick, and hit him in the chest.

"... she means_ stay down_!!"

He stayed down.

Snake picked up a large crowbar and charged at Numbah Three. As he tried to swing for her head, she hummed to herself, and cartwheeled out of the way.

"Slippery little..." said Snake.

Numbah Three giggled and dodged another blow.

"Stand still, you little," he said.

As Numbah Three continued to dodge, she started to sing...

"_Rainbow Monkeys, Rainbow Monkeys, oh so very round, and super-chunky..._

_Bringing love, wherever they go... everone is made of a big rainbow..."_

"SHUT UP!!" said Snake. "Shut up or I'll cave your head in!"

"_Oh Red and Orange... and Pink and Blue..._

_Rainbow Monkeys Rainbow Monkeys, we... love... you!!"_

At the last word of the song, she leapt up in the air and landed feet first on the top of his head!

Snake was stunned. He staggered and dropped the crowbar.

"Bye-bye!" said Numbah Three. She landed on her hands and gave him a kick in the groin! He staggered back, and fell against a huge pile of debris, which fell on him!

"Ugh," said Ace.

Meanwhile, Numbah Four and Numbah One were staring down Big Billy.

"You know what they say, Numbah Four," said One. "The bigger they are..."

"...the harder they fall!" said Four.

He charged Billy and aimed a punch for his gut...

And his hand stuck!

Billy laughed. He socked Numbah Four hard, and the operative fell ten feet backwards.

"Youse guys are gonna have ta do better den dat!" he said.

"We can!" said One. He tried to hit Billy, but the bulky teen caught him before he reached him. One tried to swing at his foe, but Billy kept him at arms length he gave a shove and Numbah One fell backwards.

"Great job, Billy," said Ace. "Now finish them!"

"Come on everyone," said Numbah One, getting up. "We have to take him together!"

As the team approached, Billy laughed.

"Fee-Fi-Fo-Bor!" he said. "I smell da blood of Kids Next Door!"

"It's Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum, stupid!" said Two.

"Yeah, I know," said Billy. "But it don't rhyme with 'Door'."

"And I thought Numbah Two was lame!" said Five.

They plowed into Billy, and punched him repeatedly, but he seemed indestructible!

"Be a cooperative little mountain," grunted Four, "and go down!"

Billy laughed. He simply struck with his stomach, and all five of them fell.

"Nuts," said One. "I don't think even our weapons could hurt him..."

That gave Numbah Two an idea.

"Guys, keep him occupied!" he said. He ran to the magnet crane.

"Keep him occupied?!" said Four. "What are we supposed to do, tell him jokes?!"

They tried to keep their distance from him, as Two climbed onto the controls of the crane.

They seemed easy enough. Since the magnet was still on, he pulled a lever, and the crane swung over a large pile of metal scrap. He pulled a dial to increase power, and the metal was pulled up, forming a large heap of junk on the magnet head.

He carefully manipulated the controls, swinging the head carefully, until it was right over the place where his friends were engaging with Big Billy.

"Guys!" he said. "Run for it!"

"You heard him!" said Numbah One.

The four of them scattered.

Numbah Two threw a lever.

"Huh?" said Big Billy. He looked up.

"Uh oh..."

The metal debris rained down on him with a crash!

Big Billy got up in a daze.

"Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum," he said. "I fall down and hurt my bum..."

He fell over.

"That takes care of him," said Two, climbing down.

The team looked at Ace. The leader of the Gangreen Gang grinned a nervous grin.

"And then there was one!" said Numbah One.

"Wait! Wait!" he yelled. "I can explain!"

**POW!** Numbah Five socked him in the jaw.

**BAM!** Numbah Four kicked him in the gut.

**THOMP!** Numbah Three stomped on his head.

**BIFF!** Numbah Two punched him in the mouth.

**SMASH!!** Numbah One hit him full in the face, shattering his sunglasses and toppling him over.

"I give up, I give up!" said Ace. "No more!"

"Okay, talk!" said Numbah One, hefting him up. "Why did you goons paint that gory graffiti all over town?! What do you have against us?"

"We were only hired help!" said Ace. "Mojo and Princess..."

"Mojo?" said Numbah Two.

"Princess?" said Numbah One. "Who's Princess?!"

"Princess Morebucks!" said Ace. "They told us to do it. They're planning something big! They wanted us to... keep you occupied!"

"This Princess character..." said One. "I suppose she's an old sparring partner of the Powerpuff Girls too?!"

"Yeah," said Ace, almost laughing. "But if you think we were tough, just you wait! You'll never stand a chance against her! She'll pound you guys good!"

Numbah One dropped him.

"So," said Two, looking around at the defeated gang members. "Should we have these guys picked up?"

"They wouldn't be worth the paperwork," said Numbah One. "Let's get back to the Treehouse and..."

His communicator rang. He answered it.

"Nigie?" said Lizzie's voice. "Listen, I found something out... there's a group of punks in town who came all the way from Townsville who..."

"We know Lizzie," said One. "We took care of it."

"Isn't Townsville where those three superheroes live?" said Lizzie. "What are their names? The Power-something..."

"Powerpuff Girls, Lizzie," said One. "If you want their autograph, I think I can get it for you... soon."

"Huh?"

"Tell you later."

O O O O O O O O O O

At Delightful Manor, the finishing touches had been put on Chad's new armor, and he tried it on.

"Fits like a glove, Princess," he said. "And it feels as light as a jean jacket."

"If I had more time, I could have installed a CD deck," said Princess. "Here, maybe you ought to read the manual..."

Chad took the small booklet and looked at it. He threw it into the air and blasted a blot of energy from his arm, vaporizing it.

"Don't think that's necessary," he said. "These things come second-nature to me."

"Well then Chad," said the Delightful Children. "What is our next step?"

"I've already composed a phony message in code," he said. "It's a hard code, but one which I know that the Moonbase supercomputer will easily pick up and decode. Once they have it, they will deliver to the nearest KND base, i.e. Numbah One's, and they'll be sent right into our hands.

"Are you certain this will work?" said Mojo. "I do not want a repeat of the abysmal failure of the other night this time. One abysmal failure was bad enough, and I can only endure so many abysmal failures before it becomes truly abysmal!"

"Do you even know what the word 'abysmal' means?" said the Delightful Children.

Mojo paused. He said:

"**ABYSMAL,** _adj_: 1: Immeasurably deep: BOTTOMLESS 2: absolutely wretched {- living conditions of the poor} – abysmally, _adv_."

"You were just waiting for someone to ask you a question like that, weren't you," said Princess.

O O O O O O O O O O

Back at the Treehouse, the team gathered around the mainframe, as Numbah one typed a name into the database:

**PRINCESS MOREBUCKS**

**Age: 5**

**Nationality: American**

**Known Relatives: Father, Mother (parents divorced, father has custody)**

**Ethnicity: Caucasian**

**KND Status: Under Class C observation**

**KND Threat Level: 3.8**

**Mental Status: Questionable**

**KND Related Crimes: Endangering children, assaulting children, robbing children, aiding adult criminals.**

**Skills: Combat skills, aptitude for machines and technology.**

**Other Notes: Though only five years old, Morebucks has established herself as one of the most infamous criminals of Townsville. Although she is not particularly intelligent and has little aptitude for invention, her father has enough resources to buy almost any service or equipment, ensuring that she is always armed to the teeth with incredible and lethal technology. As they say, money is the root of all evil.**

**Morebucks's goals can be traced to bad upbringing and sheer jealousy. Spoiled rotten all her life, when she first met the Powerpuff Girls, she immediately wanted to join them – and for the first time, she found that this was something she could NOT have, not for all the money in the world. Deciding that if she could not be a Powerpuff Girl that there would be NO Powerpuff Girls, she in a sense became the anti-Powerpuff Girl, becoming one of their most dangerous enemies. **

**All operatives must use caution if they ever must deal with this individual. Not only is she a worthy combatant, she is someone who can purchase nearly anything, including favors from almost any enemy of the organization. And by all means, operatives must not be tempted by her bribes themselves. The results could be dire.**

"So," said Numbah Five. "What are we gonna do?"

Numbah One paused.

He took out his communicator and a slip of paper from his pocket.

"I'm not sure if Global Command would approve," he said, "but we're going to need some very special deputies for whatever lies ahead... I just hope they aren't busy."


	9. Team Supreme

**NOW LOADING**

O

O

O

**Chapter Nine**

O

O

O

**Team Supreme**

O

O

O

The next day, the Powerpuff Girls were mild-mannerly watching cartoons in their living room, when a familiar ringing noise sounded on the other side of the room.

"The hotline!" said Blossom.

She rushed to get it. Usually she expected the Mayor or Miss Bellum's voice to be on the other end of the line, so she quite surprised to find a different person this time.

"Um, Blossom?" said Numbah One's voice. "That's you isn't it?"

"Numbah One?" said Blossom. "Yeah, what's up?"

Bubbles and Buttercup gathered around.

"Look, I'll get right to the point," said Numbah One. "Yesterday, the Gangreen Gang gave us some trouble and..."

"The Gangreen Gang?!" said Blossom.

"Are those nutcases bothering you?" said Buttercup into the receiver.

"Yes, but that isn't the half of it," said Numbah One. "We took care of them and... well, we assume you know of a person named Princess Morebucks..."

"_Know her?!_" said all three of them at once.

"She's one of our worst enemies!" said Bubbles.

"We figured as much," said Numbah One. "If what the Gang's leader said was true, she plans to strike, and possibly soon. We may need your help.

"If you choose to accept, I can grant you the status of temporary junior deputy operatives, and..."

"Of course we'll help, Numbah One!" said Blossom. "We'll be there in an hour!"

"Well then," said Numbah One. "You can... hello?"

But they were already flying away from Townsville.

O O O O O O O O O O

"Why is that spoiled brat picking on them?" said Buttercup, and the countryside passed below them. "Her usual plans just consist of attacking us or trying to force us to make us let her join us!"

"Yeah, well," said Blossom, "we have to be careful. It seems every time we meet up with Princess she has something deadlier up her sleeve. She might even be working with those Delightful Brats the way Mojo is... and we have no idea who else they can call up...

O O O O O O O O O O

About an hour after the phone call was made, the team was carefully watching their surveillance equipment.

"Picking up three flying individuals coming in at ten o'clock," said Numbah Four, turning on a screen. "Yep, it's them all right."

"Okay team," said Numbah One. "Let's get this party started... disable the security system for five minutes and put up the beacon on the main entrance."

A large spotlight came on at the main entrance of the Treehouse. The Girls quickly flew down to it. The main door opened.

They walked into the central meeting chamber.

"Welcome to Kids Next Door HQ," said Numbah One.

"Wow!" said Buttercup. "This place is awesome! Like a Fortress of Solitude made of wood! Did you guys build this place yourself?"

"Uh huh!" said Numbah Three, who was giving the grand tour. "Wait till you see this!"

She stopped by the power generator.

"These little guys help us by running the power!" she said, pushing the button.

The door opened, revealing the chamber where hundreds of hard-working hamsters were jogging away on treadmills.

"Oh, how cute!" said Bubbles. "But how can they keep it up all the time? It looks like hard work!"

"They work in shifts, Bubbles," said Numbah One. "We have much more of them than this. And the excess power is stored in backup generators, so at night they all can take a break. Numbah Three takes care of them most of the time."

"When they aren't driving me crazy!" said Numbah Four.

"Anyway, why don't we show them the technology center?" said Numbah Two.

"Yeah," said Numbah Five. "Show them where you think up new ways to do dumb things."

"She's kidding," said Numbah Two. "Anyway, it's right over..."

"PRIORITY MISSION ALERT!!" said an alarm. "PRIORITY MISSION ALERT!!"

"What was that?" said Blossom.

"Something needs to be taken care of," said Numbah One. "Could be what we called you here for!"

They all ran or flew to the mainframe room. They turned on the mainframe and Numbah 65.3 appeared.

"Hi everyone," he said. "We have an urgent Code-Red message... and I'm glad to see that for once Numbah One is here, so let's get down to business... we've got dire info on some activity on your area."

"Lay it on us, chief," said Numbah Five.

"The Moonbase receivers have intercepted a coded message from... someone," said Numbah 65.3. "We don't know who it was, but when we cracked the code, it turned out that someone was building a weapon of mass destruction in the woods outside of your area, possibly using technology common to the Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

"Your assignment is to investigate, and if this is true, destroy whatever weapon and engage whatever enemy. Use caution, because this might be dangerous."

"Can do, sir," said Numbah One. "Over and out."

The mainframe shut down.

"You mean you guys have a base on the moon?!" said Buttercup.

"Uh huh," said Numbah Four. "Maybe we can take you there sometime."

"A weapon of mass destruction?" said Blossom. "It certainly could be Princess. She's known for high technology..."

"We can't take any chances team," said Numbah One. "Suit up!"

Ten minutes and forty-five seconds later, the team was garbed in their protective 2x4 field flack jackets and helmets.

"Are you sure those will do?" said Buttercup.

"They may look haphazard," said Numbah One, "but this armor is better than what the military has. I'm afraid we don't have any in your size...

"Are you nuts?" said Numbah Four. "They're already bulletproof!"

He looked at them.

"Um, aren't you?"

"Well, we don't like to brag..." said Bubbles.

"Okay," said Numbah One, "We'll take our most heavy duty vehicle – the S.T.A.N.K., which we'll use to fly there and then scope the forest out on the ground.

"Let's go!"

O O O O O O O O O O

Fifteen minutes later, the S.T.A.N.K. was prowling through the forest outside of town.

"You build this thing yourself too, Numbah Two?" asked Buttercup.

"Yep," said Numbah Two. "Give me enough time, and I can build anything!"

"Any sign of anything, Numbah Three?" asked Numbah One.

"Some trees," said Numbah Three, who was at the periscope. "Birdies... oh, a bunny!"

"I meant anything dangerous!"

"Wait..." said Blossom.

She put her hand to her ear.

"Giggling..." she said. "Girlish giggling... and it sounds familiar..."

"Princess!" said the three Girls.

"Let's go out and investigate on foot," said Numbah One. "But everyone, be careful!"

The five operatives raised their weapons and walked out the front door of the vehicle. Their deputized companions floated out behind them.

A giggling was heard over the treetops.

"Be ready, team," said Numbah One, as they raised their weapons.

A small shape appeared over the treetops, and energy started to emanate from it.

"SCATTER!" said Numbah One.

The team rolled away and the Girls flew aside, as a blast of energy hit the place where they were standing.

Princess Morebucks, clad in gold armor and flying on a heavy-duty jetpack, flew down and laughed.

"Princess!" said Blossom. "So the Gangreens weren't kidding! You are behind this!"

"And you've walked right into my trap, Power-poop Girls!" said Princess. "My new and improved self-contained, dark-matter powered, super-destructo, exoskeletal armor is packing 200 gigawatts of energy, enough to blow the three of you into your component sugar and spice! And just wait until you see what it will do to your new friends... who I'm gonna fry first!"

She powered up her blasters.

"Get behind us, guys!" said Blossom.

The three Girls flew between the team and Princess. She fired, and a blast lit up the forest...

When the smoke cleared, the Powerpuff Girls just glared at her.

"Sorry, Princess," said Buttercup, "but I guess 200 gigawatts is just a few gigawatts too few!"

"Aw nuts," said Princess.

She paused.

"Well, you're going to have to catch me first!"

She flew deeper into the forest.

"Kids Next Door," shouted Numbah One, "battle sta..."

And then the sound of rockets igniting filled the air. A huge 2x4 vehicle looking like a house on rockets landed, breaking a few trees in the process.

"Oh no," moaned Numbah One, holding his head.

Suddenly, several hatches opened, and five KND operatives (three boys and two girls) wearing white flack jackets and helmets leapt out with weapons drawn. Then a sixth hatch opened, and a girl in a completely different uniform leapt out.

Numbah One couldn't believe it. It was their least favorite superior officer, Head of Decommissions, Numbah 86.

"Spread out everyone!" she ordered to her team. "He's around here somewhere!"

Then she noticed Numbah One.

"Well Nigel," she said. "I assumed you would be here. Ah'll be takin' over command of this mission now if ye don't mind!"

"What gives you the right?!" said Numbah One. "Numbah 65.3 put my team in charge of this mission, and I'm in charge of this team!"

"Ah'll tell ya what gives me the right!" said Numbah 86. "We found out the origin of the code that was intercepted at the Moonbase! It was sent by none other than Numbah 274! As a turncoat operative who hasn't been properly decommissioned, it's my job ta apprehend him! Now either like it and work with us, or ya can go back ta your Treehouse!"

"We'll work with you," said Numbah One. "But we won't like it!"

"I can live with that," said Fanny.

"Is this a friend of yours, guys?" said Blossom.

"Colleague," said Numbah Five. "Associate, maybe. Friend, no."

"And who are these?" said Numbah 86. "You know you aren't allowed to bring underage relatives on missions!"

"They aren't relatives Numbah 86," said Numbah One. "Powerpuff Girls, meet Numbah 86. Numbah 86, meet Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, the Powerpuff Girls. I've used my authority to give them temporary junior operative status for this special mission."

"Oh, really," said Numbah 86. "Might I hazard to ask _why_?"

"Because, we found out, and just confirmed, that in addition to Numbah 274, a villain named Princess Morebucks is behind this weapon of mass destruction."

"Never heard of her!" said 86.

"Yes, but she's dangerous," said Numbah One. "She has a threat level of 3.8, which might rise soon. And the Girls know more about her than anyone else. We need all the help we can get."

"Okay, I don't like it," said Numbah 86, "but you Girls can stay."

She drew her jalapeno gun and went to look with her troops.

"Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup," she mumbled. "Those are dumb names..."

"Ooh, let me at her!" said Buttercup. "I do NOT have a dumb name!"

"Easy, Buttercup, easy!" said Blossom, holding her back.

"Who is this Numbah 274?" said Blossom. "Is he an operative?"

"Stay alert team, while I tell them," said Numbah One.

The team raised their weapons and guarded the area.

"You see girls," he started, "No one can be a member of the Kids Next Door forever. All operatives have to retire when they turn thirteen. It's a process called decommissioning. When an operative is decommissioned, in order to preserve the secrets of the KND, he or she has all his or her memories of KND activities wiped from his mind."

"Sort of like in _Men in Black_," said Bubbles.

"Sort of," said Numbah One. "Most operatives who turn thirteen go willingly, but there are always a few who don't want to have their memories wiped, and they become what we call Runners. When that happens, Numbah 86 and her squad has to hunt them down and force them into the decommissioning machine. It isn't pleasant.

"But even worse than normal Runners are the very rare Runners who have actually turned traitor, sided with our enemies and fought against the Kids Next Door. We call them the Forsaken.

"In our history, there have only been seven known Forsaken. Three of them died in battle with KND operatives, preferring death before capture. Two of them were captured, and they are now in the most secure cells in the Moonbase prison.

"Of the other two, they are still at large. One of them is Numbah Five's own sister, Cree, formerly Numbah 11 and one of the greatest fighters in the organization.

"Numbah 274 is the most recent Forsaken, and the worst. He was one of the best operatives in history... or so they said. He was practically running the show by the time he turned thirteen. He caused us a lot of trouble when he tried to hide his age, and he nearly destroyed the organization before we foiled his plans.

"And seeing as he knows so much about how our organization works, he remains one of the deadliest enemies..."

"That is so true, Numbah One!" said a voice above them.

They turned upwards, and saw Numbah 274 hovering above, with Princess beside him. He was dressed in armor similar to hers, a helmet similar to the one he wore as an operative (only gold), and also carried a sword on his back.

"So Chad," said Numbah One, raising his soda bottle blaster. "You and Princess are building this weapon of mass destruction together?"

"There is no weapon of mass destruction, Nigel!" said Chad. "We made it up to lure you and the Girls here! Now we can do away with you all in one fell swoop! You and your team are gonna pay for ruining me..."

"Hands up, 274!" shouted Numbah 86.

She and her team appeared behind Numbah One's team and the Girls.

"Are ya gonna come quietly, or do we have ta rough ya up?!" said Numbah 86.

"You know, Numbah 86," said Chad, "I never did like you. Tell me, how many victims have you decommissioned this week? Still trying to break your record of nine?"

"Ah'm not warnin' ya again!" said Numbah 86. "Hands up!"

Her team and Numbah One's team raised their weapons.

"Them first," said Chad to Princess.

Chad and Princess aimed their gauntlets and fired their rays at Numbah 86 and her team. Numbah 86 was thrown; her team was thrown much harder.

The rest of the group was shocked, but not for long.

"Heat vision Girls!" said Buttercup. "Aim for the gauntlets!"

"Good idea!" said Numbah One. "Hit their gloves!"

The Girl's heat vision and the five operative's weapons fired at the two pairs of metal gauntlets on Chad and Princess's armor. Within seconds, the gloves burst, and the two villains screamed.

"Let's beat it!" said Princess.

They started to fly away.

Numbah One looked towards Numbah 86 and her team. Numbah 86 was unhurt, and one member of her team was only slightly injured, but the other four members were barely hanging on. The slightly injured member was speaking on a communicator.

"This is Numbah 29 to Sector G headquarters!" she said. "We need a medical vehicle to these coordinates, pronto!"

She turned to her leader. "You go after them, we'll be fine!"

"Right!" said Numbah 86.

"Knowing you," said Numbah One. "You likely have some of your Hunters with you."

Numbah 86 smiled and took out a remote.

"I never leave home without them," she said, pushing a button.

Three large vehicles resembling crosses between tractors and ostriches leapt out of the house vehicle.

When there were Runners to take care of, Numbah 86 and her team were always ready to spring into action. And there was one piece of 2X4 technology that all Runners always dreaded having to face – the D.O.H.D.O.H.s.

**[Kids Next Door D.O.H.D.O.H.: Decommissioned Operative Hunter Drives On Hydrolics]**

"Numbah One, with me!" said Numbah 86. "Three and Four, you take that one! Five and Two, the third! Let's move it!"

She started to climb up the ladder to the strongest D.O.H.D.O.H.

"No problem!" said Blossom. She lifted Numbah One and Numbah 86 up and placed them in the cockpit. Bubbles and Buttercup gave the other operatives a lift as well.

"Uh, thanks," said Numbah 86. "Now let's get them!"

The D.O.H.D.O.H.s started up, and the quickly charged through the underbrush, with the Girls flying alongside.

With minutes, the super-fast walkers had the two villains in their sights.

"Enemies sighted!" said Numbah Thee. "Hi enemies!"

"They're right behind us!" said Princess.

"I know that!" said Chad. "Maybe I can slow them down..."

He drew his sword and pressed a switch on it. It began to glow. He flew downwards, and slashed through three tree trunks, causing the trees to tumble towards the D.O.H.D.O.H.s.

"Girls!" said Blossom.

Quickly, they dove forward, and snatched the trees, lifting them up high. The D.O.H.D.O.H.s sped underneath.

"I guess yer three deputies are sort 'a useful after all, Nigel," said Numbah 86.

"We within range yet?" she called to Numbah Four, who was manning the gun turret on his D.O.H.D.O.H.

"Another minute and I can blast them out of the sky!" said Numbah Four.

Princess looked behind her and saw them ready to fire.

"Quick," she said. "Shields up!"

They pushed a button on their belts, and a forcefields surrounded them.

The three D.O.H.D.O.H.s opened fire, and the shockwaves sent the two villains spiraling.

"That's it!" said Chad, raising his sword. "I'm taking out that spoiled brat!"

He charged towards the three D.O.H.D.O.H.s avoiding the cannon fire, and flew towards the backs. He eyed the three large fuel tanks.

With three slashes of his swords he cut through the tanks.

"No!" shouted Numbah 86 in panic. "He ruptured the tanks! Abandon D.O.H.D.O.H.!"

In fear, she leapt to the ground, landing with a cry of pain. Unable to stop her, the Girls lifted the other five operatives to safety, seconds before the three D.O.H.D.O.H.s exploded.

Numbah 86 was thrown by the explosion, and this time she was hurt. She pulled herself to her feet, just in time to see Chad standing over her.

"I may not be able to zap you with this armor," he said, raising his fist, "but it does make me pretty strong!"

He socked her in the face, sending her flying into the underbrush.

The team and the girls looked on in horror.

"Not even Fanny deserved that!" said Numbah Five.

"We'll handle Princess," said the Girls. "You take care of your Forsaken."

The Girls flew towards Princess at full speed and surrounded her.

"Enough playing around!" said Bubbles.

She opened her mouth and let loose her sonic scream. Princess covered her ears, and her armor started to spark.

"Take this!" said Buttercup, punching her. "And this, and this, and this!"

Huge cracks started to appear in the armor.

Blossom inhaled, and let forth a blast of ice breath, which coated Princess from head to toe. She fell to the ground, encased in an ice cube.

"Y'know," said Buttercup. "We could just stick her in the freezer and keep her there..."

"Naw," said Blossom. "That would be too easy on her."

She struck the ice coating and it shattered, along with the suit of armor.

Princess shivered, as the Girls looked down at her.

"Um," she said. "I guess it's too late for you to settle for a sincere apology?"

Blossom punched her hard, knocking her out.

Meanwhile, the five operatives were blasting away at Chad with their weapons, but he was faring better than Princess did. He blocked some of their blows with his sword, while his armor bore the brunt of the rest, bearing only a few dents.

Chad leapt up in the air, and made four slashes, destroying the team's weapons. The shattered pieces fell to the ground.

"Now," said Chad, "I'm going to do away with you for good!"

"Don't worry guys!" shouted Blossom. "We're here!"

"Oh no!" said Chad. "Looks like my parter couldn't defeat you again... So I guess I'll have to take care of you."

He raised his sword. The Girls charged at him.

As the were about to reach him, Chad clicked his heels together.

The Powerpuff Girls screamed, and fell to the ground. Their muscles went rigid.

"Mojo's..." said Blossom. "Mojo's X-Ecutor Field!"

"That's right Girls!" said Chad. "Mojo implanted that special feature in my armor as a little surprise!

"And now that all of you are totally defenseless, I'm gonna finish you off!"

"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT CHADWORTH!!" said a voice from above.

Suddenly, a masked figure dressed in black leapt down from the trees, landing between Chad and his enemies.

The figure removed the mask, revealing a teenage girl about sixteen years old with flowing black hair.

She drew a sword similar to Chad's and leveled it at him. Chad looked at her in hate.

"Lotus..." he said.


	10. Young At Heart

**NOW LOADING**

O

O

O

**Chapter Ten**

O

O

O

**Young At Heart**

O

O

O

The five operatives gazed at the situation before them, and the three Powerpuff Girls struggled to look up, their strength taken away by Chad's X-Ecutor field. What they saw was their familiar enemy, Numbah 274, wearing golden armor and holding a sword that was glowing red...

And standing between him and them was an older, female teenager, dressed in a black, skintight jumpsuit with long black hair, also holding a sword.

She flicked a switch on the sword, and it started to glow blue.

"So, Lotus," said Chad, sarcastically. "What have you been doing with yourself?"

"Looking for you, Chad," she said, quietly. "You know, you always were the rebel when I knew you... but now you've turned into so much of a low-down rat, that it makes me feel ashamed to even know you."

She pointed to the eight children behind her. "If you want them," she said. "You're going to have to go through me."

Chad raised his sword. "You know Lotus," he said. "I had a feeling we'd come to this someday... and I must say, it's been a long time coming!"

He leapt up and brought his sword down on his foe, but she quickly blocked it aside. She thrust forward, and a duel ensued. The two swords clashed, sending sparks into the air.

"Numbah Five, Numbah Three!" said One. "You're the fastest. Get to the S.T.A.N.K. and try to get some backup weapons!"

"The S.T.A.N.K. is a long way back," said Five.

"We can't risk this," said One. "If Chad wins this fight, he'll turn on us, and if this Lotus wins... I don't know what her story is. Quickly!"

Three and Five ran in the direction they came.

"Now what?" groaned Bubbles.

"I guess all we can do is watch," said Numbah Two.

Like a battle between a Jedi and a Sith, the two swords clashed. Chad repeatedly tried to run his enemy through, but the strange warrior was just too fast.

Eventually, they locked swords and met face to face.

"Oh, I get it," said Chad. "You're still crank-y because I didn't come to your little 'party'!"

"I'm crank-y," said Lotus, "because you turned out to be the biggest disappointment of my life, you traitor!"

She pushed her foe away from her, and the struggle continued.

This is... strange, thought Numbah One. She's talking like she's an operative of some sort... but that's impossible...

"You aren't going to stop me, Lotus!" said Chad, as he swung towards her. "These brats are going to pay, and so will you!"

He leapt up in the air and came down hard...

Lotus blocked it, and a blur of sparks flew.

"Just send me the bill," she said.

"Man, I should be taking notes here," said Numbah Two.

After about five minutes of this, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup started to get up. At the same time, Numbahs Five and Three started to run back, with their arms full. They were out of breath, but they had brought enough arms.

"Here," said Numbah Five, doling them out.

"Should we give her a hand?" said Blossom.

"Why?" said Numbah Four. "She's doing a great job on her own!"

"Steady everyone," said Numbah One. "We don't know what the deal is with this Lotus. For all we know, she can be even more dangerous than Chad is. You know the old saying... the enemy of my enemy can also be my enemy..."

"But the enemy of my enemy can also be my friend," said Bubbles.

"We'll just have to see," said Numbah One. "I don't want to open fire until I know for sure."

The struggle ensued. With a deft swipe, Chad cut Lotus across the shin, and she yelped. He gave an evil grin.

She soon regained her composure.

"First blood to you," she said, lifting her own sword.

"And I'll get the second too," said Chad. "I'm gonna... AHHH!!"

Lotus slashed cutting him across the cheek.

"What was that?" she said. "I couldn't quite hear you?"

The swordfight resumed, and in the darkening twilight, the sparks started to fly.

"Numbah Five could be wrong," said Numbah Five. "But there's something awfully familiar about the style of fighting they're using..."

"What do you mean?" said Numbah Four.

"Did you ever take martial arts weapons training at the Arctic facility?" said Numbah Five.

"No," said Four. "I didn't meet the size requirements."

"Figures," said Five. "I knew a few trainers there who often showed off swordplay, and... unless Numbah Five misses her guess, both Chad and Lotus are using the Usagi Inpachi style, a technique that they claimed was invented by a KND trainer about ten years ago!"

"Could Lotus be another Forsaken?" gasped Numbah One. "One that we don't know about?!"

If she was, there was truly no honor among the Forsaken. Chad and Lotus seemed more than willing to tear each other apart.

"Give it up, Lotus!" said Chad. "You know I was the greatest operative who ever lived!"

"It was all lies and exaggerations, Chad," said Lotus. "You used manipulation and cheating to worm your way to the top. If you were as great as they said you were, you would never have done what you did..."

The fight raged on more fiercely that ever. Numbah One was considering ordering his team to open fire on both of them... but he had no proof as yet that Lotus was an enemy. Most of the clues were there, but something was not right in that theory. Something strange about this warrior simply did not suggest that she truly was a Forsaken...

As they watched, they could see that Chad was starting to tire, while Lotus still had energy to spare.

"Give up yet, Chadworth?" said Lotus.

"Never..." said Chad, raising his sword.

He rushed towards Lotus, and uttered a cry, but Lotus was ready. She swung with both hands, and her blow smashed Chad's sword to bits!

Chad fell down from the backlash.

"You, you _witch!_" he said. "Do you know how much that weapon cost!"

"Sorry," said Lotus, sarcastically.

"I..._ I hate you Lotus_!!" he yelled.

"Sticks and stones, traitor," she said. She leveled her sword at him.

"Dead or alive, you're coming with me..."

Chad sat up.

"Not while I've still got _fuel_ in this thing!!" he shouted.

He hit the button on his chest, and his jetpack shot him up off the ground.

"Another time, Numbah One!" he yelled, as he sailed over the trees. "You can be sure of that!"

They lost sight of him as he sailed over the treetops.

"Run you cowardly brat," she said. "You won't be so lucky next time..."

She turned to face the operatives and the Girls. Quickly, the Girls formed fighting stances, and the team raised their weapons.

"Ah," she said.

She looked them up and down.

"Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Abigail," she said. "Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup. So glad to finally meet you."

"No sudden moves, teenager," said Numbah One.

"Come now, Nigel," said Lotus. "We aren't enemies. Need I remind you that I just saved your life?"

"Yeah," said Numbah Four. "That's why you have that big sword with you!"

Lotus smiled. She sheathed the sword and then undid her belt. She then tossed the sword aside.

"Feel better?" she said, showing her empty hands.

Numbah One didn't relax his weapon. "We don't trust teenagers," he said. "They're the enemy. And how on earth would you know a KND fighting style unless you were in the same boat as Chad?"

"Teenagers are the enemy?" said Lotus. "Tell me something Numbah One. When you turn thirteen and are decommissioned, would you like your former comrades in the organization to think of _you_ as the enemy?"

Numbah One lowered his weapon. He'd never thought of it that way.

"Hoagie, Kuki," said Lotus. "Your younger siblings will likely be operatives someday. When you have to retire, will your siblings be your foes?"

"NO!!" said Numbah Three, quite upset.

"I should hope not," said Numbah Two.

"And you Girls are half the age of the rest of you," she said. "Should you ever decide to join the KND, your friends here will be decommissioned long before you will. You'd never regard them as enemies just because they were teenagers, would you?"

"Of course not!" said Blossom.

"And as for how I knew the Usagi Inpachi style," said Lotus, "I invented that style myself... ten years ago."

"HUH?!" said all eight of them at once.

Lotus sat down. "Perhaps after you hear my story, Numbah One, you'll feel different about me, and learn that there are people out there over the age of thirteen who you can count as allies.

"You see," she continued, "I was once known as Numbah 56..."

"What?" said Numbah One. "But if you were decommissioned, you could you still know..."

"I'll get to that in a minute," said Lotus. "I joined the KND organization a long time ago, at the tender age of five. I was only allowed to do so after I saved the life of another operative. And I soon became known as one of the greatest warriors of the organization.

"It all changed when I was seven, when I orchestrated the Four-Cross Campaign..."

"Four-Cross?" said Numbah Four.

"Wait, I remember reading about that!" said Numbah Two. "Nine years ago, there was an organization called the Kid-Kat Club, a sort of precursor to the Delightful Children From Down The Lane. At one point, the Kids Next Door sent several teams on an assault on the Kid-Kat's outpost, and in the ensuing battle, a team leader called Numbah 14 suddenly ordered her troops to switch sides, and turn on her allies, aiding the Kid-Kats. Thinking they had found sudden allies, the villains easily drove back the rest of the KND."

Lotus nodded. And Numbah Two continued.

"Numbah 14 and her group stayed with the enemy for a month, planning an assault on the Moonbase, and for a while, almost every KND team on Earth feared that a whole team of Forsaken had been born. But finally, when the Kid-Kats actually struck, Numbah 14 led them into a long-prepared ambush, which completely decimated the enemy forces! It was a double-double-cross!"

"A four-cross," said Lotus. "And I was Numbah 14. Because my name was likely on a hit list at that point, my number was changed to Numbah 56, which is 14 times four. I was awarded for my great contribution, and given a great responsibility – head of combat training in the Arctic Training Base.

"I had many students; among them was my favorite student, Numbah 362..."

"You taught the leader of Global Command?!" exclaimed Numbah Five.

"Yes," said Lotus. "She wasn't the leader then, but she showed a lot of promise. Another one of my students was that traitor whom we just fought off. I never liked him. He never went according to the rules. If you ask me, it was his charm and charisma that got him where he was eventually.

"Anyway, the day when I eventually turned thirteen was the saddest day of my life. But I wouldn't disgrace myself by defying the rules. I traveled to the Moonbase on my own, fully intent on facing decommissioning with honor and dignity.

"Back then, the Decommissions Officer was a boy known as Numbah 35, and he was nothing like Numbah 86. He was always kind and comforting towards those put under his jurisdiction... even towards Runners he was never cruel. He hated to do to me what he had to, as we had shared many missions together. I practically had to convince him myself that it was for the best.

"A great many operatives showed up to say goodbye. Among them was Numbah 362, several of my other students, and the current leader of Global Command, Numbah 101, an officer who would be facing decommissioning himself in less than a year. Practically all of them hated to see me go. In fact, the only one who failed to show up was Numbah 274. He later claimed he had a dental appointment... an excuse I later found out was a lie.

"As Numbah 35 strapped me in, I asked to make one last statement as a Kid Next Door. Numbah 101 told me to go ahead.

"I told them that even without my memories, my morals and ethics would never change. I would always fight for the rights of the underaged... somehow I would find a way. Even without the Kids Next Door, even if I didn't know who they were, I would always believe in their cause.

"I told Numbah 35 to do what he had to do, and I waited...

"But then Numbah 101 told him to stop. He told me he would make me an offer, something that was not offered lightly. He would offer me Privileged Decommissioned Status."

"Privileged Decommissioned Status?" said Numbah One. "I've... never heard of that term..."

"Like I said," said Lotus, "It is an honor that is not given out lightly. I would still be decommissioned and have to retire from active duty, but I would be allowed to keep my memory. In return, I would aid the organization any time the gravest threats reared their heads. And a Forsaken as powerful as my old student Chad qualifies.

"The Privileged Ones are few in number," said Lotus. "And our names are classified, even from each other. I can tell you without violating the rules, and since Chad seems to hate you even more than he does me, I figured it was necessary. But know this. There are teenagers and even a few young adults out there who are former KND who are ready to answer the call from Numbah 362 when they are needed...

"The few, the proud, the Young at Heart."

The team and the Girls were hanging on to every word.

"So," said Numbah Two. "Who else is Privileged?"

"Like I said," said Lotus. "Our identities are kept secret even from each other. But I believe I might know of a few. Two whom you might know of are Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen..."

The eight children gasped.

"The Olsen Twins were Kids Next Door?!" exclaimed Numbah Five.

"Uh huh," said Lotus. "They were agents around the same time as I was, and left about a year before I did, but while they were agents, they were among the organization's greatest spies. I know it doesn't make much sense, but..."

"No, no, it makes perfect sense!" said Numbah One. "I remember reading in the Moonbase archives about how seven years ago, there was an agent named Numbah 22 who the best spy and espionage agent the KND had! The enemy seemed to think that she could somehow be in two places at once, but that was impossible, unless..."

"Unless Numbah 22 was twins," said Lotus. "Mary-Kate and Ashley were Numbah 22, and as identical twins, it was a clever ruse that let them pretend to be two places at once, easily enabling them to penetrate enemy territory with ease.

"They even designed a dangerous gambit that worked very well. One of the twins would infiltrate an enemy base and purposely let herself be captured. Naturally, the enemy expected a rescue attempt by the rest of her team, which always came, and while they prepared for that, and later fought to repel it, the other twin would sneak in, grab whatever secret information was needed, and sabotage their security, allowing her team – and her twin – to escape, and getting out herself before they realized she was there. It was risky, but it never failed. It seems that villains always enjoy gloating over a captured foe, never doing away with her when they have the chance. That's the way villains are... brains of tapioca.

"Anyway, I have a feeling that they were given Privileged Status as well, and they still work under the sway of the Kids Next Door."

"Amazing," said Buttercup. "Well, what do you..."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" said a bossy voice.

Numbah 86, sporting a huge black eye, stormed out of the underbrush.

"That stupid Chad," she said. "Next time ah see him ah'm gonna..."

She stopped short.

"Lotus..." she snarled.

"Well," said Lotus. "If it isn't the Terminator. I heard about what happened when Chad tried to send the Moonbase into the sun, you big crybaby."

The team chuckled.

"You want ta say that ta my face, Lotus?!" said 86.

Lotus grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up until they were eye-to-eye. Numbah 86 started to sweat.

"You're a big crybaby," she said. "That better? I'm not afraid of you, 86."

She dropped her.

"Yer threading on thin ice, Lotus," said Numbah 86. "If it were up ta me I'd have ya decommissioned permanently!"

"But it isn't up to you, 86," said Lotus. "If you want to revoke my Privileged Status, you'll have to take it up with Numbah 362, and if she agrees, you are free to plug me into the machine. But I warn you, she likely won't agree. She and I go way back."

Numbah 86 started to sweat again. Her fear of Numbah 362 was well known.

"You know what I don't like about you, Numbah 86?" said Lotus. "You're nothing but a bully. You like your job too much; is it any wonder why incidents of Runners have doubled since you took over decommissioning? A proper decommissioning officer should be kind and sympathetic, not cruel and sadistic like you.

"Let me tell you something, 86," she continued. "_You_ are going to have to face decommissioning someday, and I truly doubt you are going to be given the same offer as I was. You know why? Because every operative in the world hates your guts! They're likely going to laugh as your memories are sucked away!"

Numbah 86 paused.

"I have no problem with that," she said, slowly.

"No, you will," said Lotus. "You're such a coward, that I won't be surprised at all if you become the thing you hate the most – a Runner. And when that happens, there will be no shortage of volunteers ready to hunt you down, because like I say, everyone hates you. I might volunteer myself."

By now Numbah 86 was very angry. "What gives you the right to speak to me that way?!" she said.

Lotus grabbed her again.

"Because I'm bigger than you," she said. "That's why."

She dropped her.

She picked up her sword and strapped it on. "Remember what I said, 86," she said. "It isn't too late."

She turned to the team and the Powerpuff Girls.

"And folks, I know we'll meet again," she said. "If you need me, I'll find you. Don't try to find me, as the Privileged must keep to themselves. Until next time..."

She leapt to the treetops and was out of sight within minutes.

"Bah!" said Numbah 86. "Well, if Chad got away, I guess this mission is a bust! See you in the funny pages you guys!"

She stormed off towards her house-vehicle.

The Powerpuff Girls lifted up the still-unconscious form of Princess.

"Well, this brat has an appointment at Townsville City Jail," said Blossom.

"Yeah," said Numbah One. "But we have other problems. If it weren't for Lotus, we wouldn't have survived. Mojo Jojo and the Delightful Children are still plotting, and they likely won't give up. We need to regroup and make plans."

"Why don't you guys come over to our house?" said Bubbles. "We can discuss things there and give some of your hamsters a break!"

"Well..." said Numbah One.

"Our dad can make a mean sloppy joe," said Buttercup.

"Numbah Five doesn't see how it can hurt," said Five. "Besides, I always wanted to take an extended trip to Townsville."

"Okay!" said Blossom. "Show up at about 4 o'clock tomorrow."

They started to fly home with Princess in toe, and the team walked back to their vehicle.

As they did so, they had no idea that a small robotic eye was watching them.

Thunder started to roll in the sky. A storm was coming.

"Bah!" said Mojo, who was watching from the monitors at Delightful Manor. "Another failure! I despise failures, because failures seem to be all that ever become of me! If I enjoyed success once in a while I might not be so upset at failures so much, but I never enjoy success because all I encounter are failures!"

"Tell us about it," said the Delightful Children. "So, that Lotus person was Numbah 14? We wondered what ever became of her. Father was close to the Kid Kat Club before their defeat...

"Humph, Mary-Kate and Ashley... we never did like their movies that much..."

"So why hasn't Chad gotten back yet?!" said Mojo.

"He's probably too ashamed to show his stupid face," said the Delightful Children. "Who needs him anyway? We can do just fine without a stupid former Kid Next Door handling our business."

"Who are you calling stupid?" said a voice at the door.

A dark shape entered, and thunder rolled. The dark shape gave way to a tall figure in black armor.

"Cree..." said the Delightful Children, with a shiver.

The figure gestured, and her helmet folded off her head. She glared at the five children in front of them, and they shrank back. There were only a few people whom the Delightful Children From Down The Lane were afraid of, and Cree Lincoln, sister of Numbah Five and former KND combat expert Numbah 11, was one of them.

"Since when do you brats hang around monkeys?" she said. "You'll get fleas!"

"Hey!" said Mojo. "Number one, I bathe every day! Number two, I'm a chimpanzee, not a monkey! There's a difference!"

"Mojo," said the Children. "We suggest not talking back..."

"Chad and Princess are idiots," said Cree. "They both relied too much on raw power, and on too little subtlety. He was too busy trying to hit Lotus with a frontal assault. If it had been me fighting Lotus, she would be dead right now, slain by a surgical strike through the ribs.

"It was subtlety that almost let me succeed a few days ago," she said. "I could have blown them up with their M.E.R.R.Y.G.O.R.O.C.K.E.T. if they hadn't gotten smart all of a sudden."

"What are you getting at?" said the Delightful Children.

Cree took a notebook out of her armor and started to write some words down.

"You want the Kids Next Door and the Powerpuff Girls taken care of?" she said. "I can lead them to their doom fairly easily, but not via a frontal assault. I'll need to use your facility in the factory district, and your skills in chemistry, Mojo."

She handed them the notebook.

"Handle this, and your mutual enemies will be as good as gone!"

"Hmmm," said Mojo, looking at it. "I suppose this is scientifically feasible... but I'll need a good two days..."

"We can help," said the Delightful Children. "We've done something similar to this before, and this time we can correct the old mistakes."

"Exactly," said Cree. "And this time, there will be no room for error..."


	11. Mad Melee

**NOW LOADING**

O

O

O

**Chapter Eleven**

O

O

O

**Mad Melee**

O

O

O

At a factory in the industrial district of town, Mojo Jojo was hard at work on a notebook overseeing some machinery, while a tall, imposing teenager in armor was supervising.

"Just how long is this going to take, Mojo?" said Cree.

"You cannot rush genius Miss Lincoln," said Mojo. "It took Albert Einstein years to come up with the theory of relativity! It took Opponheimer even longer to invent the atomic bomb! It took the Thomas Edison over ten years and hundreds of failures before he came up with a light bulb that actually worked longer than a few seconds! I will complete your little project, but I cannot just wave a magic wand! Like I said, I need a good two days!"

"Fine," said Cree. "But when you are done, the final result better deliver!"

Mojo walked up to a huge vat, where a large mixer was stirring some brown, frothy substance. Mojo tasted it.

"Needs more half-and-half," he said, writing something down.

He walked up to second vat, where the mixture inside was white. He tasted it.

"Needs more extract," he said, writing something else down.

He walked to another vat, where the mixture was green and chunky.

He tasted and thought for a minute.

"Okay, this one is good as it is," he said. He wrote it down.

"You'd better finish this before you start gaining weight," sighed Cree.

O O O O O O O O O O

That afternoon, the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. sped over the fields and forests on its way to Townsville. Following the directions that the Girls had given them, the craft landed on the street right outside their suburban home.

"They're here, they're here!" said Bubbles, looking out the window.

"Calm down, Bubbles," said Buttercup, bringing out a cheese board. "They came so we could plan strategy, not have a party!"

"She's right Bubbles," said Blossom, bringing out a chest of soda. "If Mojo and the Delightful Children could recruit Seduca, the Gangreen Gang, and Princess, who knows who else might threaten us? So the plan now is to swap info on everything that they might throw at us. Forewarned is forearmed, as a wise man once said."

Outside, the team was climbing off the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"Everyone remember where we parked," said Numbah Two.

"Har har," said Numbah Five.

Numbah Three carried a large bag with her.

"Do you think I brought enough of these Rainbow Monkeys chocolate-coated, jelly-filled cookies?" she asked.

"You brought enough to feed the whole school," muttered Numbah Four.

"Come now, Numbah Four," said Numbah One. "We'd be bad guests if we didn't bring something."

He eyed the house. "Nice," he said. "Very modern."

He rang the doorbell.

Quickly it opened, and the three Powerpuff Girls appeared.

"Hello!" said Blossom.

"Welcome!" said Buttercup.

"Salutations!" said Bubbles.

Everyone looked at her.

"Uh, come in," said Blossom.

"Nice place," said Numbah Four.

"The Professor had to leave this morning to give a speech at Citysville University..." started Buttercup.

"The Professor?" said Numbah Two, puzzled.

"Our dad," said Bubbles. "Well, kind of. He created us..."

The team drew back in surprise.

"... but he'll be back soon and he knows you're here. Once he gets here he can get dinner started. Until then..."

"_Created_ you?" said Numbah Four. "How? Did he put you together like Frankenstein's Monster?"

"Numbah Four!" said Numbah Three, slapping him.

The Girls giggled.

"It was kind of an accident," said Blossom. "He wanted to create the perfect little girl, so he thought he had the right formula with Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice... but then he dropped some Chemical X into it and POOF, there we were!"

"Chemical X?" said Numbah 2. "What exactly is that?"

"_Nobody knows!_" said Buttercup. "People have tried to recreate the experiment, even us, but it's never worked right a second time... And when other creatures are exposed to the stuff, it seems that random effects happen."

There was a long pause.

"I brought cookies!" said Numbah Three.

"Why don't we save those for dessert, Numbah Three," said Numbah One. "Anyway Girls, I suppose we all know why we're here..."

"Yes," said Blossom. "Why don't we just have a seat and..."

Suddenly the phone by the end table began to ring. Not the hotline, but the ordinary phone.

Blossom picked it up. "Hello?" she said.

The Professor's voice came on the other end.

"Blossom, thank goodness you girls are home!" he said. "I was about to leave for home when my car was broken into! My cell phone got swiped, and the thugs punctured all four of my tires! I only have _one _spare!"

"Lovely," said Blossom. "Don't worry Professor, we'll be there to haul it to the repair shop!"

She hung up the phone. She quickly told the others what happened.

"I'll bet it was college alumni who did it," said Numbah One. "Colleges are abominable places... that's where teenagers learn to become full-fledged adults!"

"Well, we've got to go help him with his car," said Blossom. "Until then, you all just relax. Don't go into the Professor's laboratory... there's some dangerous stuff down there!"

The three Powerpuff Girls shot out the windows and flew towards the Town of Citysville.

"Well," said Numbah Four, going up to the TV, "let's see what they have on DVD."

"I swear, Numbah Four," said Numbah One, "if you break anything, YOU are going to explain it to them."

"KEWL!!" said Four. "They have the complete _Indiana Jones_ collection in widescreen! I'll just..."

He looked at the DVD player.

"Um, how does this thing work?"

Numbah One sighed, when suddenly a buzzer went off.

They all turned around, and saw it was coming from a strange phone with a clown-like face.

"What's that?" said Four.

"Must be that hotline they're always talking about," said Numbah Five.

The hotline continued to buzz.

"Um, think we should answer it?" said Numbuh Three.

"I'm not answering it," said Four. "You answer it!"

"Me?" said Numbah Two. "I'm not touching it."

"Fine!" said Numbah One.

He picked up the hotline. "Hello?" he said.

"Uh, hello," said a high male voice on the other end. "Who is this?"

"Depends," said Numbah One. "Who is this?"

"Well, I was kind of looking for the Powerpuff Girls..." said the voice.

"They aren't here right now," said One. "Can I take a message?"

"Well, is there any way you can reach them?" said the voice. "There's a situation that's kind of urgent..."

"Oh," said One. "Well, whoever you are..."

"You can call me the Mayor..." said the voice.

"Mayor?" said Numbah One. "As in of Townsville?"

The other members of the team started to whisper.

"Look, pal," continued Numbah One, "we're friends of the Girls and we owe them a few favors, so maybe if you just give us the details, we can take care of it."

"Really?" said the Mayor. "That would be swell! You got a pen?"

"Sure," said Numbah One, taking out a notepad.

A few minutes later, Numbah One hung up.

"C'mon team," he said. "Now's a chance to help our allies out. That guy on the phone said that some lunatic was on a crime spree in uptown."

"Lunatic?" said Numbah Five. "Did he give a name?"

"Yeah," said One, looking at his notepad. "Someone named... Fuzzy Lumpkins?"

"Fuzzy Lumpkins?" said Four. "Sound like one of your toys, Numbah Three!"

Numbah Three giggled.

"C'mon," continued Four. "This should be no problem!"

They went outside and boarded the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

O O O O O O O O O O

In Townsville City hall, five minutes earlier, the Mayor hung up the phone.

"Well, that was... odd," he said.

Ms. Bellum entered.

"Mr. Mayor!" she said. "The situation is getting worse! I've never seen Lumpkins like this!"

"Maybe someone swiped the dessert out of his lunch this afternoon," said the Mayor. "I hate it when someone does that..."

"Yeah, right," said Bellum. "Are the Girls on their way?!"

"Uh, they weren't home," said the Mayor. "but some friends of theirs said they'd handle it."

"_Friends??_" said Ms. Bellum.

"Well, I only heard one," said the Mayor. "Said they owed the Girls a favor... he sounded kind of like a kid with an accent of some sort..."

There was a long pause.

"Maybe we should get down there," said Ms. Bellum.

"Okay," said the Mayor. "I told my wife I would pick up a gallon of milk anyway... and I also need some... WHOOP!"

She grabbed his hand and they headed for the limo.

O O O O O O O O O O

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. slowly flew towards uptown.

"So, the Girls work for the city?" said Numbah Five.

"According to Numbah 209, they aren't on the payroll," said Numbah One. "But she did warn me that they often take requests from adults... on of the main reasons they haven't been offered membership yet by Global Command."

"It's what superheroes are supposed to do," said Numbah Four. "Defend cities, work with the authority... don't you ever watch _Batman_?"

"Yeah, well now_ we're_ taking requests from adults," said Numbah Five. "And Numbah Five doesn't like it."

"No we aren't," said Numbah Two. "We're doing the Girls a favor, just like Numbah One said. Won't they be surprised!"

Numbah Three was intently watching the periscope.

"Numbah Two, Numbah Two!" she said. "Take us down!"

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. slowly landed and they peeked out.

Surrounding them were several jewelry stores and other high-class shops, which had been smashed into and looted. Sounds of ambulances filled the air.

"Numbah Three," said Four. "I don't think one of your toys did all this..."

"Maybe it was rabid!" said Numbah Two.

They all raised their weapons.

"Spread out team," said Numbah One. "Whoever did all this is likely still around."

O O O O O O O O O O

Indeed.

In a bank, less than a block away, the uncultured hillbilly known to Townsville as Fuzzy Lumpkins was holding the staff at gunpoint with his blunderbuss. Most of the time, Fuzzy was a guy who just liked to keep to himself, but sometimes he woke up in one of those "moods."

Today was one of those times.

He leveled his gun at a group of bankers.

"Oh-kay," he said. "Which one of youse is the manager of this here bank?"

One of the men shook his head, but the woman next to him pointed to him. Fuzzy lifted him up with his paw and dragged him to the vault, which at this point was only blocked by a grating.

"You know hows to open this thing?" said Fuzzy.

"N-no," said the manager.

"Fine," said Fuzzy, tossing him aside. He grabbed the gate with his free hand and ripped it from the wall.

At that point, the alarm went off.

"Aw, shoot," said Fuzzy. He picked up his large sack and started shoving cash into it.

Numbah One spun around at the sound of the alarm.

"Target at seven o'clock!" he said.

"Right, seven o'clock!" said Numbah Four. He looked at his watch.

"Um, what's happening at seven o'clock?"

"The bank, fool!" said Numbah Five.

"Kids Next Door, _battle stations!_" said Numbah One.

Fuzzy backed out of the bank with his sack crammed to capacity, holding his gun towards it.

"An' keep reachin for the ceiling till ya reach it!" he said, laughing.

He turned, and saw the five agents leveling their own weapons at him.

"Hey!" he said.

"That will be far enough!" said Numbah One. "Fuzzy Lumpkins, I presume?"

"Yeah, that's me," said Fuzzy. "Who the sam-hill are _you?!_"

"We're the Kids Next Door, pal," said Numbah Five. "And if there's one thing we hate worse than adults, it's ones that are thieves!"

"And ones that are ugly!" said Four.

"And ones that are smelly!" said Three.

"And ones that are flea-ridden!" said Two.

"HEY!" said Fuzzy. "I may be an ugly, smelly, flea-ridden thief, but I'm not... um... uh... what was that other thing you said?"

The five operatives started to chuckle... then they burst out laughing.

"I can't believe it, Numbah Four!" said Five. "We finally found someone stupider than you!"

There was more laughter.

"I know I should be insulted," said Four, "but this guy cracks me up too much for me to care!"

Fuzzy dropped his bag and pointed with his blunderbuss. "I'll teach ya ta laugh at me!!" he shouted.

"Kids Next Door, scatter!" shouted Numbah One.

The team ran off in five different directions, as a blast from Fuzzy's thunderstick hit the center of where they were standing.

"Watch it folks," said One. "Dumb doesn't mean harmless. Numbah Three, try to disarm him!"

"Gotcha!" said Three. She lifted up her sweater and pushed a button on her belt. Quickly, an apparatus formed on her back - flexible rods fitted themselves on her arms, and pink butterfly wings sprouted from them, fitting to a rod down her spine. The central rod formed a headband with delicate antennae that crowned her forehead.

She gave a leap and soared into the air, over the enemy. She always loved doing this.

In the meantime, Fuzzy tried to shoot at his nearest foe, who was Numbah Five. The Girls had at times wondered why Fuzzy had made the blunderbuss his weapon of choice. This archaic firearm had horrible range, and even worse accuracy, and was incredibly slow to fire... coupled with the fact that Numbah Five was fast and trained at dodging much better weaponry, he had about one chance in a thousand of actually hitting her. The blast merely hit a wall behind her.

Still, a blunderbuss had one advantage... it was powerful, and unlike the Girls, the operatives were not bulletproof. If Fuzzy did manage to land a shot, the team would stand a good chance of losing a member in this fight. Numbah Three knew she'd have to take out the gun quickly.

She placed her mustard gun in its holster, and dive-bombed at Fuzzy, zooming past him.

"What the..." he said, looking up.

"Hey, hairy!" she said. "Nyah, nyah, nya-nya-nyah!" She stuck her tongue out.

As Fuzzy aimed at her, she darted aside, and easily avoided the blast. Fuzzy tried to aim again, but she flew here and there... he couldn't get a bead on her!

"Stand still, dagnabbit!" he said.

Numbah Three made a flying dive towards him...

"Now I've gotcha..." he chuckled, pulling the cock down...

But he miscalculated her speed. Before he could pull the trigger, she snatched the blunderbuss out of his hands, and flew out of reach!

"Hey, give that back you little..." he shouted.

Numbah Three flew to the rooftops and tossed the thunderstick to the top of a building.

The other members of the team raised their weapons.

"Open fire!" said Numbah One.

A flurry of blasts from mustard guns, bubble gum guns, and soda bottle blasters pelted Fuzzy. He started to stagger...

O O O O O O O O O O

Two hundred feet away, the Mayor and Ms. Bellum were watching.

"Gee, I can't believe I didn't bring my camera," said the Mayor.

"This is really bizarre," said Bellum. "These... Kids Next Door... how are they doing this? You said they were friends of the Girls?"

"Hey, any friends of the Girls are okay in my book!" said the Mayor. "Go Kids Next Door!"

O O O O O O O O O O

Numbah Three had landed and joined in the barrage. It looked like Fuzzy was about finished.

"Hold your fire, everyone," said Numbah One. "If that didn't stop him..."

The Fuzzy slowly got up...

"Now ah'm..." he gasped. "Now ah'm..."

Suddenly, he swelled to about twice his size! he turned red, and his teeth turned into fierce fangs!

**"NOW AH'M MAD!!"** he howled.

He charged at the team, and leveled five punches. The operatives flew backwards and fell against the wall!

"That was... unexpected," said Numbah Two.

"Resume fire!" said Numbah One as they got up.

They blasted at Fuzzy, but the projectiles just seemed to glance off his skin! He slowly advanced upon them, breathing heavily and glaring like a madman.

"This is getting us nowhere!" said One. "We need a new strategy!"

"On it, chief!" said Numbah Five. "Let's get 'im Numbah Four!"

The two combat experts leapt and aimed kicks for Fuzzy's face. The force of the blows did little except make him blink!

"Take this, and this, and this, and some of THIS!!" said Four, bounding away at Fuzzy's gut.

Fuzzy growled something incomprehensible, and swiped at him with his claw. Four yelped in pain, and staggered backwards.

"Do the Girls a favor he said," said Numbah Five, throwing a kick to his gut. "They'd better do a _big_ favor for us if we survive this!"

At that point Fuzzy grabbed hold of her by the shoulders and lifted her up off of her feet.

"Leggo, you walking shag rug!" shouted Five.

Then Fuzzy chomped down on her shin. Numbah Five screamed and then kicked him in the teeth, making him let go.

"Punching and kicking I can handle," said Five, getting up and holding her shin, "but _biting_? You are one sick... whatever you are!"

Numbahs Three and One dragged her away from Fuzzy, who was clutching his jaw. Apparently, Five had managed to hurt him a little.

"You okay, Numbah Five?" said One.

"No, Numbah Five is not okay!" said Five. "This guy is stronger than a pro-wrestler, we can't hurt him, and he just tried to make a snack out of my left thigh! What are we gonna do?!"

"Try to hold him off," said Numbah Two. "I might have just the thing in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R."

As he ran back to the craft, Numbah One took out his soda bottle blaster.

"Everyone set their weapons to maximum power," he said. "We can at least try to stun him for as long as we can."

Everyone made the adjustments, and pointed to Fuzzy, who glared at them with hate in his eyes.

"Open fire and don't let up!" shouted Numbah One.

The four operatives blasted Fuzzy with a steady stream of projectiles and energy, but again it barely slowed him down. This was not good. Their weapons weren't going to last forever.

"Don't worry guys," said Numbah Two's voice. "Help is on the the way!"

A sound like a motor came to their ears, and they saw that Numbah Two was racing towards them driving a vehicle that looked like a large golf cart with a catapult mounted on the back.

**[Kids Next Door S.P.L.A.T.A.P.U.L.T.: Scooter-driven Platform Launches Adhesives Towards Adult Perpetrators Using Logarithmic Targeting]**

Numbah Two pulled a lever, and a large item that looked like a pink cannonball rolled into the catapult. He pushed a series of buttons on the monitors in front of him, and a pair of crosshairs centered on Fuzzy's image.

"I'm gonna really stick it to you!" said Numbah Two. "Fire one!"

The S.P.L.A.T.A.P.U.L.T. fired, and the large piece of ammunition honed in on Fuzzy. He turned in surprise, just as the projectile hit him, and exploded with a huge SPLAT!! Before everyone knew it, he was covered with pink goo!

Fuzzy was steamed. He tried to make a dash towards Numbah Two, but he was glued to the pavement!

"All right!" said Numbah Four.

"Keep it up," said Numbah Two. "I've got more where that came from!"

The other four operatives fired their weapons at Fuzzy, and now he was starting to sweat. Numbah Two pulled another lever, and the catapult arm retracted. he pulled the first lever, and it reloaded.

"Fire two!" he said, as the S.P.L.A.T.A.P.U.L.T. shot another projectile. More of the goo splattered over Fuzzy, and he was now in a fury. He started to pull at the goo like taffy; within moments he would break free.

"Numbah Two, we're almost out of ammo!" said Numbah One. "Can that thing do anything else?!"

Numbah Two retracted the catapult arm. "Well now that you mention it," he said. "It's time for the S.P.L.A.T.A.P.U.L.T.'s secret weapon!"

He punched a button that said "secret weapon," and this time a _black_ cannonball loaded onto the catapult arm.

As Numbah Two set the crosshairs, he shouted out, "everyone get as far away from him as possible!"

Numbahs One, Three, Four, and Five retreated, , just as Fuzzy broke free. He raised his arms and howled.

"Looks like you're going down in a blaze of glory!" said Numbah Two. "FIRE!"

The S.P.L.A.T.A.P.U.L.T. fired, and the large projectile burst into flames as it flew into the air...

"Huh?" said Fuzzy, looking up.

The cannonball hit him, and an explosion ensued at the point of impact! The sky practically lit up.

Everyone who was watching clapped, and when the smoke cleared, Fuzzy was lying unconscious in a smoldering crater.

O O O O O O O O O O

A team of police were called in, and dragged the dazed Fuzzy Lumpkins to an armored police van.

"Okay, it's the pokey fer you, Fuzzy!" said one of them.

They slammed the door, and van sped off. At this moment, the Mayor and Ms. Bellum came out of their hiding place and approached the team.

"Wow-whee wow!" said the Mayor. "You kids sure are brave! I haven't seen fighting like that since I was in the service!"

"Um yes, Mr. Mayor," said Numbah One. This was very strange. He'd never seen an adult who was smaller than he was. Ms. Bellum was certainly more intimidating.

"So," said Ms. Bellum. "You kids are friends of the Girls?"

"Long story ma'am," said Numbah One. "But we're afraid we can't disclose any information about our team at this moment. Like we said, the only reason we helped was because we owed the Girls a few favors. Now if you'll excuse us, we have injuries that need taken care of..."

As they turned to leave, Ms. Bellum spoke up.

"Kids Next Door," she said. "Thank you. Townsville owes you a debt."

They all paused. They hardly expected to hear something like that from an adult.

"You're... welcome..." said Numbah One.

They boarded the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and took off.

O O O O O O O O O O

It was fortunate that Numbah Three was the one who was the least injured, mostly because she was the medic. In the Powerpuff Girls home, while they were waiting for the Girls to arrive while watching _Raiders of the Lost Ark_, she was busy with antiseptic ointment and bandages.

"It should all stop hurting by tomorrow," she said, smiling.

At that moment, the Girls came in, with Professor Utonium behind them.

"Guys!" said Blossom. "We heard the news on the radio! Are you alright?"

"We've handled worse," said Numbah Four.

"Fuzzy Lumpkins is bad news," said Buttercup. "He's been trouble even for us."

"Well," said Numbah One. "That's the primary reason we came here. And I think it's high time we got to starting our little discussion."

"You all just start your discussion," said the Professor, "While I start dinner. I hope you kids like chicken cutlets!"

"Oh, uh, sure Mr. Utonium..." said Numbuh One.

Outside in the darkness, a pair of big, green eyes opened in the bushes.

"Okay," said a voice. "You can do this. It's high-time you introduced yourself to them. Here goes..."

A figure walked up to the front door. A hand shook as it neared the doorbell.

"NO!!" said the figure. It dove into the bushes.

The figure breathed heavily.

"Oh, what's wrong with you Snowball?" said the figure. "Why are you so afraid? They won't reject you... will they? What's not to like?"

The figure turned to the door again. It got up. It started to walk towards it again.

"No..." said the figure. "I can't yet. But I will, you hear me, I will!

"I can't live in the shadows forever. We have to meet eventually..."

The figure bounded away into the night.

O O O O O O O O O O

A dinner of chicken and a long discussion later, the two teams hadn't discussed half of what they had intended.

"We'll sleep in the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.," said Numbah One. "And don't worry, Global Command can reach us should there be an emergency. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow morning. It is a Saturday, after all."

"Sure," said Blossom. "Sleep tight."

O O O O O O O O O O

Miles away, the Delightful Children were on their cell phones with an informant.

"Townsville huh?" they said. "How interesting..."

They hung up.

"Why wait for Mojo and Cree to finish their plan when we can weaken them both right now?" the said. "The perfect man for the job could lead them into a trap right in Townsville itself..."

They pushed a number on their speed dial.

"We think it's time that our foes had another appointment!" they said.


	12. Snowball's Chance

**NOW LOADING**

O

O

O

**Chapter Twelve**

O

O

O

**Snowball's Chance**

O

O

O

Saturday is always followed by Sunday, and the Kids Next Door spent the beautiful morning on the patio of the Powerpuff Girls' house, where the two teams sipped hot chocolate and ate powdered mini-donuts. The Kids' wounds from the battle with Fuzzy had pretty much healed, and it was time to get back to business – exchanging information. By noon, they had covered a lot, but there was still a lot to cover.

"So Princess actually bought Townsville and tried to ruin you by making crime legal?" said Numbah One.

"Talk about twisted," said Numbah Five.

"Yeah," said Blossom. "But we outsmarted her. We figured that so long as crime was legal, there was nothing to stop _us_ from robbing _her_ and blackmailing her. After that, she couldn't wait to give the town back to the Mayor."

"It's like what Lotus said," said Numbah Two. "Villains have brains like tapioca."

"And all of them have their distinct weakness," said Numbah One. "I remember this guy who gave us a lot of trouble. It all started when Numbah Three went to the candy store and..."

Suddenly, a beeper went off on his watch.

"Uh oh," he said. "We're getting a message on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.'s communicator, team!"

The Kids Next Door ran out to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., and the three girls flew behind them. Once inside, they turned on the screen on the main console.

Numbah 65.3 appeared on the screen.

"Kids Next Door reporting for duty," said Numbah One.

"Well it took you long enough," said 65.3. "You and your team are in Townsville, right Numbah One.

"Yes," said Numbah One. "We had to..."

"I'm not interested in why you're there in the first place, Numbah One," said Numbah 65.3, "the point is we need a team there now. As you know, the last time a group of operatives took down Knightbrace, he was incarcerated by the dental establishment again..."

"Yeah," said Numbah One. "I really wish they did a better job of hanging onto him the first time. But what do you expect from a bunch of adults?"

"Well anyway," said Numbah 65.3, "he escaped again last night, but this time we were prepared. While he was being held, we sent a spy into the place and put a tracer on him. Thank goodness he didn't find it. According to the tracer's positioning, he's in Townsville right now. We need you to grab him... then we can make sure he's put somewhere where he _can't_ break out of.

"I'm downloading the data you need to track the tracer yourself... this will take a minute..."

A bar started to form on the screen, with the words, "starting download."

"By the way," continued 65.3, "we have it on good word that the Delightful Children might have been involved in his escape. If that's true, his technology might have been upgraded, so be on your guard."

"Don't worry," said Numbah One. "That screwy hygienist won't get the drop on us this time!"

The words "download complete" appeared on the screen.

"Good luck," said Numbah 65.3, and he vanished.

"Who's Knightbrace?" said Bubbles.

"Tell you in a minute," said Numbah One, punching in some numbers.

A view of the city came up, and a blinking light centered on a building.

"Girls, what building is that?" asked Numbah One.

"Townsville Museum," said Buttercup.

"Why would Knightbrace be at a museum?" pondered Numbah Four.

"Even stranger, why would he be in Townsville?" said Numbah Two.

"Numbah Five doesn't like this," said Numbah Five. "That kook led us into a trap once before, and this may be a trap again."

"Ooh!" said Numbah Three, holding her mouth. "My teeth still hurt from last time!"

"_Who's Knightbrace?!_" said all three Girls at once.

"We'll tell you on the way," said Numbah One, as Numbah Two started up the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "Remember where I was just going to tell you about a candy store incident?"

The aircraft slowly flew into the city.

Quickly, a figure ran after it.

O O O O O O O O O O

"You're kidding!" said Blossom, as they flew into the city. "A dentist?"

"Man, I hate dentists!" said Buttercup.

"That's your own fault!" said Bubbles.

"He isn't really a dentist," said Numbah One. "Not a real one. He wanted to be one, ever since he was a child, but he was expelled from dental school for unorthodox practices..."

"Unorthodox?" said Blossom.

"Putting braces on babies," said Numbah Two.

"Ooh!" said Bubbles.

"He was broken and humiliated," said Numbah One. "The only job he could work at after that was his family-run business... a candy store. For someone who worshipped dental hygiene so much, having to work at a place where children continually bought sugary treats was far too much for him, and eventually he snapped. Went crazy.

"Thinking he was doing the world a favor, he made himself a really stupid costume armed with dental-themed weaponry, and started attacking kids with it after nightfall, forcing his twisted dental checkups on them. Kids were lucky to escape this monster without being force-brushed-and-flossed at the very least.

"And as the first line of defense against adult tyranny, we were tops on his list. He eventually came for us, and we were almost defeated. Ironically, it was a licensed dentist who came to our rescue. I guess Dr. Sigmund Teeth just hated Knightbrace for perverting the dental philosophy. He knew the fiend's one weakness – an uncontrollable craving for taffy..."

"That's also ironic," said Blossom. "A dentist with as sweet tooth."

"Numbah Three," called Numbah One. "Any luck with finding any taffy in there?"

Numbah Three was searching in the refrigerator.

"Lessee," she said. "Caramels, lollypops, Milky Ways, Skittles, tuna fish, milk, leftover spaghetti..."

"Uh, don't touch that, Numbah Three, I'm saving that!" said Numbah Four.

"Sorry, Numbah One, no taffy," she said.

Numbah One sighed.

"We don't have time to find a place to buy a quantity of it," he said. "We'll just have to take him out the old fashioned way..."

"Don't worry, guys," said Buttercup. "We're in too! And I'd just love to get a crack at some stinking dentist! Break HIS teeth for a change!"

"Good," said Numbah One.

The S.C.A.M.P.E.R. landed in front of the museum.

"Let's go everyone," said Numbah One.

O O O O O O O O O O

Inside the museum, a dark shape was watching out the window. He took out a special cell phone.

"Knightbrace to Delightfuls," he said. "They've just arrived!"

"Splendid," said the quintet of voices on the other end. "Are the Powerpuff Girls with them?"

"Depends," said Knightbrace. "Do the Powerpuff Girls look like pink, blue, and green pixies with big, cute eyes?"

"That's them," said the Delightful Children. "You know what to do, Jelly. Just remember you owe us for busting you out of that joint."

"I always pay my debts," said Knightbrace.

He hung up, and lifted a tiny device.

"Those fools didn't think I knew about this tracer they planted on me," he said. "Well, I didn't until the Delightful Children told me about it... but little did those cavity covered brats know, I _wanted_ them to find me."

He threw down the tracer and stomped on it.

"Now, I'm gonna give them a treatment like none other!"

O O O O O O O O O O

As the Girls and the Kids Next Door walked into the building, a tall shape watched them.

Maybe, thought the figure, if I go in there to lend some support, they won't be so quick to judge...

The figure crept up to the door.

Wait! What if they get the wrong idea? What if they attack me? Those Girls have a reason to hate my kind!

The figure looked towards the door.

This is your last chance Snowball, thought the figure. You've been putting this off for months. Now, you can either go through that door and meet them, or you can walk away and be miserable for the rest of your already miserable life!

The first option is hard, thought Snowball, the second would be easy...

Two large eyes stared at the door and quivered.

The figure stood up straight.

"When faced with two paths," said Snowball, "the true warrior always chooses the harder! And, I've always been a warrior!"

The figure dashed through the doorway.

O O O O O O O O O O

Five minutes earlier...

The eight children immediately noticed that something was amiss in the museum. It was only one o'clock. The museum should be open to the public. But the lights were off, and not a soul was around.

"Where is everybody?" said Numbah Four. "Don't museums usually have visitors? And guards?"

Blossom listened carefully.

"I hear several people breathing," she said. "Two rooms to the north."

The team drew their weapons, and the Girls followed them, as they slowly went from one room to the next.

They gasped at what they saw.

Four security guards, and at least ten guests were there, unconscious. They had apparently been glued to the wall by a gooey pink substance.

Numbah One went up to one of them, and smelled the stuff.

"Toothpaste," he said. "Emphasis on 'paste'."

He tasted it. "Extra minty..." he said.

"We got a conscious one here!" said Numbah Five.

They all went up to a woman who was in a half-sitting position against the floor. She looked like she was just waking up.

"What happened here?" said Blossom.

"A lunatic with protective headgear," she said. "Sprayed everyone with sleeping gas..."

"Sleeping gas?" said Numbah Four.

"More like laughing gas," said Numbah Two. "Nitrous oxide. Dentists use it to sedate patients for dental surgery."

"Yeah," groaned the woman. "I could barely stay awake. He said he was heading for the ancient Egyptian exhibit..."

Blossom tried to pull her free. "This gunk is strong!" she said.

"If I know Knightbrace, it will turn weak in an hour or so," said Numbah One. But we'd best be on our toes. We'll come back to get everyone once we've handled that loon. Come on team!"

O O O O O O O O O O

In the ancient Egyptian exhibit, Knightbrace, was sadly looking over the mummified corpses in the glass cases.

"Man," said Knightbrace. "Those Egyptians sure mistreated their teeth..."

"Anyone ever tell you that you're an obsessed lunatic?" said Numbah One's voice.

Knightbrace turned and saw the Kids Next Door and the Powerpuff Girls at the doorway.

"Congratulations, Knightbrace," said Numbah One. "You are about to make dental history!"

"How so?" snarled Knightbrace.

"You are going to be the first person to repair over twenty-five cracked and chipped teeth," said Numbah One.

"All of them being your own!" said Buttercup.

"I don't think so," said Knightbrace.

He whipped off his protective headgear.

"Now _brace_ for impact!"

He hurled the weapon, and the team ducked.

"You used that dumb joke the first time we met!" said Numbah Four. "It wasn't funny the first time! Besides, you missed!"

"I wasn't aiming at you five," said Knightbrace, as it returned to his hand.

The five of them looked behind them, and saw the Girls clutching their stomachs in pain.

"All right," said Blossom. "Let's floss him!"

They flew at Knightbrace.

"Heat vision Girls!" shouted Blossom. Their eyes began to glow.

"Just as I expected," said Knightbrace.

He pulled out a dental mirror from his utility belt, and hit a switch on it. It grew to ten times its size. When the Girls blasted their heat vision, he deflected it right back at them!

"YEEOUCH!!" they said, falling down.

"He's gotten better!" said Numbah One. "Open fire team!"

The team drew their weapons and blasted at the vigilante, but Knightbrace deftly avoided them.

He pulled from his back a small rod and pushed a button on it, and it extended into a huge toothbrush.

"I'd say this wouldn't hurt," said Knightbrace, "but that's only because dentists are notorious liars!"

He leapt up and twirled the toothbrush menacingly at them.

"I've taken up a hobby since we last met," he said. "Tooth-Kwan-Do!"

He swung the lethal brush five times, and the five operatives fell over.

"I don't know what's worse," said Numbah Two. "The fighting or the jokes!"

"Numbah Five's not gonna be beaten by some crazy dentist..." said Numbah Five, as they started to get up.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice!" said Knightbrace.

He flicked two pads on his palms, and a spray of pink toothpaste spurted out. Before the five operatives knew it, they were glued to the walls!  
  
"Ugh, you'll pay for this you crummy..." started Numbah One.

He was interrupted when Knightbrace squirted the paste over his mouth!

The Powerpuff Girls started to get up.

"We've got to help them!" said Bubbles.

"I'll deal with you Kids Next Door in a minute," said Knightbrace, raising his brush. "First I'll deal with these pastel-colored kindergartners!"

"Why you..." said Buttercup.

Knightbrace flicked a switch on his brush, and a stream of long strands shot out from the tip, ensnaring the girls!

"Dental floss?!" said Buttercup.

"If you think this will hold us for long..." said Blossom, starting to strain against it.

"It doesn't have to!" said Knightbrace, pointing the other tip of the brush at them. He hit a switch, and a spray of gas covered them!

"His nitrous oxide!" said Bubbles.

"Getting weak..." said Buttercup.

"Now, I think it's time to go to work on you three," said Knightbrace, taking a remote out of his pocket. Good thing I came here prepared..."

He pointed it to a series of large crates on the far wall, and three of them opened, revealing three large objects. They looked like large dental chairs on tank treads!

And they started to roll towards the Girls.

"Girls, snap out of it!" shouted Numbah Four.

"Have patience, Numbah Four," said Knightbrace. "You'll have your turn in a few minutes!"

The chairs reached out with sets of mechanical arms and grabbed the girls, forcing them into them! Straps appeared, securing them in place.

"Come on!" shouted Numbah Five. "Bust out of those!"

"Too weak..." said Blossom.

"Exactly," said Knightbrace, walking up to them. "Now what say we take a look at those chompers, Blossom?"

He forced her mouth open and looked inside.

"Dear, dear," he said. "What kind of junk are they feeding you kids these days? Guess I'm going to have to drill the point home!"

He drew out of his utility belt a large drill. It didn't look like a dentist's drill, more like a carpenter's drill! He turned it on and chuckled as he aimed for Blossom's mouth.

"NOOO!" shouted Numbah Five.

Up in the rafters, two large green eyes were watching.

It's now or never! thought their owner. And if there's one thing I'm never nervous about, it's fighting!

As Knightbrace laughed, he never imagined that another enemy was aiming a kick for his face. Thus, when a figure leapt down from the ceiling and knocked him prone, it came as a _complete_ surprise.

"Okay Knightbrace," said the figure. "Let's see you pick on someone your own size!"

The Girls were shocked into awareness, and the operatives were just as amazed. They didn't know who this character was, but she was clearly not human.

About five-foot-six and female in shape, she resembled nothing less than a humanoid cat with a shining white coat of fur. Her head was entirely, cat-like, except for a long mane of blonde hair. Her eyes were large, slited, and green, and her teeth were slightly fanged. She had a long tail, and no clothing to speak of except a fancy gold necklace, but that hardly mattered.

"You want them," she said. "You're going to have to play with me first!" she said. She reached out with her hands, and long claws sprouted from them.

"Well, this is unexpected," said Knightbrace. "But I'll take you down too, kitty!"

He removed his headgear and hurled it at the creature...

But she deftly caught it in midair. She bent it in half and dropped it on the floor.

"Common house cats are very agile creatures," she said. "And if one should grow to be as big as man, that would make their proportionate agility and reflexes about twenty times that of a human!"

"We'll see," said Knightbrace, picking up his brush. He charged.

He swung, but the cat lady dodged aside. He swung again and again, but he couldn't connect. After ten misses, she caught hold of the weapon with her right hand and smashed it in two with her left.

"I believe I just took out most of your arsenal," she said.

"Not all of it!" shouted Knightbrace.

He tapped his palms, and toothpaste sprayed out his wrists. The cat leapt to avoid it.

"Missed me," she said.

"Who is this?" said Numbah Four.

"Some sort of kitty who can kick butt!" said Numbah Three.

"Missed again," she said, dodging the next spray.

"Missed!" she said, twisting aside.

"Missed me!"

"STAND STILL!!" shouted Knightbrace, getting angry.

By this time, the Girls had pretty much recovered from the nitrous oxide. With their strength returned, they broke free from the chairs.

They flew over to the Kids Next Door and started to pull at the bonding toothpaste. Fortunately, it hadn't had a chance to set yet. After about a minute, they were able to pull the team free.

"Maybe we should help that... creature," said Numbah Two.

"I dunno," said Blossom. "The three of us had a bad experience with a cat once..."

Knightbrace was getting more than frustrated.

"I'll turn you into violin strings!!" he shouted.

But when he tried to fire again, he found that his toothpaste reserves were empty.

"Aw," said the cat. "No more buwets?"

"Uh heh?" said Knightbrace. "About that violin crack..."

The creature bore her claws and pounced. Knightbrace screamed. Bits of his costume started to fly everywhere.

"Guess that really got the fur flying!" said Numbah Two.

Numbah Five sighed.

"NO!" begged Knightbrace. "Mercy, please! I give up! I give up!"

The cat lady backed off. "About time," she said.

The Kids Next Door closed in.

"Please," said Knightbrace. "Don't let her get me..."

After the team and the Girls had tied the mad dentist up, they turned to the strange creature that had rescued them.

"Look, don't get us wrong," said Blossom, "we're grateful, but we... we have a thing about cats..."

"And we have a thing about adults," said Numbah One. "Even ones that are mutant cats."

"Yes, I know Girls," she responded. "A while ago you encountered an evil kitten who brainwashed your father into doing his bidding. That fiend was a stain on all feline life.

"And as for the adult thing, Numbah One... I'm only four years old..."

"Huh??" they all said at once.

"Well, in human years, admittedly," she said. "In cat years, I guess that makes me about... twenty-eight. But I hate conversion years! I'm four years old! Four calendar years!"

"Look," said Bubbles, "do you have a name?"

"The only name I've ever had was the one that the Professor gave me," she said. "Snowball."

The Girls stared in surprise.

"Look," she said. "This has all been tiring, and I'm hungry. I could use a nice bowl of milk about now..."

"Uh, I think we have some on the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.," said Numbah One nervously.

O O O O O O O O O O

Fifteen minutes later, Numbah Three threw Knightbrace into the small holding cell onboard the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.

"And don't try anything funny, loony-tunes!" she said, slamming the door.

Meanwhile, Numbah Five poured milk into a bowl and set it on a table.

"Thank you," said Snowball. She bent over and began to lap it up.

"Uh, we have some tuna too, in case you want that..." said Numbah Five.

"If it isn't too much trouble," said Snowball.

Numbah Five went back to the refrigerator.

"So the Professor named you?" said Blossom.

"When you first met that evil kitten," said Snowball, "there was a very good reason why the Professor didn't want you to keep it initially... it brought back a painful memory... memory of a pet who had run away...

"It all began before you three were even born. As you know, Professor Utonium had a mischievous lab assistant, a monkey he named Jojo, who would one day become your archenemy Mojo Jojo...

"But he wasn't the Professor's only companion.

"He also had a pet cat, a white cat named Snowball, whom he adored. That cat was me. Jojo hated me back then, always playing cruel pranks on me, stealing my food, booby-trapping my litter box..."

"Eww," said Numbah Four.

"Here we go, tuna," said Numbah Five.

"Thanks," said Snowball. "Anyway, the turning part in my life came about three months before you Girls were born. Jojo and I were in the Professor's lab while he was at the store, when Jojo played his meanest prank yet. I do believe he wanted to kill me that day. He grabbed a bottle of a chemical, and threw at me from a shelf above.

"I would later learn that what he threw at me was none other than Chemical X.

"I was soaked with the stuff, and it burned! I had never felt such agony. Feeling sure that I wouldn't survive, I fled from the house. The Professor never knew what became of me."

"Poor kitty..." said Numbah Three.

"That night was a long one. I curled up in an alley, almost sure that I wouldn't live to see morning. The pain was great, but I also felt woozy, and I soon fell asleep.

"When I woke up, I was alive... and then some. I found that I had doubled in size! Also, my front paws had turned into hands, ones with opposable thumbs.

"But this was just beginning. It was slow, but over the next month, I continued to grow, and change. My mind changed too... I was getting smarter. I hid in alleys, learning how to talk by observing people. Like any alley cat, I survived by catching mice and eating leftovers. After a month, I had assumed the form you now see.

"Three months after the accident, I tried to go back to the Professor's house, and when I peeked into his basement window I saw it... I saw the three of you being created. I watched for several days, how the Professor now had daughters to care for.

"I tried hard to hate you at first, feeling jealousy... but instead, I slowly started to develop love... sort of seeing you as kindred spirits. I decided to make it my career to watch you, and help out when I could..."

"Help out?" said Blossom.

"Yes," she continued, "but my first attempt was a failure. As you know, when Mojo Jojo enacted his first master plan for world dominance, you foiled it, and sent him to prison... but as you also know, no prison can hold him for long. When he first escaped, I confronted him in his lair, determined to destroy him for good.

"He recognized me immediately, and was _very_ happy to see me... as if. When I attacked, he got the drop on me and blasted me with a powerful weapon. Thinking I was dead, he flushed me into the sewer...

"But I wasn't dead. Mojo had only destroyed one of my nine lives. With eight remaining, I knew from that point on, that if I was to help you, I'd have to do so carefully, from the shadows."

"How so?" said Bubbles.

"I've tried my hardest," said Snowball. "Your names are on dozens of hit lists. But I learn about every planned assassination and take down the would-be attacker by ambush long before he or she can strike. I get the information any way I can, through favors or intimidation, and often through deceit – I've gained a few connections. I've snuck into Mojo's and Princess's lairs several times and sabotaged their best equipment before they have gotten a chance to use it. A hundred times now, I've taken care of disasters that you would have had to take care of if I hadn't gotten to them first – saving you time and hopefully injuries. Few people even know that a cat-lady exists in Townsville... I've never been truly seen undisguised by anyone whom I target until it's too late, and when the police come for them, they never want to admit that a cat took them down."

"And if they did, who'd believe them?" said Numbah Four.

"Exactly. Princess and Mojo have suspicions, but they haven't caught me yet.

"In the meantime, I've kept busy. I taught myself how to read using discarded newspapers and old books. I have enough survival skills to live off the land. But all this time, I've wanted with all my heart to actually meet you... I was just too scared of being rejected..."

"Snowball," said Bubbles, "we aren't like that!"

"Why would we have rejected you?" said Buttercup.

"I'm a five-foot-six humanoid cat," said Snowball. "Certainly I'm not something the average person sees every day. And you make your living fighting monsters..."

"We've seen stranger," said Blossom.

"If I may chime in," said Numbah One.

"Yes?" said Snowball.

"Seeing as you are only four calendar years old, despite appearances (there are no rules on Global Command's books for animal conversions), and you did save us from Knightbrace, I'd like to extend my thanks... I hope we can consider you a potential ally of the Kids Next Door."

"Thank you Numbah One," said Snowball.

"Why don't you come home with us, Snowball," said Bubbles. "You can live a much better life now..."

"Thank you, but no thanks," said Snowball. "I'll leave the limelight to you Girls...

"... I can do much better for Townsville where I belong, in the shadows."

She finished the tuna and got up.

"And now I'm afraid I'd better leave," she said.

She sighed.

"The darkness awaits. But I'm glad I finally got the chance to meet you face to face."

Nothing they could say could make her change her mind.

As she exited the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., she waved to them, and leapt away, retreating into an alley.

"Think we'll ever see her again?" said Blossom.

"I'd say there's much more of a snowball's chance," said Numbah One.

O O O O O O O O O O

In the holding cell, Knightbrace was speaking on his special cell phone, which the team hadn't found. This was hard to do, as his hands were tied.

"You mean to tell us you couldn't handle a cat?" said the Delightful Children.

"This was a BIG cat!" said Knightbrace. "A big cat who talks! She calls herself Snowball, and she's helping the Powerpuff Girls!"

"That is indeed unfortunate," said the Delightful Children.

"You have to get me out of here!" said Knightbrace. "I'll do anything!"

"Sorry, KB," they said. "But we have little tolerance for such dismal failures. Take heart... if you're lucky, they can get you to the Moonbase Prison before dinner is served. I hear they always serve Spam-balls on Sundays!"

The cell phone melted, and Knightbrace moaned.

O O O O O O O O O O

In their manor, the Delightful Children paced. Finally, Cree and Mojo walked in.

"Very well," said Mojo. "I have done my part, and I can only assume that it is time for this armor-clad teenager to reveal her plan for actually making it work, because there is only so much I can do towards making it work."

"Don't worry, Mojo," said Cree. "Tomorrow, we start a plan that will put the respective thorns in our sides out of our misery once and for all!"


	13. Creamed!

**NOW LOADING**

O

O

O

**Chapter Thirteen**

O

O

O

**Creamed!!**

O

O

O

While agents from Global Command were taking Knightbrace into custody, things were happening at a factory not too far from the team's Treehouse. In an office, a figure in armor was busy typing away at a computer attached to a large modem.

Some called her a Forsaken, some simply called her a traitor... and she encouraged both titles. Some called her names that few proper children said, but the Kids Next Door were not really "proper children."

Her real name was Cree Lincoln.

Some years ago, she was known as Numbah 11, and she was the greatest fighter that the Kids Next Door had. That was the story anyway. Trained in several martial arts, there was no adult opponent that she couldn't take down.

No one really knew why she had decided to turn against her teammates. Most believed that the wicked Father had simply made her an offer that had poisoned her mind and turned her to evil.

But whatever the case, when it came time for her to face decommissioning, she escaped, and a new form of training began. Armed with a weapon known as Battle Ready Armor, she turned her fighting skills more lethal, and prepared for the time when she would work towards destroying her former teammates...

Teammates that included, unfortunately, her own sister.

She punched in the RUN command on the computer, and the program ran. After about a minute, the words "FILE DONE" appeared.

She hit the SEND command, and it hummed.

"The trap is set," she said. "By this time tomorrow, both Mojo and I will finally get revenge..."

O O O O O O O O O O

With hugs and kisses (delivered by Bubbles and Numbah 3 mostly), the Kids Next Door left Townsville at eight o'clock that night. Everyone had school tomorrow, and the team knew they had left the Treehouse alone for too long anyway.

As the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. flew off, Numbah Two spoke up.

"Well, I think that went pretty well," he said.

"At least Knightbrace is out of our hair," said Numbah Five. "Now all we have to worry about is Mojo and the Delightfuls."

They all fell silent.

"You know," said Numbah One. "We still have no idea what Knightbrace was doing in Townsville. That wasn't just a random attack. That was more like an ambush."

Silence again.

"What do you suppose is next?" said Numbah Four in disgust. "Do you think they're going to make a Mach 3 Destructive Machine?? Is Chad going to recruit his cruddy parents?"

"Don't say that!!" screamed Numbah Three.

They still had nightmares about the time they had fought Mega Mom and Destructo Dad.

"Whatever the case," said Numbah One. "We'll have to face whatever it is. You all know the oath you took when you signed up."

That was true, so they left it at that.

O O O O O O O O O O

The next day went well until about noon, at which point a storm blew in. Lightning flashed over the city, and the team came into the Treehouse in the afternoon soaked to the bone.

"Ugh," said Numbah Four. "Ain't a fit day for man or kids!"

"Numbah Five hopes that if we have a mission soon, it's indoors!" said Numbah Five.

"Well," said Numbah One, "maybe the bad guys will have enough sense to stay home, and..."

"PRIORITY MISSION ALERT!!" yelled the mainframe. "PRIORITY MISSION ALERT!!"

"I forgot," said Numbah One. "Villains don't _have_ any sense."

"Wonder who it is this time?" said Numbah Three, as they ran to the central room.

"I think we can rule out the Common Cold," said Numbah Two. "Not unless he wants to change his name to Walking Pneumonia!"

They ran up to the monitor and it turned on. Numbah 86's face flashed on the screen.

"What took you so long?!" she shouted.

"Give us a break, chief," said Two. "We're wet and tired and..."

"No excuses!!" said Fanny. "Now listen! Do you know about the new ice cream factory on the east edge of your sector."

Foreboding looks came over the whole team.

They knew about it, but they had been trying to avoid it.

The team, like most children, were big fans of ice cream. Numbah Five was sort of an ice cream fanatic. The only problem was, the Delightful Children From Down The Lane were also ice cream fanatics. They even had a whole squad of heavily armed ice cream men as henchmen.

Case in point, they knew from experience that any mission involving ice cream would likely be a dangerous one.

"Yeah, we've... seen it once or twice," said Numbah One.

"Well, we recently picked up some bad vibes from it," said Numbah 86. "There's some strange technology there, of the type that the Delightful Children use. So we want you to check it out.

_"Proceed with extreme caution!_

"And if that stupid Lotus shows up again, tell her I still hate her!"

She vanished.

"Alright team," said Numbah One. "Make sure all weapons are charged to full capacity. And Numbah Two, in case we need it, fuel up the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H.!"

**[Kids Next Door M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H.: Massively Oversized Super Quick Undercover Icy Treat Transport On Helio-jets]**

O O O O O O O O O O

Twenty minutes and forty-seven seconds later, the massive M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. sped through the driving rain, towards their destination.

"Autopilot engaged, captain," said Numbah Two.

"Numbah Four, do you have a visual of the factory yet?" said Numbah One.

"Yeah," said Numbah Four, looking through the sensors. "Looks like it's closed... no lights, no guards... not even a janitor taking the trash out!"

Numbah Two was working a machine on the side of the cabin.

"I'm scanning the place..." he said. "Hmm... seems there's only one person inside. But I can't get a lock on where he is or who it is... maybe he's using some sort of stealth device..."

"Why does Numbah Five think this is all some sort of trap?" said Numbah Five.

"Probably because it is," said Numbah One. "We'll have to be extra careful."

The M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. landed outside, and the team disembarked, with weapons drawn.

They faced the loading bay doors, which were swinging open. Thunder and lightning flashed.

"Okay team," said Numbah One. "Follow my lead."

He took his weapon out of the holster, and they entered the loading bay.

The inside was huge. Machinery covered the area, but none of it seemed to be working. Crates and sacks filled the place. Hallways branched off in several directions.

They paused for a minute, half expecting the unseen inhabitant to show himself.

"Well," said Numbah One. "There has to something uncouth here, and we aren't going to find it standing here all day. This is a large building, so we'd best all split up. If you find anything important, radio the others at once. Whoever is in here might be deadly."

They all split up in separate directions, as a great rumble of thunder echoed.

In the rafters overhead, Cree was watching. Through her helmet, she chuckled.

Numbah One, you fool, she thought. Haven't you watched enough horror movies to know that when you split up, the monster hunts you down and picks you all off one at a time?

And as for calling each other for support, I don't think so...

She pulled a remote from her pocket, and deep within the factory, a generator started to hum. A mild electric field emitted through the whole factory.

That will make your communicators worthless, thought Cree. Now to start phase one. And since you made the mistake of splitting up, I'll do this in classic slasher movie fashion – and start with the annoying comic relief guy!

Lightning flashed, and she bounded to the next rafter.

O O O O O O O O O O

Numbah Two had his jalapeño gun in front of him, and was searching through the north storeroom.

"So Delightful Children," he said. "What were you up to this time? Trying to replace coconut toppings with onions again? That really drove a lot of kids crazy. Maybe you're trying to make a rum-raison with real rum That would make me laugh. Maybe you've decided to make chunky-monkey out of real monkeys!

"No, that would be going a little too far.

"What ever thing you're trying to do with ice, you're gonna get creamed!"

"Anyone ever tell you that talking to yourself is a bad habit, Hoagie?" said a voice.

"That voice..." said Numbah Two. "I know that voice...

"Show yourself Cree!!" he said.

"Your wish is my command," said Cree.

She leapt down out of the rafters, brandishing her spear.

"Now let's..." she said.

Numbah Two fired his jalapeño gun, but she blocked it with her weapon.

"Surprised?" said Numbah Two, reaching for his communicator. "I'm not the jerk who had a crush on you anymore, traitor!

"So them you're just a normal jerk now, then," she said.

"Find yourself a new boyfriend yet?" he said. "I'll bet boys are just lining up to go out with a psycho assassin wearing dark armor!"

"You think you're so tough with that 2x4 six-shooter?" she said. "Shoot me, I dare you!"

He fired again, hitting the button on his communicator.

"Guys!" he yelled. "It's Cree! We're in the north storeroom!"

Only static came from the device, and Cree dodged the blast.

"You've been eating too many chili dogs, Hoagie," said Cree. "Your aim is lousy! C'mon, give me all you've got!"

Numbah Two yelled and fired at Cree. She screamed as the blasts hit her.

"No! No! Stop!" she yelled. "Mercy! No!"

Numbah Two halted and looked down at Cree, who was crouched on the ground with stream pouring from her armor.

"Atsa spicy meatball!" he said.

Cree looked up, and glared at him.

"Just kidding!" she said.

She raised her spear and lunged at him with a snarl, knocking the jalapeño gun away. Numbah Two screamed as she hit him...

Lightning flashed outside.

O O O O O O O O O O

As Numbah Two lay on the floor groaning, Cree picked up his weapon and his communicator. She deftly crushed them with her bare hands, and then grabbed him by the collar.

One down, she thought. And now that the annoying comic relief guy is taken care of, the next on the horror movie victim list is the smart one who realizes what's going on...

O O O O O O O O O O

Indeed.

Ten minutes later, Numbah One was in a room with a good deal of machinery, and some robotic arms.

He looked around.

Now why on earth does an ice cream factory need robotic arms? he thought.

He looked at the other machinery.

An expression came over his face. Then a look of horror as he remembered something.

"Of course..." he said. "The whole reason we're here... someone is planning to..."

He picked up his communicator.

"Guys!" he said. "We've got to get out of here! Whoever is in here is going to..."

He hit the device.

"Dead!" he said in frustration.

"You're too smart for your own good, Nigel," said Cree's voice.

Nigel aimed his bottle blaster and aimed at the spot where the voice came from. Smoke poured from the spot where it hit.

Cree leapt down and twirled her spear over her head.

"You don't scare me, Cree!" said Numbah One.

"I don't, huh?" said Cree.

She threw her spear at Numbah One (or so he thought) and he dodged aside.

"Ha, you missed!" said One.

"Did I?" said Cree.

"What do you...?" said One, turning around.

He saw that the spear had landed on a lever, switching it on. The robotic arms in the room whirred to life.

"Oh, I get it," said Numbah One.

As Cree laughed, the one nearest to Numbah One grabbed him by the waist. Two more rolled over to him, armed with ropes. They pinned his arms to his side, and started to loop the ropes around him.

"Yup, he got it," said Cree.

Numbah One struggled, but the machines quickly tied him up. A fourth one lifted him from behind and carried him to Cree, who was holding a roll of duct tape.

"So, Nigel, _now_ do I scare you?" she said.

"Yes!" he said.

"Good," she said, taking a piece of the tape. She slapped it over his mouth. Then she picked up his communicator and smashed it.

Well, she thought, as she dragged Numbah One away, now that the smart one is down, the next one on the list is the naïve airhead. And this should be fun...

O O O O O O O O O O

Thunder clapped. The storm was kicking up.

Numbah Three wandered into a large mixing room, with her teddy bear rifle in hand.

Cold in here, she thought. Why are ice cream places always so cold? Maybe... huh?

She saw on the floor a large gift-wrapped present with a tag on it reading "To Kuki."

"Ooh!" she said, running up to it. "Who's this from? It isn't my birthday..."

She quickly opened it, and pulled out a large blue stuffed animal – a Rainbow Monkey dressed in a baseball uniform carrying a glove with a toy baseball in it.

"Ooh, Happy Little League Rainbow Monkey!" she said. "Huh?"

She noticed that there was a note pinned to it. She read it.

_Kuki – Beware – Do not look up!_

"Why not?" said Numbah Three, looking up.

As she looked up, a loud rattle, like that of a chain, started to shake, and suddenly a large cage fell on her! She shrieked.

Laughter echoed through the room. Shadows started to dart in the corners.

"What do I do? What do I do?" said Numbah Three.

Numbah Three quickly looked from side to side. She saw that the cage was connected to a chain, and the chain was connected to a large winch on the far wall...

...operated by a lever! She had an idea...

She took the toy baseball out of Happy Little League Rainbow Monkey's glove. She stuck her hand out of the cage, and threw!

Come on, she thought.

Bull's eye! The baseball hit the lever and it fell down! The cage started to lift!

She raised her teddy bear rifle, but before she could even aim, it was knocked out of her hand.

Cree came out of the shadows.

"Very clever, Kuki," said Cree. "You escaped the trap; it seems your luck is as good as they say. But luck can only get you so far. You know something? I almost prefer it this way."

"S-stay back!" said Numbah Three.

"Look Kuki," said Cree. "I've felt almost sorry for you up to now because you're the sweet, innocent member of the team... but now your mine!"

Cree snarled and pounced on Numbah Three...

O O O O O O O O O O

Numbah Three was on the floor moaning. Cree quickly destroyed her rifle and her communicator and grabbed her by the sweater.

Next character on the villain's list, said Cree, the tough one. This is almost too easy...

O O O O O O O O O O

As Numbah Four wandered the empty corridors of the south wing with his mustard gun out, fear started to climb into his bones. He didn't know if it was the storm, the darkness, or just the foreboding nature of it all.

"Whoever down here isn't going to scare me!" he said to himself. "This Kid Next Door might be short, but he ain't no coward!"

A skittering noise sounded ahead of him. He blasted the area where it had been.

There was nothing there.

"Okay, Numbah Four, get a hold of yourself," he said. "Who took down a whole movie theater full of super villains? Who won the Moonbase's martial arts competition last year? Who holds the all time record for most consecutive sit-ups in your school's gym class?"

"Who made the stupidest mistake of his life by coming here?" said Cree's voice.

"What?" said Numbah Four, aiming his weapon.

Numbah Four didn't see it coming. Cree swung down from a balcony on a chain, and with one kick, the mustard gun flew out of Numbah Four's hand.

Cree rode the chain up and landed on another balcony.

"If heroes can do that," said Cree, tugging the chain, "then so can villains!"

"Aw, man," said Numbah Four.

He took out his communicator and started to run. "Guys, I need some help here! Guys?!"

Cree swung down again, kicking him in the back.

"Pathetic, Wally," she said. "I expected more out of you."

"I've got _plenty_ more!" said Numbah Four.

He flipped to his feet, and threw a punch at Cree's ribs. She was probably lucky – if she hadn't been wearing her armor, that punch might have knocked her out. She knew that she couldn't underestimate this one. Still, there was no sense in bringing out the spear. She hadn't been in a good fight in ages.

The two fighters exchanged blows. It was unreal – one fighter was barely four feet tall and dressed in an orange sweatshirt, while the other was over five feet tall and wearing evil-looking black armor. No-one ever accused Numbah Four of being smart, but he was actually holding his own for a while.

And while her armor deflected most of the blows, some of them she eventually felt.

She staggered back.

"Now I'm gonna finish you," said Four. "Once... and... for... all."

Cree made a slight wink. Some circuitry in her armor came on.

As Numbah Four aimed a blow for her face, he was stopped short an inch from it. Electricity coursed through him, throwing him back, and into a pile of cardboard boxes.

"Ooh," said Numbah Four.

Cree deactivated the electric field trap, and walked up to Four.

"Hey Cree," groaned Numbah Four. "Anyone ever explain to you the term 'fight fair'?"

"Fight fair?" said Cree. "Hmmm..."

She raised her fist.

"Sorry Wally, but I much prefer fighting to win."

She pounced, and beat the crud out of Numbah Four.

O O O O O O O O O O

After destroying his communicator, Cree started to drag the unconscious Four towards the center of the factory.

Let's see, she thought. Horror movie checklist. Comic relief, smart one, naïve one, tough one... the only one left in this sort of scenario is the heroine.

Usually in these movies, the heroine wins, but I'll make a small plot adjustment to that.

But before I do, it's time to start phase two...

She took a remote out of her pocket, and hit the button. The generator she had turned on early, deep inside the factory, turned off.

There, now communication is possible, she thought. And my prey can radio for help. And seeing as there's only one group of allies available within reach, this will all go according to plan...

O O O O O O O O O O

Numbah Five wandered through a dark storeroom. Her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. was armed and ready.

**[Kids Next Door S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.: Super Pine Loaded Artillery Nicely Kicks Enemy Rear]**

And doubt was starting to grow in her.

This just isn't makin' sense, she thought. We've been here an hour... Numbah One should have contacted me by now.

She took out her communicator and pushed a button.

"Numbah One, you there?" she said.

Nothing but static.

"Huh?" she said.

She pushed another button.

"Numbah Two?"

Nothing.

She did the same for Three and Four's communicators, but they had gone dead.

Suddenly, she saw shadows in the rafters.

"Oh, that did it," she said, punching in a number. "I'm calling for backup. Sector G will be happy to..."

A male voice came over the communicator:

"This is Numbah 52 of Sector G. My team and I are away. You are being directed to the next available headquarters to..."

"Nuts," said Numbah Five pushing in another number. "Let's try Sector F then!"

This time a girl's voice came over the communicator.

"You have reached the Sector F Kids Next Door headquarters. If this is an adult, please hang up, because you have the wrong number. If this is a kid and/or a fellow operative, my team and I are away on a mission at the moment. If you are in need of aid, please dial..."

Dang though Numbah Five.

Laughter started to echo around her.

Numbah Five started to shiver. She took a slip of paper out of her pocket, on which a number was printed.

"No other teams would likely get here on time," she said. "Numbah 86 might not like this, but..."

O O O O O O O O O O

Five minutes earlier.

Dinner was going smoothly at the Powerpuff Girls house. Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and brussel sprouts. That was one thing about Professor Utonium – he could even make brussel sprouts good.

Near the end of the meal, Bubbles nudged Blossom.

"Um Professor?" said Blossom.

"Yes Blossom?" he said.

"We know you don't like cats very much..."

"Can you blame me?" he said.

"No," she said. "We were just wondering... have you ever... ever in your life... owned one?"

A sad look came over Professor Utonium's face.

"Funny you should mention that Girls," he said. "I did once. A small cat... she ran away about a three months before you were born.

"I really loved that little cat," he sighed. "I wonder what ever happened to her...

"Oh well." He got up to clear his place.

"We've got to tell him!" whispered Bubbles to her sisters.

"Tell him what?" said Buttercup. "That his old pet is now a mutant crimefighter? He'll think we're nuts! And even if he does believe us, what good would it do Snowball?"

"Buttercup is right," said Blossom. "Snowball and the Professor should meet, but Snowball has to agree to it first. We can't just find her and drag her here. Besides which..."

A buzzing noise went off.

"The hotline!" they all said.

Blossom went and answered it.

"Hello?" she said. "Oh, Numbah Five!"

"Blossom, listen!" said Numbah Five's voice. "I think the team and I are in some hot water in a cold place!"

"Say what?" said Blossom.

"How fast can you fly here?" said Numbah Five.

"In about a half an hour," said Blossom.

"We're at an ice cream factory on the east edge of town!" said Numbah Five. "To find it, go from the Treehouse, head due east, take a..."

A zapping sound followed by a scream came over the phone, and the line went dead.

"Who was that?!" said Buttercup.

"Numbah Five, and our friends are in trouble!" said Blossom. "Let's move out Girls!"

They flew out into the storm, heading out of Townsville.

O O O O O O O O O O

Numbah Five's communicator and S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. were smoldering piles of ashes on the floor, and she was standing face-to-face with her Forsaken sister. It was times like this when she regretted ever getting out of bed in the morning.

"So, sis," she said. "Whatcha been doing with yourself? I mean aside from the whole dark assassin thing?"

"Make all the jokes you want little Abby," said Cree. "You won't be making any more wisecracks for long."

"You think I'm scared of you and your Battle Ready Armor?" said Numbah Five, assuming a fighting stance.

"Are you?" said Cree, making a similar stance. "Your bratty friends looked pretty scared before I beat the tar out of them!"

The two leapt up and exchanged blows in mid air. Numbah Five landed... she could tell that she took more damage from that exchange than Cree had.

"Is that the best you can do?!" she said to her enemy.

Seconds after she said that, Cree kicked her hard in the gut.

Numbah Five slowly gut up, and motioned for Cree to come get her. She was trying to hide how scared she truly was. She was talking tough, sure, but she could never beat Cree in a head-to-head battle.

She could only pray that her team's allies got here on time.

Speaking of which...

O O O O O O O O O O

As the rain poured down, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup soared over farmlands, fields, and hills, trying hard to reach the city before it was all over for their friends – and they had really no idea what the situation was, anyway.

"Come on Girls," called Blossom. "We're halfway there!"

"Any clue as to what we're getting into?" said Buttercup.

"Numbah Five said they were in an ice cream factory," said Blossom.

"Well what could happen in an ice cream factory?" said Bubbles.

"Didn't Mojo attack us once with a freezo ray?" said Buttercup. "We can't take anything for granted!"

They zoomed towards their destination, as the sky started to clear up.

O O O O O O O O O O

"Oof!" said Numbah Five, as she toppled into a large crate.

That does it, she thought. Now Numbah Five's angry!

She leapt up at her enemy and landed a sock to Cree's face. Cree staggered back.

"You picked the wrong day to get on Numbah Five's bad side!" said Numbah Five.

She punched her in the gut, between the armor.

"Gonna pry you outta that tin can and cook you!"

She karate chopped between the shoulder blades.

"I mean, for two cents, I'd..."

Then, Cree caught both of her arms.

Numbah Five struggled, but Cree was too strong. The assassin lifted up her right foot, and kicked her hard! Numbah Five was sent flying backwards and hit the wall.

As Numbah Five tried to get up, she heard a tinkling noise, and two coins fell next to her.

Two pennies.

Cree stood over her.

"There's your two cents," said Cree. "Now what were you going to do to me?"

Numbah Five looked up, just in time to see Cree aiming a punch for her face.

Five groaned, as painful unconsciousness claimed her.

O O O O O O O O O O

When next she woke up, her head was pounding. She was chained to the floor by thick shackles.

She saw that her four teammates were right next to her in the same situation. At least they were alive. How long Cree intended on keeping it that way, she had no way of knowing.

Looking around, she saw that they were in a colossal room. Huge tanks with levers, winches, pipes, and tubes dominated the center, all of which seemed to be connected to an even bigger tank standing in the center of them all, which was the size of a small house. It was freezing in here, like the inside of a refrigerator.

"Guys," said Numbah Five. "Is everyone all right?"

"Are we alive or dead?" said Numbah Two.

"Alive for now," said Numbah One. "But it seems we fell right into Cree's trap."

"Cruddy teenager..." said Numbah Four.

"Why'd she lead us here?" said Numbah Three, sadly looking at her shackles.

"I have a pretty good idea..." said Numbah One, looking at the huge tank.

"You always were the smart one, Nigel," said Cree, as she walked out of the shadows.

Her helmet folded off of her head, and she smiled an evil smile.

"What now, you fiend?" said Numbah One.

"Well," said Cree, walking up to the tanks, "I could just slit your throats right now if I wanted to..."

She started to turn the gauges and winches, and the machines sprang to life with a humming sound. The huge pipes rattled, and the tubes started to move.

"...but, seeing, as we've been through a lot together, and one of you is family after all, I've convinced the Delightful Children to make your demise as pleasant for you as possible."

"Meaning?" said Numbah One.

"Remember the ice cream beast?" said Cree. "The one that the Delightful Children created so long ago to destroy you?"

The team drew back. They remembered that all right. They had been on a mission that they thought was simple. It seemed like a group of adults were planning an ice cream party that would exclude kids. But it was all a trap set by the Delightful Children to lure them to a similar factory, where a giant monster made of ice cream was lying in wait.

Cree finished setting the last of the controls.

"Anyway," she said, "using the superior chemistry skills of our new ally, this machine is all rigged to create a new and improved ice cream beast. It will have forty-two flavors, all the trimmings, and enough resilience to take on anything thrown at it. Fifteen minutes from now, you'll be eaten alive! A delicious way to die, wouldn't you say?

"And don't think we haven't learned from our mistakes. There's no heater in _this_ ice cream factory, and even if you got free and managed to find a source of heat, this monster is very heat resistant.

"But I'm not totally heatless..."

She picked up the Rainbow Monkey that she had baited the trap she had set for Numbah Three. She walked over to her and placed it under her arm.

"There Kuki," she said. "You can have Happy Little League Rainbow Monkey to keep you company until you get eaten.

"I'd love to stay and watch," she continued, "but unfortunately, the Beast won't hesitate to devour any living thing it sees, including me. So I'll just have to savor this from a distance.

"Goodbye Kids Next Doomed!"

She leapt up towards a balcony and vanished.

The team struggled against their chains. The tanks started to rattle.

"Any ideas anyone?" said Numbah Two.

"Have hope guys," said Numbah Five. "I called for help before she attacked me."

"Help?" said Numbah One.

"The Girls," said Five. "If we're lucky, they'll be here any minute!"

"Let's hope so," said Numbah One.

O O O O O O O O O O

On the roof of the factory, Cree took out a pair of binoculars and scanned the horizon. The rain had stopped, but it was still a bit cloudy.

She saw three streaks of light coming towards the city.

Excellent, she thought. Phase three has now begun! They think they're coming to rescue their friends... but they'll be no more than candy colored finger food when that thing bursts free!

O O O O O O O O O O

The Powerpuff Girls flew into the city and immediately head for the east edge of town. They scanned the area with telescopic vision.

"Numbah Five said an ice cream factory on the east edge of town," said Blossom.

"Couldn't be the large building with ice cream cones on top over there?" asked Bubbles.

The three of them flew towards the building. It was a huge building, and they didn't have time to search it all.

"Scan the building for life signs!" said Blossom.

They shot their x-ray vision at the place, and went room-by-room.

"Come on..." said Blossom.

Ten minutes went by, until finally Buttercup spoke up.

"Blossom!" she cried. "I'm picking up five individuals in a large room on the first floor!"

"They're still alive!" said Bubbles. "Yay!"

Inside, the huge tank was starting to rattle, and the five operatives were getting scared.

"Um, Wally?" said Numbah Three. "There's something I have to tell you..."

"Wait," said Numbah Four. "Kuki, I have to tell you something too..."

"Well, okay," said Numbah Three. "You first..."

"Well, you see, I..." started Numbah Four.

A burst of timbers fell from the ceiling, and the Powerpuff Girls burst through!

"GIRLS!!" said Numbah Four.

The Girls landed beside the operatives.

"Don't worry guys," said Blossom. "We'll have you out of those chains in a minute!"

"Um, Blossom," said Bubbles.

They saw the huge tank, which was now shaking like crazy. Something fierce was getting ready to burst free.

"Let's hope we even _have_ a minute!!" said Numbah Five.


	14. FortyTwo Flavors of Doom

**NOW LOADING**

O

O

O

**Chapter Fourteen**

O

O

O

**Forty-Two Flavors of Doom**

O

O

O

As the huge tank shook like crazy, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup struggled with the chains holding their friends. They had managed to free Numbahs Three, Four, and Five, and were now working on One and Two.

"Who would have imagined that the Delightful Children and Mojo would have resurrected that crazy ice cream beast?!" said Numbah One, almost in panic.

"You want to run this by us again?" said Buttercup. "A giant monster made of ice cream?"

Numbah Two's shackles broke apart.

"Yeah," said Numbah Four. "And last time we were lucky to get out alive!"

"And we'd best hurry!" said Numbah Five. "Because according to what Cree said, that thing is going to bust loose in..."

She looked at her watch.

"...two minutes ago!"

"Stand still Numbah One," said Blossom.

She shot four quick blasts of heat vision from her eyes, and the shackles restraining him broke.

"Good job Girls," said Numbah One. "Now lets..."

And then, a deafening explosion shook the room, as the huge tank burst apart, knocking the eight youngsters down.

They all looked up.

"Team," said Numbah One. "I think we're in trouble..."

O O O O O O O O O O

About a mile away was parked what appeared to be a huge cross between an ice cream truck and a Winnebago.

Inside, watching on a monitor, were the Delightful Children and Mojo Jojo. Behind them was Cree, next to an ice cream chest and two bottles of root beer.

"Anyone for floats?" she said. "Nothing like an ice cream float while you watch your enemies get pummeled!"

"Can you make mine with chocolate ice cream?" asked Mojo.

"Will you be quiet and let us watch?" said the Delightful Children. "You'd best hope that this creature you made does the job Mojo. Father will be angry enough when he learns we used his factory without permission, and this thing cost a fortune of _his _money! If we don't destroy the Kids Next Door, we're going to get the worst punishment ever!"

"Do not concern yourself over the possibility of failure," said Mojo. "This creature is a vast improvement over your first ice cream beast. It has more modifications, capabilities, potential, and sheer power than its predecessor ever had. I doubt that even the Powerpuff Girls stand any hope of bringing it down."

Cree brought the floats to their table.

"I almost feel sorry for my little sister," she said. "At least she'll die the way she likely always dreamed of doing so... smothered in ice cream!"

They all laughed.

O O O O O O O O O O

The creature in front of the Kids Next Door and the Powerpuff Girls was beyond belief.

Standing one-hundred feet tall and half that wide, it seemed to radiate a fierce arctic wind that chilled them to the bones. Its hulking body was vanilla, and its stubby legs and long arms seemed to be made of scoops of a variety of ice cream. Its huge head was chocolate, and the features consisted of two eyes seemingly made from huge cookie pieces and an amorphous mouth. Its hands and feet bore huge claws that resembled ice cream cones, pointed and sharp.

"I don't want to give anyone the cold shoulder," said Numbah Two, "but..."

"Aw, shut up!" said Numbah Five.

When it saw them, it roared. It breathed in, and suddenly, spit a huge stream of strawberry ice cream at the youngsters. Two much in shock to dodge, they were swept up in the flood and send hurtling against the wall!

They picked themselves up.

"Yuck!" said Bubbles.

"I don't even _like_ strawberry!" said Numbah One.

"What do we do?" said Numbah Four. "That cruddy teenager Cree broke our weapons."

"Well _our _weapons are built in!" said Blossom. "Come on Girls, we've taken down bigger monsters than this!"

They screamed and flew at the thing, and started throwing punches. Their fists knocked hunks off of the behemoth...

But as they watched, the pieces they knocked off quickly grew back.

The monster grunted and picked them off of it; then it hurled them into the wall.

"Okay," said Buttercup. "That didn't work..."

"Well he's made of ice cream, right?" said Bubbles. "Let's melt him down!"

"Good idea!" said Blossom. "Heat vision!"

The three of them flew up and blasted their heat vision directly into the beast's chest.

"Girls, wait!" said Numbah Two.

Mist started to rise from where the beams hit the creature but it didn't seem to be melting.

"What the..." said Blossom.

The beast spit out another stream of ice cream at them, knocking them out of the air. They landed at the feet of their allies.

"Mmm!" said Bubbles, getting up. "Butterscotch ripple!"

"Bubbles!" said Buttercup.

"Um, did we mention that Cree said that this thing was heat resistant?" said Numbah Two.

"Now you tell us!" said Buttercup.

The huge beast loomed over them.

"Now what is he gonna do?" said Numbah Four. "Spit walnuts and pralines at us?"

As if to answer, the beast inhaled, and shot a volley of nuts at them with machine gun speed. The Girls and the operatives screamed and took cover behind a pile of barrels. They were a bit nicked by the time the volley stopped.

"Will you stop givin' him ideas?!" shouted Numbah Five.

"Let's try this again Girls!" said Blossom. "Attack pattern alpha!"

The Girls flew like a bullet towards the monsters gut at full speed, hoping to knock it down, but it was just too resilient. They bounced right off it. The creature spit another spray of ice cream at them, but they dodged it this time.

"We've got to help them!" screamed Numbah Three.

"With no weapons?" said Numbah Four.

"Much as I hate to abandon allies," said Numbah One. "We have to go back to the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. to re-arm ourselves. I think that door over there will lead us back to the loading bay where we entered."

He yelled up to the Girls.

"Hold him off for a few minutes!" he shouted. "We'll be back!"

The Kids Next Door made a run for the doorway. Unfortunately, the ice cream beast saw them. Forgetting about the Powerpuff Girls (possibly for a chance at a bigger meal), it lumbered over and started to pursue them. It crashed through the wall of the door they ran through.

"Hey, get back here!" said Buttercup. They flew after it.

The Kids Next Door were now running as fast as they could.

"The stupid thing is chasing us!" said Numbah Four.

"I _know_ the stupid thing is chasing us!" said Numbah One.

The doorways of the factory were far to small for the ice cream beast, but where it couldn't get through an entrance, it _made_ an entrance. The whole factory started to shake on its foundation.

When the team finally got to the loading bay, with the beast in hot (or rather cold) pursuit, it unleashed a new weapon. It breathed out a blast of freezing wind, covering the whole floor with ice! The Kids Next Door slipped and fell over.

They looked up, and saw the beast bearing down on them...

"Hold on guys!" shouted Blossom.

The three Powerpuff Girls swooped down on the team and gave a push, propelling all eight of them out the loading bay door! They fell in a heap outside.

An immense roar came from inside.

"We'll head for the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H.," said Numbah One. "Girls... delay him!"

As they ran from the factory towards their craft, a huge explosion of cement and metal girders burst outwards as the ice cream beast crashed through the wall. Seconds later, the whole factory collapsed on itself, and the beast howled in bloodlust.

O O O O O O O O O O

"Oh for the love of!" said the Delightful Children. "The insurance company is never going to believe this!"

"Don't worry about it," said Cree. "It will all be worth it soon enough. The beast has already weakened them. They're sticky and tired and bruised, and it won't be long now..."

"What if they escape in their M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H.?" said the Children. "That beast has a limited lifespan!"

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," said Cree.

O O O O O O O O O O

With Numbah One in the lead, the team entered the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H.

"Numbah Two, man the guns!" said One. "Everyone else, find whatever weapons you can!"

Numbah Two mounted the turret lasers on the top of the cabin and took aim at the creature. Everyone else searched through the war chests. There were a few soda-bottle blasters, and Numbah Three found a spare teddy-bear rifle.

Numbah Two locked his sights on the beast, which the girls were still trying (unsuccessfully) to melt with their heat vision.

"We can call this sweet revenge, creep!" said Two. "Fire!"

The M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H. blasted its guns at the beast, and struck its torso. Smoke rose out from where it had hit. He had blown a hole in it!

The team cheered, and the Girls backed up.

Then, the hole slowly started to refill.

Within seconds, the beast was as good as new, but it wasn't happy. It howled in anger!

"What the?" said Numbah One. "It can... regenerate?"

"Of course it can," said Numbah Four. "It's made of ice cream, so it's pretty cold..."

"Not refrigerate, fool," said Numbah Five. "Regenerate! Heal itself! All that shot did was make it mad!"

The surprisingly fast beast ran up to the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H...

"Abandon ship!" shouted Numbah One.

The team leapt out of the hatch, just as the angry beast put his two fists together and brought them down on the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H., smashing it to pieces.

"YAAA!!" shouted Numbah Three, as she shot a barrage of exploding teddy bears at the monster. Explosions danced all over the thing.

The monster turned to her. It blasted its icy breath, and before she could blink, she was encased in a frozen shell!

"Numbah Three!" shouted Numbah Four. "You'll pay for that you piece of..."

He fired his weapon at the creature and it turned towards him. It spit a sticky wad a caramel at him, hitting him dead center.

"You think some sundae topping is going to stop me?!" he said, getting up.

Well, he _tried_ to get up, but he was glued to the floor.

"Come on, they're in trouble!" said Blossom.

The three Girls flew over to Numbahs Three and Four. Buttercup pulled Four off the ground with a huge yank. Blossom and Bubbles surrounded Three and started rubbing their hands together. The warmth slowly melted the ice. Three flopped down, soaked and freezing.

Meanwhile, Numbahs One, Two, and Five were having little luck trying to damage the creature. Their weapons could hardly scratch it.

Then Numbah One got an idea. He ran over to Numbah Three.

"Numbah Three," he said. "Can you still fight?"

"Just give me a minute..." she groaned. "Let me find my happy place..."

"That's exactly what I was thinking of, Numbah Three," he said. "You're the only one who can possibly take down that oversized popsicle...

"Numbah Three, call the big guy... code 067."

"Yay!" said Numbah Three getting up. "He'll be here in a minute!"

"The 'big guy'?" said Buttercup, puzzled.

Numbah Three rolled down the sleeve of her sweater and opened a strange-looking wristwatch. She pressed a button and spoke into it.

"Hippy-Hop!" she said. "Why don't you come over here? We've got someone to play with – a big, nasty, giant made of ice cream!"

A voice said something through the watch.

"What flavor?" she said. "LOTS of flavors! And he has nuts and caramel and little crumbled-up cookie things! Mmm crumbled-up cookie things!"

The voice responded.

"Okay, see you in a minute. And Numbah One says, code 067!"

O O O O O O O O O O

In a large, darkened hanger in the Treehouse, a pair of huge eyes opened. The hanger door opened, and a huge form leapt out!

One of the deadliest examples of 2x4 technology ever built, Hippy-Hop, a giant, semi-sentient mecha in the shape of a rabbit, was originally built as a training device by the team. Because he soon took a liking to Numbah Three (and eventually allowed no-one but her to sit in his pilot seat) he soon became one of the most potent weapons the team owned. Although Numbah Three's piloting skills weren't the best (and Hippy-Hop often needed repair after being used), the sight of this enormous war machine was enough to make most enemies of the Kids Next Door quake in fear.

Hippy-Hop charged towards the wrecked factory in huge leaps, heeding Numbah Three's call.

O O O O O O O O O O

"Cover you ears, everyone," said Bubbles. "Let's see how he likes my sonic scream!"

Everyone clapped their hands over their ears, as Bubbles let loose her devastating sound attack. Waves of ear-splitting sonics hit the beast, and it staggered backwards.

The beast howled in rage. It spit a glob of green, chunky ice cream at Bubbles, knocking her down.

Bubbles crawled out of the mess. "Pistachio?" she said. "I hate pistachio!"

Meanwhile, the Kids Next Door were pathetically trying to blast the creature.

"Aw, come on!" said Numbah Four. "At least _act_ like it hurts!"

At that point his blaster ran out of juice.

"Aw crud!" he said. He tried to drop it, but it was stuck to his hand with caramel!

Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

"Huh?" said the Powerpuff Girls.

"Huh?" said Two, Four, and Five.

"Huh?" said the Delightful Children, who were watching from their truck.

With giant leaps, Hippy-Hop appeared over the horizon!

"Hippy-Hop!" yelled Numbah Three, overjoyed.

"Ooh, a bunny!" said Bubbles. "A big robot bunny!"

The ice cream beast stared at the new enemy, and grumbled.

"Uh, Numbah Three, be careful!" said Numbah Two. "Um, be sure to try out the new accessories I installed in him last week!"

Hippy-Hop let down a paw for his master, and a hatch on his head opened up, revealing a comfortable cockpit with a pink chair. Numbah Three leapt in, and the hatch closed.

Hippy-Hop's eyes blazed with fire and he bared his sharp teeth.

**"IT'S TIME TO PLAY!!"** he roared.

The huge mecha lunged at the ice cream beast.

"Think that dumb bunny can beat that thing?" said Numbah Four.

"Give him some credit," said Numbah Two. "I've been working on him since last time."

As Hippy-Hop leapt forward, a hatch on his back opened, revealing a missile launcher. A series of bursts exploded on his back, and a volley of rockets flew towards the ice cream beast.

A deafening din of explosions lit up the twilight on the impact spot...

But when the duct cleared, the monster was still there! And it was angrier than ever!

O O O O O O O O O O

"Yes, yes, yes!" said Mojo Jojo. "Not even that powerful mecha is a match for my powerful frozen dairy product!"

"You'd better hope so, Mojo," said the Delightful Children, "because if it isn't Father is going to be very mad at YOU as well. And you will not like him when he is angry."

"Say, when do I get the pleasure of making the acquaintance of this Father of yours, anyway?" asked Mojo.

"Pray that you don't HAVE to!" they said.

O O O O O O O O O O

The ice cream beast wasn't hurt, but it instinctively knew that it was up against a potent force.

It inhaled, and blew a spray of chocolate sauce all over Hippy-Hop! Hippy-Hop started to slow, as the sauce hardened...

Then claws started to sprout from his paws, and the chocolate shell began to shatter! Hippy-Hop leapt free, and threw himself at the beast.

But the monster was strong, and punched the robotic rabbit on the chin. Hippy-hop took a swipe at the beast, but its regenerative powers were still as strong as ever.

Hippy-Hop backed up, and his eyes started to glow. He blasted two beams of yellow energy from his eyes, sending the ice cream beast toppling backwards.

As the beast got up, the Powerpuff Girls flew up beside Hippy-Hop.

"Let's give this rabbit a hand!" said Blossom.

The Girls and the mecha blasted their beams, as the monster staggered. Then the beast launched forth a great volley of ice cream globs, splattering the robot!

Hippy-Hop fell to the floor and struggled to get up. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup flew around him, trying to clear out the gunk, while the ice cream beast advanced.

Numbah One went up to Numbah Two.

"Numbah Two, I don't think Numbah Three will be winning this one," said One.

"If she doesn't, we're doomed!" said Two.

"Wait," said Numbah One. "I've got an idea."

He turned to Five and Four.

"To the remains of the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H., team," he said. "And hope for two miracles."

O O O O O O O O O O

As Hippy-Hop and the Girls continued to barely hold their own against the monster, the four other operatives waded through the wreckage of the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H.

"So what are we looking for?" said Numbah Four.

"The L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S.," said Numbah One. "If miracle #1 is on our side, it will have survived."

"Okay," said Numbah Five. "But Numbah Five doesn't see what good that will do... nor does she think there's any chance of finding..."

She lifted up a piece of debris.

"Found it!" she said.

Amazingly, the L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. was intact. Numbah One took it and opened it.

"It's still operational," he said. "Now we have to pray for miracle #2."

"What are we going to do?" said Numbah Four.

"What would happen," said Numbah One, "if you covered ice cream with mustard?"

"Yuck!" said Numbah Five. "It would turn into a disgusting inedible pile of goop!"

"Exactly!" said Numbah One, typing. "So if we were to cover that creature with mustard, Numbah Three and Hippy-Hop could easily destroy it!"

"But how are we gonna..." said Numbah Two. "Oh..."

"That's right," said Numbah One. "We have to pray that it's loaded and in position, and if it is... we hit the beast with the S.P.L.O.R.C.K.!!"

**[Kids Next Door S.P.L.O.R.C.K.: Super Preposterously Large Orbiting Rocket Condiment Kannon]**

After punching in some codes, the image of the S.P.L.O.R.C.K. came up on the screen.

"We're in luck team!" said Numbah One. "It's not only over this hemisphere as we speak, but it's fully loaded with extra-spicy horseradish mustard!"

"Alright!" said Numbah Four. "Let's get that cruddy thing."

"It will take a few minutes to lock on target," said One. "Five, call Numbah Three and see how she's doing."

Five looked around, but she couldn't find another communicator (her original one had been destroyed by Cree). Then she simply picked up the one attacked to the L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. and punched in some numbers.

"Numbah Three," she said, "How's Hippy-Hop doing?"

"He's taking some hits, but he'll hold together!" said Numbah Three's voice.

A loud rumble was heard.

"C'mon baby, hold together..." said Numbah Three's voice.

Numbah One took the communicator.

"Listen Numbah Three," he said, "hold it off for three minutes more. When I give the command, hit it with Hippy-Hop's most powerful weapon!"

"You mean the super master root beer soda blaster?" said Numbah Three.

"Exactly!" said Numbah One.

He started to punch in various codes into the L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S. It was all a necessary procedure. The S.P.L.O.R.C.K. was not a weapon that any Kid Next Door team used lightly.

O O O O O O O O O O

"It won't be long now," said Cree. "Soon the beast will make chocolate-covered hasenpfeffer out of that rabbit, and the Kids Next Door and the Powerpuff Girls will come to a chilling end!"

"Say," said Mojo. "Where did the rest of the Kids Next Door go? Did they abandon the fight?"

Cree thought for a minute. "No," she said. "I'll never believe that. They won't abandon their comrade!"

"We agree," said the Delightful Children.

"They're up to something..."

O O O O O O O O O O

Up beyond the stratosphere, a giant satellite came to life, and started to take aim earthward.

A message appeared on the screen of the L.U.N.C.H.B.O.C.K.S.

_"S.P.L.O.R.C.K. is now fully armed and locked on target. Initiating countdown to launch. Twenty... nineteen... eighteen..."_

Numbah One grabbed the communicator. "Just a few more seconds, Numbah Three!" he yelled.

Hippy-Hop was now a mess. Covered nearly completely with ice cream and caramel, it was all he could do to avoid the beast's attacks. The Powerpuff Girls weren't much better off.

_"Five... four... three... two... one... fire."_

It appeared as a bolt out of the blue – a brownish yellow bolt that struck the ice cream beast like a missile, covering it from head to toe with several hundred gallons of flaming horseradish! Smoke poured from its giant form.

And this time, it seemed to truly damage the creature. It howled in what seemed to be pain!

"Now, Numbah Three!" shouted Numbah One.

In her cockpit, Numbah Three opened a special glass case containing a button and pressed it. A huge laser raised itself on Hippy-Hop's back.

**"SUPER MASTER ROOT BEER SODA BLASTER ARMED!!"** roared Hippy-Hop.

"Let's give them a hand with _our_ strongest weapon, Girls!" said Blossom.

They put their hands together.

_"Razzle-Dazzle!!"_ they said.

The blaster started to power up. The Girls started to spin around like a light show...

The blaster burst forth a beam of concentrated soda-powered energy. At the same time, the Girls transformed into fiery light and zoomed towards the beast.

And explosion turned the evening into night. Ice cream rained upon the entire town.

The ice cream beast was vanquished.

O O O O O O O O O O

The huge luxury ice cream truck sped as fast as it could back to Delightful Manor. The three participants inside were arguing up a storm, each one blaming the other two for what had happened.

"It was a good plan!" said Mojo. "How was I supposed to know they has some sort of satellite weapon?! If you had any sense Cree, you could have destroyed the Kids Next Door when you had them at your mercy!"

"You said your ice cream beast was indestructible!" said Cree. "Well it certainly didn't seem indestructible to me, you big baboon!"

"I'm not a baboon you crazy..."

Cree grabbed him by the throat.

"Who are you calling crazy?" she said.

"ENOUGH!!" said the Delightful Children, as the truck pulled up to the mansion. "Father is going to punish all seven of us when he gets back. We don't see how this can get any wor..."

They got out of the truck and gazed in astonishment.

"You were saying?" said Cree.

The ice cream beast's head had landed in their swimming pool, and the ice cream and mustard had now pretty much ruined it.

"I'll get someone to drain and clean the pool," said Cree, walking off. "It shouldn't take more than... a week."

The Delightful Children sighed. More of Father's money wasted.

"Okay," they said to Mojo. "We have important business to prepare for by Saturday, and perhaps you can help us with it...

"Perhaps it might hold another answer to our problems..."

O O O O O O O O O O

Getting back to the Treehouse hadn't been easy. They had to radio in the largest vehicle they had to airlift the damaged Hippy-Hop back to his loading bay.

The Powerpuff Girls decided to spend the night there this time. Numbah One suggested that, given the circumstances, it might be best if they all stay under one roof for the time being, and the Girls were seriously considering it.

"Numbah Five's taken about eight showers and she still feels sticky," said Numbah Five. "Maybe I'll lay off the ice cream for a few days. Or years."

"We have more to worry about," said Numbah One. "You know what the Delightful Children are doing on Saturday."

"What?" said Blossom.

"Their 'cattle call'," said Numbah Two.

They explained. Every two months, the Delightful Children tried to recruit new villains into their fold, sending out the word all over the region. That was how they met Grandma Stuffum.

"We'd love to crash their little party," said Four. "But it's too dangerous."

"Even better," said Numbah Five. "We'd love to send a spy in... but we can't do that, because we aren't friends with any villains!"

"Yeah," said Numbah One. "And with Mojo helping them, there's no telling what this cattle call might produce."

Blossom stared into space for a moment.

"Guys..." she said. "I've got an idea!"

O

O

O

_What is Blossom's idea? To be continued... Have patience, because this evil teenager has been busy._


	15. Friend and Foe

_Hello fanfiction fans._

_I suppose I owe everyone an explanation as to why this story was deleted and I had to resubmit it. Well, remember my co-hosting with Starfire? Doing that was against this website's rules. You aren't allowed to put yourself in the stories._

_So, from now on, the co-host thing must be dropped. Sorry to everyone who liked that part, but it's the rules. I'm as angry as you are._

_But, onto Chapter Fifteen..._

_And perhaps I should reiterate:_

_I do not own the rights to Codename: Kids Next Door or The Powerpuff Girls._

**NOW LOADING**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**O**

**O**

**O**

**Friend and Foe**

**O**

**O**

**O**

"The way I see it," said Blossom, pacing around in midair, "is you'd love to send a spy into the Delightful Children's little recruitment drive, but you aren't friends with any villains..."

"We aren't friends with many adults period!" said Numbah Five. "'Cept for old Lasso Lass, but she's too dumb to pose as a villain."

"Lasso Lass?" said Buttercup.

"Long story," sighed Numbah One. "Long, _long, _very embarrassing story..."

"Oh," said Blossom. "Well maybe we could help..."

"But Blossom," said Bubbles. "We aren't friends with any villains either!"

"Yeah, we're superheroes!" said Buttercup. "Villains hate us!"

"True," said Blossom smugly. "But we do know someone who could make a convincing villain..."

They all looked at her as she spoke the name:

"Mr. Green!"

Bubbles and Buttercup's eyes opened wide.

"Blossom..." said Buttercup. "You're a genius!"

"Thank you," she responded.

"Who the heck is Mr. Green?" said Numbah One.

"Our substitute teacher," said Bubbles.

"Okay, Numbah Five's a little confused here..." said Numbah Five.

The Girls explained.

Miss Keane had been sick one day (which must have been a severe illness, as she rarely missed classes), and her choice of substitute teacher was rather... bizarre. Mr. Green at first looked like something out of a nightmare. He had green skin, horns, fangs, an eyepatch, and wore the sort of costume that any supervillain would love to wear.

The Girls had to admit, they were suspicious of him from the start – who wouldn't be? But it turned out that Mr. Green's ugliness was only skin deep. He was actually a dedicated teacher who loved kids.

The Girls were thankful they found that out before they killed him.

"Mr. Green may not be a villain," said Blossom, "but he sure could pose as one."

"And maybe if we get him in," said Buttercup, "we could..."

"Hold on their Girls!" said Numbah One. He scratched his chin for a minute.

He paced for a minute more.

"I must say it is an interesting idea," he said. "But we'd still have to ally ourselves with an adult. Even if this Mr. Green character loves kids, as you say he does, we could get in serious trouble from Global command."

"And then some!" said Numbah Four. "Numbah 86 will have our heads! Besides, I hate teachers."

"Girls, I need to discuss this with my team," said One.

The five operatives went to the other side of the room.

"What other chance are we gonna get to spy on that meeting?" said Numbah Five.

"She's got a point," said Numbah Two. "They've been holding these cattle calls every two months since we've known them, and every time we can't do anything but wait and see what happens!"

"There's one way to settle this," said Numbah One. "With a vote. I vote against.

"So do I!" said Numbah Four.

"Well I vote for!" said Numbah Two.

"Numbah Five votes for too!" said Numbah Five.

They all turned to Numbah Three.

"Well, you're the tie breaker," said Numbah One.

Kuki looked a little down for a minute. She paused.

"Um, I vote for," she said.

"Ugh," said Numbah Four.

"Sorry Wally," said Three. "But they sent Grandma Stuffum after us after one of those things, and I don't _wanna _go through that again!"

"Okay, then it's settled," said Numbah One. "We'll try the Girls' plan and if anyone asks, we'll keep our big mouths shut about it!"

They went up to the Girls.

"Okay Girls," said Numbah One. "You have until Friday. Find Mr. Green!"

**O O O O O O O O O O **

The next day at three o'clock.

The Delightful Children were riding their limo home from school. At Delightful Manor, workers were still scrubbing the goo off the yard, and they'd left Mojo to supervise.

Their cellphones rang. When they looked at the number on the phone, they shook in fear.

They answered them.

"H-hello Father," they said.

"Hello my children," came the response. "Tell me something... how come when somebody calls me, and I hear the words 'ice cream factory' with the words 'completely destroyed' I immediately think of the words '_my children are blithering idiots!!_'"

"It wasn't our fault!" they begged. "The Kids Next Door..."

"That's always your answer!" he yelled. "And usually when you mess up, you don't destroy the whole building in process!!"

"Well, you see," they said. "Cree and..."

They paused.

"Cree and who?" he said.

They paused again.

"No one," they said. "Our fault entirely."

They couldn't tell him about Mojo just yet. He'd only get madder.

"I'll be delayed longer than I expected," he said. "Continue with the current docket, and try not to screw up again, or I might just decide to get some new children! _Do I make myself clear?!"_

"Yes Father," they said.

He hung up. It wasn't for an hour afterwards before they stopped shaking.

**O **

**O**

**O**

Meanwhile, at Pokey Oaks kindergarten...

Class was just getting out for the day, and Miss Keane was waving goodbye to the class. The incident with the Delightful Children was now just an unpleasant memory – stranger things had happened to her.

When she got back to her desk, she was surprised to see Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup hovering in front.

"Oh, hi Girls," she said. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Uh, yeah," said Blossom. "We were wondering if you could tell us, um..."

She paused.

"Yes?" said Keane.

"We, uh need to find Mr. Green," said Buttercup. They knew asking Miss Keane was kind of awkward, but they didn't know any other way of finding him.

"My substitute?" said Keane. "But I don't plan on missing school anytime soon..."

"Well, uh..." said Buttercup.

"Buttercup wants to try to do a little better in math," said Bubbles, "and we're looking for a tutor. We'd ask you, but we know you're too busy, and since he's the only other teacher we know..."

"Uh yeah, right," said Buttercup. "I'm not doing very well in math..."

"Oh," said Miss Keane. "Well let me look him up in my rolo-deck..."

As she skimmed through it they sighed in relief. If they had told her the real reason, she'd have asked a million questions.

Telling _him_ the real reason would be unavoidable, but they had it planned out.

**O**

**O**

**O**

"Well," said Numbah One. "Let's see what we can find out about this Green fellow."

He and his team were gathered around the mainframe. Numbah One loaded in the database.

He typed in "MR.GREEN," and cross-referenced "Townsville."

"SEARCHING," said the computer.

"MATCH FOUND," it said after a moment.

The team looked on. The image of the horned, green-skinned character with the eyepatch appeared on the screen with the following entry.

**MR. GREEN**

**Age: Unknown**

**Nationality: Unknown (possibly Monster Island); currently resides in Townsville**

**Known Relatives: None**

**Ethnicity: Unknown**

**Profession: Substitute teacher**

**KND Status: Under Class C observation**

**KND Threat Level: 0**

**Mental Status: Sane (by human standards)**

**Skills: Teaching, child psychology**

**Other Notes: Mr. Green is truly an enigma. Though he resembles the monsters which constantly plague Townsville, he seems to have rejected their destructive ways. Apparently, Mr. Green can be counted on to defend children, as he claims to enjoy their company. In fact, by monster standards, Mr. Green is incredibly eccentric.**

**However, the organization should still watch him with a wary eye, because eccentric might lead to insanity someday, and there is always a chance that Green will snap and become a potential enemy. But until then, he might be considered a potential ally – albeit an odd one. **

"Numbah Five doesn't think there's anything to worry about," said Numbah Five.

"It's certainly a strange situation," said Numbah One. "But if this can help us get into that meeting, it might be worth it... still we have to take precautions..."

**O**

**O**

**O**

At a quaint townhouse in Townsville, a green, clawed hand turned on a stereo. The sounds of Handel's _Water Music _came out of the speakers.

Mr. Green was a big fan of classical music. He was a person of contradictions. Despite his bizarre appearance and love of wearing long, sinister robes, he loved the more pleasant things in life.

He poured himself tea out of a pot, and sat down at a desk. He scratched his head and began to write:

_Dear Life in these United States,_

_A strange thing happened to me this morning while I was..._

At that point, the doorbell rang.

Now who could that be? he thought, getting up.

Outside, the three girls were waiting. His station wagon was parked outside, so they knew he was home.

"Maybe we should have called first," said Bubbles.

"Well, we have to be direct with something like this," said Blossom.

The door opened.

"Y'ello?" said Green. "Girls! What a surprise!"

"Um, hello," said Buttercup. "She was still a little nervous when she saw this man, although a lot of it was due to the fact that they had treated him so mean."

"Come in, come in!" he said. "I'm afraid I don't have anything that I can offer you right now..."

"That's okay Mr. Green," said Blossom. "Nice place..."

"So, how goes the subbing?" asked Bubbles.

"Well, a substitute's job is never done," said Green. "You have to be ready at a moment's notice, be ready for anything..."

He sipped his tea.

"So what's bothering you?"

"Well, okay," said Blossom. "We need someone for a very important reason...

"How'd you like to do something that could potentially help children everywhere?"

A lengthy explanation later...

"You want me to be a _spy?_" said Green.

"Oh no!" said Buttercup. "No, no, no, no, no! Well, yes."

"Mr. Green, we need someone who is convincing as a villain to infiltrate that meeting," said Blossom, "and you're the only one convincing enough! Mojo and the Delightful Children are a threat to both us and the Kids Next Door, and we have a chance to nip their plans in the bud, if we could send someone into that mansion."

"But I'm _not _much of an actor," said Green. "I don't think I could convince these Delightful Children that I'm a villain..."

"I think you could convince them," said Bubbles, sweetly. "You convinced _us, _and then you weren't trying!"

"Hmm, you have a point there," said Green.

"Besides, we can give you some pointers," said Buttercup. "Like how to put on a real intimidating attitude."

Green sighed.

"Well, it certainly isn't teaching," he said. "But how can I say no to kids that are so cute?"

"Uh, one thing Mr. Green," said Blossom, "if you're found out, it might prove dangerous..."

"More dangerous than teaching you three?" he responded.

Blossom though.

"I guess not," she said.

She wrote down something on a piece of paper.

"You'll have a lot of driving to do, so start out Friday morning. Our friends and I will meet you at their base, and we'll go over the plan."

"In the meantime," said Buttercup, "try thinking of your own plans... the Delightful Children and Mojo aren't going to be fooled easily."

"Don't worry," said Green, as he got up to leave. "I've already got something in mind."

Outside his townhouse, Blossom picked up the communicator Numbah One had given her.

"We got him, Numbah One," she said.

**O O O O O O O O O O**

The next few days went by without incident. On Friday morning, Mr. Green boarded his station wagon.

Okay, he thought to himself. Tell yourself again why you're doing this Green. Because you want to help those Girls, and you swore that you'd take care of kids.

Well, that and this seems like a lot of fun!

He started up his car and started to drive out of Townsville. He had a long way to go.

**O**

**O**

**O**

At around three-thirty, the Powerpuff Girls entered the Treehouse hanger bay.

"So," said Blossom. "How goes the preparations for tomorrow?"

He saw that all the operatives were working on various 2x4 machinery. Numbah Two was giving the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. a tune-up.

"Pretty well," said Numbah One. "We'll just have to hope that your guy can cut the mustard, otherwise..."

He lifted up a mustard gun.

"...we will!"

"Numbah One," said Two. "The S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. is all set. If our spy gets into any trouble, breaking into the mansion to get him will be easier. Not _easy, _mind you, just _easier_."

"Fine," said One. "Now all we need is our spy."

Blossom's communicator rang.

"That must be him," said Blossom. She answered it.

"Hi, Blossom?" said Green's voice. "Yeah, I'm in town, but you didn't tell me what address to go to."

"Look up," said Blossom. "Do you see a Treehouse?"

"A Treehouse?" said Green.

There was a pause.

"Oh, I see," he said. "I'm on my way, but how do I get up there."

Numbah One took the phone.

"Just stand by the front of the house and wait, fellah," he said. "Well let you up."

"Uh, okay," he said. "To whom am I speaking?"

"We'll meet soon enough," said One.

Ten minutes later, Mr. Green parked his car in front of the Treehouse. Numbah Four looked down through a periscope.

"I see him, chief," said Numbah Four. "Man, he sure is mean-looking..."

"We told you," said Bubbles, "looks are deceiving."

"Scan him, Numbah Four," said One.

"Will do," said Four, pressing a button. A crosshairs fixed on Green, and a camera slowly scanned him.

"He's clean, chief," said Four. "No weapons or technological devices on him, aside from his cellphone and watch."

"Okay," said Numbah One. "Numbah Three, activate the tube."

"Gotcha!" she said. She cranked up a winch.

Slowly, a long tube lowered itself over Green's head.

"Huh?" he said.

**SHWOOP!!**

He was sucked into the tube.

After five seconds, he was shot into the main room of the Treehouse, landing softly on a pile of Numbah Three's stuffed animals.

"Oof," he said. He turned toward the toy that was right next to him, a green Rainbow Monkey dressed like a leprechaun.

"Hey," he said. "Lucky Shamrock Rainbow Monkey! I used to have one of these when I was a kid!"

"I like him already!" said Numbah Three's voice in front of him.

The five operatives and three Powerpuff Girls came out of the shadows. The operatives didn't have weapons out, but they had them in their holsters.

"Welcome to the headquarters of Kids Next Door Sector V," said Numbah One. "I must tell you, we rarely allow adults up here..."

"Yeah," said Green, nervously. "I guess you wouldn't..."

**O O O O O O O O O O**

After proper introductions were made, Numbah One got down to business. Mr. Green sipped root beer from a large mug.

"So," he said. "We hear you love kids."

"Absolutely," said Green. "Although I must say that this whole idea of a crack team of child defenders throws me for a loop...

"But then, I've seen a lot of weird things."

"Well, anyway," said Numbah One. "As you know, the Delightfuls are holding a meeting of villains tomorrow at noon. Your job is to infiltrate it using any means possible, and gain any information you can."

"What if I were to gain their trust?" said Green. "Convince them that I could work for them?"

They all looked at him.

"As in work as a double agent?" said Numbah Five. "Numbah Five likes the way this guy thinks!"

"Are you sure you could do that, Mr. Green?" said Bubbles. "You said yourself that you're not a spy..."

"I've been practicing over the last couple of days," said Green. "I think I have a way to convince the Delightfuls and Mojo that I could make a good ally – and it's all because I'm so familiar with you Girls. Give me a chance, and I'll make you proud."

"Okay," said Numbah One. "But first you'll need an accessory. Numbah Two?"

Numbah Two came up with a small box. He opened it, and inside was a small device that looked like a tiny hearing aid.

"This is the latest in 2x4 spygear," said Numbah Two, "invented by Numbah 362 herself! First, it will let us hear anything that you hear. Second, it will let us communicate with you. And it can't be detected by any technology that the Delightful Children are known to possess."

Mr. Green took it. He placed it in his ear.

"Fits like a glove," he said.

"Let's test it," said Numbah One. He walked into the next room.

Once there, he took out a microphone and a listening device.

"Testing," he whispered into it. "She sells sea shells by the sea shore. Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear," said Green's voice.

"Looks like it works, Numbah One," said Numbah Two's voice.

"Good," said Numbah One.

He went back into the main room.

"Here's something else you'll need," he said, handing him a flyer. "We were able to forge this invitation to the gathering with your name on it."

"And I was able to hack into their computer far enough to put your name on the list," said Two. "Fortunately, their security for that file wasn't too great. Unfortunately, we weren't able to gain anything else from the list – the only villain we know who will be there is the Toilenator."

"Who's he?" said Buttercup, somewhat amused.

"Probably the most incompetent bad guy we've ever traded encountered," said Numbah One.

"Yeah, 'encountered'," said Numbah Four, sarcastically. "All our 'encounters' consist of him encountering our fists, him encountering the wall, and him waking up encountering the hospital."

"Best rest up everyone," said Numbah One, "because the cattle call starts at ten o'clock tomorrow!"

"Um, girls," said Green, "There's something I need from the three of you before I do this..."

**O O O O O O O O O O**

At nine-forty-five the next day, Mr. Green drove his station wagon towards Delightful Manor.

"Okay," he said to himself. "Just remember the plan."

He stopped at the gate, where a henchman motioned for him to stop.

"Name please?" said the burly henchman.

Green cleared his voice. What he next said he did his best to do in a sinister voice.

"Mr. Green," he said. "I'm here for the Delightful Children's recruitment drive."

"Mr. Green, Mr. Green," said the henchman, looking at a clipboard. "Okay, here you are. Park your car over there, and go in where the sign says."

He drove in.

"Okay Numbah One," he said. "I'm in."

"Good job with the voice," said Numbah One, "just keep that tone up."

Her parked his car and saw where the sign was. He tossed his cape over his shoulder and strutted in.

Inside was a lounge of some sort. A lot of guests were already there. Most of them had costumes, and a lot were pretty ridiculous. He saw a guy that HAD to be the Toilenator, judging by the theme of his costume.

They all took notice of Green as he silently sat down. He WAS pretty intimidating to people who didn't know him.

"How come the new guys get all the cool costumes?" said the Toilenator to another guest.

Green looked at him. The Toilenator's blood ran cold.

Then a door opened on the other side of the room. Cree walked in, in full armor.

"Okay all you freaks of nature!" she said. "We're going to let you in one at a time. One warning, if anyone is here to waste our time, we suggest you leave now. Everyone behave yourselves, and we can get this over with as soon as possible.

"Okay, first one on the list..." she said, lifting up a clipboard.

**O O O O O O O O O O**

One hour later, the room was starting to thin out.

In the room beyond the lounge, the Delightful Children sat at a central desk, with Cree to their left, and Mojo to their right.

"Okay, Toilenator," said the Children. "We invited you here because you said you had made improvements. Well, we're waiting..."

"Yeah," said the Toilenator. "Get a load of this..."

He took from his back what appeared to be a miniature cannon. He aimed it at a pillar across the hall.

He fired, and three plungers shot from the device, planting themselves on the pillar.

"Well," said Mojo, sarcastically. "I can think of a lot of good uses for a portable plunger thrower."

"Toilenator," said the Delightful Children. "We know everyone needs a hobby, but we don't think supervillainy is your thing. Have you tried rock collecting?"

Their fingers reached for a button.

"Wait!" he said. "Please don't throw me out the house!"

They paused.

"Okay," they said. "We won't _throw_ you out of the house."

They pressed another button, and a trap door opened under his feet. He screamed as he fell.

"Say," said Cree. "Where does that trap door lead?"

"No idea," they said. "It was there when we moved in."

They chuckled.

"Who's next on the list?"

"Some guy called Mr. Green," said Cree.

"Well, send him in," said the Children.

Cree went to the door. "Mr. Green, you're up," she said.

She returned to her seat. "He's probably as bad as the others," she sighed.

Mr. Green slunk into the room. The Delightful Children immediately took notice.

"Thank you for inviting me," he said in a sinister voice. "I hear you've been having trouble with the Powerpuff Girls..."

Mojo perked up.

"What do you know about them?" he said.

"Why, they and I have matched wits several times," said Green. "You might say we know each other... intimately..."

The Delightful Children looked at him.

"You certainly seem tough," they said. "What kind of powers do you have?"

"Many," said Green. "I'd love to give you a demonstration, but unfortunately, they only function at night. In fact, coming out in sunlight burns my skin. When the sun is down, the Powerpuff Girls have met me on more than one occasion."

"Hold on," said Mojo. "If you have fought the Powerpuff Girls, how come I have never seen you in Townsville Penitentiary?"

"They've never caught me," said Green. "In fact, they never have beaten me. I even have a souvenir from our last encounter..."

He reached into his pocket and took out what looked like three locks of hair tied together – one strawberry blonde, one blonde, and one black.

"Is that really..." said Mojo.

"...their hair?!" said the Delightful Children.

"Yes," said Green. "I had them at my mercy, but rather than finish them, I decided to let them know that I was more than capable of it – so I only took this as a memento."

**O O O O O O O O O O **

In the Treehouse, the Girls chuckled.

"Giving him those locks was a great idea," said Buttercup.

"Easy, Girls," said Numbah One. "He isn't home free yet."

**O O O O O O O O O O **

"Well Mr. Green, that is certainly impressive," said the Delightful Children. "But the Powerpuff Girls are one thing, the Kids Next Door are quite another."

"I can take anyone," said Green.

"We'll see," said the Delightful Children. "A little test on your part, and we'll see if you have the gumption to join our little group...

"Capture one of the Kids Next Door and bring him or her here... then we'll talk deal."

Mr. Green stopped short. But then he regained his composure.

"Certainly," he said.

"Now go," they said. "And don't disappoint us."

Mr. Green turned and left.

As he walked out the door, to the outside, he spoke up.

"Kids, did you hear?" he said.

"Affirmative," said Numbah One. "Return to the Treehouse; we'll have to discuss this..."

**O O O O O O O O O O**

Inside the Treehouse, the team was discussing the new development with the Girls.

"This is indeed tricky," said Numbah One. "In order for Mr. Green to succeed, one of us is going to have to make a sacrifice... either that, or Mr. Green _won't _succeed."

They were all silent for a while.

Then Numbah Five spoke up.

"Numbah Five volunteers," she said.

They all looked at her.

"Are you sure, Numbah Five?" said Numbah One. "You might be interrogated."

"They'll never loosen these lips!" said Five.

"You might be tortured!" said One.

"Numbah Five can take it," she said.

"You might be..." started One.

"You don't want to know how far I'm willing to go," said Five. "Besides, they've yet to build a joint that Numbah Five can't bust out of!"

"Fine," said Numbah One. "Then we can just hope that..."

"He's coming back," said Numbah Three, looking through the periscope.

"Bring him up here," said One.

Within moments, Mr. Green was drawn back up to the Treehouse.

"Kids," he said. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. You probably know that they want me too..."

"We already have a volunteer," said Numbah One.

"Now since you claim you can only do your thing at night, here's what we'll do..."

**O**

**O**

**O**

_Will the plan work? Stay tuned for Chapter Sixteen, coming up soon!_


	16. Twin Nights

_Hi. Sorry it took me so long to update, but this evil teenager had things do._

_I'd like to remind everyone that this whole fanfic takes place before "Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S._

_Anyway, onto the next chapter..._

0

0

0

**NOW LOADING**

0

0

0

**Chapter Sixteen**

0

0

0

**Twin Nights**

0

0

0

Mr. Green dialed a number on his cell phone and spoke in his sinister voice.

"Mr. Green to Delightful Children," he said. "I have a plan in the works. You'll have your captive by noon tomorrow."

"We'll be waiting for you then, Green," said their voices. "Do not fail us."

They hung up.

He turned to the Kids Next Door and the Powerpuff Girls.

"Are you sure about this?" he said, looking worried. "Those kids are creepy! And that monkey is creepier! And that teenager in the armor – she looks darn right deadly!"

"We've fought the Delightfuls and Cree enough times to know that," said Numbah One.

"And we've fought Mojo enough to know that as well," said Blossom.

"And don't worry," continued Numbah One. "Once you take Numbah Five there, we'll be as close to the mansion as we are able, monitoring the both of you. If it turns too hairy, we'll bust in and get you both out."

"Now we might as well get some sleep. Numbah Three, show Green to the guest room."

"This way!" said Numbah Three, taking Green's hand. "You know, I had a teacher like you once... he wasn't green and scaly, but he was just as nice..."

She opened the door to the rarely-used guest-room that the team kept in the off-chance that they ever had to host an adult or teenager (which was a _very _rare occurrence, but they were always prepared). The room was under heavy surveillance, but they weren't going to tell him that.

"It isn't the Ritz," she said, "but it will do. Well, maybe you'd do better at the Ritz."

Meanwhile, Numbah Five had found another guest room for the Girls. It was strange for them sleeping away from home (getting the Professor's permission had been relatively easy), but they soon fell asleep.

Soon the whole Treehouse was asleep, other than the ever-present security system. It had taken Numbah Five the longest to get to sleep. She was one of the bravest members of the organization, but an assignment like this promised to be more dangerous than most...

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

At ten AM the next morning, the team and the Girls were getting ready.

"Okay, Numbah Five," said Numbah One, "they're almost certain to separate the two of you, so..."

He placed a small device in her ear, a one similar one that they had bugged Mr. Green with.

"That will allow us to keep track of you, monitor your life signs, and lead us to you in case you get into deep trouble."

"Don't worry," said Numbah Five.

"Anything else we should do?" said Green.

"Yeah," said Numbah Five.

She turned to Numbah Four.

"Numbah Four," she said. "Punch me in the eye!"

"WHAT?" he said. "Numbah Five, I can't just..."

"Do it!" said Numbah Five. "Give me a black eye! You want them to think that Numbah Five surrendered quietly?"

Numbah Four paused.

"Okay," he sighed. "But only if you promise to punch me back after this is over!"

"Fine!" said Numbah Five. "Now sock me one!"

Numbah Four hesitantly raised his fist.

"Whatsa matter, too chicken?" she said.

POW!

Numbah Five fell over.

Numbah Five felt her eye. It was already getting puffy.

"Good," she said. "Now tie my arms and legs."

Numbah Two started to tie her arms behind her back.

"We'll be following in the S.T.A.N.K. a half hour after you leave," said Numbah One, "and we'll be listening the whole time. But we'll have to stay out of sight of their radar."

Numbah Two finished tying Five's legs.

"Great," she said. "Nice and tight. Now take me there like a good villain," she said to Green.

Green hesitated. He really hated seeing a child bruised and trussed up.

He gently lifted up Numbah Five and carried her out of the Treehouse, towards his car.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Green drove into the front driveway of Delightful Manor.

"They can see us now," whispered Numbah Five. "Time to drop the 'nice' act."

Green carried her out of the car. The Delightful Children, Mojo, and Cree were watching via security cameras.

"Well, he actually did it," said Cree. "And my own bratty sister, too!"

A voice came over the loudspeaker outside, and the Delightful Children's voice came out of it.

"Congratulations, Green," they said. "Come through the main entrance and follow the signs."

Numbah Five started to struggle. "Leggo of me you slimy creep!" she yelled.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Trying to make it look convincing," she whispered. "And you'd better do the same!"

Mr. Green got a brainstorm. He clasped his claw over Five's mouth and dragged her towards the main door.

"Shut up!" he demanded.

"Sorry about this," he whispered.

The doors opened, and a row of lights led the way towards another door.

Green followed them, carrying his struggling "captive", through one door and then another and then another. This mansion was like a maze. Eventually he came to a dark room that looked like a planning room.

The Delightful Children, Mojo, and Cree were sitting around a table. The room was decorated by exotic antiques, including suits of armor, mummy cases, and tiki masks.

Green threw Five to the floor, as dramatically (but as gently) as he could. "There," he said. "One Kid Next Door, gift wrapped."

"Welcome to our humble abode, Numbah Five," said the Delightful Children. "We hope you like it, because you're never leaving!"

"You brats and your trained beasts wouldn't be so smug if I wasn't tied up!" shouted Five.

"But the fact is, you are," they said.

"Indeed," said Mojo. "Perhaps we would be worried if, as you said, you had both your arms and legs free, but the fact is, you don't. Therefore, with all of your limbs restrained and not able to move, we can freely act in your presence without fear of reprisal from you personally. In fact..."

"Mojo, shut up!" said Cree. She turned to the Children. "What should I do with her?"

"Hmm," said the Children. "Let's keep an eye on her for now. Cree, throw your sister in the case!"

"The case?" said Five.

"My pleasure!" said Cree. "This way, Abby!"

She grabbed Numbah Five and dragged her towards one of the mummy cases and opened it.

"You wouldn't dare..." said Five.

"Oh, would I?" said Cree, opening it.

She stuffed Numbah Five inside and slammed the door closed. She took a set of keys off the wall and locked it shut.

"Uh," said Mr. Green. "She might suffocate..."

"Good point, Mr. Green," said the Children. "Better punch some air holes in there, Cree!"

"My pleasure!" said Cree, drawing a long dagger from a sheath. She made four quick jabs, piercing through the case!

Mr. Green had to swallow hard to keep from screaming.

Then Numbah One's voice came to his ear.

"Don't panic, Green," he said. "Numbah Five is unhurt. Cree had lousy aim. And don't worry about her for now. Try to gain the Delightfuls' trust and see what you can learn."

Green didn't dare answer, but he regained his composure. Cree put the keys back on the hook and rejoined them at the table.

"Well Mr. Green," said the Children. "I'd say it's high time we got this partnership underway. You've brought in one of our enemies – maybe you could bring in the others before Father enacts his master plan..."

"Master plan?" said Green.

"Yes," said the Children. "He's assembling an army for one express purpose – an invasion of the Moonbase!

"You'd fit in nicely. But first we need you to bring us the Powerpuff Girls and the rest of Sector V. They are the major threat right now.

"But as long as you're here, perhaps you'll stay for dinner while we discuss further plans..."

Cree's cell phone went off.

"Talk to me," she said, speaking into it.

"Guys!" she said. "The S.T.A.N.K. has been sighted a mile from here!"

"They must be trying to rescue their teammate," said the Children. "Well that's not going to happen..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Oh no," said Numbah Two. "We've been discovered!"

"Retreat to the Treehouse!" said Numbah One. "If we stay, we'll jeopardize their mission!"

The S.T.A.N.K. transformed to plane mode, and took off.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Cree got off the phone again.

"Well," she said, "looks like they didn't care as much about their friend as much as we thought."

The Delightful Children looked at Green with a suspicious look.

"Why don't you spend the night here," they said. "We'll go over all plans tomorrow, and then we can put your skills to the best of use."

"Well, sure," he said.

"Cree, show him to his room," they said. "Make sure he has a chance to freshen up before dinner."

Once they were gone, Mojo spoke up.

"What do you think that was all about?" he said.

"We aren't sure," they said. "But their may be more to this Mr. Green character than meets the eye."

They turned to the mummy case.

"And we truly doubt that they'd abandon their teammate without a fight. Perhaps tonight we should up security...

"And put another plan into effect that we've been dying to try."

They picked up their phones and dialed information.

"Get us the Soggy Bottom Maximum Security Penitentiary," they said.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Hours passed.

Night fell on the Treehouse.

"Green has been awfully quiet lately," said Numbah Four. "So has Numbah Five."

"Maybe they fell asleep," said One. "Nonetheless, we have to continue to monitor them. But we'll be in no mood for a rescue if we're exhausted.

"We'll keep monitoring in shifts – half watch while half sleep. Blossom, Buttercup, Numbah Three and I will take the first shift for the first four hours. Numbah Four, Two, and Bubbles, you try to get some shut eye. We'll wake you if anything important happens.

As the two operatives and the heroine retired to their rooms, a ghostly shape alighted on the top of the Treehouse, carefully avoiding the security cameras...

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

At the same time, Mr. Green slunk to the planning room. There was a good reason why Numbah One hadn't heard from him – he had taken his communication device out. He didn't care about learning the Delightful Children's plans anymore or about Numbah One's orders – he had to get poor Numbah Five out of there.

He looked around to see if there were any security cameras; once he was relatively sure that there were none, he grabbed the set of keys from the wall. He started trying them on the mummy case.

But he was mistaken. There _were _security cameras in this room – hidden in the tiki masks. And the Delightful Children were watching his every move.

So, they thought. He's nothing more than a spy. To think that the Kids Next Door would ally themselves with an adult. We're going to have to discipline him...

Green finally got the right key and opened the case. Numbah Five flopped out, covered with perspiration.

She moaned.

"Hang on," said Green, untying her.

He took out a bottle of water and put it to her lips. She swallowed it in large gulps. In a minute she was able to stand.

"Sorry about this, Numbah Five," he said. "I had no idea they would..."

"Numbah Five's been through worse," said Five. "We've gotta get out of here. This was a bad idea from the start."

"Well, I did find out that they're planning an attack on some Moonbase," said Green.

"Lovely," said Five. "Let's go!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

At the Treehouse, Bubbles was asleep in the guest bedroom they had provided for her. It was hard sleeping without her stuffed toy Octi (which she had foolishly left behind), but Numbah Three had lent her one of her own toys.

She tossed in her sleep. Somewhere, her dreams turned ugly, and she saw hideous bats flying overhead.

She woke up, and a hideous chuckle emitted through the room.

"W-who's there?" she said.

A dark shadow fell upon her bed.

In the control room, her sisters, Numbah One, and Numbah Three were continuing to monitor their two infiltrators.

"Strange," said Numbah One. "Numbah Five is moving, but Green is nowhere near her."

He picked up the microphone. "Green, where are you?" he said.

Then they all heard a scream.

"That was Bubbles!" said Blossom.

The two Powerpuff Girls flew to the room, with One and Three trying hard to catch up. When they got there, Bubbles was lying on her stomach on the bed, crying her eyes out.

"Bubbles, what happened?!" said Buttercup.

"What's wrong?" said Numbah One, running in and quite out of breath.

Bubbles was hysterical.

"There, there," said Blossom. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No!" sobbed Bubbles. "Someone came in... Someone with glowing eyes and fangs and a scary costume! He grabbed me and..."

She rubbed her behind and cried again.

"Ow, it hurts!" she sobbed.

"Oh, boy," said Numbah One. "Numbah Three, wake up the others and break out the weapons. We've got a crazy vampire loose in the Treehouse!"

"Vampire?!" said the Powerpuff Girls together.

"Count Spankulot," said One. "One of the few enemies of the KND that adults hate just as much as kids do. He's a vampire who loves dishing out corporal punishment to kids. We sent him to prison a while back, and he swore revenge. Apparently he's busted out!"

"Ooh, let me at him!" said Buttercup. "Nobody spanks my sister and gets away with it!"

"Slow down, Buttercup!" said Blossom. "I've seen enough movies to know that vampires can be dangerous!"

Suddenly the alarm rang.

"Great," said Numbah One. "What else can go wrong?"

After about a minute, the three Girls and the four operatives gathered in the mainframe room. Numbah 65.3's face appeared on it.

"What is it?" said Numbah One. "We kind of have a crisis or two on our hands."

"Sorry, Numbah One," said 65.3, but we thought you should be warned. We just learned that about two hours ago some nutcase in a helicopter broke Count Spankulot out of jail. We don't know where he is, but seeing as you guys were the ones who put him there..."

"Oh, we know exactly where he is!" said Numbah One.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Numbah 65.3.

Then the Count's fiendish laughter echoed all over the Treehouse.

"Uh, yeah," said 65.3. "I see what you mean. Do you need backup?"

"No, we'll handle it from here," said One. "We'll get back to you."

He turned off the mainframe.

"Why couldn't he have told us an hour earlier?!" said Numbah Four. "We've gotta get out of here!"

"Negative, Numbah Four," said One. "I have a feeling this attack is more than a simple revenge plot. Someone aided the Count's escape, so he isn't working alone. If we abandon the homefront, there's no telling what Spankulot could get his mitts on. We'll have to take him down here.

"We'd best split into two groups. Blossom, Four, and I will go in one group. Bubbles, Buttercup, Two, and Three, you go in another. Everyone cover your backs – and by backs I mean rears!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Mr. Green and Numbah Five ran through the corridors of Delightful Manor.

"With any luck," said Green. "We can slip out unnoticed."

A sound that sounded like marching came from in front of them.

"In our business," said Numbah Five, "there's no such thing as luck..."

She saw a suit of armor nearby and grabbed the mace it was holding. It was a little too heavy for her to use properly, but it was the only weapon within reach. They waited as a group of shadows came around the next turn.

Walking around the corridor were five robots made of black metal. Their faces were blank screens. Their left arms were crab-like pincers, and their rights were hands that held small blaster-like weapons.

The screens on their faces flickered on, and the faces of the Delightful Children appeared on them, one on each.

"Hello Abigail," they said. "Have a nice nap?"

"I could say something about the accommodations," said Numbah Five, sarcastically.

"How do you like our new weapon?" they said. "We call them Battle Android Terror Soldiers, also known as B.A.T.S. Totally loyal, easy to program, and able to be mass-produced at a rate of one per hour. They'll be the driving force in Father's new army.

"And by the way Mr. Green, we're afraid we must terminate our agreement. Of course, since you know too much already, we're afraid that means 'terminate' in another sense too.

"B.A.T.S., destroy them!"

"RUN!" said Numbah Five.

The two of them ran as the robots raised their guns and fired a barrage of lasers. The two of them turned another corner.

Numbah Five lifted the mace. The B.A.T.S. were coming. She smiled.

"I saw them do this in the track and field events in the Olympics," she said. "They called it the hammer throw!"

She took the mace with both hands and started to spin around. As the five robots turned the corner and took aim, she let go; the momentum sent the mace flying, and it smashed through three of the robots.

"Boy," said Green. "That's gonna be a tough spare!"

"Don't joke yet!" said Five. "Take cover!"

The other two B.A.T.S fired, and Numbah Five leapt towards them while Green cowered behind another suit of armor. Five quickly leapt on one of the destroyed robots and seized its weapon. She fired two shots, and the two robots exploded.

"Not 2x4 weaponry, but it will do," she said.

She picked up another weapon and tossed it to Green.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he said. "I don't know how to use a gun!"

"Just point and pull the trigger," said Five. "I doubt that those guys were limited to five..."

They heard more marching in front of them.

"Numbah Five hates it when she's right," she said.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

"Can't we get some light in here?" said Numbah Four, getting nervous. He was taking the rear, something he hated doing in times like this.

"The hamsters are asleep, and we can't waste reserve power!" said Numbah One.

He held a device in front of him, designed to track intruders.

"Besides, we're closing in on the Count. Right now he's in the kitchen. No, wait, he's in the living room... No, the planning room... no, the living room again... Darn he moves fast!"

"We've got to get him before he sneaks up on us again," said Blossom. "And I think between the seven of us, Numbah Four we can..."

She turned around.

"Numbah Four?"

She heard a scream down the hallway.

Numbah One and Blossom raced down the hallway and into a room to see Numbah Four lying on the floor. A dark shape rushed towards a door.

Numbah One fired his soda-bottle blaster and Blossom blasted her heat vision, but the Count simply disappeared.

"Nuts!" said Numbah One.

"Hello!" said Numbah Four. "Operative down over here with a sore behind!"

"Okay, try to get up," said Numbah One.

"This is getting out of hand," he continued.

"Yeah!" said Blossom. "Why don't you come out and face us like a man you coward!" she shouted.

She didn't realize that she had her back to a laundry bin.

Two arms reached out and grabbed her!

"Blossom!" shouted Numbah One, looking into the darkness.

The sound of screaming plus the sound of laughter echoed out of the bin.

Then it was followed by a loud "OOWW!!"

A long silence ensued, and finally Blossom crawled out, holding her rump.

"He got me, but I think I got him," she said. "He disappeared before I could get in a second punch."

"We've got to find some way to set a trap for him," said One. "Maybe if we all got together in one place..."

"Let's call the others," said Blossom, "and meet in the kitchen."

"The kitchen?" said Numbah One. "Why?"

"I've got an idea. I just hope you guys have a kitchen that's well stocked... say, do you make pasta or pizza very often?"

"Sometimes," said Numbah One. "Why?"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

At Delightful Manor, Numbah Five was blasting her way through a horde of B.A.T.S.

"These robots are pretty stupid, Delightful Dorks," she said. "Did you program them yourselves?"

The Delightful Children were watching, and they were not pleased.

"Time to send out our secret weapon," they said, pushing a button.

"Come on," said Five, as the last of the B.A.T.S. fell. "The exit is this way!"

They ran towards the main entrance to the manor...

And suddenly, the doors swung open. Standing in their path was a hulking figure. It resembled a knight in armor, blazing with fire.

"You didn't think getting out would be so easy, did you?" said the Delightful Children's voices. "You remember Sir Toasty, don't you?"

"You kids handle this all the time?!" said Green.

Sir Toasty raised his axe and lumbered towards the two of them.

Numbah Five raised the blaster and fired, but the blast just glanced off the flaming knight's armor.

"Nuts," she said. "This way!"

They ran to the left, but stopped short. Numbah Five noticed something on the wall.

A fire hose.

"You gotta hand it to those Delightful Dorks," she said, pulling it out, "they're stupid! When I say now, turn it on!"

Sir Toasty slowly came after them.

"Toast Kid Next Door!" he shouted.

"Now!" said Numbah Five.

Green spun the winch, and the high-pressure hose turned on. Five struggled to get control of it, and aimed it at the fiery warrior. He moaned, and froze in place.

After a few minutes, he had been reduced to a smoldering shell.

"Come on!" said Numbah Five. "I'm not waiting to see what's next!"

They ran out the door and headed towards Green's car. They got in, just in time to see the Delightful Children's last attack. Seven B.A.T.S. on jetpacks flew out of the top floor of the manor towards them.

"Hang on!" said Green, starting up the car.

He drove away from them, hardly knowing where he was heading.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Okay, said Numbah Two. "Why are we in the kitchen, and why is Blossom going through the cabinet?"

"I don't know," said Numbah Four, who was still rubbing his rear. "She said something about making pasta."

"Let's see," said Blossom. "Onion salt, parsley, pizza seasoning, brown sugar, oregano... aha!"

She took out a small canister and floated down.

"Now all we have to do is wait for the Count!" she said.

"Well Spankulot?" said Buttercup. "We're all here! What are you waiting for! Are you afraid of us?"

Then a mist formed in the middle of the kitchen, and the youngsters drew back.

"Naughty children must face the sting of... Count Spankulot!" said the form, as Spankulot formed out of the mist.

"Face this!" said Buttercup. "I'll teach you to spank my sisters!"

She flew towards the Count and tried to level a punch at his face, but the Count deftly moved aside in midair.

"You've been the naughtiest of all Buttercup!" he said. "I'm going to spank you black and blue!"

"Have to catch me first!" said Buttercup, evading his grasp. She zipped around, as the Count tried to get a hold.

That's it, Buttercup, thought Blossom, undoing the top of the cylinder. Keep him busy and watch your back – um, rear!

Buttercup blasted forth her heat vision and Spankulot yelped.

"That did it!" he shouted.

With a lunge he grabbed hold of Buttercup. She struggled, but his strength was enormous.

"Now you are going to get what's coming to you!" he said, putting her over his knee.

He raised his hand...

"No, you are!" said Blossom, coming up from behind.

She dumped the powdery substance in the cylinder all over him!

Spankulot dropped Buttercup and started to gasp and choke! Steam poured from him!

"What was that stuff?" said Numbah Two.

"Garlic powder!" said Blossom. "Bubbles, Buttercup, let's teach this crazy ghoul a lesson!"

The three Powerpuff Girls flew towards the stunned vampire.

POW! BAM! SOCK! WHAM! Their punches and kicks flew into him until he fell to the floor.

"Here's one more for good measure!" said Buttercup.

She kicked Spankulot on the rump, sending him flying out the window! He landed with a crash outside on the yard.

Spankulot started to run.

Ugh, he thought. I should have known better than to listen to the Delightful Children. They always have the worst ideas...

Well, things couldn't get any worse.

Then alarms sounded and a squad of police cars surrounded him.

"Hold it right there, Spankulot!" shouted a police officer through a megaphone.

Spankulot sighed and put up his hands.

Back at the Treehouse, the team and the Girls breathed a sigh of relief.

"You know Girls," said Numbah One. "I've been meaning to tell you, you'd all make excellent Kids Next Door. Maybe after all this is over, we could get the Academy to accept you.

"Us, Kids Next Door?" said Bubbles.

"We'd... have to think about it," said Blossom.

"Say," said Numbah Two. "I wonder how Numbah Five and Mr. Green are doing."

They all stared at each other.

They had forgotten about them!

They rushed back to the monitoring room.

"Strange," said Numbah One, "Numbah Five isn't even in the mansion now. She's on the east side of town, going fast in a land vehicle. Most likely Mr. Green's car. They must have escaped..."

"And someone must be chasing them!" said Numbah Three.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Indeed.

"Our Treehouse was just next door to Delightful Manor," said Numbah Five. "You didn't have to dive all over the city!"

"I got scared!" said Green.

"For a monster, you don't have that much backbone," said Numbah Five.

The rocket propelled B.A.T.S. were chasing the station wagon, and it was all Mr. Green could do to avoid them.

"Do you want me to drive?" said Numbah Five.

"Um, are you sure?" he said.

"I can manage a lot better than how you're doin'!" she said.

"Okay, take the wheel," he said, moving over.

Numbah Five moved into the driver's seat.

"Fasten your seat belt, because this is going to get bumpy!" said Five.

She stepped on the gas and drove down a main street, avoiding the laser fire from the robots.

"Don't try this at home kids!" she said.

At the next intersection, she made a sharp u-turn! The B.A.T.S. flew forward while she sped away.

"They'll find us soon," she said. "We've got to reach the Treehouse!"

"Sooner than you think!" said Green.

The B.A.T.S. were coming up on the rearview mirror.

Hmmm, thought Five, as an intersection came up.

She turned on the right turn-signal. The B.A.T.S. closed in...

And then she turned _left._ The robots flew to the right.

"Dumb robots," she chuckled.

"Be careful!" said Green. "My insurance doesn't cover a second driver!"

The B.A.T.S. regrouped and headed after them again.

"Don't these guys ever give up?!" said Five. "I'm running out of tricks, and besides..."

A blast of energy came out of the sky, blowing away one of the B.A.T.S.

"Huh?" they both said at once.

They looked up, and saw the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W. above them!

More laser fire came down, and the robots were blown into scrap metal.

Then the S.K.Y.C.L.A.W.'s claw reached down and grabbed the station wagon. It slowly lifted the vehicle up onboard.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Explanations were soon made, as well as a briefing of all that had happened.

"Phew!" said Mr. Green, sipping root beer. "I had no idea this would be too dangerous."

"Once it's morning," said Numbah One, "you can go home. We won't be needing you again."

"But we've found out an important fact – Father intends to raise an army to attack the Moonbase, and he wants us out of the way to do so."

"We can take him!" said Buttercup.

"Easy," said Numbah Five. "Father is dangerous. There's no telling what he has planned...

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Indeed.

As the morning sun rose, a small private plane landed at the nearby airport. Sitting in the passenger's cabin was a man – if you could call him that – who resembled nothing more than a shadowy black silhouette with fiery eyes.

Informants had told him much in the past twenty-four hours...

And he wasn't in the best of moods.

**0**

**0**

**0**

_Coming up next. _

_Father makes his fiery debut, and he won't be the only one. This fanfic enters its next stage, and it won't bode well for our heroic childish heroes – or their friends. Stay tuned..._


	17. Paradise Lost

**NOW LOADING**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Paradise Lost**

**0**

**0**

**0**

Early that morning, the Powerpuff Girls flew Mr. Green home, lifting his car above their heads. It was Monday, but they had every intention of playing sick and staying home from kindergarten that day. The Professor was pretty easy to fool in that matter. He was book-smart, but otherwise not very smart.

After all, they had spent the night fighting a loony vampire, and had to get some real sleep.

The Kids Next Door of Sector V had similar ideas. It was pretty easy for them to get forged excuse notes, and they had things to do. Numbah Five was pretty worn out from spending several hours crammed in a mummy case and then exerting herself escaping the mansion, so Numbah One insisted that Numbah Three look after her (and besides, she still owed Numbah Four a punch in the eye). Numbah One also had to warn the Moonbase as soon as possible – the fact that Father might have been planning to raise an army for a full-scale invasion was a heavy issue. Now that they knew their plans, Father might postpone them or call them off, but there was still a danger.

The Delightful Children had other ideas.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Despite the fact that they had gotten almost no sleep the night before – not to mention the fact that they had let Numbah Five and Mr. Green get away with valuable information – they were not about to miss school. They had only missed it one week in their lives, on a week in which they had gotten chicken pox. Playing hooky wasn't something children with their reputations did.

They were depressed as they sat at the breakfast table over oatmeal that was slowly getting cold.

Cree and Mojo were at the opposite end. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"What's the matter, you five?" asked Cree. "Upset because you blew it big time?"

"Will you shut up?!" they said.

"I can bet I know what will happen when their dad gets back," said Mojo. "His foot is going to deliver, and their rear ends are going to receive!"

"Don't you know it!" said Cree. "You should have seen how mad he was the last time they threw a dance. They actually invited the Kids Next Door so they could use a mind control device on them!"

The Delightful Children seethed in anger.

"Oh puh-lease!" said Mojo. "Mind control devices are so two decades ago! No self respecting villain uses them anymore! Let me guess – the plan blew up in their faces, right?"

"Blew up in their faces, and nearly blew up the whole mansion!" said Cree. "You should have seen how mad Father was... I mean, he's mad all the time, but this time he was _really_ mad!"

The Delightfuls were about ready to explode.

"This Father seems to like science a lot," said Mojo. "I guess he's a regular _mad_ scientist!"

The two of them laughed again.

"That's for sure," said Cree. "You know Mojo, you're starting to grow on me. I'm sorry for almost all of the insults I leveled at you when we met."

"We're sorry to break up this quality time," said the Delightful Children, "but we've got to get to school!"

"I'm afraid school is going to have to wait for today," said a voice at the other end of the dining hall.

They all turned. The seven people at the table stared in fright.

He was standing there, possibly the only man that the Delightful Children From Down The Lane were afraid of. Come to think of it, everyone who knew of him was pretty afraid of him. Only a few people knew rumors of what his real name was...

To most, he was simply known as Father.

"Uh, Father..." said the Delightful Children, quaking in fear. "How was your trip home?"

"Couldn't get any sleep because I got airsick," said Father, "there was turbulence the whole way, and the worst part about owning your own plane is that when the food is lousy and the movie is bad, you really can't complain about it!

"But the worst part is, just before I left, my informants suddenly tell me from right out of the blue that _the Kids Next Door have teamed up with the Powerpuff Girls!_"

Fire erupted from his skin.

"Um, I'm guessing this is one of the times when he gets 'really mad'?" said Mojo.

"Um, we were going to tell you that," said the Delightfuls, lying.

"And _you!" _said Father, talking to Mojo. "I've heard you got involved with my kids as well. If I wanted a super-intelligent chimpanzee on my payroll I'd put an ad for one in the papers!"

He took a small remote out of his pocket and pushed a button. Ten B.A.T.S. entered the room and surrounded the table.

"Take this flea ridden monkey and put him in a cage somewhere," said Father. "I may find use for him later."

Five of the B.A.T.S. grabbed Mojo.

"Wait!" said Mojo. "Let me explain! None of this was my fault! I didn't mean to involve myself with your foes... it just sort of worked out that way in an unfortunate manner in which..."

One of the robots clamped a hand over his mouth, and he was dragged away.

"Um," said Cree, getting up. "I think I'll just be leaving now..."

She was guessing that Father didn't intend for her to leave, but there was no harm in trying.

"Not so fast, Cree," said Father. "I heard that the disaster at the ice cream factory was because of _your _idea."

"Oh, yeah, that," said Cree. "Well you see, it was like this..."

"_No it wasn't!" _yelled Father, with flames spouting out of him. _"Don't you ever lie to me again!"_

He waved his arm, and the rest of the B.A.T.S. grabbed her.

"I'll decide in a few days whether or not to give you another chance, or whether to mail you to Numbah 86 via parcel post!" he said. "Take her away!"

"No!" shouted Cree, as she was dragged away. "Mercy, please!"

When she was gone, Father turned to his children.

"As for you five..." he said.

They drew back in terror.

"**GO TO YOUR ROOM AND DON'T STEP ONE FOOT OUT UNTIL I'M READY TO DEAL WITH YOU!!" **

Flames spouted all over the place, setting fire to the furniture. As the Delightful Children ran, the automatic sprinklers came on.

"There," said Father. "Now I feel better."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In another place, a strange place not far from Townsville, where reality itself was warped and twisted, a creature who was just as warped and twisted was watching this whole scene.

"Interesting," he said, in a voice that was clearly not human.

"The Delightful Children and Mojo might not have made an efficient team, but perhaps a team of a different sort is in order.

"The Powerpuff Girls have been a hot thorn in my side for ages, but knowing that they have an enemy like this, perhaps I can turn it to my advantage..."

He vanished in a puff of smoke.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Morning turned into afternoon, afternoon turned into evening...

And deep into the evening, Father brooded.

A fire crackled in the fireplace in front of him, and he clutched a glass of brandy in his hand.

Anger welled inside him. His hand tightened around the glass, and it shattered.

"Ever since the Kids Next Door were formed," he said out loud, "I have worked hard to oppose them. And despite repeated failures, I knew, deep down, that victory would someday be mine, and that all children would one day tremble under the rule of adults...

"But now, the Kids Next Door have allies. The Powerpuff Girls are far too powerful. It is only a matter of time before they are convinced to join the Kids Next Door themselves. With them aiding my sworn enemies, I'll be doomed to nothing but failure, time and time again!

"After all these years, after all my hard work, the fight will be lost!"

"Oh, not necessarily," said a voice.

"Huh?" said Father. "Who said that?"

A pair of eyes appeared in the fire.

"Oh, I'm just a guy with a bone to pick with your new acquaintances," said the pair of eyes. "And I have much to offer."

Smoke came out of the fire, and Father was staring face-to-face with a bizarre figure. He had red skin, black hair, pointed ears, and seemed to wear a lot of makeup. He wore a red outfit with frills. His long arms ended in crab-like pincers.

"Who are you?" demanded Father. "You definitely aren't from around here."

"That's for sure," said the figure. "My name isn't something I'm willing to give out... most folk simply call me Him. We're a lot alike in that manner, 'Father', keeping our real names hidden."

"What do you want?" said Father.

"I want what you want," said Him. "The utter destruction of the Powerpuff Girls. But as you have failed time and again with the Kids Next Door, I have sadly failed time and again with them. But with your plans and my abilities, I think we could arrange for a way that would meet our goal."

Him crossed the room and his eyes fell on a large scrapbook.

"Your scrapbook?" he said. "This is interesting."

"Get away from that!" said Father.

Him leafed through it.

"Tanks, planes, guns, cannons..." said Him. "Garbage. Most of these contraptions would fail. But this idea in the back interests me the most..."

He turned to a full page spread which depicted what looked like a tropical island of sorts. It had palm trees, a lagoon, monuments, and a mountain peak.

"Your Isle of the Dread!" said Him.

"Give me that!" said Father, snatching it. "The Isle of the Dread was a fantasy I dreamed up in my early years. A place where I could send my foes and not just destroy them, but _eradicate_ them, erase them from existence. But even I am not a powerful enough sorcerer to come close to making this fantasy a reality... And don't tell me you can either."

"What if I said I could?" said Him. "All I need is for you to procure a special item from the Townsville Museum, and we can make your fantasy a reality!"

He opened up a brochure for the Townsville Museum. A special item was pictured in a case.

Father thought for a minute.

This guy is weird, he thought, but if he truly knows a way to create the Isle of the Dread...

"I think I know the perfect men for the job," he said.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The next afternoon at the Townsville Museum.

A tour guide was taking a group of guests through the Renaissance exhibit.

"And here," she said, "in this glass case, we have the newest addition to our museum..."

She pointed to an item that looked like a book, with a metal cover, fitted with an old fashioned combination lock.

"This recently discovered book, which we call Newton Notebook, was believed owned by famed Renaissance scientist Sir Isaac Newton. Unfortunately, Newton was a genius who protected his most valuable notes with complicated devices, and since our team of researchers have not yet been able to crack the code which opens the lock that holds the mechanical book shut, we cannot open it and read the lore within without ruining it. But we have our best men working on it, and eventually we will find a way to unlock the secrets that the great genius put inside this tome.

"Now follow me to the next chamber..."

Eventually, night fell on the museum and it closed...

And strange figures encircled it...

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

At the Powerpuff Girl's house, the Girls were relaxing watching television. The Professor had made such a fuss when he thought that they were sick, that he insisted they stay home today as well. They had all agreed never to play hooky again, no matter WHAT happened. If they didn't see another bowl of chicken soup until high school, it would be too soon.

"You guys give any thought to it?" said Blossom.

"Thought to what?" said Bubbles.

"Asking to join the Kids Next Door?" she replied.

"A little," said Buttercup. "It might be better working with a whole bunch of kids instead of alone."

"If it comes to that," said Bubbles, "I wanna be Numbah 218!"

"How come?" said Buttercup.

"Cause it's my lucky number," said Bubbles.

"Why is 218 your..." started Buttercup. "Aw forget it, I don't want to know..."

"It would mean changing our whole outlook," said Blossom. "We'd have to limit ourselves. The Kids Next Door fight adult tyranny, and that's what we would have to devote to."

Buttercup's eyes opened wide.

"Would that mean we couldn't help adults anymore?" she said. "We'd have to give the Mayor and Miss Bellum the brush off!"

"Well, maybe we could still be friends..." said Blossom.

They lay back on the couch.

"Regardless," she said, "it won't be a decision we'd be taking lightly. We have to give it a LOT of thought."

"Agreed," they all said at once.

At that point, the hotline went off.

"In the meantime," said Blossom.

She rushed to pick up the phone.

"Yes Mr. Mayor?" she said.

"Oh, Blossom, we're having two big problems!" said the Mayor. "I can't find the TV remote control!"

Blossom sighed.

"Did you check your pocket?" she said.

There was a long pause.

"Oh right," said the Mayor. "There it is..."

"What's the second problem?" said Blossom, getting a little mad.

"Oh," said the Mayor. "A group of strange guys were just seen breaking into the Townsville Museum."

"Mayor, next time tell us the important one first, okay?" said Blossom.

She hung up.

"To the museum, Girls," she said.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

As the Girls were flying towards the museum, Bubbles spoke up.

"I think the Mayor is eating too many pickles," she said. "The vinegar is starting to get to his brain."

"Maybe giving him the brush off isn't such a bad idea," said Buttercup.

"Don't say that," said Blossom. "Sure he's dumb, but we love him anyway."

They landed at the front door of the Townsville Museum.

The door had been blown open, and a yellow substance was covering it.

"Is that...?" said Buttercup.

Blossom dabbed her finger in it.

"It's cheese!" said Blossom. "Someone blew this door open with a bomb made from cheese."

Bubbles tasted the stuff.

"Creamy brie, most likely," she said.

They walked into the dark room.

"Ugh, it smells like sharp cheddar in here," said Blossom.

"Limburger too," said Buttercup.

"Provolone, Monterey jack, aged Swiss, and ricotta," said Bubbles, sniffing the air.

"Who are we up against," said Buttercup. "Mice?"

"We'll find out," said Blossom. She put her hand to her ear.

"This way!" she said.

They flew up the stairs, to the Renaissance exhibit, and saw a busted open display case, covered with the same creamy brie.

"Newton's Notebook!" said Blossom. "Someone's taken it!"

"Looking for this?" said a deep voice behind them.

The lights went on, and they turned around.

Standing before them was an immensely fat man, wearing the armor of a Samurai, and a creepy oriental mask, both colored a cheesy yellow. He was holding the book in his hand.

"Mmm-hmm!" he said.

"You must be new here," said Buttercup.

"I am Shogun Roquefort!" said the man. "The Cheese Shogun. Martial arts master of all things cheesy! And you must be the Powerpuff Girls...

"Yes, Father informed me that you might show up..."

"Father?" said Bubbles.

"Numbah One mentioned him!" said Blossom. "This guy must be one of the Kids Next Door's enemies."

"You girls catch on fast!" said Roquefort.

"You don't look so tough, fatso," said Buttercup. "You think you can take us alone?"

"I don't intend to," he said. "Prepare to experience the ultimate power of cheese!"

"Blossom," said Bubbles. "I think he's crazy!"

"Cheese Ninja!" said Roquefort. "Appear!"

Suddenly, the whole room came alive, as dozens of fast moving shapes appeared out of nowhere. Ten landed around Roquefort, and twenty others landed elsewhere in the room. They were dressed in yellow tights, and wore full face masks shaped like wheels of cheese. They were armed with cheese slicers, cheese forks, and other cheese-related cutlery.

"Cheese Ninja?" said Buttercup. "We've fought some screwy guys before, but this is about off the charts on the weirdometer!"

"Screwy as they may be," said Blossom. "I think they mean business!"

The Cheese Ninja glared at them as they put their backs to each other...

"Attack!" yelled the Shogun.

The demented ninja hurled a flurry of cheese shuriken at the girls, who covered their eyes. But for skin that could repel bullets, it didn't hurt more that a few insect stings.

"Is that the best you can do?" said Buttercup. "Prepare to be made into fondue!"

The girls charged in different directions, slamming into the ninja.

Bubbles punched three of them in the face! Buttercup kicked four of them in the groin! Blossom blasted another five with her ice breath!

One by one, the Cheese Ninja were thrown down.

"My turn!" said the Shogun. He tossed the book to a ninja behind him and drew a huge sword that resembled a large cheese knife.

"Take your best shot, you oversized pile of parmesan!" said Buttercup.

Roquefort leapt up in the air and made three mighty slashes with his sword. The Girls fell backwards.

Blossom got up. "Look out Girls," she said, "he's faster than he looks!"

"Indeed!" said the Shogun, lifting his sword.

"Well if there's one thing I know about cheese," said Bubbles, "if that it melts!"

She rose up, and aimed her heat vision, striking Roquefort's sword. It melted into slag.

"You're next, mozzarella man!" said Buttercup.

The Cheese Ninja started to get up.

"Bah!" said Roquefort. "This is a waste of time! We already have what we want!"

He raised a small sphere.

"Ninja... vanish!" he said.

He slammed the globe to the ground, and smoke filled the room. The Powerpuff Girls tried to charge at him, but they only punched at air.

When the smoke cleared, the ninja and their leader were gone.

"What was that all about?" said Bubbles.

"I don't know," said Blossom, "but first thing after school tomorrow, we're talking to the Kids..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

The next day, Numbah Four and Numbah Five were in the middle of English class, run by their teacher, Mrs. Thompson.

"Now let's review the various parts of speech," said the teacher. "Nouns, verbs, adjectives, adverbs, prepositions, and conjunctions, which have a multitude of functions!"

She chuckled.

Numbah Four always had a hard time concentrating in this class, even though it was the only class he liked. He hated to admit it, but he had a crush on Mrs. Thompson. He knew that the code of the Kids Next Door made such affections towards adults forbidden, but he couldn't help himself.

What Global Command didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

"Hey, Wally," whispered Numbah Five, who was sitting next to him. "You notice that the Delightful Dorks haven't been in class for two days?"

Numbah Four looked over to where his foes usually sat in this class.

"Yeah," he said. "Strange, they've never missed class before."

"It's a shame," said Numbah Five. "Numbah Five was going to get revenge on them today for stuffing me in that case by stuffing them in their lockers!"

"Heh, that I'd like to see!" said Four. "But why do you suppose those goody-two-shoes aren't here?"

"Dunno?" she answered. "Mumps, maybe?"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Later, in Pokey Oak's, Ms. Keane's class was about to wrap up.

As Ms. Keane reviewed arithmetic, Blossom had an idea.

"Ms. Keane?" she said, raising her hand.

"Yes Blossom?" she said.

"What can you tell us about Isaac Newton?"

Ms. Keane raised an eyebrow.

"Any particular reason for this interest?" she asked.

"Well, I read something that referenced him, and it was interesting," said Blossom.

"Well," said Keane. "Where to start...

"Sir Isaac Newton was a British physicist and mathematician who lived in the Seventeenth Century. He is most known for forming the theory of gravity. Legend states that he got the idea when he was sitting under an apple tree and one of the fruits fell on his head, but that story is likely just a myth.

"He also stated the three Laws of Motion, which are: One, an object in motion tends to stay in motion, unless an external force is applied. Two, an object's speed of movement depends on the amount of force applied to it. Three, for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction.

"That's pretty much what he's known for."

"But, was their anything _unusual _about him?" asked Blossom.

Keane thought for a moment.

"Well," she said. "Some people say he believed in alchemy..."

"Alchemy?" said Buttercup.

"A science that has been proved false," said Keane. "It was the 'science' of transforming one substance into another. If alchemy was real, it would be a great power. But of course, turning one substance into another is impossible."

Or is it? thought Blossom.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Eight hours earlier, Shogun Roquefort appeared in Delightful Manor with Newton's Notebook in hand. Father walked out to greet him.

"I have the item, Father," said Roquefort, handing it to him.

"Lovely," said Father taking it. "You can get your payment from my secretary, Roquefort – and keep in touch. I might have further use for you and your ninja."

The Shogun left the room, and Him appeared.

"Well?" said Father. "How is this book going to help us?"

"Oh, first thing's first," said Him.

He gestured, and the lock on the book spun. The lock clicked open.

Father opened the metal pages. He leafed through it.

"This notebook is completely blank!" he said, angrily.

"Of course it is!" said Him. "Newton was more than a physicist, he was a bona fide alchemist and wizard. He meant to create this notebook as his masterpiece, but he deemed it too dangerous to use.

"This book can create alternate realms! All you have to do is describe the Isle of the Dread in detail by writing it down in the book, and once we are done, we can lure our foes here and use the book to send them there!"

Father paused.

"Seriously?" he said.

"Deadly serious," hissed Him.

"Fine," said Father, picking up a pen. But we'll need a way to lure the Kids Next Door and the Powerpuff Girls here. They won't come here – they'll smell a trap."

"I've got that part covered," said Him. "I know the perfect 'items' to use as bait..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

School was over, and at the Treehouse, Numbahs Four and Three were engaged in a fighting video game.

"C'mon!" said Numbah Four. "Land a hit you stupid...!"

Numbah Three's fighter landed a hit which killed Numbah Four's fighter.

"YAY!!" said Numbah Three.

"Hah!" said Numbah Two. "What is that, Wally, two-hundred times in a row she's beaten you?"

"I lost count," grumbled Numbah Four.

A buzzer went off on the wall. Numbah Two looked out the periscope.

"Numbah One," he said. "Powerpuff Girls at three o'clock."

"Let them in," said One. "And let's hope this is a friendly visit."

The Girls flew in, and Blossom stepped forward. "Guys," she said, "we might have trouble."

"I was afraid of that," said Numbah One.

A hurried explanation later...

"What would Shogun Roquefort want with some old notebook?" said Numbah Two. "It doesn't make sense."

"Hmm," said Numbah One, pacing.

"Usually, Roquefort and his loony ninja are just interested in dairy products. He doesn't care about science or history. There's only one explanation – he and his group was working under the sway of a greater power."

"Most likely... Father," said Numbah Two.

The team shuddered.

"The question is," said Numbah One, "what is going to happen next?"

Little did the two teams of heroes know, that hours earlier, part of a nefarious scheme had already gotten underway...

Part of Father and Him's plan had already happened...

**0**

**0**

**0**

_Coming up next:_

_What is the Isle of the Dread? What is Father and Him's plan? What does it mean for our childish heroes? What has "already happened"? Answer to all four: Nothing good..._

_Stay tuned, because there is no turning back now._


	18. The Trap

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but this evil teenager had a lot to do._

_Enjoy._

**0**

**0**

**0**

**NOW LOADING**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**The Trap**

**0**

**0**

**0**

To see what had already transpired of Father and Him's plan, we must turn back the clock several hours, to eight o'clock in the morning of that very day, a time when all of the childish heroes involved were starting school, and only the Powerpuff Girls were worried. It was in a city...

The City of Townsville!

Most of the citizens believed that the Powerpuff Girls were the only superpowered residents of this city, but recently, the Girls themselves learned otherwise. And members of the criminal element had known otherwise for a long time.

Guys like Mark the Shark, a mid-level crook in the underworld.

At this point, he was in an alley, staring with fright at a pair of green, catlike eyes.

A white paw, slammed his arm into the wall, and he dropped his gun.

"That's it, Mark," said his assailant. "Drop the nasty weapon. We wouldn't want you hurting yourself with it, now would we?"

"Snowball, look," said Mark. "Why do you have to keep picking on me? I can make it worth your while to just lay off..."

Snowball punched him across the face.

"Money!" said Mark. "Jewelry! Uh, a really big scratching post?"

"Not interested, Mark," said Snowball.

She bore her claws.

"Now word on the streets is that someone has it out for the Powerpuff Girls, and you have information about it," she said. "Start yappin' and you may just leave with your face still attached!"

"Look, I dunno..." said Mark.

Snowball slowly scratched down Mark's cheek with one claw.

"You either spill your guts, or I'll spill them for you," she said.

"Why do you care about the Powerpuff Girls?" he asked.

Snowball grabbed him with both hands and shook hard.

"None of your business!" she said. "Now talk!"

"The tuna factory..." said Mark. "Someone is building a weapon there to use against them... I don't know who or what it is...."

"Is it guarded?" asked Snowball.

"No," said Mark. "But they have a good security system..."

"That's all I needed to know," she said.

She dropped him, and he collapsed in a heap.

"See you around Mark," she said, as she leapt towards the rooftops.

A cellphone in Mark's pocket rang. He took it out and answered it.

"Did you tell her?" said a sinister voice on the other end.

"Oh yeah," said Mark. "I told her..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

An hour later, Snowball climbed to the roof of the tuna factory in question. She looked in through the skylight. Strangely, no one seemed to be about. The place was seemingly deserted.

She flicked open her claws, and slowly cut a hole in the window. She placed the glass cutout on the floor, reached in, and opened the skylight.

She carefully looked around. Security cameras were all around, but she could see where the blind-spots were. Getting around would be easy. All she had to do was find this weapon and sabotage it, just like she always did.

She gracefully leapt to the ground, and moved through the shadows.

Now then, she thought, if I were a secret weapon in a tuna factory, where would I be?

The loading dock, most likely.

She made her way around the cameras, through the shadows, and through the entrance to the loading dock. Once there, she saw a huge... thing covered with a tarp.

Hello? she thought. Target sighted.

She slowly crept towards it.

A humming noise reached her ears. An inner voice told her to jump.

Suddenly, a pair of lasers shot out from under the tarp! She leapt and dodged aside.

A huge tentacle with a claw-like pincer ripped the tarp aside, and the contraption was revealed. It was a huge mecha on tank treads, with two large tentacles. Atop was the cockpit, a dome of glass, and seated at the controls were two strange men, one of which had the facial features of a walrus (tusks included), and one who had the features of a buffalo (including horns).

"I believe we've found our target, Mr. Wink," said the walrus one.

"Indeed, Mr. Fibb," said the buffalo one. "Should we take care of this?"

"I do believe so," said the first.

Snowball backed up. This had been a setup!

"I don't know who you two are," she said, "but now you're going to see what happens when you make this kitty angry!"

She paused.

"Uh, hold it for a second..."

She started to cough, loudly.

Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb looked at each other for a minute in puzzlement, as Snowball practically doubled over in a coughing fit. Finally, she spit something out.

"Darn hairballs," she said, gasping. "Now where were we? Oh yeah!"

She uttered a cry that was half-scream and half-meow, and leapt towards the mecha's cockpit. She started swiping at it with her claws...

But she was unable to scratch it. Finally, she yelped in pain.

Ow, she thought. I think I broke a claw!

One of the tentacles grabbed her, and she yelped.

"I had a cat once," said Mr. Fibb. "It isn't true that they always land on their feet."

The machine threw her into a stack of crates, and she fell to the floor.

"You aren't going to go down so easily, are you?" said Mr. Wink. "We paid a lot of money to build this mecha, and we intend to get our money's worth."

"Even the Kids Next Door put up a better fight than this," said Mr. Fibb, as the contraption closed in.

Kids Next Door? thought Snowball. These weirdoes know the Kids Next Door?

She leapt up, and jumped to the rafters.

"Which weapon should we use next Mr. Wink?" asked Fibb.

"Why not that one, Mr. Fibb?" said Wink.

"Capital idea, Mr. Wink."

He pushed a button, and a barrage of missiles shot from the mechas arms. they plowed into the ceiling, and Snowball plummeted to the ground. But luck was with her – cats didn't _always_ land on their feet, but they usually did.

"Take it easy, Mr. Fibb," said Wink. "Father specified that this thing was to be taken alive."

Father? thought Snowball. Who the heck is Father? Well, there's no way I can fight them like this...

"I'm out of here, guys," she said. "Whatever this Father wants, tell him I couldn't make it."

"Oh no you don't," said Mr. Fibb.

The mecha's chest opened, and a dozen metal tendrils shot out. Snowball tried to avoid them, but one of them caught her arm, and after that, she was easy prey for the others.

"Let go of me, you lousy," she said. "When the Powerpuff Girls find out about this, they'll..."

"The Powerpuff Girls will be in no condition to help you or anyone else," said Mr. Wink. "If it's any consolation to you, this is nothing personal."

The tendrils retracted, and Snowball was drawn inside the compartment, which slammed shut.

"Cat's in the bag, so to speak," said Mr. Fibb.

"Indeed," said Mr. Wink.

He pushed a button on his console. Father's face appeared on the screen.

"We have the person you requested Father," said Wink.

"Excellent," said Father. "Return here at once. Stage Two will commence shortly."

The tank treads retracted into the vehicle, and four rocket engines emerged. The rockets ignited, and the mecha flew out of the factory, out of Townsville, heading towards Delightful Manor.

**0**

**0**

**0**

Twelve noon.

In a city different from Townsville and Sector V's city, classes were in session in William Howard Taft High School.

Aside from being one of the select few former Kids Next Door operatives who had been allowed to keep her memory and aid the organization from time to time, Lotus was a normal teenager for the most part. She still went to classes and did reasonably well in them. She was technically still looking for Chad at the present time, but her leads hadn't turned up anything promising.

She was now at her locker, ready to go for her lunch break, when a boy about her age came up to her. He cleared his throat.

"So, Lotus," he said. "You give any thought about my offer to go with me to the Octoberfest dance?"

"I dunno, Phil," she said. "I may not go at all. I've been busy lately."

"C'mon," said Phil. "It might be fun. You hardly ever go to any social events. Don't you ever like to just hang out?"

Lotus smiled. Maybe I could... she thought.

She looked at him. "Well, now that you mention it, I guess one night wouldn't hurt me too much, and..."

She looked at him hard. There were serious bags under his eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" she said. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't, much," said Phil. "My aunt and uncle are out of town, and my parents and I have to look after my bratty nine-year-old cousin. She's driving me crazy!"

"Define 'driving crazy'," said Lotus, giving him a stern look.

"The worst," said Phil. "She insists on watcher her stupid girlie cartoons – which I have to watch when I'm in charge of her – my parents always yell at me to watch my language around her – I mean she's going to learn it eventually isn't she? – she takes all the good snacks, and my parents let her, and I can't step one foot in the house without nearly stepping on one her stupid Rainbow Monkey dolls."

"Little girls are like that," said Lotus, trying hard to hide her anger.

"Yeah, well if my parents wouldn't kill me I'd put her in her place," said Lou. "My aunt and uncle should have just left her in a kennel or something. That's what they should do with little kids these days."

Rage was building inside Lotus.

"So anyway, what about the dance?" said Phil.

Lotus slammed her locker shut.

"Depends," she said. "I might go... if someone other than you asks me."

She stormed off towards the cafeteria.

"What'd I say?" said Phil.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

As Lotus carried her lunch to the outdoor seating area, she had only partially calmed down.

She remembered back when she was in the Kids Next Door – Phil was exactly the type of teenager she and her teammates were always fighting with. Go out with him? She could never go out with someone who hated kids that much.

It was a hard-fought war that the Kids Next Door were fighting. Sometimes Lotus wondered if it would ever be won – whether the descendents of the current operatives would finally triumph over adult tyranny so that children could finally sleep peacefully in their beds at night...

And as she thought this, she saw three streaks of light fly over the horizon. One was red, one was blue, and one was green.

Are those the Powerpuff Girls? she thought. What are they doing here? Guess I'll find out in a minute.

The three streaks flew towards her and came to a stop in mid-air, twenty feet away. Lotus gasped.

They _weren't_ the Powerpuff Girls.

The fact that they weren't girls was the most obvious revelation, but these male versions of Girls looked incredibly sinister in their expressions.

"Yo!" said the red one. "You Lotus?"

"Yeah, I'm Lotus," said Lotus, pushing her lunch aside. "Who the sam-hill are you?"

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," said the red one.

"**We're the Rowdyruff Boys!!**" they said in unison.

"To my left," said the red one, is the master of mayhem, the sultan of slam, BOOMER!"

The blue one cast an evil grin.

"To my right, the duke of destruction, the prince of pain, BUTCH!"

The green one flexed his muscles.

"And me, the all-powerful, invincible, mega-indestructible, king of carnage, the one, the only, BRICK!"

"Well," said Lotus. "They're certainly the most flamboyant kooks I've ever seen..."

"We're here to kick butt!" said Boomer.

"Specifically, yours!" said Butch.

They charged at Lotus, and three punches landed at her face. She flew backwards twenty feet, and fell over.

Why do superheroes always have to have evil versions of themselves running about? thought Lotus.

She hit a button on her belt.

Suddenly, her locker in the hallway swung open, and a secret compartment opened. Her sword flew out, and flew towards the outdoor eating area.

"Say Lotus," said Boomer. "Ever have a Hertz donut?"

"What?" she said.

Boomer flew up and blasted his heat vision, scorching Lotus. She screamed.

"Hurts, don't it?" said Boomer with a laugh.

The sword flew towards Lotus and she caught it.

"I once swore to defend innocent children," she said, "but you three certainly don't qualify as 'innocent'!"

She flicked the switch on the sword, and it gave off a blue glow.

She leapt up and made three slashes with her blade...

But the Rowdyruffs just laughed.

I couldn't even scratch them! thought Louts.

"Let's get her!" laughed Boomer.

Lotus swung her sword in a circle, and a wave of energy emitted from it, plowing into the three villains. They toppled backwards a few feet.

"Hey, that hurt!" said Butch.

"You haven't seen anything yet," said Lotus.

She was bluffing, however. The sword needed a minute to recharge before she could do that again, and she didn't have many more options.

The Rowdyruffs flew towards her, blasting their heat vision. Lotus blocked the blows with her sword, all the while staggering backwards.

Can't keep this up much longer... she thought.

Suddenly, one powerful blast from all three of them shattered the sword, and sent her falling on her behind.

The Rowdyruff Boys tackled her and mercilessly pounded her with her fists. Her last thoughts before falling into unconsciousness was how she was going to get in trouble for missing class...

"C'mon," said Boomer. "Let's kick her around some more!"

They got around their fallen foe in a circle.

"BOYS!!" said a commanding voice.

They turned around and saw Him's head hanging in the air.

"I specifically told you I wanted her alive," said Him. "Now do what you're told!"

"Aw, man," said Brick.

He lifted up Lotus's unconscious form, and the three of them started to fly away.

**0**

**0**

**0**

And that brings us to the present.

The Powerpuff Girls had just finished telling the team about the break-in at the Townsville Museum, and Numbah One was thinking.

But before he could say anything, the alarm went off.

"**PRIORITY MISSION ALERT! PRIORTITY MISSION ALERT!" **it said.

"Well," said Numbah One. "It will have to wait. We have business now."

They all ran to the mainframe room and turned on the screen...

But this time, it wasn't Numbah 65.3 or Numbah 86. Before them, a familiar shadowy face loomed...

"Father!" said Numbah One.

"Greetings, Nigel," said Father. "So sorry if I called at a bad time..."

"That's Father?" said Blossom, starting to shiver.

"Yeah," said Numbah Four. "He's the worst."

"How did you get this connection?" said Numbah One.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," said Father. "In the meantime, I think you and the Powerpuff Girls should come to my mansion posthaste. I have something you might want..."

He moved aside.

"Or should I say, some people you might want."

The camera moved to show a cell where both Snowball and Lotus languished. They had each been beaten to a pulp.

"Lotus!" said Numbah Three.

"Snowball!" said Bubbles.

"Come and get them, if you dare," said Father. "I'll be waiting..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The five members of Sector V were in the arsenal. They loaded several weapons onto holsters.

"People," said Blossom. "You realize that this is obviously a trap."

"We know," said Numbah One. "But we can't just leave our friends at the mercy of Father. There's no telling what he might do to them!"

"Guys," said Numbah Two. "I have a way we might be able to get an edge against Father..."

He opened a large closet, and mist came out. Inside were three items that looked like flamethrowers.

"Remember how Father got all weak when he got doused with ice cream?" said Numbah Two. "I built a weapon designed to do just that – the F.R.E.E.Z.E.R.!"

**Kids Next Door F.R.E.E.Z.E.R.: Freon Refrigerated Edibles Emitter Zaps Enemy Rogue**

"Three flavors," said Numbah Two. "Chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry."

He strapped one of them on his back.

"Good idea, Numbah Two," said Numbah One. "Four, Five, you two are the strongest, you each take one of the others."

"Now, let's get going," said Numbah One. "This may prove to be the hardest mission yet."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In the dungeons of Delightful Manor.

"So Lotus," said Father. "Or should I say, Numbah 56... So glad we finally have a chance to meet. The Kid-Kat club and I were very close allies..."

"Just wait, Father," said Lotus. "Once they get here, you'll fail just like every other time!"

"Oh, I tend to disagree!" said a voice.

Him materialized next to Father. Snowball got up in surprise.

"Who are you?" said Lotus.

"Him," said Snowball. "Bad guy – _really_ bad..."

"Once our trap is sprung," said Him. "There won't be anything left of Sector V or the Powerpuff Girls – they won't stand a chance!"

"And once they're gone," said Father. "The Moonbase will fall to our mighty invasion force!"

They turned to leave, but before they did, they set a book down, twenty feet from the cell.

"Well," said Snowball. "That doesn't look good..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The S.T.A.N.K. drove up to Delightful Manor, and without any bit of finesse, rammed though the wall. The hatches opened, and the Kids Next Door and the Powerpuff Girls flew out.

The Girls stood ready to attack. The Kids aimed their weapons...

But no enemies appeared.

"So where do you suppose they are?" said Buttercup.

"Likely the dungeon level," said Numbah One. "We know more about this place than Father thinks.

"This way."

With weapons ready, they made their way through the hallways, rooms, and passageways, until they got to a stairway going down.

"This is too easy," said Numbah Five.

"I hate it when you say that," said Numbah Three.

They took the stairway down a long ways, into the dark dungeon, where anyone who fell into Father's clutches ultimately wound up. Eventually, they came to the bottom.

They looked around, and slowly made their way down the rows of empty cells, past a variety of torture devices.

Suddenly they saw them. Lotus and Snowball were in a cell right in front of them.

"Guys..." said Lotus.

"Girls..." said Snowball.

"Hang on," yelled Numbah Three. "We'll get you out of here!"

"NO!" screamed Lotus. "Save yourselves! It's a trap!"

"Don't you think we know that?" said Blossom. "But we're ready for Father!"

"You may think you're ready for me," said Father's voice. "But nothing could ever have prepared you for what I have in store for you this time. Prepare yourselves for a trip – to my Isle of the Dread!"

At that point, the book at their feet opened up, and the pages started to flip. A wave of magical energy enveloped the room, and the five operatives and three superheroes were caught in a void which started to spin!

Before Lotus and Snowball's eyes, their eight friends vanished, and the book closed.

Father and Him appeared from their hiding place.

"What have you done to them?!" demanded Lotus.

Father picked up the book.

"Well," he said, pushing it through the bars. "No harm in letting you know that. Read for yourself. But don't think that having the book will help you save them. It's totally indestructible, and once something is written in it, it can never be removed."

"Let's go Father," said Him. "You have an invasionary army to summon, and I have eight children to destroy!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

After what seemed to be an eternity, the Kids Next Door and the Powerpuff Girls landed on a sandy ground.

They were on what appeared to be a tropical island, with palm trees and a huge mountain in the center, and strange monuments poking over the peaks of the jungles.

The operatives looked at themselves. Their weapons had vanished!

"Guys," said Numbah One. "We're unarmed!"

Blossom tried to fly, but when she tried, she only fell flat on her face.

"Another problem guys," she said. "I think our powers are gone too!"

"So perceptive, little brats," said a voice from above.

A cloud appeared overhead, with two glaring eyes in it.

"Enjoy the Isle of the Dread for an hour or so," said the creature, "for soon, its true horrors will be unleashed upon you!"

With a cackling laughter, the beast vanished.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Back in Father's dungeon, Lotus and Snowball carefully read the description of the Isle of the Dread.

"This is inhuman!" said Lotus. "Our friends are doomed! And there's nothing we can do to stop it!"

They turned the page.

"Wait a minute..." said Snowball. "Wait a minute! Father left three pages of this book blank! There just might be a way..."

"How so?" said Lotus.

"We can't change what he's written," said Snowball, "but maybe we can _add_ something to it – change the system. Add something that can help our friends. Maybe add an escape portal to the Isle that they could find..."

Lotus thought.

"It would be a good idea to add something," she said. "But not something as obvious as an escape portal. Him would notice, and he'd do heaven knows what."

"Well, we'd better come up with something fast," said Snowball.

Lotus thought for a minute.

"I've got it!" she said.

She quickly explained her plan to Snowball.

"Okay," said Lotus. "That might work. If this book will respond to what we write in it. But we need a pen..."

"Covered," said Lotus.

She reached into her boot and took out a pen.

"Always keep a spare in case mine runs out of ink in class. Now we'd best hurry before they get into danger."

Quickly, Lotus (who could write faster than Snowball) scrawled down the information in the final three pages of Newton's Notebook.

And in the meantime, eight frightened children explored the Isle of the Dread, while Him waited for the right time to strike...

_What dangers does the Isle of the Dread hold? What aid will Lotus and Snowball send their friends? What will happen next?_

_Stay tuned, and all will soon be revealed..._


	19. Panic Attack

**Now Loading**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Panic Attack**

**0**

**0**

**0**

After half an hour, Father returned to the dungeon to see if Lotus and Snowball were suffering enough. When they saw him, Snowball clutched the book to her chest.

"So," said Father, "now that you know the fate that awaits your friends, perhaps you'll have a little more respect for your elders!"

"You're insane," said Lotus, through her teeth.

Father ignored the insult.

"You two are doubtlessly wondering why you're still alive," he said. "Well let me assure you, it's only a temporary arrangement. Once the Moonbase is in our possession, I'm going to crush Numbah 362 and the rest of her officers by doing away with one her privileged ones right in front of her!"

"Public execution?" said Snowball. "That's really low."

"Don't feel bad, Snowball," said Father. "At least you'll be joining her."

"I've only lost one of my lives," growled Snowball. "You'll have to do it eight times..."

"Then that's _exactly _what I'll do, wise guy!!" shouted Father, as flames erupted around him. Lotus and Snowball drew back in fright.

"Ahem," said Father. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking that book back..."

Lotus and Snowball gave each other worried looks.

Tears started to form in Snowball's eyes.

"Father, please," she said. "I beg you... have mercy and let us keep it... Let us be with our friends at least in spirit until the end..."

"Humph, pathetic," said Father. "Fine, keep the notebook. See if I care. It isn't like you can free them from the Isle..."

He turned and left.

"Phew," said Lotus. "Good groveling, Snowball."

"Yeah," said Snowball. She opened the book.

"We sent them all the help we could. Now we can only pray that it's enough."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

On the Isle of the Dread, in an alternate dimension, Numbah One and Blossom, who were the leaders of their respective teams, were standing in front of the rest of them, who were sitting on the sandy beach. Dark clouds were forming overhead, and the palm trees of the Isle were swaying in an erratic breeze.

"Okay everybody," said Numbah One. "We aren't going to lie to you. It seems that Father is more of a sorcerer than we made him out to be. He's somehow sent us to this strange island in the middle of nowhere."

"All the weapons we brought are gone," said Blossom. "Those of us with super powers have found that they are ineffective. Not to mention that there's some sort of being lurking in the clouds that obviously means us harm. It doesn't look good."

"We have no idea what dangers lurk on this island," said Numbah One. "But there's always a way out of every trap. If we remain calm and try to deal with this in a reasonable manner, we might just survive to..."

"Might?!" said Numbah Three. "We're gonna die!!"

Tears poured from her eyes.

"I don't wanna die!" screamed Bubbles "I'm too young!"

She started crying too.

"Kuki, get ahold of yourself!" said Numbah Four, shaking her.

"Bubbles, don't make me slap you!" said Buttercup.

Blossom sighed. "This _isn't_ dealing with it in a reasonable manner," she said.

Numbah Three and Bubbles calmed down a little.

"Now then," said Blossom. "We have to search this place for a way out, and we can't get separated. We all have to stay close."

The other six of them crowded around Numbah One and Blossom.

"That's a little _too_ close," said Numbah One.

The evil face in the clouds formed again.

"By all means, stay as close as you like!" it said. "For soon, the horrors of this Isle will strike!"

"Who the devil are you?!" demanded Numbah One.

The cloud dispersed with a cackling laugh.

Then a vision formed in front of them.

A gang of villains formed before the two teams, and each of them saw something different.

The KND agents saw many of the villains they had fought in their careers: Stickybeard, Knightbrace, Count Spankulot, Grandma Stuffum, Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, the Great Puttinsky, Big Brother, and countless others.

The Powerpuff Girls, on the other hand, saw a host of villains that THEY had fought during their careers: Fuzzy Lumpkins, Seduca, Roach Coach, the Boogeyman, the Rowdyruff Boys, Princess Morebucks, Mask Scarra, and countless others.

"Stand your ground, everyone!" said Numbah One.

The gang of villains charged. All eight of them formed fighting stances.

"All right you bozos!" said Buttercup, "if we're going down, we're going down fighting!"

"What she said!" said Numbah Four.

However, just as the mob was within five feet, they vanished.

"An illusion..." said Numbah Two.

They all stood dumbfounded for a minute.

"Come on everybody," said Blossom. "We have to get out of this madhouse!"

Staying together, they wandered off of the beach and into the jungle.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

After pushing through the jungle for some time, they heard something – someone was playing some sort of flute.

"What's that?" said Numbah Four.

"Maybe we aren't alone?" said Bubbles.

They followed the music, and came upon a lagoon being fed by a waterfall.

Sitting on a rock was a young girl, about ten years old, playing a panpipe. She was bizarre in appearance.

She had long blonde hair, and green, catlike eyes. Her face was smooth as porcelain, and her ears were pointed, like an elf's. She was dressed in white furs, and no shoes.

She stopped playing, and stared at them.

Numbah One stepped forward.

"Um, hi," he said. "I'm Numbah One of the Kids Next Door, and my friends and I are in trouble..."

She continued to stare.

"You see, we were sent here by Father, and..."

She gasped. She spoke in a musical voice:

_"Father was he who sent you here?_

_Then horrid things will soon appear!_

_No friend of his is a friend of me..._

_You can't fool Vadania..._

_Nosiree..."_

And then she started to fade away.

"Wait!" shouted Numbah One. "We aren't..."

She was gone.

"...friends of Father..." he finished.

"We've got to try to find her again," said Blossom. "If she doesn't like Father, maybe she can help us!"

"Yeah," said Numbah One, "but how?"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In a secret lair, Him watched the group through a special viewing portal.

"The time is right," he said. "They were rattled by my little villain illusion, and now it is time to start unleashing the full effect of the Isle of the Dread upon them!

"Now then, who to choose first? Numbah Three and Bubbles are likely the ones who scare the easiest..."

He thought and rubbed his chin.

"But then, only wimps take the easy approach. I'll truly terrify them by starting with the bravest one there is..."

His eyes fell on Numbah Five.

"Yes," he said. "Perfect..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

They continued to wander though the jungle.

"Numbah Five is gettin' sick of this," said Numbah Five, as they stopped to rest. "If Father thinks he can scare us with a deserted island, then he's..."

And then she heard a hissing noise. She froze.

Suddenly, a form slithered into view in front of her – a huge copperhead snake!

But only she saw it. The rest of her friends saw nothing.

"NO!" said Numbah Five. "Keep away!!"

"Numbah Five what is it?" said Numbah One.

"Numbah Five hates snakes!" she yelled. "She can't stand snakes!"

"There are no snakes..." said Numbah Two.

"Can't you see?!" said Numbah Five in terror.

Then, the one snake was joined by four similar ones, which crawled up to her. Numbah Five would have run, but she was petrified.

Then, a huge cobra, twice as big as she was, crawled out of the jungle, and glared at her!

"No, no, no!!" said Numbah Five. "Stay away!"

"It's another illusion!" said Numbah One. "One that only she can see!"

"But what's the point?" said Blossom.

And then, her seven friends looked on in sheer horror...

As Numbah Five cowered in fear, her left foot faded from view! The rest of her left leg started to disintegrate as well. It was as if her body was slowly being erased!

Fiendish laugher echoed from above.

"Foolish children," said the face in the clouds. "In this place, your fears come alive, and they'll destroy you! Soon, you'll all be reduced to oblivion!"

The demon vanished.

"Numbah Five!" said Numbah One. "Those snakes don't exist! Tell yourself that!"

Numbah Five looked up, but the snakes were too real, and her leg was almost gone.

"Keep them away..." she sobbed.

"What can we do?" said Numbah Two, almost in panic.

"What was that girl's name?" said Bubbles.

She thought.

"Vanessa... no, Vadania!" she shouted. "Please, you have to help us!"

Vadania suddenly appeared on a tree above, filing her long nails. She looked at them all in disgust.

She said:

_"What did I say? I told you no._

_I don't help allies of my foe."_

"Vadania," said Numbah One. "We aren't allies of Father! The Kids Next Door are his mortal enemies!"

Vadania's eyes opened wide.

She leapt down from the trees.

_"You truly are Father's enemy?_

_Then you're the one's I'm sent to see."_

She looked at Numbah Five. Abigail's left leg was gone, and her right was starting to vanish now.

Vadania spoke.

_"This Isle was made by creatures grim:_

_Father, and the evil Him."_

"HIM?" said Blossom.

"We should have known!" said Buttercup.

"Who?" said Numbah One.

"The vilest of the vile, the ultimate evil!" said Bubbles with a squeak.

Vadania continued.

_"This Isle makes you dread and fear,_

_Its curse will make you disappear._

_It preys on emotions negative,_

_You must find in you the positive!_

_The eight of you are warriors bold;_

_Think of victories of old._

_To keep from getting truly caught,_

_Think your most heroic thought._

_To escape the Isle's horrid bait,_

_Remember a triumph that was great!"_

Everyone was confused for a moment. But eventually it sank in.

"You hear that, Numbah Five?" said Numbah Two. "Think of something heroic you did!"

Numbah Five gasped in fear. The snakes were still bearing down on her.

She tried to think, but the serpents seemed ready to eat her alive. Both her legs had vanished, and her right arm was going.

"Numbah Five's trying," she said. "But she can't!"

Vadania scratched her forehead.

_"For me such things aren't hard to find..._

_Tales of the past bombard my mind..._

_Numbah Five, listen..._

_I recall a trip that can't be beat,_

_When you braved a temple for a frosty treat."_

And then she vanished again.

"No!" said Numbah Two. "She ditched us!"

"Wait..." said Numbah Five. "Wait... I remember now!"

**0**

**0**

**Inside Numbah Five's mind:**

_Everybody knows that there are three basic flavors of ice cream – chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. Keep your chocolate-chip cookie dough and your chunky monkey ripple – you can't beat the basics._

_But only a true ice cream gourmet like me believed the legend that long ago there was a fourth basic flavor, one better than the other three, one that was hidden away so that only the most worthy of ice cream lovers could ever so much as taste it. It was my lifelong goal to someday find that fourth flavor._

_Unfortunately, the Delightful Children wanted to find it too, so when they found the Temple of the Fourth Flavor, they dragged there, hoping I'd know how to open the door to the inner sanctum. I opened it all right, and I found the treasure – but then the brats thought they could commit downright sacrilege by taking it all and giving it to the adults. After they were the first to taste it, of course._

_But they screwed up. They think they're so smart, but they're stupid! Imagine trying to put sprinkles on sacred ice cream! I don't even do that with plain old vanilla! They irked the wrath of some celestial dessert gods, and the place started to cave in._

_I could have just run for my life like they did, but I was determined to get a taste of that ice cream, even if it was the last thing I ever tasted. I tried my hardest, and in the end, I was rewarded with what I had sought my whole life... and the taste of victory was never sweeter!_

**0**

**0**

She came back to awareness, and the snakes vanished. Her limbs quickly grew back.

"All right!" said Numbah Two.

The rest of them cheered. Numbah Five took some deep breaths.

"Ha!" said Buttercup. "How do you like THAT, Him? Your Isle doesn't scare us!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In his secret lair, Him growled.

"So, Numbah Five survived," he said. "No matter, she'll be demoralized once a few of her friends are gone, and then I'll try again.

"In the meantime...

"You don't think my Isle scares you, Buttercup? We'll see about THAT!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"You sure you're alright Numbah Five?" said Numbah Two.

"Numbah Five will be," said Numbah Five.

"Well, we aren't out of the woods yet, guys," said Blossom. "I'm certain that Him has more surprises in store for us."

"Who is this Him character anyway?" said Numbah One. "You didn't mention him when we were over at your house."

"We didn't want to scare you," said Blossom.

"The most evil foe we've ever encountered," said Buttercup. "A demon who literally feeds of fear, anger, and despair. He's come close to doing us in several times; Mojo Jojo might be our most persistent enemy, but Him is likely our most dangerous one."

"And now he's teamed up with Father," said Numbah One. "Just perfect."

"Well, he'd better not show himself here," said Numbah Four. "Or I'll give him THIS!" He swung his fist. "And THIS and THIS!"

"Calm down, Numbah Four," said Numbah One. "Don't lose focus. "That's exactly what he wants you to do."

They entered a large clearing, and standing before them was a huge, wooden tiki mask, that glared at them evilly.

"Um..." said Numbah Four.

"Boy is that ugly!" said Numbah Three.

Then Buttercup heard something.

"Buttercup..." said a soft whisper. "Buttercup..."

"What?" she said. She started to move towards the mask.

"Buttercup, don't go near it!" shouted Blossom.

And then, in Buttercup's eyes, she saw something start to crawl out of the mask's eyes and mouth...

Spiders. A whole swarm of them. They scurried over to her.

"No..." she said. "NO!"

They started to crawl onto her.

"Get them off!" she screamed. "Get them off!"

"Get what off?" said Bubbles, running up.

"Spiders!" said Buttercup in panic. "Can't you see them?!"

"No!" said Blossom. "It's another illusion! Buttercup has arachnophobia!"

"She's afraid of heights?" said Numbah Four.

"No, that's acrophobia," said Blossom annoyed.

As Buttercup tried to swat away the spiders in a futile attempt, she saw a dark form appear behind the tiki mask – an enormous black widow spider, twice the size as her!

"NOOO!!" she said.

And then her legs started to vanish, just as Numbah Five's did.

"Oh no," said Numbah One. "It's happening to her now!"

"Buttercup!" said Blossom. "Think of something positive!"

"Positive?!" said Buttercup. "I'm trying to think of a big can of Raid right now – that's positive!"

"Um," said Bubbles. "Remember the time you gave up your security blanket? That was a big positive!"

Buttercup screamed. Part of her torso was now gone.

"That isn't enough," said Blossom.

She paused.

"Vadania!" she said. "Help!"

Vadania appeared on top of the evil mask.

_"Girls,"_ she said.

_"I remember all your fights and foes,_

_Along with all your private woes..._

_Buttercup, listen..._

_You've always been the toughest one,_

_Not quitting till the fight was won._

_But violence always ruled your life_

_Until you learned to tame that strife._

_Listen closely to this elf..._

_What foe was harder than yourself?"_

She vanished.

"What does she mean?" said Bubbles.

Buttercup gave a strange look. She stared at the huge spider bearing down upon her...

"Wait," she said. "I know what she meant!"

**0**

**0**

**Inside Buttercup's mind:**

_It's true I've always been the toughest member of the Powerpuff Girls, someone who always wants to play rough. My sisters have told me at times that I was too violent, but I never gave it much thought. In my opinion, villains deserved the punches I gave them. They were villains, after all._

_But I almost crossed the line one day when Fuzzy Lumpkins started causing a ruckus, like he always was. We took him on, and I tore into him, badly. I didn't give it much thought at the time – but then, an hour later, I found out that I had nearly killed him!_

_It really struck a cord for me, and I had to get away to do some serious thinking. I was a practical mess at that point. I figured I was out of control, and no better than a bully sometimes. For a minute or two, I was even considering giving up the whole superheroine thing._

_But that's when _he _found me. A mysterious Zen master who sympathized with me. He took me under his wing and helped me control my anger, making my mind clearer than it had ever been. He taught me what it truly meant to be a warrior, and not just a thug. I even helped him when his former student – none other than Mojo – came to cause trouble. I left with a better feeling about myself, and with hope for the future. I was honestly certain at that point that I'd never cross the line again._

**0**

**0**

Buttercup's torso and legs reappeared, and the spiders vanished.

"Phew," she said, sitting down. "That was a narrow escape."

"This place isn't so tough," said Numbah Four. He turned to the dark cloud.

"Bring it on, Him!" he said. "You'll never scare me!"

"Numbah Four!" said Numbah One. "It isn't smart to tempt fate!"

"Well, where should we go next?" said Numbah Two. We still have no idea how we're getting home..."

Out of the mist, a large temple appeared.

"Well," said Numbah One, "that might seem like the next step..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Him growled.

"So, Numbah Four," he said. "You think I can't scare you? Think again!

"I know all your deepest, darkest fears, and it is only a matter of time before they all do you in!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

They wandered up to the doors of the temple, which swung open to greet them.

"Numbah Five's seen week-old fish that smelled better than this!" said Numbah Five.

"Maybe she's right," said Blossom. "We should just stay out here and..."

Then, lightning struck from the clouds above, narrowly missing them!

"They say lightning never strikes twice in the same place..." said Numbah Two

A larger bolt of lightning struck again.

Numbah Three screamed.

"Heck with it!" said Blossom, running into the temple. The rest of them followed.

They found themselves in a dark corridor, leading slightly down.

"Uh, anyone bring a flashlight?" said Numbah Four.

"Really funny," said Numbah Five, as they started to trek down the corridor. Thunder rolled outside.

A light appeared up ahead, and a stone door opened.

"Guess that's the only place to go," said Numbah One.

He said under his breath, "Even though it's probably a trap..."

They walked into a lighted room, which was a tall, square room, with images of freakish masks on the ceiling.

The door behind them closed with a slam!

"Oh, now what!" said Numbah Four.

He shouted to the ceiling. "You let us out of here, Him, or I'll..."

Then he saw four panels open up, one on each wall, thirty feet above.

"Well, that's unusual..." he said.

"What's unusual?" said Numbah One.

"Up there..." said Numbah Four.

"Oh no..." said Numbah One.

As Numbah Four looked up at the openings, he heard a rushing sound... and then, water started to pour from all four of them!

"AH!" he said. "No! Guys, we gotta get outta here!"

"What is it, Numbah Four?" said Numbah One.

"What is it?!" said Numbah Four. "Are you blind?! The room is flooding!"

"No it isn't..." said Bubbles.

"It is to Numbah Four," said Numbah One, getting scared himself. "He never learned how to swim – he's afraid of drowning!"

Indeed, in Numbah Four's mind, the room was starting to flood, and the water was already up to his waist. He started to panic.

"Help!!" he shouted. "Somebody help!!"

"Numbah Four, you can't panic!" said Numbah One. "This isn't the time!"

"This is the _perfect _time!" he said.

And then it started happening again. His right arm started to fade, and cackling laughter echoed throughout the chamber.

"Wally!" screamed Numbah Three. "Fight it, please!"

"Think of something pleasant!" said Numbah Five. "Remember... um, remember how you beat King Sandy?"

"Uh..." said Numbah Four.

He was struggling as if he was drowning, and his left leg started to fade.

Numbah Three screamed: "Vadania, help! We need you!"

Vadania appeared in midair. She spoke:

_"Even in this lair forsaken,_

_I hope my words won't be mistaken._

_Numbah Four, listen..._

_Each trial as a Kid Next Door_

_Has always led to more and more._

_I recall a day when you sought joy,_

_Which foes once gathered to destroy._

_What would any other kid have done_

_Were he outnumbered fifty to one?"_

Vadania vanished.

"Wally?" said Numbah Three. "Wally?!"

By now, Numbah Four was completely underwater, and his arm and two legs had faded...

But he did hear Vadania's words, and suddenly, he realized what they meant...

**0**

**0**

**Inside Numbah Four's mind:**

_The team and I always like going to the movies... don't all kids? But one day, it was Kuki's turn to pick the movie, and they had a dumb "Rainbow Monkeys" double feature playing. My first mistake was agreeing to come at all. _

_After the first movie, I had had my fill of the sickeningly sweet stuff, and decided to find a better movie. I found one that looked cool, but it was R-rated. Of course, little things like rules never stopped me before. It took a few tries, but I got into the place by dressing up as an adult. That was my second mistake._

_That's when I found out why they wanted to keep kids out. It wasn't a movie, but a front for a meeting of nearly every villain that my team had ever faced! Who'd have known that villains actually have these meetings, ones with the sole purpose to plan our demise?_

_I knew I had to get out of there, but when I tried, my disguise fell apart, and then, well, things turned ugly. I was facing down about fifty supervillains, all of whom had no intention of letting me leave alive. _

_The odds were completely in their favor – frankly, I don't even know myself how I did it. I will say one thing though – people think I'm stupid, but while I may not get many good grades in school, I have a lot of street smarts. I was somehow able to outsmart them, fight them all off, and leave them with a mess. _

_And I'm smart enough to learn from my mistakes – I'm not sneaking into any more R-rated movies. I'll stick to PG for the time being._

**0 **

**0**

The water vanished, and Numbah Four's limbs came back.

"Wally!" said Numbah Three. She hugged him.

"Like I said," said Numbah Four. "He has to work hard to scare _me!"_

"Yeah," said Numbah One, "But how do we get out of..."

A door opened up, with a stairway going to the up.

"...here?"

"Only way out," said Blossom.

They walked up the stairway, and it lead up, up, and up.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Hmmm," said Him, brooding.

"They are more resilient than I thought. Maybe I've been approaching this situation from the wrong angle..."

His eyes fell on one of them.

"Sweet, innocent, Numbah Three," said Him, evilly. "The source of your team's unshakable morale. Once you are gone, the others will despair, and they'll never recover from my horrors!"

He waved his hand.

"And I know just what terror to present to you..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

They walked up the steps, and found themselves on the roof of the temple. The sky was dark, and lightning flashed in the clouds.

"This is creepy..." said Numbah Three.

"Don't get scared, Kuki!" said Numbah Four. "That's exactly what Him and Father want!"

"It's hard _not _to get scared here..." said Bubbles, shivering.

"She's right," said Numbah Two. "Something's going to happen to another one of us pretty soon, and then..."

"Think positive people!" said Numbah One. "Just like Vadania said!"

"It would help if she didn't keep disappearing!" said Numbah Five.

Numbah Three looked around, and saw something climb up onto the roof.

As she looked, four Rainbow Monkeys climbed up and smiled at her.

"Oh, hello!" she said. "What are you cuties doing here?"

"Numbah Three, what are you doing?" said Numbah One.

"Rainbow Monkeys!" said Numbah Three. "Real ones!"

The others looked. They didn't see them.

"Numbah Three, stay away from them!" said Numbah One. "That is an order!"

"They're so cute!" said Numbah Three, running to hug them.

"Kuki, no!" said Numbah Four.

As Numbah Three approached the four Rainbow Monkeys, their eyes started to glow red...

"Huh?" she said.

Then their claws grew, and they bore terrible fangs! They leapt at Numbah Three, who screamed.

"No!" she screamed. "Keep away!"

She tried to run, but her feet wouldn't respond.

"I'll save you, Kuki!" shouted Numbah Four.

He tried to run to her, but then a bolt of lightning struck, throwing him backwards. Laughter echoed from the cloud above.

The evil Rainbow Monkeys started to gnaw into Numbah Three's legs, and she screamed. A gaping hole appeared in her torso, and she started to fade from the center out...

"NOOO!!" shouted Numbah Four. "KUKI!!"

"Numbah Three," said Numbah One. "You've got to concentrate. Think of one of your victories!"

"Like what?!" screamed Numbah Three.

"Yeah, what?" said Numbah Four. "What has she ever done that qualifies?"

"You aren't helping, Numbah Four!" said Blossom.

"I may not know any," said Numbah Four, "but Vadania might! Vadania, help! Please help us!"

Vadania appeared, sitting on the rocky wall.

_"Never fear,"_ she said, _"I'm always here."_

She looked at Kuki.

_"Foes may say you're just a flirt,_

_Of no more use than stones and dirt._

_But without the morale that you lend,_

_Your team would come to a tragic end._

_Numbah Three, listen..._

_You do much more than laugh and wink,_

_You have more skill than you may think._

_I recall a feat of great distinction..._

_You saved a race from near-extinction!"_

"What does she mean?!" said Numbah Four. "Saved a race from near-extinction?"

Sweat was pouring down Numbah Three's face, and her torso was practically gone. But she somehow managed to clear her mind. She looked down at the savage Rainbow Monkeys that were biting her...

"That's it!" she said.

**0**

**0**

**Inside Numbah Three's mind: **

_All my life, I loved Rainbow Monkeys... toys, comic books, cartoons, anything about them. It got to the point where I could just smell them out if they were around._

_So I was excited when I was approached by a guy named Mr. Mogul who claimed to own the company that made them. He told me something that I had dreamed about for years – Rainbow Monkeys were real! He said he wanted me to sniff them out for him, so he could give them a royalty check. And since I was so eager to meet them myself, I believed him. _

_We went to Rainbow Monkey Island – a place that I still like to visit, and I was able to sniff them out all right. But Mogul had fooled me. He netted all of them, and told me what he _really _wanted to do to them. Something too horrible for words! And he couldn't let me live knowing it._

_I decided that since I got them into this mess, I was going to get them out. Mogul made the mistake of letting me keep the Rainbow Monkey helicopter hat that we had used to get from his airship to the Island, and I used the propeller to saw through the bars of our cages. I was lucky that this toy wasn't the kind that breaks easily. _

_With the Monkeys' help, I was able to beat Mogul and his two goons, and get them back to the Island. Rainbow Monkeys are safe from him now... I'm sure he'll think twice about trying to pull that trick again!_

**0**

**0**

The demonic Rainbow Monkeys vanished, and Numbah Three's torso slowly started to reform. She sighed in relief.

"Oh, Kuki!" said Numbah Four, running up and hugging her. "I was so worried!"

"Uh Wally?" said Numbah Three.

"Yeah?"

"You're hugging me too hard..."

"Sorry," he said.

"Come on guys," said Blossom. "Let's get off this temple before something else attacks us."

The walls of the pyramid like temple made for makeshift stairs, and they made their way to the bottom.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In Father's dungeon, Lotus and Snowball sat in silence. Lotus clutched the book to her chest.

Suddenly, and expression came over her.

"Snowball?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"I have a strange feeling," she said. "Something... coming from this book..."

"What?" said Snowball. "You don't think out friends are..."

"No!" said Lotus. "Before, this book was all evil... but now I'm sensing a force of good trying hard to fight the evil...

"Snowball, I think our friends are holding out... I think they're winning!"

She paused.

"But I also think that Him is going to be trying harder before long..."

**0**

**0**

**0**

_And with that, we must leave off on the annoying literary device known as a "cliffhanger."_

_Coming up next, the team continues to explore the Isle of the Dread, the place where their own fears threaten to consume them! They refuse to give up, but neither does Him. Will they escape this mad trap? Stay tuned..._


	20. Darkest Before The Dawn

_Before I start, I'd like to say something. _

_Many vigilant readers have noticed similarities between this part of the story and an episode of the first season of "Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers"._

_I admit it. When I was a little kid, I did watch that... awful show, and that episode was the inspiration for these two chapters. But still, I think I did a good job making this updated version. _

_You'll hopefully find this next continuation better than MMPR – at least I hope I can write better than the hacks on that show._

_Also, the fan who said this crossover deserves to be made into a Cartoon Network made-for-TV movie... well, we can dream, can't we?_

_By the way, let me reiterate..._

_I don't own the rights to "Codename Kids Next Door," "Powerpuff Girls," or the song that appears in the beginning of this chapter._

_So then..._

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Now Loading**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Chapter Twenty**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Darkest Before the Dawn**

**0**

**0**

**0**

On the Isle of the Dread, Numbah One and Blossom led their team through the dense underbrush, watching out for any signs of Him's next attack.

Which they knew was coming.

The sky had darkened since Numbah Three had been attacked, and a starless, moonless night had fallen upon the Isle.

They stopped to rest, and Blossom wiped her brow.

_Well Blossom,_ she thought, _you really got you and your sisters into a mess. If Buttercup and Bubbles don't live through this... you'll have failed as a leader. _

_There has to be some way to escape... Him always screws up eventually..._

_But with Father's help, could he have created something that won't tire before we do?_

She shivered.

Numbah One looked at the four members of his team.

_Look at them, _he thought. _They're trying not to look scared, but I can tell that they are. I'm their leader, and they're my responsibility. I've got to get them through this... I'd never live with myself if any of them didn't make it!_

He turned up towards the dark clouds.

_Whoever you are, Him, you won't scare me! It takes more than some cheap parlor tricks to scare Nigel Uno! You won't make ME panic..._

And suddenly, a thought came to him. He started quietly singing a song he had heard in an anime cartoon some time ago:

_**I'm not gonna panic...**_

**0**

_**Here in the shadows,**_

_**Phantom in the night,**_

_**Attack with out warning,**_

_**A signal showed light.**_

**0**

_**I braved the darkness,**_

_**Made my stand right here.**_

_**No matter how you come at me**_

**_I'll show... no... fear!_**

**0**

_**I won't give up...**_

_**I won't break down...**_

_**I'm not gonna panic!**_

**0**

_**I'm not gonna panic...**_

**0**

_**I will not run,**_

_**I'll stand and fight.**_

_**All you've done wrong**_

_**I will set right!**_

_**No matter what you try tonight,**_

_**I'm not gonna panic!**_

**0**

_**I'm not gonna panic...**_

**0**

_**Fill my heart with terror,**_

_**Do the worst you can do,**_

_**Shivers up my spine,**_

_**I'm not afraid of you!**_

_**The dark can be scary,**_

_**Until you find**_

_**The things that you thought were frightening**_

_**Are only... in your mind!**_

**0**

_**I won't give up...**_

_**I won't break down...**_

_**I'm not gonna panic!**_

**0**

_**I'm not gonna panic!**_

**0**

_**I will not run...**_

_**I'll make my play...**_

_**Come the dawn.**_

_**The light of day**_

_**Will burn your shadows all away!**_

**0**

_**I won't give up...**_

_**I won't break down...**_

_**I'm not gonna panic!**_

**0**

_**I'm not gonna panic...**_

**0**

"Come on team!" he said. "We have to face this problem head on!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"You haven't won yet, children," said Him. "I still have plenty of surprises for you in store... you will all perish shortly. Why prolong the inevitable?"

He eyed Bubbles.

"Now I start to get nasty," he said. "Sweet, innocent Bubbles... Doing this would truly break my heart. That is, if I had one!"

He cackled evilly.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The Girls and operatives trekked through the almost endless jungle. Thunder flashed in the sky, and a chill wafted through the air.

As they stopped to rest, Bubbles started to get a chill. She saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"G-guys?" she said.

"Bubbles?" said Blossom.

"Y-you don't think there are... ghosts here, do you?"

"Oh come now, Bubbles," said Numbah One. "There's no such thing as..."

He stopped. He remembered too well the fight his team had with the ghostly hamsters that had tried to kidnap Numbah Three.

And on this place, anything was possible.

"Come on, Bubbles," said Blossom. "Don't get scared! Him will get you!"

"Yeah," said Buttercup. "Think of... flowers, and teddy bears, and... unicorns!"

She couldn't believe she said that.

"And Rainbow Monkeys!" said Numbah Three. "Um, maybe not..."

"Okay," said Bubbles, closing her eyes. "Flowers... teddy bears... unicorns..."

She opened her eyes, and she was surrounded by darkness.

"No!" she said. "Guys where are you?"

Then shapes appeared in the darkness. Formless shapes of shadow. Bubbles started to tremble, as they started to cling to her!

"It's another illusion!" shouted Numbah Five. "Him's got his sights on her!"

"Let my sister go, Him!" shouted Buttercup.

Bubbles fell to her knees and started to cry. "So dark..." she sobbed. "They won't let go..."

And then her legs started to fade...

"No!" said Buttercup. "She'll never make it!"

"Bubbles!" said Numbah Two. "Can you hear us? Think of something positive!"

"I... can't!" sobbed Bubbles.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"That's it Bubbles," said Him. "You can't escape your fear. Give up! Embrace oblivion!"

He laughed out loud.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

It was looking grim. Bubble's body was almost half faded, and she was vanishing fast. Her courage was never the greatest among her sisters...

"Where is she?" gasped Buttercup. "Vadania! Please come back to us! Save my sister!"

Vadania appeared in midair.

She spoke:

"_I cannot save her, but my tone_

_May help her do so on her own."_

She vanished, and reappeared in the darkness in front of Bubbles.

She spoke again:

"_Even when the darkness rules,_

_You can show your gifts more fine than jewels._

_Bubbles, listen..._

_You've always been the sweetest one,_

_You'd give a beauty queen a run._

_But sweet does not mean less or meek,_

_At times you have been far from weak._

_I recall a battle in highest flight,_

_When you faced down the King of Night."_

She vanished.

"Bubbles, please!" shouted Blossom, starting to cry herself.

Through her tears, Bubbles thought.

"Highest flight?" she said. "King of night? Wait! I remember!"

**0**

**0**

**Inside Bubbles's mind:**

_All my life, I've been afraid of the dark. I always thought that there was something hiding in the darkness waiting to pounce when I went to sleep. I'm a superhero – I felt foolish at having such fear, but I couldn't help it! I couldn't even sleep without the Professor leaving the hallway door cracked open. And Buttercup's scary stories about the Boogeyman never helped either._

_But one night we discovered that the Boogeyman was very real! He was the ruler of an army of nocturnal nightmares who lived to scare others. Their problem was, they could only exist in darkness – the sun was lethal to them. But the Boogeyman had a plan to fix that._

_He launched a giant disco ball into the sky, eclipsing the sun and threatening to plunge Townsville into eternal night so that his nightmares could party forever. Naturally, we went to stop him, but we were overwhelmed by his demented party-goers. We needed to take out that disco-ball and fast, but when we tried, the Boogeyman followed us, and he took out Blossom and Buttercup, leaving me alone. _

_I was at first too scared to do it on my own, and I thought I was doomed. But I summoned up the courage to keep at it, and I beat him to it! We took out that disco ball, and the Boogeyman was sent packing. The day was truly saved that night!_

**0**

**0**

The darkness and the ghosts around her vanished, and her body rematerialized.

"Yes! Bubbles!" said Buttercup.

She hugged her sister.

"Um, Buttercup, you're hugging me..." said Bubbles.

"Sorry."

"We haven't won yet, people," said Numbah One. "We still have no idea where the way out of this creepshow is. And Him still is out there."

"Ha!" said Numbah Two. "Let him bring it on! Nothing can scare Numbah Two of the Kids Next Door."

"Numbah Two," said Numbah One. "It isn't wise to tempt fate!"

"I mean it," said Numbah Two. "He'll never scare me!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Oh, I won't, will I?!" said Him, angrily. "I know all your fears, Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.! Every mortal has something inside him that makes him quiver in his boots! And I know just what it is that makes you scared! You've never revealed it to your friends, but I know it!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The eight young heroes climbed up a large hill. At the top, they could see a lot of the Isle of the Dread, but not all of it.

The Powerpuff Girls were now beginning to realize that they had truly taken their powers for granted. Not being able to fly had left them tired out, and right now, telescopic vision would be useful in finding the escape route, but they had none.

If there even was an escape route. Slowly but surely, hope was starting to vanish from all of them. Numbah One and Blossom could see it in their long faces.

"Come on guys," said Numbah One. "I don't believe for a minute that this place is escape proof."

"Well... I don't believe it either!" said Numbah Two. "Just let that jerk _try _to scare me!"

"**Hoagie P. Gilligan!!" **shouted a familiar voice in his ears.

"What?" he said, quivering. "Who?"

"No one said anything..." said Numbah One.

At that point Numbah Two saw someone approach him. It was Numbah 86. He gasped.

"All yer so called smarts, Hoagie," she said, slapping him, "and ya can't think of a way ta get outta this mess!"

"Well, you see sir... I mean ma'am..." he said.

"Who recommended you fer the Kids Next Door anyway?" she said. "Someone must've screwed up registration!"

"No, Numbah 86, ma'am, I..."

"What's he saying?" said Numbah Five.

"Oh geeze," said Numbah One. "Him is sinking to a new low..."

"Numbah Two's is seeing Numbah 86?" said Numbah Four.

"Can you think of anything scarier than her when she's angry?" said Numbah One. "Numbah Two, that isn't Numbah 86! Him is messing with your mind! She isn't real!"

But she was real to Numbah Two, who was on his knees quaking.

"Did I ever tell ya how much _fun _I had decommissioning you, Hoagie?" said Numbah 86, with an evil grin.

"What?" stammered Numbah Two. "But you had me recommissioned!"

"Don' take it personal!" she said. "I just owed your little brother a favor. If not for that I'd have just sent ya back home by parcel post. The Kids Next Door are better off without ya!

"Why don't ya prove ta me you have what it takes? Drop and give me one hundred!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" he stammered, and got down.

"Numbah Two, don't listen!" shouted Numbah Five. "Oh, it's happening again!"

As Numbah Two tried to do push ups with the vision of Numbah 86 shouting insults at him, his arms started to discorporate – and he didn't even notice.

"No!" shouted Numbah Five. "Vadania, please, we need you again!"

Vadania appeared, sitting cross-legged on the hilltop.

"_I can see all there is to see," _she said.

"_You called, I came, and here I be."_

She vanished, and reappeared between Numbah Two.

She spoke.

"_Superiors can be a horror true..._

_They strut and tell you what to do._

_Intimidation is their key,_

_And it impairs your victory._

_Numbah Two, listen..._

_Your wondrous technological skills_

_Have saved your team from countless ills._

_And every time they go to fight,_

_Your pilot skills take them to flight._

_But once, I know, you had it bad_

_When bested by another dogfaced lad."_

She vanished.

"What does she mean?" sobbed Numbah Three.

"Wait?" said Numbah One. "I think Numbah Two might have heard her..."

Numbah Two's arms and most of his legs were gone, but he started to remember.

"Wait..." he said. "That kid... that pilot!"

**0**

**0**

**Inside Numbah Two's mind:**

_I always prided myself on being one of the greatest flying aces in the Kids Next Door. Heck, there was no 2x4 vehicle I couldn't pilot, and there was no enemy that couldn't outfly me. At least I thought so until one day._

_One day I was attacked by another kid who had a 2x4 plane of his own. He shot me down, with a warning to stay out of the sky. I went back to get revenge, but he only handed my butt to me every time, and I couldn't even scratch his plane!_

_I was about to give up, and it took a pep talk from my supplier – a jerk who I'll never buy from again – to get me to keep going. I discovered how the kid was avoiding my fire, and our next dogfight ended in an indecisive draw._

_But then when I finally spoke to the kid, I found out why he had been attacking me. My supplier – that jerk I mentioned – had purposely set us against each other to get us out of the way, so he could destroy every hot dog stand and restaurant in town. Why? He was sick of people getting chili-dog residue all over his dumb countertop. I guess this is a reason why the Kids Next Door don't like adults – they can be crazy. _

_Me and the kid teamed up, and for all the maniac's efforts to protect his counter, it – and his whole store – were destroyed. I learned a lot from that encounter – namely, you never give up, even when the odds seem against you._

_And I'm not about to give up here!_

**0**

**0**

The evil vision of Numbah 86 vanished, Numbah Two's limbs reformed. Everyone cheered.

"Phew," said Numbah Two.

"Um, Blossom," said Numbah One, "can I have a word with you?"

"Uh, sure," she said.

They walked over away from the group.

"You do realize that Him is going to come after one of us next," said Numbah One.

"Yeah," said Blossom. "He'll likely save his best for last."

"We have to stay alert," said Numbah One. "If not for ourselves, for my team and your sisters. If we go..."

"They won't last much longer," said Blossom. "We have to have nerves of steel."

"Right," said Numbah One.

"Okay everyone," said Blossom. "Everyone let's get off this hill, and keep thinking happy thoughts..."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In Him's lair, the demon was beside himself with fury.

"NO!" he shouted. "I've failed again!"

He punched the wall.

"That's it, children," he said. "I'm pulling out all the stops, and hitting you where you hurt the most!

"We'll see how long your courage lasts, when your leaders fade in front of your eyes!"

He chanted:

"_Now you've made me truly mad..._

_I'll cast a spell that's double-bad!_

_Blossom... Numbah One... try to hide_

_The terror long you've held inside!"_

Beams of energy flew from his hands...

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The eight of them were on a long plain, when suddenly, the sky turned blood red, and the lightning flashed much worse.

Fear started to grow into their bones.

"Keep calm everybody," said Numbah One, even though he was frightened.

"Yeah, keep calm," said Blossom.

Then, the ground split open with a mighty tremor, separating Blossom and Numbah One from the rest of them!

"Guys!" said Numbah One.

"Girls!" said Blossom.

And then, the unthinkable happened. A mass of tentacles shot up from the crevice! Numbahs Two through Five and Bubbles and Buttercup screamed for help!

"NO!" said Numbah One and Blossom at once.

They tried to run to their comrades, but their feet were rooted to the spot! The tentacles grabbed their six screaming teammates!

"NO!" shouted Numbah One.

"PLEASE!" screamed Blossom.

Numbah One and Blossom stared in horror as their teammates were dragged under, screaming in terror.

"No..." said Blossom, with tears forming in her eyes.

"They're... gone..." said Numbah One.

"We couldn't save them..." said Blossom.

They fell to their knees and started to weep...

But unbeknownst to them, their six allies were safe. The whole display had happened only in their minds, and was still happening.

Right now, Bubbles, Buttercup, Two, Three, Four, and Five were not fifteen feet away, wondering why Numbah One and Blossom were sobbing.

"What's going on?" said Numbah Four. "Chief?"

"Blossom?" said Bubbles.

It was getting worse. Both Numbah One and Blossom were starting to fade, from the legs up.

"We have no idea what they even saw!" said Buttercup.

"And I don't think they can even hear us!" said Numbah Five.

"We've gotta call Vadania again!" said Numbah Three. "Vadania! Vadania!"

Vadania appeared in mid-air.

But this time, she looked like she was struggling to stay there.

She spoke, with a hoarse voice:

"_Powerful magic is working here,_

_I don't think I can help, I fear..._

_Sorry, children..."_

She vanished.

"No!" said Numbah Three.

"Now she _really _ditched us!" said Buttercup.

The six of them watched helplessly, as more of Blossom and Numbah One started to fade...

Meanwhile, Numbah One looked up.

"Blossom..." he said.

"Numbah One?" she said.

"What if this is the most elaborate illusion yet?" he said. "What if this is exactly what Him is using to get rid of _us_ ?"

"Of course!" said Blossom. "What am I more afraid of than failing my sisters? And as a leader, what are you more afraid of than failing your team?"

"We've got to focus, Blossom," said Numbah One. "Vadania hasn't shown up, so we have to think our greatest victories on our own!"

"Right!" said Blossom. "And I think I know just the right one... Him isn't going to win!"

**0**

**0**

**Inside Blossom's mind...**

_It all started when Mojo Jojo attacked the city with a squad of robots. I tried to lead my sisters into battle against them like I always do, but I screwed up, and wound up doing even more damage. Buttercup came up with a better plan to beat them, and I felt worthless._

_Before I knew it, I had become a jinx, and was messing up and breaking _everything. _I thought I had failed as a leader, so I ran away and got a demeaning job at a hot dog restaurant. _

_That, of course, gave Mojo enough time to strike. He was able to kidnap the professor, and use him as bait to trap Bubbles and Buttercup. He called me to his lair, and seemed to have set up the perfect trap. If any of us moved an inch, he could send the Professor plummeting into his volcano. He made a steep demand for his safety – that I would become his slave forever!_

_I had to regain my confidence, back, and fast. That and think of a flaw in his mad trap. I did, and I beat the tar out of him! That was the last time I underestimated myself..._

_And I won't let my family down again..._

**0**

**0**

Meanwhile...

**0**

**0**

**Inside Numbah One's mind:**

_What was my greatest victory? Is there any doubt?_

_The whole Kids Next Door organization always hero-worshipped Numbah 274. He was supposed to be the best of all time. Who'd have thought he'd turn out to be a real creep?_

_When he was about to turn thirteen, he refused to face decommissioning quietly. He falsified his age on our records, but he learned too late that his parents had planned to throw him a big birthday party. His only way out was to erase the memories of every operative who had gotten an invitation – like my team – and the only way to do that was to have us decommissioned. So he falsified _our _ages and let Numbah 86 and her team do their dirty work._

_Fortunately, I escaped Numbah 86's clutches. But I got to the Moonbase to late to save my team. Still, I wouldn't give up. I exposed Numbah 274's evil plot, but he decided that if he couldn't be in the Kids Next Door, there wouldn't be any Kids Next Door. He tried to send the whole base hurtling into the sun while he escaped._

_But I was somehow able to lead my team even with their memories erased. We came up with a plan that saved the base and brought down Numbah 274 in one fell swoop. It says a lot when you can lead a team when they think your just a stranger. _

_I didn't give up on them then, and I won't give up now!_

**0**

**0**

Blossom and Numbah One's bodies reformed, and their teammates reappeared.

"YES!!" shouted Buttercup.

"All right!" yelled Numbah Four.

"Well Him," said Blossom. "Try as hard as you can, but you'll never scare us! Do you hear me!!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Him screamed.

"HOW?!" he ranted. "Father and I made that place foolproof! They couldn't have... wait..."

He looked closely.

"I sense something," he said. "Something on that island..."

Closer still...

"What?! We didn't put that there! I don't think we did... How could Father have..."

Then a realization came to him.

"Lotus... Snowball..." he said. "Father gave them the book!! They must have. Oh, how could that mortal have been so _stupid!"_

Flames appeared around him.

"I guess it's true what they say," he snarled. "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself!"

He vanished in flames.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Thunder violently rolled, and lightning flashed. The ground shook. Something was happening!

The eight heroes ran, until they were at the edge of a chasm, and then they glowed.

Around the five Kids Next Door, their equipment reappeared.

"Our weapons are back!" said Numbah One.

The Powerpuff Girls levitated off the ground.

"Our powers too!" said Blossom.

At that point, Vadania appeared above them, and spoke:

"_Congrats my friends, you've chanced to live._

_I've given all that I can give._

_You've battled hard, you've battled well,_

_Now you've the chance to break the spell!_

_He's coming now, so persevere..._

_Show the fiend you have no fear!_

_Farewell..."_

And she vanished in a twinkle of light.

"Goodbye!" said Numbah Three.

They all waved.

"Get ready, everyone," said Numbah One.

"Yeah," said Blossom. "We have a fight on our hands, I'm sure of it!"

"No problem," said Numbah Four. "A fight I can handle!"

A rumbling was heard, and a huge form, twenty feet tall, arose from the crevice!

"What in the name of...?" said Numbah Four.

"So," said Him. "You survived after all. Well I guess we're going to have to do this the old-fashioned way!"

He clapped his pincers together.

"Kids Next Door," said Blossom. "Meet Him."

"Numbah Five knew he'd be bizarre," said Numbah Five. "But not THAT bizarre!"

"You big meanie!" said Numbah Three. "I'll teach you to make Rainbow Monkeys evil!"

"Bring it on, Him!" said Buttercup.

"Yeah!" said Bubbles. "Just like old times!"

"You're island was a great deal scarier that _you _are, ya big clown!" said Numbah Four. "We've taken down freakier freaks!"

"Yeah," said Numbah Two. "Time to give the devil his due!"

Numbah Five chuckled. "I think that one was actually funny, Numbah Two," she said.

They all laughed.

"I'll teach you to laugh at me!" said Him.

He reached down and slammed his claw into the ground. His enemies rolled or flew out of the way.

"Girls, formation!" said Blossom, as she and her sisters prepared to attack.

"Kids Next Door, battle stations!" shouted Numbah One, as his team readied their weapons.

Him roared in rage, and flames spouted around him.

"Still trying to scare us?" said Blossom. "Heat vision girls!"

"Fire at will, team!" shouted Numbah One.

The Girls blasted their heat vision, and Him staggered back.

Numbah One fired his soda can blaster. Numbah Two opened fire with his bubble gun machine gun. Numbah Three let loose rounds from her teddy bear rifle. Numbah Four shot with two mustard guns. And Numbah Five blasted with her blender blaster.

Him howled in pain, and toppled over.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall!" said Numbah Two.

Him sneered.

He curled up into a ball and started to change shape.

"Hold your fire!" said Numbah One.

"We've seen this before," said Buttercup, as the Girls landed.

In a flash of light, Him transformed into a huge, red dragon! Steam poured from his nostrils.

"That has to be the ugliest dragon I have ever seen," said Blossom.

"You know you're in a rut when you have to compare it to _all _the dragons you've ever seen," said Numbah Five.

"I'll roast you to cinders!" cursed Him.

"Scatter!" said Numbah One.

As Him breathed forth a stream of flame, the operatives ran...

But not the Girls. They charged with full force at the monster, and pounded away at his face.

Punch after punch was thrown, and bruises started to appear on the beast.

"Oh lizard-lips?" said Numbah Two's voice.

He was perched on a tree, mere feet from the dragon's face, aiming a jalapeño gun.

"You'd best give up, or there's gonna be Hell to pay!" he laughed.

He fired into the dragon's eyes, and Him screamed.

"Get it?" said Two, leaping down. "I said there's gonna be Hell to pay, and we're fighting a..."

"We get it!" said Numbah Five.

As him covered his eyes, Blossom inhaled, and blew her ice breath all over him! He was covered in frost.

"I'd say Hell has just frozen over!" said Numbah Two.

"Uh, Numbah Two," said Numbah One. "Why don't you quit while you're ahead?"

"Um, okay..." said Two.

The ice slowly began to melt, and it fell into a puddle.

Him reappeared, this time man-size. He had grown muscles and was now wearing boxing gloves.

He raised them menacingly.

"Want to go hand-to-hand?" said Numbah Four, sheathing his guns. "No problem! Let's get him Numbah Five!"

Four and Five leapt up in the air and aimed jump kicks to Him's chest, knocking him backwards. He tried to punch at them, but they dodged. At the same time, they ducked, and leveled an uppercut to his chin!

They hi-fived each other.

Him growled. His gloves turned to steel, and sprouted sharp spikes.

He closed in, and then a teddy bear whacked him on the chin with the force of a sand bag! Numbah Three charged, firing her rifle!

"Confounded stuffed toys," he shouted. "Stop you little..."

A bear hit him square in the forehead, and he saw stars.

WHAM! Blossom hit him in the gut.

POW! Bubbles smacked him upside the head.

BIFF! Buttercup swooped down with a flying uppercut.

Four and Five backflipped out of the way, and the remaining three operatives fired their weapons at maximum force! Him fell over and skidded to the edge of the ravine, assuming his true form.

"No..." he said. "Mercy! I can't take any more!"

He tried to sit up as the Kids Next Door and the Powerpuff Girls closed in him.

"How?" he said. "I had worked so hard... studied you so carefully. I had the ultimate weapon! How could you have outdone Newton himself?! You were just... _children!!_"

"Him, you made a critical mistake," said Numbah One. "You doubted how strong a child's mind can be. All enemies of the Kids Next Door make the same mistake, which is one of the reasons the Kids Next Door exist – to protect children from jerks like _you!_ "

"You could never defeat the three of us," said Blossom. "Did you really think you could defeat all _eight _of us? And furthermore..."

"Oh, why do you always have to make _speeches_ ?" said Numbah Four. "Can't we just finish this kook off?"

Numbah One paused.

"Fine, why not?" he said.

"Wait, no, don't..." said Him.

Numbah Four clocked him, and he fell into the abyss, screaming.

"Phew!" said all eight of them at once.

The colors of the Isle of Dread faded, and slowly, they started drifting through a void.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Before they knew it, they were back in Father's dungeon, facing Lotus and Snowball's cell.

"Guys!" said Lotus.

"Girls!" said Snowball.

"Don't worry," said Numbah Five. "We'll get you out of there... Stay away from the door..."

She attached a small detonator to the cell door and hit a button. They backed away from it, and fifteen seconds later, the door was blasted open.

"You survived!" said Snowball. "We had assumed the worst..."

"Well we had some help," said Numbah One. "Some strange girl named Vadania..."

"Oh, we sent her," said Lotus.

"Huh?" said Blossom.

"Father was stupid enough to give us the book so we'd know what horrible fate awaited you," said Lotus, showing him the book, "so we wrote in a description of Vadania, along with a way to overcome the effect of the Isle, hoping she would help you."

Numbah One took the book.

"We'll have to store this thing in the Moonbase vault," he said. "So that no-one else ever falls victim to it."

"Uh, we were getting to that," said Snowball.

"Father left to attack the Moonbase two hours ago," said Lotus. "And he brought a practical army with him. Not just foot soldiers – supervillains. A lot of people that all eight of you know. There isn't even anyone at this mansion right now."

Numbah One paused in alarm.

"To the Treehouse everyone!" he said.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

An hour later, the situation had grown worse.

Not only was the Moonbase not responding, but calls to every KND base had turned up only answering machines.

"It's obvious what has happened," said Numbah One. "Father has taken the Moonbase. Every Kids Next Door earthbound team tried to mount a recovery attempt, but failed.

"Listen closely – he likely has a horde of hostages, and we can only hope he hasn't decided to do... the unthinkable. The ten of us are the only ones who remain to defeat him."

He rubbed his chin.

"Numbah Two, we can't take any normal ship to get there. We need the girl."

"Are you nuts?!" said Numbah Two. "She hasn't been tested yet!"

"There's never been a better time," said Numbah One. "Let's go."

"The girl?" said Lotus.

The Powerpuff Girls and Snowball were just as confused.

"Wait until you see this," said Numbah Five.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Five operatives, three kindergartner superheroes, one teenager, and one mutant cat rode a long elevator down below the Treehouse – below the very tree in fact. They came to a room with a large door.

Numbah One and Numbah Five went up to it.

"VOICE IDENTIFICATION PLEASE," said a computerized voice.

"Numbah One, first in command of Kids Next Door Sector V!" said One.

"Numbah Five, second in command of Kids Next Door Sector V!" said Five.

"You know," said Numbah Two, "most people think Hippy-Hop is the strongest mecha we have... but they're wrong!"

The door opened, and into a HUGE hanger.

Standing in the hanger was a colossal robot, about eighty feet high. In shape, it resembled a young girl, with pigtails and a large smile. But rocket engines were attached to her back, and her eyes held a large cockpit.

"There she is," said Numbah One. "Boys, girls, and whatever Snowball is, I give you... A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E.!"

**(Kids Next Door A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E.: Astral Propelling Humanoid Robot Operated by Dark-matter Imitating Terrestrial Entity)**

"Ugh," said Blossom. "She reminds us of the Dynamo."

"Dynamo?" said Numbah Two.

"Long story," said Bubbles. "Very long story."

"Well, she's the strongest ship we have," said Numbah One. "Now let's get started. We have a rescue mission to attend!"

**0**

**0**

_Coming up next: It's Moonbase bound, and A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. is leading the way. But this goddess of love is up against a practical god of war, as an army of villains waits to greet her! Our teams of heroes have entered the home stretch, and there's no turning back now! Stay tuned for a chapter I call "Spaced Invaders"!_


	21. Spaced Invaders

_Sorry this took so long people, but as you know, has been having technical problems._

_Before I get started…_

_I do not own rights to the song that appears in this chapter._

**0**

**0**

**Now Loading**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Spaced Invaders**

**0**

**0**

**0**

At the Moonbase prison complex, Father walked down a hallway.

He turned to a cell which contained Numbah 362, along with the Sector S operatives.

"Well Numbah 362," he gloated. "How does it feel knowing that your whole organization has more or less been defeated?"

Numbah 362 just stared at him. She wasn't going to dignify that with a response.

"Defiant to the end, eh?" he said. "Well, there's no nut that won't crack eventually… and soon even your iron will is going to crumble.

"This is a nice place you have, you know. Maybe after I've disposed of all of you, I'll keep it for myself…"

He chuckled, and left.

"Oh, we're doomed!" cried Numbah 42. "The whole organization has been shanghaied!"

"Correction," said Numbah 78. "I've seen no sign of Sector V!"

"Yeah!" said Numbah 34. "I'll bet Numbah One and his team escaped and they're on their way right now and…"

"Or maybe they _tried _to escape," said Numbah 362, "and…"

"Oh…" said Numbah 34, glumly.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Secretly, Numbah 362 hoped she was wrong, and fortunately, she was.

At Sector V headquarters, the team had armed themselves to the teeth with weapons (including a new sword for Lotus that they had found in the arsenal), and finally boarded A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E.

Five pre-teens, three kindergartners, one teenager, and one mutated cat sat in the spacious cockpit inside the giant mecha's head, with Numbah Two at the pilot's seat.

"Are we sure this thing is ready to fly?" questioned Snowball.

"Well, like I said," said Numbah Two, "she hasn't been fully tested…"

"No time like the present," said Numbah One. "Let's start this girl up!"

Engines hummed to life.

"Dark matter containment unit online!" said Numbah Two.

"Weapons systems online!" said Numbah Four.

"Shields online!" said Numbah Three.

"Rocket boosters ready!" said Numbah Five.

"Ready to launch, captain!" said Numbah Two.

"Then let's shoot the moon," said Numbah One.

A silo opened in the ground. A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E.'s engines roared, and she blasted into the sky.

"Told you she was ready to fly!" said Numbah Two.

A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. roared into the stratosphere, Moonbase bound.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In the main command center at the peak of the Moonbase, Father was in Numbah 362's command chair, while the Delightful Children monitored the outside.

"Victory is so close," said Father, "I can almost taste it… All that remains to be done is identify and hunt down the Kids Next Door's precious Privileged Ones, and then we can…"

"Father…" said the Children. "We're depicting a large craft approaching."

"More would-be rescuers?" laughed Father. "Put it on screen."

His eyes opened wide when he saw the huge robot.

"What in the name of?" he said. "When did the Kids Next Door get THAT thing?! Open hailing frequencies!"

In the cockpit of A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E., a beeper came on.

"We're being hailed, chief," said Numbah Two.

"Put it on screen," said Numbah One.

Father's face appeared on screen… and then he drew back in surprise!

"YOU?!" he said. "That's impossible! The Isle of the Dread was escape proof!"

"Heh," said Buttercup. "Too bad no one told _us _that!"

"We're coming after you, Father," said Numbah One. "We've already dispatched your ally, and you're going to wish you never lit up!

"Close hailing frequencies."

The screen shut off.

In the command center, Father got up, and flames spouted around him in rage!

"Send out the droid ships!" he said. "Blow that thing out of the sky!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

As A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. neared the Moonbase, Numbah Two spoke up.

"This is your pilot speaking," he said. "If you look over to your right, you can see the Moonbase, a couple of asteroids, and…"

He took another look.

"…what appear to be a squadron of fighter ships ready to attack us!"

It was too true. A swarm of dark fighters were flying from the Moonbase. They looked like robotic squids with huge tentacles.

"Father is creative, Numbah Five will give him that," said Numbah Five. "But that's ALL she'll give him!"

"There are too many for A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. to handle, captain!"cried Numbah Two.

"Get us to the airlock!" said Blossom, as she and her sisters got up. "We can survive in space, and we'll try to take out as many as we can!"

"You heard the Girls!" said Numbah One. "Prepare for battle!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Only two minutes later, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were at the airlock, fitting speaker headsets over their heads.

"Don't lose those," said Numbah One's voice through them. "If you do, we can't communicate with you!"

"No problem," said Blossom. "Let 'er rip!"

The airlock door opened, and the three of them flew from A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E.

The first swarm of droid ships was already approaching. The Girls sped ahead of the huge mecha to intercept them.

"Here they come," said Blossom. "Get ready, Girls."

Inside Buttercup's head, her mind was going a mile a minute. She didn't let many people know this, but whenever she was in the middle of a tough battle, a certain song always raced through her head…

And it was racing though it now:

_**Kicking out a bad guy…  
Beating up a monster…  
Fighting against evil…  
I'll rescue this place! **_

Over the buildings…  
Over the mountains…  
Over the blue sky…  
Over the rainbow!

You know I'm a super girl!  
Yes I'm a punky girl!  
I never say die…  
No one can stop me…

Flying at a high speed…  
Having the courage…  
Getting over crisis…  
I'll rescue the people!

Over the buildings…  
Over the mountains…  
Over the blue sky…  
Over the rainbow !

You know I'm a super girl!  
Yes I'm a punky girl!  
I never say die…  
No one can stop me…

Cause I… like to FIGHT!

Kicking out a bad guy…  
Beating up a monster…  
Fighting against evil…  
I'll rescue this place!

Flying at a high speed…  
Having the courage…  
Getting over crisis…  
I'll rescue the people!

You know I'm a super girl!  
Yes I'm a punky girl!  
I never say die…  
No one can stop me…

Cause I like to FIGHT!

And as the last stanza of the song went through her head, the lead ship closed in on her and opened fire. She increased speed, and flew through it, blowing it into scrap!

"One down!" she said.

A group of them circled around.

"Heat vision everyone!" said Blossom.

The Girls blasted the rays from their eyes, and explosions lit up the spacescape.

Two of the droid ships closed in on Bubbles, reaching at her arms with their tentacles.

"Hands off!" she said.

She grabbed hold of them, and smashed them into each other, and they exploded.

A large one grappled Buttercup. She plunged her hand into its "head" and tore out a large piece of machinery. It went limp.

But she wasn't done with it yet. She grabbed the broken droid by its tentacles, twirled it around in the air, and hurled it at an approaching group of them. She hit one in the center, and an explosion took out seven of them.

"Nuts," said Bubbles, flying beside her. "That's gonna be a tough spare!"

Blossom flew over a large group of them, and blasted her ice breath, freezing them into a huge block. She smiled, and then gave the block a punch, shattering the droids.

Another squadron started to fly towards them.

"CHERRY BOMB!!" shouted Blossom.

The three girls flew up high, and melted into pink, blue, and green lights. They turned into a spinning pinwheel that plowed into the squad of ships, creating an explosion that filled the area with space debris.

The Girls paused. Blossom tapped her communicator.

"Need help guys?" she said.

"Not at the moment," said Numbah One. "Watch our backs though…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 **

Around the dark side of the Moon, A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. was facing another squadron of droid ships.

"Increase power to shields!" said Numbah One. "All weapons systems online!"

"Here they come captain!" said Numbah Two.

The droid ships swooped in and opened fire, but the first wave of guns glanced off A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E.'s think armor.

"Return fire!" said Numbah One. "Fire fairy dust!"

"Fairy dust away!" laughed Numbah Three.

A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. raised her arms, and a golden spray issued from her wrists. A group of droids were caught in the cloud, and they melted into slag.

"Numbah Five, try to take out the ones dead ahead!" said One.

"On it chief," said Five, punching in a code.

"_Boomerang bow armed," _said a computerized voice.

Numbah Five pressed a button.

A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. removed the bow from her head, and threw it. It flew like a guided missile, cutting through several of the ships and blowing them to pieces!

The bow returned to her hand, and she caught it. She replaced it.

"They're attacking from the rear, captain!" shouted Numbah Four.

Numbah Two stepped on the ignition, and A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. flew with the droid ships in pursuit.

"You might think we're getting exhausted," said Numbah Two, "but I think you're gonna be _more _exhausted!"

He pulled a lever, and a smokescreen of exhaust spurted out of A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E.'s rockets. The droids tumbled and crashed into the Moon.

"Get it?" said Two. "Exhausted?"

"We get it!" said Five.

"Aw no," said Lotus. "Numbah One, there's a new squadron coming. Fifty… no, sixty… no, about eighty of them!"

"Must be the last of them," said Numbah One. "But I have an idea."

He turned to his communicator.

"Girls, return to the ship!"

The Powerpuff Girls flew to the airlock, and went inside.

They made their way up to the cockpit and watched, as the horde of droid ships closed in.

"We'll never fight them all off!" said Numbah Two in panic.

"Yes we will," said One. "Convert all the fuel in A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E.'s rockets to power her elegant aura!"

"What?!" shouted Two. "But that will drain all the fuel from the rockets!"

"If we don't save the Moonbase," said Five, "there'll be no way to go back!"

"Then we either save the Moonbase," said One, "or we _don't _go back!"

The ten of then looked at each other.

"It's the only way to get by those fighters," said One.

"Numbah One is right," said Snowball. "It's sink or swim time!"

"All right," said Two. "Powering up elegant aura!"

"Wait until I give the signal, Numbah Two," said One.

The droid fighters closed in.

"Wait for it…" he said.

They were almost on top of A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E., and started to fire.

"NOW!!"

Numbah Two threw a lever, and A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. became surrounded by a wave of blazing flames! The droid fighters were blown to particles, in a display that lit up the horizon.

"Okay, that solved our first problem," said Numbah One. "Take her down, Numbah Two. A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. can't fly, but she can still walk."

A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. landed on the Sea of Tranquility.

"We're going to walk up to the Moonbase?" asked Lotus. "Father will see us coming from a mile away, literally!"

"Don't worry, sister," said Numbah Two. "A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. isn't out of surprises yet!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In his command center, Father seethed with rage.

"They destroyed my whole fleet!" he shouted. "Those droid ships didn't come cheap!"

He picked up a small device and spoke into it.

"You two!" he ordered. "Go out there and take down those brats! Blow them into cold, dark space!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

As A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. hustled towards the Moonbase, they saw a disturbance about a mile ahead of them.

"Captain," said Numbah Five. "We're picking up readings of a craft about a mile in front of us… something big."

"Halt the ship," said Numbah One. "And activate binocular vision to get a close-up."

Suddenly, right in front of the Moonbase, from a cover underneath a mound of moon dust (a strategy often used by KND vehicles) a huge mecha rose up. About as big as A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E., it wasn't completely humanoid. It had four legs, a broad chest, two tentacles for arms, and a large dome on the top for a cockpit. Two drivers were seated in the dome.

"It appears the Kids Next Door have a new toy, Mr. Wink," said one of them.

"Fortunately, so do we, Mr. Fibb," said the other. "Prepare to engage…"

In the cockpit of A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E., the occupants were surprised.

"Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb?!" exclaimed Numbah Four. "That has to be the biggest contraption they've ever put together!"

"Father probably helped them," grumbled Numbah One.

"Them?" said Snowball. "Those are the kooks who grabbed me!"

"Really?" said Numbah One. "Then why don't you do the honors, Snowball…"

He pushed a button, and a small platform lifted up in the middle of the cockpit.

"Just stand on that platform and wait," said Numbah One. "We'll walk you through it."

"We'd best hurry," said Lotus. "They're on their way!"

"Okay," said Snowball, climbing onto the platform.

Numbah One pushed a button, and the platform receded down, into the chest of A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E.

"Numbah Five," said One. "Full power to shields. Numbah Two, prepare A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. for hand-to-hand mode."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Just out of curiosity, Mr. Fibb," said Wink. "Just how much is it costing you to lease this thing's dark matter engine?"

"Oh, just pennies per second, really, Mr. Wink," said Fibb. "The only hard part was raising the $20 grand for the security deposit. But it will all be worth it once we destroy those meddling Kids Next Door."

"Indeed, Mr. Fibb," said Wink. "Father will reward us well…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Snowball was deposited in a circular room with a large disk in the center.

"Okay, Snowball," said Numbah One's voice over a speaker. "Just stand on that disk and relax for a minute."

"Okay," said Snowball, climbing onto the disk. "But I don't see…"

Then, four mechanical arms came out of the walls and fastened a glowing band around Snowballs wrists and ankles.

"What the…?" she said. "I don't think they're my color…"

Then a helmet lowered over the ceiling and fitted over her head, cutting off her vision.

"Huh?" she said, reaching for it.

"Don't play with it," said One.

Then a screen inside the helmet came on – first static, then a view of the outside. It was like looking out the cockpit only better. Snowball realized she was looking out of A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E.'s eyes.

"What am I supposed to do?" she said.

"Fight, of course," said Numbah One. "This is a cybernetic interface attachment. When I give the command, your movements will be one with A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E.'s, and you'll be able to take down Wink and Fibb's robot as if you were using your own arms and legs.

"Ready? We're counting on you…"

A surge of personal power and inspiration went through Snowball's mind.

"Ready!" she said.

"Okay, Numbah Three," said One. "Begin cybernetic interface."

Numbah Three gleefully punched some numbers on her screen, and images of Snowball and A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. appeared next to each other. The two images moved together and glowed golden.

"Let's do it!" said Numbah One.

Snowball started to run, the disk beneath her functioning like a treadmill. A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. charged towards Wink and Fibb's robot.

"Here she comes," said Wink.

"Let's try this out!" exclaimed Snowball.

She threw a punch, and A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. followed suit, punching the enemy mecha in the chest. It skidded back.

"She's strong, Mr. Wink," said Fibb. "Let's show her how it's done."

The two tentacles grabbed A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E.'s arms and lifted her off the ground.

"Think you've got me?" said Snowball. "Try THIS!"

She lifted both legs and aimed a kick with both of them. Wink and Fibb's robot let go and staggered.

Snowball flipped up, and A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. did the same. She leveled another punch at her foe.

"This mecha is a worthy foe, Mr. Fibb," said Wink.

"Indeed, Mr. Wink," said Fibb, "but nothing we can't take care of…"

He pushed a button, and avolley of laser beams shot out and hit A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. in the chest. She was thrown backwards, but landed on her feet.

"Damage report, Numbah Five," said One.

"Shields down to eighty percent, captain!" said Five.

"That's more that enough," said One. "Snowball, bear your claws, we're going to try a new weapon!"

He turned back to Numbah Five. "Activate neon nails!" he said.

Numbah Five punched in a code, and A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. lifted her hands. Long, sharp, elegant fingernails sprouted from her fingers.

"I hope you like the pastel pink," said Numbah Three, who had been in charge of that feature. "I was thinking about going with ruby red, but…"

"It'll do!" said Numbah One.

Snowball resumed control, and her claws folded out of her own hands. A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. pounced forward. She slashed across her enemy's chest, and sparks flew.

"We're losing power, Mr. Fibb," said Wink.

"Don't worry," said Mr. Fibb. "I put in plenty of backup power."

A tentacle reached forward and grasped A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. on the head. A powerful electrical current shot forth, and all ten occupants screamed!

They all got up.

"Damage report…" said Numbah One.

"Shields down to sixty percent," said Five.

"Don't worry," said Snowball, as A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. got up. "I'll bring this thing down with my patented Cat's Cradle Kick!"

She leapt up, and so did A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. The robot did a double-flip, and brought both feet down on Wink and Fibb's mecha. This time the enemy robot truly fell down…

As did everyone on A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E.'s cockpit.

"Uh, Snowball?" said Lotus. "You want to warn us the next time you do that?"

"Sorry," said Snowball.

"Fasten seatbelts everyone," said Numbah Four.

As everyone in the cockpit fastened their safety belts, Wink and Fibb were seething with rage.

"These kids are getting truly annoying, Mr. Fibb," said Wink.

"Incredibly annoying, Mr. Wink," said Fibb.

Fibb pulled down a glass case in which there was a lever. The label next to it said: **"Super Destructo Mode; Do Not Use Unless You Really, Really Have To!!"**

Fibb grabbed the lever and threw it down.

The huge machine transformed, four cannons appeared on its "shoulders." Smaller laser guns sprouted all over its limbs. A missile launcher appeared on its back.

"Crud," said Numbah One. "Convert all shield power to frontal shields!

"Brace yourself everyone…"

"The honor is yours, Mr. Wink," said Fibb.

"No, no, I insist, you do it," said Wink.

"Well, if you insist," said Fibb.

He punched a huge red button that said "FIRE".

The cannons, guns, and missiles all blasted upon A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E., and a huge explosion lit the Sea of Tranquility…

When the smoke cleared, A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. was still in one piece, but she had been knocked on her rump.

"She's still intact?" said Wink in surprise. "Blast her again!"

"The Super Destructo Mode needs five minutes to recharge," said Fibb.

"Ugh," said One. "How are we, Numbah Five?"

"Shields down to five percent!" shouted Five, in panic, as warning lights flashed. "Another blast like that, and we're space debris!"

"Then we'll use our most powerful weapon," said Numbah One.

"Snowball," he said over the speaker as A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. got up. "How good are you with a sword?"

"Um, I can swing a crowbar pretty well," she said. "That's sort of like swinging a sword…"

"Nuts, I should have gone down there…" said Lotus.

"No time," said Numbah One. "She'll have to make due. Numbah Two, power up shining saber!"

"Shining saber activated!" said Two, punching in a code.

In her control room, a glowing energy sword appeared in Snowball's hands.

"Neat!" she said.

At the same time, a much larger blade appeared in A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E.'s hands. She swung it dramatically.

With Snowball directing her, A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. charged. With one swipe, she lopped off one of the robot's arms.

"Do something!" said Mr. Wink.

The robot tried to land a punch with its other arm, but A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. repeated the trick, leaving it armless. Then she cut through its front legs, sending it crashing to the ground.

"It seems we've met our match Mr. Fibb," said Wink.

"I concur, Mr. Wink," said Fibb. "Uh oh…"

"Uh oh?" said Wink. "What uh oh?"

A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. drove the sword directly through the robot's chest. A red light flashed in Wink ands Fibb's cockpit.

"WARNING," said a computerized voice. "DARK MATTER ENGINE RUPTURED. THIRTY SECONDS UNTIL CORE EXPLOSION."

"Common sense indicates we should abandon the craft, Mr. Fibb," said Wink.

"Regrettably yes, Mr. Wink," said Fibb.

He yanked an emergency lever, and the cockpit jettisoned. Small rockets blasted, and shot it away from the Moon.

Seeing this, Snowball ran, moving A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. away from her damaged foe.

And seconds later, the remains of Wink and Fibb's mecha exploded in a tremendous blast!

Everyone in A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E. cheered.

"Great job, Snowball," said Numbah One. "We have a clear path to the Moonbase!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

As the jettisoned cockpit drifted towards Earth, its occupants were sulking.

"Um, Mr. Fibb," said Wink. "I do hope you had that dark matter engine insured…"

"What?!" said Fibb. "Um, no, that cost extra…"

"Are you out of your mind?!"cried Wink. "What were you thinking?!"

"But you always told me that insurance was nothing more than a form of legalized gambling…" said Fibb.

"Geeze, Mr. Fibb, you should know better than to listen to me when I'm drunk," said Wink. "I really don't think you'll be getting that security deposit back…"

Fibb moaned.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In his control center, Father was burning with fury. Flames erupted around his dark form.

"Father," said the Delightful Children, "you're going to set off the…"

Water started to rain down in the room.

"…sprinkler system…" they said.

As a henchman turned the water off, Father continued to rant.

"That stupid Wink and Fibb!" he raged. "I'd have done better with Abbot and Costello! Or Laurel and Hardy! Curse the Kids Next Door, curse the Powerpuff Girls, curse Tiger Woods!"

"What does Tiger Woods have to do with this?" asked the Delightfuls.

"Nothing, I just don't like him," said Father.

"Uh, Father," said the Children. "More bad news. There's been an unauthorized entry on Level Three."

"WHAT?!" he yelled. "They must have gotten in! I thought you changed the codes!"

"We did!"

"Fine, put the whole base on high alert! They won't survive long enough to get up here!"

An alarm rang out throughout the whole compound…

And fortunately, it reached the prison complex.

Numbah 362 got up in amazement. She grasped the bars of her cell.

"A security breach alarm," she whispered. "Someone broke through Father's defenses!"

She shouted to anyone who could hear her.

"Don't give up hope yet, people!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The operatives of Sector V, the Powerpuff Girls, and their two allies ran (or flew) down a long hallway. Level Three was a place very low in the trunk of the Moonbase "tree", but they knew it was the only one that they could likely enter with Father in control.

"Good work using the Quadruple Emergency Bypass Code back there to get us in, Numbah Five," said Numbah One.

"Man, Numbah 362 is gonna kill me…" sighed Five.

"She'll forgive you if you used it to save her life," said Lotus. "Now let's find Father."

"Let's not be too hasty, guys," said Blossom. "Wink and Fibb were likely only the tip of the iceberg. This place is probably loaded with goons. Case in point…"

She turned towards the large set of double doors in front of them. Slowly they came up to them.

"What's behind these doors?" asked Blossom.

"A heavy-duty weapon's testing range," said One.

They went up, and heard the firing of large artillery, followed by laughter. Blossom and her sisters put her ears to the door.

"We know those laughs…" said Bubbles.

"Who?" said Numbah Four.

"We can't just walk in," said Buttercup. "We have to surprise them. The guys in there are as strong as we are!"

"Stand back!" said Blossom.

The three Powerpuff Girls smashed down the door, and all of them charged into a huge room.

Set up on one end of the firing range were three huge cannons. Seated at them, firing shots towards mobile robotic targets (and paying no attention whatsoever to the alarm) were Brick, Boomer, and Butch, the Rowdyruff Boys.

Brick fired and shot a cannonball, hitting an airborne target.

"Ha, ha!" he said. "Ten points!"

"Those guys?!" said Lotus. "They're the ones who kidnapped _me_!"

"Don't feel bad," said Bubbles. "You didn't stand a chance alone."

"Oh boys?" said Buttercup. "Mind if we play too?"

The three delinquents looked at them.

"So, you Girls brought some pals to play with us," said Brick. "Don't matter. The Rowdyruff Boys are rowdier than ever! And wait until you see the toys these Boys have found in this cool place!"

The three of them pulled levers, and the large guns swung into position, pointing towards the party!

"Let's nail 'em!" laughed Boomer.

Brick fired a round of cannonballs. Boomer blasted a volley of fireballs. Butch shot forth a beam of ice. Their targets ducked, rolled, or flew out of the way.

"Nice shooting, Tex," said Butch, sarcastically.

"You didn't do any better!" said Boomer.

"Fall back everyone!" said Numbah One, as they all ran out of range.

"We'll never even get close to them!" said Blossom. "And we have a hard time taking out those three when they _don't _have weapons!"

"We need a plan," said Lotus.

"I've got an idea," said One. "Numbah Three, try using your popgun maneuver!"

"Okay!" said Three. She lifted her teddy bear rifle and ran towards the Rowdyruffs.

"Popgun maneuver?" said Numbah Four, getting scared. "What's that?"

"Something she invented herself while she was in training," said One. "Just watch…"

As the Rowdyruffs threw down the levers to reload, Three waved to them.

"Hi boys!" she laughed. "Fifty points to whoever can hit the girl in the green sweater!"

She blew a raspberry at them.

"She's gotta be nuts," said Brick. The three of them aimed their weapons. "Blow her away!"

They all fired, but Three was ready. She deftly leapt out of the way.

"Kuki!" shouted Numbah Four. "Be careful!"

After dodging another blast, Three aimed her rifle and fired nine rounds! Three bears clogged the barrel of each cannon.

Then she merely stood still and smiled.

"Man, she is a moron," said Butch, as he and his brothers aimed.

They all pulled the trigger…

And then three tremendous backfires caused the weapons to explode! Kuki backflipped out of the way, as the Rowdyruff Boys fell _splat!_ against the wall behind them.

"Ooh,"groaned Boomer.

"Oww,"moaned Butch.

"Did somebody get the number of that truck?"muttered Brick.

"Oh boys?" said Blossom, as she and her sisters flew up. "Forget about us?"

"We don't want to play anymore!" shouted Brick.

"Tough luck!" said Bubbles.

BAM! Bubbles punched Boomer in the eye.

POW! Buttercup socked Butch in the gut.

SLAM! Blossom knocked Brick out with an uppercut.

The three of them fell to the floor, out cold.

The Kids Next Door and their allies went up to them.

"So what do we do with them?" said Numbah Five. "They're gonna be awfully mad when they come to…"

"I've got an idea," said Numbah Two. "The cryogenic lab is just down the hall…"

"Cryogenic lab?" said Blossom.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Ten minutes later, Numbahs One, Five, and Four shoved the unconscious Brick, Boomer, and Butch into three small chambers and shut the doors. Numbah Two worked at some controls.

"Before Numbah 362 came along," said Numbah Two, "the former Supreme Commander had a crazy idea. He figured he and any succeeding Supreme Commanders could freeze themselves when they turned twelve, so that whenever the organization was in great danger, they could come back and lead again. But he changed his mind – chickened out I guess – and Numbah 362 said she's rather be decommissioned than cheat age."

He hit the final command, and gas started to fill the chambers.

"But these cryogenic chambers are the perfect way to restrain folks with powers as strong as yours, Girls," he continued. "We just freeze 'em, and they're helpless!"

"What if Father comes down and lets them out?" asked Blossom.

"I took that into consideration," said Numbah Two. "I entered a failsafe so that no one can shut this down without a certain genetic code – namely mine. They won't be getting out until the Moonbase is retaken."

"IF it's retaken," said One. "Don't forget, we have a lot of ground to cover, and Father's henchmen are likely waiting for us…"

By now, the Rowdyruffs were completely covered with frost. Numbah Two entered the final code, and the party left.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Meanwhile, Father was watching the entire thing.

"So Kids Next Door and Powerpuff Girls," he snarled. "You defeated my little friends…

"But don't get to comfortable. You'll soon find that your former home has been turned into a veritable chamber of horrors, and you'll need to defeat much more than those buffoons to get to me…"

He turned to a shadowy figure.

"…and even if you defeat them all, my newest recruit will finish you off…"

**0**

**0**

**0**

_Coming up next:_

_Wink and Fibb have been sent floating home, the Rowdyruffs are on ice, but the team still must work their way up from the bottom, and they are far from the summit._

_What terrors await in the former home of the KND? And who is Father's strange new recruit? The answers to some of these question in Chapter 22, "Ascension"._

_Show Up, or Grow Up! _


	22. Ascension

_Sorry it took so long to get this next chapter up, but this evil teenager has been busy._

**0**

**0**

**Now Loading**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Ascension **

**0**

**0**

**0**

Stairway after stairway, hallway after hallway, room after room, the team of ten young heroes carefully made their way up.

They had made it to Level Ten without encountering a single enemy since the Rowdyruff Boys, but they had a long way to go. The prison complex (where they guessed – correctly – where the hostages were) was on Level 50; if they got there, they could try to free their comrades to retake the Moonbase with ease – but they still had a long way to go.

And with every door they opened, they were cautious, lest they open it to find some deadly enemy waiting on the other side.

"Uh, Numbah One," said Four, "a question… If we happen to run into Father around here, just what exactly are we gonna do?"

"I'm trying very hard not to think about that, Numbah Four," said Numbah One.

"Aw, we can handle him!" said Buttercup. "We've brought down twenty-story, five-eyed, eight-eared, nine-nosed monsters with no trouble… we can handle some creepy shadow!"

"He's a lot more than a 'creepy shadow', Buttercup," said Numbah Five, shuddering. "According to an old urban legend, he was the first adult ever to spank a child."

"I don't put much stock in old urban legends," said Lotus, "but it is true that I've been fighting Father for much longer than most of the current Kids Next Door… and he won't stop until the world's children are reduced to slavery, completely at the mercy of adults. And he isn't alone in his twisted philosophies. That's why the KND have to do what they do…"

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup thought for a minute. Was it really that bad? Were children really in such danger?

Action would have to be taken if they got though this, even if it meant a very drastic change of lifestyle…

At that moment, Bubbles looked down.

"EEEEKKK!" she said.

She stepped on something.

"What?" said Blossom.

"Roach!" squeaked Bubbles.

"A cockroach?!" said Numbah One. "That's impossible, Numbah 362 keeps this place insect-free. This is the moon, after all."

At that moment, another roach crawled up Numbah Three's leg…

"EEEEKKK!" she cried, swatting it.

"This place is infested!" said Snowball.

At that moment, a swarm of several hundred roaches started scurrying towards them!

"I don't want to bug anyone, but," started Numbah Two.

"Lame!" said Numbah Five.

Snowball and Lotus backed up, while the operatives fired their weapons and the Girls blasted their heat vision. The roaches scattered, and crawled onto the walls.

"This many cockroaches can only mean one thing…" said Blossom. "Why don't you show yourself, Roach Coach!!"

Out of the shadows stepped a short figure. He looked like an ugly human with antennae, wearing a dirty t-shirt and shorts.

"Hiya, Girls," he said. "Long time, no see."

"Who is this?" said Numbah One, disgusted.

"Long story," said Blossom. She turned to Roach Coach.

"How did you get out of jail?" she demanded. "How did you get your body back? And why are you working for Father? I thought you hated humans!"

"I do," said the Coach, "but you gotta make sacrifices in order to get what you want. After all, what fun can me and my roaches have without anyone to rule? And Father says I can have plenty of bratty kids like you to fulfill that purpose once the Kids Next Door are out of the way – along with a nice private island… like Hawaii."

"Numbah Five says… you nuts…" said Numbah Five.

"I suppose that might be true," said Roach Coach, raising a small whistle. "But I still can handle a bunch of disgusting mammals like you!"

He blew the whistle, but no sound came out…

No _audible _sound. The roaches heard it. They swarmed out of every opening in the hall, and started to grow into a huge collective, shaping into one giant swarm!

"Battle stations!" said Numbah One.

The swarm took the shape of a giant roach-monster, and bore down on them! The eight youngsters fired their beams in an attempt to burn, freeze, or blast the monster, but the bolts only shot pieces off the thing which were soon replaced by more roaches.

The swarm lashed forth with its hand and shot forth a blast of roaches at the ten of them which latched onto the heroes! They screamed as the insects started biting.

Roach Coach laughed as his foes fell to the ground in an effort to shake them off.

And that gave Numbah Four an idea.

We can't fight a shapeless form of insects, he thought, but give me a crack at the guy behind them…

He went up to the huge swarm.

Okay, Numbah Four, he thought, just close your eyes and run…

He charged, right through the swarm of roaches. He felt bites coming from all over him, but after a minute of pushing through, he was in the clear.

"Gross," he said.

He opened his eyes, and saw Roach Coach in front of him.

"Huh?" said the villain.

"Hey bug-brain," said Four, aiming his jalapeño gun. "Did your bugs like how that tasted? Then taste this!"

"No, wait, maybe I was hasty!" shouted Roach Coach.

Numbah Four fired his weapon at Roach Coach, and to his surprise, the villain blew up. When the dust cleared, sparking parts of a robot were lying about on the floor.

The swarm scattered, and retreated, much to the delight of Numbah Four and his teammates.

"Roaches check in," said Numbah Four, blowing across his weapon, "but they don't check out!"

A small insect crawled out of the wreckage of the robot.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" squeaked a small voice.

Numbah Four tried to fire his weapon at the creature, but it scurried into a crack in the wall.

"Good job, Numbah Four," said One, brushing himself off.

"Yeah, that was pretty smart for you," said Two.

"Well, I could use a shower or twelve," said Four.

"No time," said Blossom. "I'm sure we have a lot more ground to cover…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Two floors later, Numbah Two started slowing down.

"Man am I hungry," he complained.

"Isn't there ever a time when you don't think about eating?" asked Numbah Five, sarcastically.

"Well, yeah," said Numbah Two. "When I'm asleep. And when I'm really sick… and before I go swimming. You really shouldn't eat before you go swimming…"

Numbah Five sighed, but truthfully, she was pretty hungry herself. They all were. They hadn't eaten since they had left the Treehouse to board A.P.H.R.O.D.I.T.E., and then it was only a light snack that they had thrown together from leftovers. They didn't have the time to get anything really filling, with the Moonbase in danger.

"I'm hungry too," moaned Numbah Three.

"Tell me about it," said Snowball. "I'm about ready to start looking for mice…"

"All right!" said Numbah One. "We're all hungry, but I think there's a cafeteria up ahead. If we're lucky there'll be something there that Father's goons haven't taken that we can warm up…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

As they reached the doors of the cafeteria, Father watched them with eager eyes.

_That's it, brats,_ he thought, _you're right where I want you…_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The ten youths entered the large cafeteria, a place where KND soldiers ate on breaks. A strong smell wafted through the air…

Pepperoni… tomatoes… onions… mushrooms… garlic…

"Looks like we're in luck," said Bubbles. "Someone left fresh-baked pizza in here!"

"TOO fresh-baked if you ask me…" said Blossom, pausing.

Then they heard a giggling sound.

"Numbah Five knows that giggle…" said Numbah Five. "She's in here!"

"Show yourself, Grandma Stuffum!" said Numbah One, as they all assumed attack formation.

The doors to the kitchen opened, and Stuffum walked out, followed by her three assistants, Liver and the two onions. The Kids Next Door and the Powerpuff Girls and their two allies expected an attack, but she just eyed them for a minute.

"So," said Lotus, "how's it going, Stuffum?"

Stuffum chuckled.

"Well!" she said. "Could that be little Numbah 56? Bless me, you've grown! Must have been eating well!"

"You've met her before?" asked Numbah One.

"Grandma Stuffum was a thorn in the KND's side before you guys were even commissioned," said Lotus. "She was responsible for the infamous Stuffed Peppers Offensive of 1998."

"As for how I'm doing," said Stuffum, "horrible, lately. This Moonbase is a culinary nightmare. You kids keep nothing here but junk, and I have nothing good to work with! But with the help of my new partner, I was able to throw something together…"

"New partner?" said Buttercup.

"That's right," said another voice.

Another large form stepped out of the kitchen.

It was Shogun Roquefort.

The Cheese Shogun chuckled as he looked at them.

"Using Grandma Stuffum's unique talents and my mastery over all things cheesy," he said, "we were able to put together the recipe for disaster!"

The two of them moved aside from the door, and Grandma Stuffum raised a spoon… A rumbling was heard…

"Be ready for anything, team!" said Numbah One.

The two doors smashed open, and a huge form slithered out. It looked huge and amorphous, made of molten cheese! Covering it were large pieces of pizza toppings!

The thing let out a guttural roar, and the smell of tomato sauce filled the air!

"Somebody order an extra large with everything?" said Stuffum. "Get them my pizza fiend!"

The monster charged forward, sprouting a mass of cheesy tentacles!

"Okay!" said Numbah Two. "I'm not all that hungry any more!"

"Open fire!" said Numbah One.

The operatives and the Girls blasted the creature, and it howled, but it just shrugged off the energy blasts and the bullets.

"That thing's too soft!" said Blossom. "We can't hurt it that way!"

The thing reached out with ten tentacles and seized them! it started to drag them towards it! The younger heroes struggled.

Snowball bore her claws; Lotus drew her sword. The two of them made slashing motions and cut themselves free.

They leapt up and made four more slashes each, freeing the rest of the team.

"Numbah Five suggests we run for it," said Numbah Five.

"I'm not about to run like a coward!" said Numbah Four.

They blasted the thing with their weapons again.

"Being brave has noting to do with it," said Numbah One. "We have to make a strategic retreat!"

They backed towards the door.

"Strategic retreat," said Numbah Four. "I can live with that…"

As they ran for the exit, the pizza fiend spit out a glob of melted cheese, which splattered over the door!

Blossom tugged at the door. "Won't budge!" she said.

"So much for a strategic retreat," said Buttercup. "Uh oh…"

The pizza fiend grabbed five tentacle-fulls of large pepperoni slices and hurled them like lethal Frisbees!

"Eat the floor!" shouted Numbah One.

The group dropped to the floor, and the slices whizzed over their heads, embedding themselves in the wall!

And the fiend wasn't finished. It lashed forward, and a swarm of creatures that looked like large, razor-toothed piranha flew towards them!

"Man-eating anchovies!" screamed Numbah Three.

Blossom blasted her ice breath, freezing a group of them. Bubbles screamed her sonic wave, sending another group tumbling. Buttercup fried another group of them with her heat vision.

Three of the deadly fish latched onto Snowball. She meowed in pain!

"All right!" growled Snowball. "You want to bite Snowball, then Snowball's gonna bite back!"

She grabbed the three anchovies off of her and promptly swallowed them!

"Mmm," she purred. "Not bad for a monstrous abomination."

But the pizza fiend had another trick! A group of foot-tall mushrooms fell off of it, and started crawling towards the KND operatives.

"Now what?" said Numbah One.

The mushrooms grew huge jaws and lunged towards them!

Numbah One blasted one of them with his soda-bottle blaster, blowing it into fungus-residue. Numbah Two shot another to pieces with his bubble-gum blaster. Numbah Three squashed one with her teddy bear rifle. Numbah Four took out two with twin jalapeño blasters. And Numbah Five froze the rest with her blender blaster.

The KND, PPG, and Snowball regrouped.

"Now for the big cheese," said Blossom. "Who's hungry!"

"Say," said Numbah Five. "Where's Lotus?"

Meanwhile, Grandma Stuffum and Shogun Roquefort were watching the mayhem with glee.

"It won't be long now," said Roquefort. "Soon my mozzarella monster will devastate them!"

Stuffum looked at him.

"_Yours?"_ she said. "I did just as much to create that pizza fiend as you did!"

"Huh!" laughed Roquefort. "Don't make me laugh, Granny! All you did was provide the magic to animate it. You couldn't make a good pizza if your life depended on it! The only food you know how to make is garbage that even adults hate!"

"What?!" said Stuffum. "What's wrong with my cooking?"

"Everything!" said Roquefort. "Didn't you notice that no-one even touched that liverwurst casserole that you brought to last year's We Hate The Kids Next Door Barbecue?"

"As if you know anything about a proper diet, Mr. My-Cholesterol-Must-Be-Through-The-Roof!"

"You really don't want to start something, Stuffum," growled Roquefort, staring at her.

"Try me!" said Stuffum, staring back.

"Much as I'd love to see you two go at it," said a voice from above, "my friends are in danger, so I have to end this argument prematurely."

They looked up, and saw Lotus clinging to a light fixture.

She leapt down with her sword drawn, and flicked a switch on it. It glowed blue.

"I'll handle this," said Roquefort. He drew his own sword, one shaped like a long, slender cheese knife. He hollered and leapt at Lotus.

The two swords clashed.

"Give it up, you loon," said Lotus. "I heard the whole story about how Numbah Two beat you…" She chuckled. "You knocked yourself out on the ceiling… hilarious!"

The Shogun swung at her with his sword in a rage.

"Do you know how long it took for the other villains to stop laughing at me after that happened?!" he shouted. "And thank you so much for bringing up such a painful memory. While you're at it, why don't you give me a nice paper cut and pour salt on it!"

Lotus slashed though his chest plate.

"Um, I didn't mean that literally…" he said.

Lotus swung at him and he parried, as blow after blow came down. Finally, his sword shattered!

"Okay, okay, mercy!" he said.

Lotus smiled. She raised her sword and made a downward slash. Roquefort screamed…

Lotus lifted her sword and stepped back. Roquefort's helmet fell into two pieces and fell to the floor.

He grinned.

She punched him in the face. He fell flat on his stomach.

Lotus looked over to the raging battle in the center of the room. The pizza fiend, until a moment ago, had the upper hand. But now it was starting to weaken.

Lotus looked at Grandma Stuffum. She sheathed her sword.

"I've wanted to this for a long time, Granny," she said. "Ever since you force-fed me and my team that gross squad of steamed cauliflower-monsters!"

"Now hold on Numbah 56…" said Stuffum.

Lotus pounced. She kicked Stuffum once, and then again, and then a third time! Stuffum staggered back.

"Be a cooperative ogre, and fall!" said Lotus.

She punched Stuffum full in the face, and she fell down.

Lotus stopped to catch her breath.

"Guys, the thing, is weakening!" she called over. "You should be able to defeat it!"

But even with their masters out, the pizza fiend was resilient to all their attacks! Their weapons bounced off of it, and their punches were no good.

"Fall back guys," said Numbah Two, "I'm gonna try something new!"

They ran away from the fiend, and Numbah Two opened his duffle bag. He took out four pieces of equipment, and screwed them together, forming a large, tubular weapon.

"All right you oversized piece of junk food," he said. "Let's see if you can take a blast from this B.O.O.Z.O.O.K.A.!"

**(Kids Next Door B.O.O.Z.O.O.K.A.: Ballistic Oscillator Outstandingly Zaps Orange Ooze Krushing Adversaries)**

Numbah Two got down on his knee and pulled the trigger; a blast of orange energy shot forth, with the kickback sending him tumbling.

The blast hit the pizza fiend squarely, and an explosion of mozzarella and orange slime showered around the whole room!

"Eww!" shouted Numbah Three, as the mess splattered on everybody.

"What a waste of food," said Numbah Five.

Still, it had done the job – the pizza fiend was vanquished.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

After tying up Shogun Roquefort and Grandma Stuffum, the ten members of the team raided the kitchen for anything that they hadn't corrupted. They needed nourishment more than ever now, and fortunately, the place was still well stocked.

Meanwhile, Father brooded in his command center.

"I should have known that telling Stuffum and Roquefort to work together was a disaster waiting to happen," he sighed.

"What should we do now?" said the Delightful Children.

Father looked at a computer screen, showing a layout of the Moonbase.

"If they keep going at their current route, they're going to have to go through the stadium arena on Level 17 sooner or later… much more likely sooner.

"Tell our first squadron to meet them there and repel them. They should slow them down at least… I hope…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Indeed, the team got to Level 17 sooner than they had expected. They had located an elevator that they managed to operate, one that promised to take them straight to the prison level.

But it was too good to be true. At Level 17, the elevator screeched to a halt and wouldn't move. They had to force it open and take their chances with the main building, without the slightest idea where they were.

And when they opened it, they were met with total darkness.

"Uh, anybody got a match?" said Numbah Two.

"Numbah Five's got a match for you," said Numbah Five, "your face and my…"

"People!" said Lotus. "There are three kindergartners in here!"

"Sorry," said Numbah Five.

Then they noticed that Snowball's green eyes were glowing.

"Snowball?" stammered Numbah Three.

"Didn't you guys know that cats are nocturnal?" said Snowball. "They can see in dim light, and given my mutation, I can see practically as well in darkness as I can in daylight."

"So where are we?" said Numbah One.

"A very large room," she said. "Large bleachers… goalposts… we're on a football gridiron!"

"The stadium arena on Level 17!" said Numbah Four. "It's where isometric exercises like football are practiced. I think I know where the lights are…"

They started to walk across the field.

"Wait guys!" said Numbah Three.

She sniffed the air with her sensitive nose.

"I smell something," she said.

She sniffed again.

"Teenagers!" she said.

"Duh," said Lotus. "I'm right here!"

"No," said Numbah Three. "Boy teenagers, ones with stinky BO problems!"

"Uh, guys, I think I see them," said Snowball. "Five… no eight… no twelve… People, we're surrounded…"

Several sets of glowing red eyes appeared around them, and then with a loud flash, a series of spotlights came on.

They were staring in the faces of a squad of burly teenagers wearing football jerseys and helmets, the glowing optics of the lenses of their eyes staring at them.

The ten youngsters formed fighting stances and backed up. The football players growled.

"What are they waiting for?" whispered Bubbles.

"For their leader to show up," grumbled Numbah One.

The tough jocks parted and a figure came through.

It was Numbah 274.

"Well, well, well," he said. "The Kids Next Dorks and the Powie Poop Girls! You remember my team, the Jets, don't you? Glad you could make it to our little scrimmage folks. I can promise you this game will have a clear-cut winner, but it will definitely end in sudden death!"

He hit his left hand with his right fist.

"Chad," said Numbah One, "let me say something if I may…"

"Yeah?" said 274.

"When you were in the Kids Next Door, none of us minded your egotism, or your perfectionism, or your selfless bragging, or the fact that you took more than your share of the credit…"

"In fact, those were the reasons why we all loved you!" said Numbah Five.

"But Chad," said Numbah One, "you betrayed us, and turned into the very thing that you had worked so hard all your young life to fight. Sometimes I wonder how you sleep at night!"

"On a very relaxing king-size bed with one of those new space-age technology mattresses," said Chad. "Father gave me one."

"Oh, Chad," sighed Numbah One. "What is the real you? The cruel, arrogant monster you've become, or the cruel, arrogant monster we knew and loved?"

"Enough talk!" said Chad. "Time to finish you off!"

"Team, huddle!" said Numbah One.

The ten of them formed into a huddle.

"Okay everyone," he said. "They've got a powerful offensive side here, so we've got to hit them with a powerful offensive of our own. Standard Statue of Liberty play, when the buzzer goes off, we hit them hard and fast. Time is of the essence. Watch out for the tight ends, and try to take out the center and the receiver as soon as possible! Keep you eyes on the tackles, because they're trouble! Got it?"

"Got it," said Numbah Five.

"Got it," said Buttercup.

"Uh, I don't get it," said Numbah Four.

Numbah Five slapped him in the back of the head.

"And Girls!" said Numbah One. "What ever you do, don't get near Chad! Odds are he still has that X-Ecutor Field of Mojo's in his jersey, and we don't need you getting zapped by THAT nasty thing again!"

"Good safety tip," said Blossom.

"Kids Next Door and Powerpuff Girls, let's play ball!" said Numbah One.

They all got into a line and confronted the Jets.

"Thirty-three!" said Chad.

The two teams eyed each other.

"Forty-seven!" he said.

They all crouched down.

"Two-seventy-four!" he said. "Hike!"

The Powerpuff Girls blitzed out first. Blossom hit one of the burly teenagers in the gut! Bubbles kicked another in the shin. Buttercup brought both of her hands down on one of their heads, smashing his helmet!

Three down.

Numbah Five flipped into the air, and landed with her legs locked around another's neck! He tried to yank her off, but she was too strong!

"Numbah Five's goin' for a squeeze play!" she said, constricting him with her legs.

He gasped and fell over.

"No wait," she said. "Ain't that baseball?"

Another player tried to tackle Numbah Four, but he caught his two hands with his palms. A struggle ensued, as the scrappy operative gave an upward shove…

"Get ready," he said, "cause I'm about to commit an illegal use of hands infraction!"

He dropped down and lifted the teenager with his legs, giving him a full-body-throw!

One of them lunged at Numbah Three in an attempt to squash her. As he lunged, she leapt into the air and he tackled air.

"Huh?" he said.

Then she leapt on his head and slammed the helmet down over his eyes! He grunted and tried to pull it off…

"Bye-bye!" she said. She put her foot in front of his and gave him a shove. He fell flat on his face. But she wasn't done. She jumped on the back of his head, pounding his face into the dirt. He was out.

Numbah Two ran from another one of them. He saw another of the thug's teammates charge at him from in front.

"Hey guys, watch this move!" he said.

He ran right at his foe, and then slid, sliding right between the front player's legs. The front player turned… just in time to collide with the player who had been chasing him.

"Is someone taping this?" said Numbah Two. "We could sell this to _Sport's Illustrated_ for its next "Not So Great Moments in Sports" video!

Meanwhile, Lotus and Snowball were holding there own. Lotus leapt into the air and kicked too of them on the way down. Snowball grabbed two of them by their facemasks and slammed them to the ground.

"You know," said Snowball. "I could get to like this sport!"

The Jets were all lying on the ground moaning.

"We took out your whole offensive line, Chadworth!" said Numbah One.

"Then it's time to try for a field goal," said Chad.

He took a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. A large machine that looked like a football pitching machine rose on one side of the field…

He pressed another button, and the machine fired a round of six footballs at the heroes!

"Duck!" said Numbah One.

They all hit the dirt, and the balls sailed over them.

"Nyah, nyah!" said Numbah Three. "Ya missed!"

"Did I?" said 274.

They turned around, and watched as the footballs slowed down and changed course, turning around!

"HEAT SEAKERS!" said Numbah Two.

"Girls, fly!" said Blossom.

The three Powerpuff Girls took to the air, and the heat-seeking footballs sped after them.

They turned around in mid-air. The three of them let out several blasts from their heat vision upon the deadly sports equipment. Five explosions sounded.

They stopped to catch their breath, but then they realized something.

Only _five _explosions?

The football that they missed hit them dead center, and exploded! They went into a topspin and tumbled to the ground.

Meanwhile, while Lotus and Snowball were restraining Chad's team, the five operatives closed in on the quarterback.

"Get away, all of you!" he said. "I mean it!"

"How the mighty have fallen," said Numbah Five.

She drop-kicked Chad in the gut. Numbah Four slugged him in the face. Numbah three landed a flying kick. Numbah Two jabbed him in the ribs. And Numbah One punched him full in the face.

Chad toppled over in a daze.

"That's it!" he said, picking up the dropped remote. "Time for the shotgun play!"

He hit the button, and a new round of explosive footballs shot towards the team.

They looked on, as the instruments of doom sped towards them… and then they took a turn upwards!

They looked up, and saw the Powerpuff Girls focusing their heat vision at the ceiling!

"If these things are sensitive to heat," said Bubbles, "we should be able to send them anywhere!"

"And I think we know just where to send them!" said Buttercup.

They turned their heat vision so it struck the ground near Chad's feet.

The footballs turned… and sped towards him!

"NO!" shouted Chad. He started to run towards the goalpost. But the Girls continued to trail him with their beams, and they could fly much faster than he could run.

The round of footballs closed in, and an explosion ripped apart the field!

Chad fell to the ground, his jersey and padding torn to shreds.

"Too bad," said Numbah Two. "Another three yards and he would've made first down!"

The Powerpuff Girls uprooted the goalpost.

"Well, if you did have the X-Ecutor Field on you," said Blossom, "I doubt it's still working…"

They wrapped the metal post around Chad to tie him up.

"Great work, people," said Numbah One.

"So now what?" said Blossom. "We beat him, but we're never gonna make it through the next twenty-three levels! We'll collapse first!"

"Have hope, people," said Numbah Four. He went up to a wall and pushed a button. A large cooler and several glasses came out.

He started to pour something that looked like root beer out of the tap.

"This is Numbah 19's Marvelous Mixture, that he developed for sporting events," he said. "Energizes better than Gatorade. And I think we need it right now…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In his command center, Father hit himself on the head.

"I think Numbah 274 was less of a pain when he was IN the Kids Next Door!" he mused. "Oh, he was a big hero when he was there, but the instant he leaves, he turns into a loser!"

He turned to the shadowy figure behind him.

"We'd best put our last-ditch plan in motion, my new apprentice," he said. "Get to your position, and if that group makes it there… you know what to do…"

The figure saluted, and left.

_Coming up next: The heroes fight there way through three more villainous threats, but after they deal with them, they must face Father's mysterious new recruit! Who could it be? The answer might shock you! This fanfic is nearly over – only three chapters to go! Don't dare miss it! You're in, or your old!_


	23. So Close, Yet So Far

_Sorry it took so long to put this up, people, but you know… the holidays._

_So who's Father's new recruit?_

_Wouldn't you like to know…_

_Please no scrolling down until you read the whole thing…_

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Now Loading**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**So Close, Yet So Far**

**0**

**0**

**0**

The alarms were still flashing, but the sound was off.

In the prison complex, several hundred operatives brooded.

"I feel so helpless…" said Numbah 42.

"That's probably because we ARE," said Numbah 78.

"People, will you stop with the doom and gloom already?" said Numbah 362. "We aren't finished yet. The red alert is still on, so that means that whoever broke past Father's security hasn't been captured yet…"

"How do we know they're even still trying?" said Numbah 34. "Maybe they gave up and hid somewhere…"

"Don't lose hope, troops…" said Numbah 362. "That's an order!"

She sighed.

"So long as one Kid still remains to fight, there's still hope…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

On Level 22, a teleportation machine whirred to life.

Sector V, the Powerpuff Girls, and their two allies appeared on it.

Numbah Five did a short look-see of the area.

"Clear," she said.

"How do you manage to put all this together out of jury-rigged junk?" asked Bubbles.

"It's a well-hidden secret," said Numbah Two. "You'll learn it if you ever decide to enlist."

"Yeah," said Buttercup, "we were thinking about that, and you know guys…"

"Shh, hold it…" said Blossom.

She put her hand to her ear.

"Something's not right."

She looked at the floor. White dust was all over it.

Numbah Three ran her finger over it.

"Talcum powder?" she said.

Then a strange laugh was heard in the distance.

"Be on your guard team," whispered Numbah One. "Someone is on this level, and whoever it is isn't friendly…"

"And I have a sneaking suspicion of who," said Blossom as they walked down the hallway.

As they turned the corner, they were shocked to see a message written on the wall in some red paint-like substance.

_**Powerpuff Girls – **_

_**Meet me if you dare in the auditorium down the hall. You might think your puff is pretty tuff, but I'm willing to bet my puff is tuffer.**_

"If there are two things Numbah Five hates," said Numbah Five, "it's vandals and poor spellers!"

"Wait a minute," said Numbah Four, going up to the message. "This stuff isn't paint – it's lipstick!"

"How would you know that?" said Numbah Three.

"My great aunt wears this crud!" said Numbah Four. "Along with too much eye shadow, blush, rouge, and other weird stuff that old people put on their face! Ugh, whenever she tries to kiss me it makes me gag!"

"Mask Scarra," said Blossom, slowly.

"Who?" said all the operatives at once.

"Did you say mascara?" asked Numbah Three.

"No, Mask Scarra," said Blossom.

"Who's that?" asked Numbah One.

"That's who's waiting for us," she said. "An enemy of ours with a thing for an abundance of make-up… We forgot to mention her…"

"Ugh!" said Numbah One. "Make-up! The Kids Next Door have always held that gunk to be one of the major vices of adult women. They're too vain to be satisfied with their natural looks, so they cover their faces with horrid chemicals!"

"Well," said Blossom, "no one exemplified that part of your gripe with adults more than Mask Scarra. She used to be a make-up mogul who marketed a fashion called the 'Trashy Look'."

"Say what?" said Numbah Five.

"She got the idea that women would enjoy making themselves look like tramps on purpose," said Buttercup. "And the worst part is, the fad took root, and she made millions off of it."

"But you know how it is with fads," said Bubbles. "They rarely last long. The Trashy Look went passé, and her empire went down the tubes. And years later, she came back for revenge, taking out her aggression on Townsville."

"Yeah?" said Numbah Four, raising his jalapeño gun. "Well let's take her! How tough can one cosmetician be?"

A cackling laughter echoed through the halls, startling them all.

"Harder than you might think…" said Blossom, starting to show some worry.

"Well, we need to get through the main auditorium to get to the next transport," sighed Numbah One. "So we need to get through her to do this."

Lotus raised her sword.

"We'll show her who's tuffer," she said.

They went down the hall and a set of mechanical doors opened.

They entered a large auditorium, the size of a small stadium. This was where important speeches were delivered.

The cackling laughter echoed thought the hall.

"Where are you, Mask Scarra?" shouted Blossom.

A fiendish figure flew over their heads and alighted on the highest seats.

"You kids have had a hard day," she laughed. "You look down in the face… you could use a lift…"

The Girls squirmed. Facelift. They didn't know what was worse about this nut, the fighting or the jokes.

"Working for Father now?" snarled Buttercup. "What on earth for?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Mask Scarra. "Once naughty kids like you are out of the way, I'll be free to bring back the perfect look in make-up! Adults won't have to worry about the opinions of brats like you any more, and finally, there'll be a golden age in cosmetics!"

"Hold on?" said Numbah Five. "Are you saying that it's the fault of kids that your fashion empire went under? If it looked anything like YOU, I'll bet the adults just got sick of it on their own!"

"Numbah Five is right," said Numbah One. "Father is messing with your mind, Mask Scarra."

"Yeah!" said Numbah Two, in disgust. "The last time I saw someone who looked like you was at last year's Halloween party, when some girl came as a vampire clown!"

"_Vampire clown?!_" shouted Mask Scarra.

A huge powder brush appeared in her hand.

"I'll show you…"

"Beans!" said Blossom, as the three Girls flew towards her. "We beat you once, we can do it again!"

"Just try it!" said Mask Scarra, as they closed in on her. "Here, take a powder!"

She swung, and the Girls got caught in a cloud of talcum! They coughed, and plummeted to the floor.

"Crud," said Snowball. "Let's get her, Lotus!"

She bore her claws, and Lotus raised her sword. They leapt at the villainess.

Mask Scarra switched her brush for a large tube.

"Why don't you two try my super-elastic base cream?" she said.

She squirted the stuff at them, and they were thrown back… before the two of them knew it, they were glued to the wall!

"Ugh! Nasty!" said Lotus.

"ROWWR!!" snarled Snowball.

"This stuff is expensive," said Mask Scarra, "but you know what they say… paste makes waste!"

She broke down into laughter.

She didn't see Numbah Three take aim with her teddy bear rifle. Three fired eight rounds and hit her, sending her crashing to the ground.

Numbah Three ran up to her with the rifle pointing at her.

"Numbah Three… watch out…" muttered Blossom.

Mask Scarra whipped out a huge eyelash curler and grabbed Numbah Three with it! Three screamed as she started to squeeze…

Then a kick from Numbah Five hit her in the head. Another blow from Numbah Four hit her in the gut. Blows from both operatives sent her tumbling backwards as she dropped Numbah Three.

"You okay?" said Numbah Four.

"I'm a few inches thinner…" said Three.

Meanwhile, the Girls rushed up to help Lotus and Snowball.

"Yuck, she must have changed the formula on this stuff," said Buttercup, trying to pull them free.

"Read my lips," said Mask Scarra, as she lifted a huge lipstick pen. "You are toast!"

"Scatter!" said Numbah One, as she fired a blast from the pen. The lethal accessory blew apart a group of chairs.

"Numbah Five thinks this is too much!" said Numbah Five.

She lifted her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. and leapt at Mask Scarra, whacking her in the face.

Mask Scarra staggered back, and seemed stunned for a minute.

"Hey, not the face!" she said.

An idea came to Numbah Five.

She lifted her weapon and smacked her foe in the kisser again!

Mask Scarra yelped, and lurched backwards.

"Guys!" said Numbah Five. "Her face is her weak spot! It's where her strength comes from!"

Blossom turned to the action.

"Makes sense to me, Girls!" she said. "We've got to give them a free shot!"

The Powerpuff Girls flew down to Mask Scarra and grabbed her arms pinning them to her side!

"Let GO you brats!" she yelled, starting to squirm.

Her strength was incredible!

"Guys, now!" shouted Bubbles. "We can't hold her forever!"

Numbahs One, Two, Three, and Four aimed their weapons directly at their foe's face and fired! Mask Scarra screamed, and toppled over.

They looked down at her. Mascara and rouge was smeared and running, and she was out cold.

"Phew," said Numbah Three. "Numbah Five, if I ever start wearing that much make-up, shoot me!"

"Tell ya what," said Numbah Five. "Let's make a pact…"

"Hello?" said Lotus. "A little help here?"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"And another one bites the dust," said Father, who had been watching.

"Father, the Twins are on line twelve," said the Delightful Children.

"What do they want?" said Father, hitting a button on his chair.

A boy's voice came from the speaker.

"Good news Father," it said. "We have found…"

"…a solution to your problem," said a girl's voice.

"Oh, really," said Father, sounding doubtful. "I hope it works better than your last plan…"

"This time we will not fail," said the boy. "We have found…"

"…a tool with which to set the perfect trap," said the girl. "We will be ready to meet them at the Hall of Heroes."

Father sighed.

"Listen, you two," he said. "After the way you screwed up last time, I was tempted to keep you locked up when I came here! If you get into trouble again, don't expect me to bail you out again!"

"Um, yes…" said the boy, sounding scared.

"We will prevail," said the girl.

Father shut the speaker off.

"Do you really think that they can stop the team?" said the Delightful Children.

"Frankly… no," said Father. "But maybe they can least slow them down for our more competent warriors to set their traps…

"Besides, they are family…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Fortune seemed to smile on the team again. They found a lift that took them all the way up to Level 35.

Little by little, they were getting there.

They found themselves on a very clean level, with marble pillars in splendidly decorated halls.

"The museum level," said Numbah One, as they started through it. "I'm surprised Father hasn't trashed this place."

"Where to now?" said Blossom.

"I think we can get to an elevator by going though the Hall of Heroes," said Numbah Two. "I always like going through there…"

They cautiously went down the hallway and ended up at a large set of double doors. Written on the doors was a large sign etched in gold:

_**In these hallowed halls**_

_**The images of the greatest heroes**_

_**Of the Kids Next Door**_

_**Are preserved in stone**_

_**For all time**_

They opened the door, and entered a large museum. On dozens of pedestals along the walls of the large room were marble statues of boys and girls in KND attire, with various expressions on their faces; some fierce and determined, some peaceful and meditative, others somewhat shy and quiet. Engraved plaques were at their feet.

"Isn't it wonderful?" said Numbah One.

"What is this place?" said Bubbles.

"The Hall of Heroes," said Numbah Five. "KND operatives who have gone way beyond the call of duty eventually have their images cast in stone and put here. Although these guys have long since been decommissioned, this museum assures that they'll never be forgotten…"

And then, two sets of giggles came from the center of the room.

"Huh?" said Buttercup, as they turned towards the center.

Snowball concentrated.

"Guys, there's something there," she said. "Something invisible…"

"A cloaking device…" said Numbah Two.

"You are very wise, Kids Next Door…" said a boy's voice.

"…but it takes more than wisdom to move mountains," said a girl's voice.

"Wait a minute, those voices sound familiar," said Numbah One, aiming his weapon. "Show yourself!"

"As you desire…" said the boy.

"…Kids Next Door," said the Girl.

The cloaking device was thrown aside, and a vehicle appeared in the center of the room. It looked like the S.C.A.M.P.E.R., only smaller, had tank treads, and was covered with armored plating, colored sparkling gold. A ring of gems surrounded the front.

The operatives were upset now… The Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain had stolen their prototype vehicle!

**(Kids Next Door M.A.J.E.S.T.Y.: Magnificent Artifact's Jury-rigged Engine Safely Transports Youngsters)**

"Surprised to see us, Kids Next Door?" said the brother.

"Not really," said Numbah One. "We kind of expected you'd be up here… After all, we _sent _you here."

"WE KNOW!" screamed the sister. "And now we're going to avenge our lost honor by annihilating you!"

"Leave this to us," said Blossom, as she and her sisters flew up into attack position.

They fired their heat vision at the vehicle, but their rays simply glanced off the armor. The Twins chuckled.

"Save your energy," said Numbah Two. "The M.A.J.E.S.T.Y. was designed specifically with defense in mind…"

"Yes," said the sister, raising a remote, "but we lured you into the Hall of Heroes to make your fate particularly painful. What can be more agonizing for a member of your group than to be struck down by the famed operatives who you so admire?"

"What is she babbling about?" said Lotus.

"We are surrounded by stone statues of your idols, Kids Next Door," said the brother. "Let me let you in on a secret – Father once tried working on an invention that, if successful, would have turned you to stone. The formula didn't work, but it did do something completely different – it enabled him to _control _small things made of stone. He thought it worthless – but we don't.

"Choose a target, sister!"

"Hee, hee," she said. "I'm the proverbial kid in the candy store!"

She aimed the remote at a statue of a female operative (Numbah 90) and a violet glow enveloped it. The statue slowly started to move, uprooting itself from its foundation, and leaping down from the pedestal.

It glared at the heroes.

"Prepare to fire!" said Numbah One.

"Wait!" said Numbah Two. "We can't just blast her! These statues are… like part of the family!"

The statue of Numbah 90 closed in.

"Part of the family?" said Numbah Five. "Yeah, I think she takes after you!"

"I think she's about to take after ALL of us!" said Numbah Four.

The statue bull-rushed the group and bowled them over like ninepins! The operatives groaned.

The statue stood over Numbah One and lifted her foot over his head.

Bubbles swooped down fist first! She smashed the statue to pebbles!

"My apologies, Numbah 90," she sadly said.

The Interesting Twins chuckled, and the sister aimed the device at Numbah 202's statue. It came to life as well.

"Take out those Pixie-Puffs!" she shouted.

The larger statue charged and grabbed Bubbles by the leg! It swung her around into her sisters, and they crashed into the wall.

The operatives fired their weapons at the statue, but it merely chipped a little.

"How do we fight stone?" yelled Numbah Four.

"Numbah Five is open to suggestions!" said Numbah Five.

Lotus sheathed her sword and ran up behind the statue.

_When I was in martial arts training,_ she thought_, the sensei told me NEVER to do this… But heck with it…_

She raised her left fist… she closed her eyes and concentrated…

And then she struck the statue! Cracks broke all over it!

The statue paused. Numbah Four shot it with his jalapeño gun and it fell apart.

"Lotus!" he said. "You can break marble with your bare hand?"

Lotus was clutching her left hand and tears were running down her face.

"Yeah," she whined. "And I really hope that's **_all_ **I broke!"

Inside the M.A.J.E.S.T.Y., the Twins chuckled again.

"Sister, how powerful is that device, anyway?" said the boy.

"Let's find out," said the girl.

She cranked the dial to "Max Power" and aimed it at the left side of the room.

And then, ten more of the statues leapt off their pedestals!

"Is it possible?" said Numbah Five. "Numbah Five hates these two creeps even more than she used to!"

"Everyone watch each other's backs people!" said Numbah One, as the group gathered in a reverse-huddle.

And then they noticed that only nine of them were there.

"Hey," said Numbah Four. "Where's Numbah Three?"

Where was Numbah Three?

Actually, a few minutes after the statue of Numbah 90 came to life, she had snuck to the back of the M.A.J.E.S.T.Y. and climbed to the top. The KND's foremost Master of Diversion knew a better way to defeat the Twins than fighting the statues of her predecessors.

The M.A.J.E.S.T.Y. was a vehicle designed with defense in mind, and defense was something that Numbah Three was always interested in, given her role. She had contributed a lot to the design of this particular device…

And she knew how to breech it.

Upon reaching the sealed hatch on top near the rear, she plugged her teddy-bear rifle into a slot (the weapon was out of ammunition anyway), put the weapon on a certain setting and pulled the trigger. As she expected, the hatch was blown open. She was thrown back about five feet and landed on her rump.

She shook her head and got up. She had two sinister siblings to take care of.

She leapt down into the hatch and made her way to the front of the ship, where the Interesting Twins were laughing at the team's futile attempts.

She slowly reached for a soda bottle blaster that was hanging on the wall.

"HEY!" she shouted. "You guys really have a weird idea about what's funny!"

They turned to face her.

"How did she get in?!" said the girl.

"You were the one in charge of locking the…" started the boy.

ZAP! A blast from Numbah Three's rifle shut him up.

"Now THAT'S funny!" laughed Numbah Three.

"I'll show you funny!" said the girl.

She dropped the stone-controlling device and leapt at Numbah Three.

That was exactly what Numbah Three expected.

She made a higher leapt, came down upon her foe, and leapt again, landing in the front of the vehicle. She picked up the device.

"NO!" said her enemy.

Numbah Three stomped on it.

Outside, the statues stopped moving. The rest of the team turned to the M.A.J.E.S.T.Y.

"Hi guys!" said Numbah Three.

It didn't take them long to tie the two villains up. Numbah Three carefully wrapped a bandage around Lotus's hand. Fortunately, she was right-handed, although it would still make using her sword harder.

"Well Interesting Twins From Beneath The Mountain," said Numbah One, "you defaced half of our most sacred artwork. I assure you, this isn't going to be _half _as funny as it seemed to be when Numbah 362 puts you to work on the rock pile!"

"It won't come to that Kids Next Door!" screamed the sister. "Father will destroy you! He won't be defeated! You will all be…"

"Aw, stick a sock in it!" said Numbah Five, stuffing a gag in her mouth.

"Why do they always have to make speeches?" said Buttercup. "It's the same thing every time. The villain strikes, he rants on about what horrible fate awaits us, we defeat him, then he threatens us and rants on again before he's carted off, and the next time we see him the same thing happens again. It's embarrassing! If only once they'd just clam up we'd be happy…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

They found an elevator all right, but Numbah One bade them to get off at Level 40.

"Why are we stopping here?" asked Buttercup.

"Our weapons are running out of power fast," said Numbah One. "We need to rearm ourselves, and this level has the main armory."

"Father likely removed most of the weapons," said Numbah Two.

"There should be some left," said Numbah One, "and there aren't that many of us."

The halls in this level weren't decorated much. It was mostly wide-open spaces and catwalks. This wasn't only where small arms were stored, but where they were made.

They entered a large area that looked like a scrap heap. Waste from countless 2x4 construction was tossed here before being thrown out into space via garbage bins. They called this place "The Chute."

As they wandered through The Chute, the backs of their necks prickled, as if something was watching them.

"Wait," said Numbah Five. "Something is here that Numbah Five doesn't like."

Blossom floated upwards and scanned the area with her x-ray vision.

"Hmm…" she said.

"There!" she said, pointing.

She turned again.

"No, there! Wait, no…"

She paused again.

"Someone is in here," she said, "moving in the shadows, trying to blend in. I can barely keep track…"

They all stood with their backs to each other.

"Be prepared for anything guys…"

A tinkling noise sounded towards their right. They all turned towards it…

And then a shape leapt at them from the other side!

Numbah Five spun around and fired a blast from her weapon! A cry echoed through the cavern, and an armored figure fell to the ground.

They all looked.

"Lucky shot, Abby," said the figure.

"Cree…" sneered Numbah One.

"You're getting' sloppy sis," said Numbah Five. "I saw you comin' a mile away… By the way, are you really so much of a coward that you have to sneak up on us every time?!"

"I'll show you who's a coward!" said Cree.

"Pardon me," said a voice, as someone tapped on her shoulder. "Take out delivery?"

"Oh, did I order something?" said Cree, looking around.

"Yeah, a knuckle sandwich!" said Buttercup, punching her.

Cree fell back into a pile of rubble, as the three Girls closed in on her.

"You Girls make my blood boil," said Cree.

She spread her arms out, and a stream of missiles shot out of her armor, exploding around the Girls! They gasped and then fell into another pile.

Snowball hissed and leapt at the assassin, but Cree was ready. She dodged aside and grabbed Snowball by the tail! Then she grabbed her hair!

"REE-OWW!" she screamed.

"I hope you're keeping track of how many lives you have left," said Cree, "because you're going to be short a couple in a minute or two!"

She grabbed Snowball by the waist and hurled her across the room.

Snowball got up and was seeing stars.

She counted mentally.

_Still have eight,_ she thought. _But my second life won't last much longer if they can't take her down…_

"Kids Next Door," shouted Numbah One, "battle stations!"

Cree drew her spear.

"This should be fun," she said.

The young operatives charged…

Cree blasted a ray from her spear, and Numbah Three fell flat on her back. She groaned.

Numbah Two emptied his bubble gum blaster, but Cree deflected the bullets. She made a swipe with the weapon and he fell over.

Numbah One and Numbah Four leapt up and tried to tackle the assassin. But she caught them in mid-leap and hurled them to the ground.

"You're gonna pay for that," said Numbah Five, rolling up her sleeves.

"Come on, Crabigail," said Cree, sheathing her spear, "give me all you've got!"

"I intend to!" shouted Numbah Five.

The two sisters exchanged blows. Neither of them could land a single punch – each of them was too good. Finally, the two of them locked arms and started to push…

"I'd love to turn this into a test of strength," said Cree, struggling, "but where's the fun in that?"

A small device on her wrist popped open, and a stun ray blasted Numbah Five!

Numbah Five fell over.

"Cheater!" yelled Numbah Five.

"Guess that's all of them," said Cree.

"Not quite," said a voice.

Cree turned to see Lotus, holding her sword in her unbandaged hand.

Cree smiled. She drew her spear again, and her helmet folded off her face.

"You know, Lotus," she said. "I always hoped it would come to this. I never liked you… you and your special privileged status that Numbah 101 gave you as a going away gift…"

"Gift?" said Lotus. "I earned this status, Cree, something that an ungrateful brat like you could never have done."

"Well," said Cree, "Let's see if you truly deserve it!"

She leapt at Lotus, and a clash of weapons ensued. Lotus tried her best to fend her off with one hand, but the sword she was using was balanced for two hands. Cree cackled as Lotus slowly started to stagger backwards.

With one mighty blow, Lotus's weapon flew from her hand.

Cree cackled. She swiped with her staff and the cloth over Lotus's right shin tore.

She swiped again and her left sleeve tore.

She swiped again, and ripped her shirt off below the chest.

Cree gleefully grabbed Lotus by the shoulder and forced her down. She flicked a tab on her palm, and a long knife snapped out of her gauntlet wrist.

"That's it, Lotus," she gloated. "On your knees! Any last words?"

"No…" said Numbah Five, as everyone looked on in fear.

"Yeah," said Lotus. "I'd just like to say…"

She paused… Cree looked at her.

"HAPPY THIRTEENTH BIRTHDAY!!" she shouted.

Cree drew back.

"NO!!" she shouted.

Smoke started to rise from her armor, and then, with several small explosions, the armor fell apart! Cree fell down, wearing only a sweatsuit!

"Where did you learn the command word for the Battle Ready Armor's kill switch?!" gasped Cree.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said Lotus. "Of guys? Lunch time!"

The Powerpuff Girls, Kids Next Door, and Snowball closed in on Cree…

"No! Mercy! Please!" she begged.

"Mercy?!" said Numbah Five. "You should have thought of that before you tried to kill us!"

Their fists pummeled Cree silly amid her shouts.

After about a minute they backed off.

"Okay guys," said Numbah Five, going to an airlock, "I think she's had enough. What say we toss this garbage with the rest of the trash?"

"Now that's the best idea I've heard all day," said Buttercup.

She picked up the bruised and groaning assassin and tossed her into the trash bin. Numbah Five sealed the airlock just as Cree came to.

"No, not again!" she screamed.

"'Fraid so," laughed Numbah Five, throwing a switch.

"This isn't over!" she said. "I'll get even with you brats…"

The rest of her threats were drowned out as the garbage bin was blasted away into space.

"Good going, team," said Numbah One. "Now let's get to the armory."

"Just out of curiosity, Lotus," said Numbah Four, "how DID you learn that password?"

"Father didn't invent that armor," said Lotus, retrieving her sword. "And he insisted on a kill-switch in case Cree ever betrayed him. The inventor was glad to tell me the command word after some… persuasion. And you'll note that it's something that NO Kids Next Door operative would _ever _say!"

"Indeed," said Numbah One.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

At the command center, the Delightful Children sighed.

"Cree has been defeated, Father," they said.

"I knew I shouldn't have given her a second chance," grumbled Father.

He paused.

"It's all up to my new apprentice… but if this plan fails as well, you kids know what to do…"

"We doubt it will fail, Father," they said. "The agent you got sounded very sincere."

"Yes…" said Father, evilly.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

At the armory, the team loaded up on fresh weaponry. They had no idea how many more of Father's goons they were going to run into. They were hurt enough already, but luckily, the weapons they found were powerful.

"So now what?" said Blossom.

"There should be a stairway across this hallway…" said Numbah One. "From there we can…"

"Listen!" said Blossom.

She put her hand to her ear.

"Someone's… crying…" she said.

She floated up to a large closet. The rest of the team walked up to it. Someone was indeed sobbing inside.

They slowly opened the door. A very scared girl raised a mustard gun at them and screamed.

"What?" said Numbah One. "Numbah 86?"

"Oh, Nigel!" she said. "They didn't catch you guys! It's been horrible!"

"How did you escape?" asked Numbah Two.

"Barely," sobbed Numbah 86. "When Father came with his army, we didn't stand a chance! Ah fled and hid while they took over the base… and freed their prisoners. Later, ah tried to reach the prison complex where the operatives were being held, but Father has the way booby-trapped! Ah nearly got captured myself!

"So ah've been here for over a day, just waiting for them to find me!"

"Numbah 86, do you know any other way of getting to the prison complex?" said Numbah One.

"We could…" said Numbah 86. "We could take Numbah 362's private elevator… My authority and yours could open it…"

"Lead us to it," said Numbah One.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Numbah 86 lead them to a spot on the level where there appeared to be only a computer console. She typed in a command.

"_Voice authorization please,_" said a computerized voice.

"Numbah 86, head of decommissioning," said Numbah 86.

"Numbah One, head of Sector V," said Numbah One.

"_Access approved,_" said the voice.

A secret door opened to a large elevator.

They all stepped inside.

Numbah 86 punched in a command, and the elevator started to rise up.

It opened into a room, a large room.

It looked like a large, empty chamber, with tiled walls and ceilings. The team walked into the center of it.

"Hey," said Numbah Five. "This isn't the prison complex."

Then they noticed that Numbah 86 was ten feet behind them.

"It isn't _the _prison complex, but it's _a _prison complex," she said silently.

She took a remote out of her pocket.

"Namely, _yours._"

She hit the button, and a cylinder of energy surrounded the team!

They were aghast. The three girls pounded their fists on the walls of the forcefield, but it was too strong.

"What on earth…" said Numbah One.

"Ya might as well give up," said Numbah 86, "that forcefield it too strong."

"Indeed," said a sinister voice.

A door opened, and the shadowy form of Father walked out. He glided up to Numbah 86.

"Well done Fanny," he said, "my new apprentice."

"Thank ye," said Numbah 86.

"WHAT?!" shouted Numbah Four. "TRAITOR! Traitor, traitor, traitor, traitor, traitor, traitor, TRAITOR!"

"Numbah Four, you are so hilarious when you go berserk," laughed Numbah 86.

"I should have guessed," said Numbah Two.

"And ya fell for it hook line and sinker," said Numbah 86.

"And now it's time to part," said Father.

He handed a large object to Numbah 86. It was a huge weapon.

"Destroy them, 86," he said. "Prove to me how loyal you are, and you'll get what you desire…"

Numbah 86 slowly aimed the huge rifle at them…

**0**

**0**

**0**

_And so we leave on a cliffhanger, with our team of heroes totally pinned down._

_Numbah 86 has seemingly betrayed the team, and they have nowhere to run. What will be the outcome of this case of operative turned bad? _

_Don't dare miss the next chapter, coming soon…_


	24. The Tide Turns

_Again, I know the last chapters of this fanfic are moving slow, but I want them to be perfect. This one is short, but it's important._

_By the way, I won't rule out the possibility that a sequel to this fanfic won't be made… however, before that happens, I have an idea for "Teen Titans". Until then, on with the show._

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Now Loading**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**The Tide Turns**

**0**

**0**

**0**

Sector V, the Powerpuff Girls, and their two allies accessed the situation:

They were trapped inside an impenetrable forcefield which barely gave them enough room to move.

Their greatest enemy, the demonic being known as Father, was standing about twenty feet away.

And even closer was Numbah 86, a member of their own team, who had now apparently sided with Father. She was holding a huge weapon pointed at them, preparing to blow them away.

There was no way out.

The five operatives of Sector V never expected it to come to this with Numbah 86. Sure she was crabby, selfish, rude, and mean, but they never expected her to become a traitor. That seemed too much even for her.

But it seemed now that anything was possible.

"So," said Numbah 86, pointing the weapon. "Any last words?"

"Just one," said Numbah One. "WHY?"

Fanny lowered the weapon. "Well," she said. "Ah suppose I can at least tell ya _that…"_

"Make it quick, Fanny," said Father.

"I guess ya can blame it on that stupid teenage goody-goody over there," said Numbah 86, pointing to Lotus.

"What?" said Lotus. "How is this _my_ fault?"

"You remember when we met in the forest when I tried to apprehend Chad, and ya butted in?" said Numbah 86. "Ya said some mean things, Lotus, and ya probably think I was ignoring ya.

"But I wasn't! After I left, I did some thinking, and you were right in a lot of things. This whole organization hates me!"

Her face turned to a sneer.

"You don't know what it's been like fer the past three years," she said. "I've heard what everyone says behind my back, even my own team! They call me 'Fat Fanny' and worse! Even the brass don't give me any respect. Just last week Numbah 362 turned me down for a promotion that I should have gotten five times before!"

"Numbah 362 hates you even more than most operatives do," said Lotus. "You attacked her when she tried to spy on the Delightful Children!"

"And thank YOU for bringing up such a painful memory!" said Numbah 86. "While you're at it, why don't ya give me a nice paper cut and rub a salt lick on it!"

"Let me out of here and I'll cut you more than that…" snarled Lotus.

"And I knew ya were right about something else too," said Fanny. "I was going to be decommissioned someday, and everyone was probably going to laugh in my face when it happened. I wasn't going to endure the humiliation, even if I wouldn't be allowed to remember it…

"So I decided to prove you wrong on your last point… about me being a coward. When Father came to the Moonbase, HE was sympathetic when I offered to join him. HE said that I would be welcomed and not hated! And for a chance to be respected, I'll do anything!"

"Numbah 86, he's lying!" shouted Blossom. "Working for Father is selling your soul!"

"Can it, ya little brat!" said Fanny. "I never liked you or your sisters anyway!"

She aimed the gun at them again.

"Bye bye," she said. "Time to fry…"

"Yes…" said Father, with baited breath.

"Fanny!" said Numbah One. "This is your last chance! I warn you, if you pull that trigger, the name Fanny Fulbrite will be cursed by children everywhere for as long as children exist!"

Numbah 86 gritted her teeth.

"I… don't… care!" she snarled.

She squeezed the trigger.

"YES!" said Father. "Finish them!"

"Well guys," said Buttercup, "it's been fun…"

Numbah 86's eyes narrowed…

And then her face changed into a smile….

"PSYCHE!!" she said, spinning around.

"What?" said Father.

Fanny was aiming the gun at him!

In the next split second, Father erected a wall of fire, and the gun went off. The blast shattered the barrier to pieces, and Father was thrown a hundred feet against the opposite wall!

Father struggled to his feet. His barrier had absorbed some of the blast, but he was badly injured.

"A foolish mistake, lass," he gasped. "Very foolish…"

The team watching quickly tried to make light of this situation, as Father started to make for the door.

"Shoot him again!" shouted Numbah Five.

"I drained all the fuel for that blast," said Numbah 86, tossing it aside. "I didn't think he'd survive."

Father turned into a flaming shadow and flew out the entrance he had come.

Numbah 86 took the remote from her pocket and pressed a button. The forcefield vanished.

"Listen, Numbah 86," said Numbah Five, "you got some explaining to do…"

"I know," said Numbah 86, "but we have ta free the others… I'll explain on the way…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Minutes later, they were running down a hallway.

"We don't have much time," said Numbah 86, putting a keycard into a slot. "Father has gone to heal, and he'll be angrier than ever once he's finished."

A private elevator opened.

"This will take us right to the prison level," she said.

They got in.

"So you joined Father with the intent to two-time him?" said Numbah Four.

"Let me give ya the true story," said Fanny. "Ya see, the part about 'thinking about it' after Lotus shook me up was true. But it didn't make me angry – it made me… sad…"

"Sad?" said Bubbles. "As in crying?"

"Yes," said Fanny. "I figured that I was the most hated operative in Global Command. I don't have a single friend, nobody respects me, and it is true – when I finally had to face decommissioning, it would likely be with disgrace.

"I thought I was over it the next morning, but the day after that, an operative reached his thirteenth birthday, and he fell into my jurisdiction…"

"Uh oh…" said Numbah Two.

"I found him at his parents' house," said Numbah 86. "And to my surprise, he didn't try to run at all… He even… he even invited me in for hot chocolate and leftover birthday cake!"

"That was nice of him," said Numbah Three. "Considering…"

"Yeah," said Numbah 86. "I had to ask him why he wasn't trying to resist. He said he _wanted _to be decommissioned, because it was for the best. He said that if he had succeeded in running and managed to keep his memories, he might someday be tempted to use them against the Kids Next Door."

"A downright noble attitude if I say so myself," said Lotus. "So that was likely the part where you tied him up and dragged him to the Moonbase."

"No," said Numbah 86. "I _took _him to the Moonbase. I couldn't be rough with him this time. I started ta think of what kind of monster I would have been if I had abused him, when he just wanted ta do what was right.

"I did what I had ta do, and that was that. My next couple'a jobs, I tried hard ta change my ways. I stopped using force. I tried hard ta be nicer. I must say, it was a lot more satisfying…

"And when Father invaded the Moonbase, I wanted to do something ta prove I wasn't someone who was ta be hated. That I wasn't a coward… I wanted ta do something like what you did Lotus…"

Lotus paused.

"My Four-Cross Campaign!" she said.

"Yeah," said Lotus. "When Father came, I approached him, and said I'd join up. He was thrilled. He said he loved it when a kid joined him willingly. He's sooo stupid…"

The elevator opened.

"Fanny," said Numbah Two, "I think I speak for everyone here when I say that I take back all the nasty things I said about you!"

"And I assure you Numbah 362 will know about this," said Numbah One. "So long as you don't try to take all the credit…"

"Wouldn't think about it, Nigel," she said.

They were in a large chamber. Before them was a huge iron door, which was nicknamed "The Vault" by operatives. It lead to the prison complex.

"Okay," said Numbah 86. "In theory, DNA identification from me and you Nigel, should be enough to open it. But Father said that he put two guards in this chamber, so everyone remain alert."

"Guards?" said Numbah Three, as they walked towards it. "I don't see any guards…"

"Better look up, you brats!" said a voice with a thick accent.

Another voice let out a sneeze.

"When we're done with you," it said, sounding stuffed up, "you're gonna wish you stayed in bed, just like me!"

Two forms leapt or flew down from the rafters, blocking their paths. One was a man wearing large kegs on his limbs, head, and torso, with dark glasses and a face-mask. The other was a strange creature with green skin, a jetpack with wings, and a gun attached to his nose by a tube.

"Mr. Fizz? The Common Cold?" said Numbah Five. "Since when do you two work together?"

"Never!" said Fizz, "But Father knows best, as they always say!"

"And now prepare for runny noses, slight headache, fever, and loss of appetite!" said the Common Cold, aiming his weapon.

Fizz aimed his.

"Scatter!" said Numbah One.

The large team bolted, as a spray of sticky root beer and a stream of snot blasted at them.

"Yuck," said Numbah Four.

The Common Cold took to the air. Mr. Fizz ignited his soda-powered jetpack and leapt to the other side of the room.

"Listed people!" said Numbah One. "Let's split up! Girls, you and Snowball take the Cold. Team, we and Lotus will take Fizz."

"What about me?" said Fanny.

"Watch our backs and make sure nothing else attacks us!"

"Uh, right…" said Fanny.

"Kids Next Door…" said Numbah One.

"Powerpuff Girls…" said Blossom.

"BATTLE STATIONS!" said both of them.

The Girls and Snowball flew or leapt at the Common Cold.

"Okay snotrag," said Buttercup. "Prepare to have the phlegm knocked out of you!"

"I've just met you and already I'm sick of you!" said the Common Cold. "And pretty soon, your gonna be sick of me!"

He shot a volley of mucous at them, and they dodged it.

"HA,HA, HA!" he gloated. "You don't stand a chance."

"Man, you are _nasty!" _said Snowball.

"Listen Kitty," said the Common Cold, "if you had had the same head cold for the past twenty years, you wouldn't be all sunshine and lollypops either."

He fired his weapon again.

"Your going down!" said Bubbles angrily. "You're the cold, and we're the… the… uh, what cures a cold?"

"Oh, that got him…" said Blossom.

She turned to the villain.

"Why don't I make it _colder _for you?" she said.

She blew her ice breath, and the germy villain gasped. Ice formed around him, and he fell to the floor.

The ice had shattered, but so had his wings.

"Ugh, I'm going to get pneumonia!" he said, shivering.

Snowball leapt at him.

"I'm used to dealing with guys like you," she said. "After all, your talking to someone who used to have to eat disease-ridden mice to live!"

Her claws slashed across his chest, and he yelped.

He aimed his gun and blasted her in the face! She let out a loud "MEYOW!" and fell over.

"Starting to feel chills yet, Snowball?" he laughed.

Then a blast a ray of heat vision melted the gun!

"Rule number one about fighting multiple opponents," said Blossom. "Never let your guard down!"

POW! BAM! BIFF! Their fists slammed into the Common Cold, and he was out.

They ran to see to Snowball.

Minutes earlier, the rest of them had ran to engage the evil former head of the Soda Control Board.

Still feeling pain in her left hand, Lotus drew her sword.

"Let's see if I can cut you out of that keg," she said.

"Humph," said Fizz. "Some children _never _grow up!"

He aimed the two barrels on his arms and shot forth a high pressure blast of soda, hitting Lotus squarely! She shrieked and was thrown across the room, slamming against the wall.

That hit was just one hit too much. The wounds from her fight against Cree had already pushed her to the limit. She tried to get up, but she collapsed in a puddle of soda.

"You'll pay for that you soda jerk!" said Numbah Four.

"Come and get me you little hooligans!" said Fizz.

The team blasted their weapons at Fizz, but to little effect. They only bounced off his durable armor.

"Soda, anyone?" he said.

He shot two more sprays of cola and cackled, dousing the young heroes!

"Man!" said Numbah Five, getting to her feet. "He's nuts! Numbah Five thinks the caffeine is starting to affect his brain!"

They fired on him again, but still, he was too tough.

Fizz counter-attacked, and they were drenched and thrown back.

"Our weapons can't hurt him!" shouted Numbah Four.

"What do we do?!" said Numbah Three.

"Wait!" said Numbah Two. "I've got an idea! Everyone concentrate your fire on one small part of his armor at a time!"

"Numbah Two's got a good idea!" said Numbah One. "Everyone aim for the center on his torso!"

They fired again, hitting a spot on the keg that covered his torso. This time, the concentrated fire blasted a hole in it, and a stream of soda spurted out!

"What?" he said in surprise. "You little…"

He aimed with his left arm.

"Left arm now!" said Numbah One.

The fired at the new target, and blasted a bigger hole in that keg! Another stream of soda shot out of the leak…

Not noticing, Fizz tried to fire, and the keg backfired! His left cannon-keg exploded, sending a burst of soda everywhere!

He fell down and moaned.

"Okay people," said Numbah One. "Let's take him apart!"

Numbah Four and Numbah Five leapt in the air and came down on Mr. Fizz, shattering what was left of his central keg! The others ripped the kegs off of his other arm and legs, as Four and Five pummeled him silly.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The battle was over, and they had to see to their wounded. Snowball was sneezing up a storm, and Lotus had not been this hurt since (according to her) the Great Action Figure Disaster of 1998, whatever that was.

"Don't think…" she said. "Don't think the two of us can help you any more today," she said, as Numbah Three saw to her wounds."

"Yeah," said Snowball, blowing into a handkerchief. "But at least we helped you this far."

"The infirmary is likely closed with Father in control," said Numbah 86, "but we'll have all the help we need in a few minutes."

She and Numbah One went to the Vault and she punched in a code.

"_Voice analysis, please," _said a computer voice.

"Numbah 86, Head of Decommissioning," said Fanny.

"Numbah One, commander of Sector V," said Numbah One.

The voice beeped.

"_DNA code confirmation,"_ it said.

The two of them raised a finger and thrust it up their noses. They each dug out a piece of mucous and inserted it into a slot.

The voice beeped again.

"_Confirmed,"_ it said.

"Do you guys do that often?" said Blossom, nervously.

"Not _too _often," said Numbah One.

The Vault opened, and they entered the large prison complex, dominated by a huge room. Numbah 86 went to work at a large computer console.

"All I have ta do is enter the bypass code," she said, "and Father will have a mass-prison break to deal with!"

She entered the code, and an alarm sounded as the cell doors opened.

The results were dramatic. Excitement started to well in the compound, as the halls started to fill. The prisoners certainly wasted no time leaving their cells. The operatives started to wander into the huge room.

"Clear the way!" said a voice, eventually.

The crowd parted, and the powerful form of Numbah 362 walked forward.

The members of Sector V and Numbah 86 saluted.

"Commander," said Numbah One. "We made it here."

"Sector V," she said. "And Lotus! But… who did you bring?"

"Oh!" said Numbah One. "Commander, these are the Powerpuff Girls, allies whom I made temporary deputies. They proved invaluable to us getting here. Powerpuff Girls, this is Numbah 362, Supreme Commander of Global Command."

"We're honored," said Blossom.

The three of them saluted.

"Indeed," said Numbah 362. "Where's Father?"

"Wherever he is when he retreated," said Numbah 86. "I… uh we managed to hurt him badly."

"He won't stay hurt," said Numbah 362. "He's likely at the central command post. We've all got to retake this base…"

"Commander, two of our allies are hurt…"

Numbah 362 looked at Lotus and Snowball.

"So I see," she said. "We'll have some medics take care of them here. In the meantime, everyone has to arm themselves and root out the rest of the slime in this Moonbase.

"Sector V and… Powerpuff Girls, was it? Are you still able to fight?"

"Are we ever!" said Buttercup.

"Then maybe you're the best ones to take down Father. If he is indeed wounded, this might be a chance to do away with him once and for all."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Meanwhile…

Father was lying on a couch in the command center, while the Delightfuls applied something to his bruises.

"Ooh, my aching kidneys…" he said. "That is the _last_ time I _ever _trust _anyone _with _any _connection to the Kids Next Door, and this time I mean it! Why on earth was I fooled by that brat?"

"Well maybe it was because…" started the Children.

"THAT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION!!" he shouted, as flames erupted around him.

They screamed and ran from him.

"What else could happen?" he sighed.

A monitor sprung to life.

"Father!" said a voice.

"Oh, what is it Mojo?" said Father, annoyed.

"There's been a prison breech," said Mojo's voice. "You see…"

"Oh, who broke out?" asked Father.

"Uh, everyone…" said Mojo.

"**What?!**" shouted Father.

"Someone breeched security and freed all of the prisoners," said Mojo. "All of the formerly incarcerated Kids Next Door are no longer incarcerated. In fact, I'd say that now they are pretty mad at having been incarcerated at all. Basically I'd say… we're in trouble…"

Father bellowed and flames practically filled the room.

The Delightful Children cowered behind a desk.

"GO!" he said. "Go meet that ape and wait for those brats with our new device! We're going to end this, or we're going to go down trying!"

The Delightful Children ran out of the room.

"Kids Next Door, Powerpuff Girls," he said. "You'll find I won't go down without a fight…"

**0**

**0**

**0**

_Coming up next:_

_The team has lost their two allies, but they have all of Global Command backing them up. The ultimate showdown against their greatest foes is about to start! Don't miss the exciting conclusion to "Operation P.O.W.E.R.P.U.F.F.", coming soon!_

_Be there, because if you aren't here, we're starting without you!_


	25. The Last Stand

_And now, the thrilling conclusion to "Operation: P.O.W.E.R.P.U.F.F."_

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Now Loading**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**0**

**0**

**0**

**The Last Stand**

**0**

**0**

**0**

In his command center, which soon might not be his anymore, Father was reclining on a couch.

"Ooh," he said. "I haven't felt this bad since last year's New Year's Eve party…"

A flashing light appeared on his console.

"Coming…" he snarled, going over to it. This was the third one in fifteen minutes.

He turned it on, and a panicked ice cream man's face appeared on it.

"Father!" he yelled. "We need help! We're being overwhelmed!"

"What do you expect me to do about it!" he yelled. "Since when are you guys such wimps?"

"We were caught off guard…" he said. "And then they…"

He was interrupted by Numbah 86's voice shouting, "EAT MUSTARD, ADULT SCUM!"

And then the screen went dark.

"Crud," said Father, turning the screen off. "This is their own fault. They all became too self-conscious. Even I did…"

He paused.

"But just let them get up here… the most I can get now, is _satisfaction._

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

In the prison infirmary, a medic was treating Lotus and Snowball.

Numbah 362 came up.

"How's Lotus doing?" she said.

"She'll live," said the medic. "A few days, and she'll be back on her feet."

"Good. And Snowball?"

"Well, her physiology is somewhat strange," he said, "due to the fact that she's a mutant cat, but the day that I can't treat a bad case of the sniffles is the day I turn in my trading cards."

"Let's hope we can move them to the proper hospital wing soon," said Numbah 362. "In the meantime…"

Her communicator rang.

"Go ahead?" she said, answering.

"Chief," said Numbah 86's voice. "Levels one through ninety four are secure, and we're moving up!"

"Good," said Numbah 362. "But don't go any further than level one hundred…

"Our strike force should hopefully be reaching that point by soon … And they're best suited to hook the big fish alone…"

"What if they run into enemy forces?" asked Numbah 86.

"There won't be any," said Numbah 362. "Not in the route they're taking."

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Relying on secret plans and codes known only to Numbah 362, Sector V and the Powerpuff Girls made their way to hidden passageways and corridors that had not seen use in ages. The original builders of the Moonbase had built these catacombs for this express purpose – if the Moonbase ever fell into enemy hands. They would take someone to the most vital areas quickly…

So long as they were meant to be there. A horrible fate awaited any enemy that got in.

The eight children gazed nervously to and fro as they explored the dim halls.

"Something tells Numbah Five that getting to the top won't be as easy as it seems," said Numbah Five.

"It isn't," said Numbah One. "These catacombs are protected by a guardian…"

"A guardian?" squeaked Bubbles in fear.

"Yes," said Numbah One. "You see, this place was built as the last stand against an adult invasion, and the original builders placed a… creature here to make certain that no enemy of the Kids Next Door could invade it.

"It will show up soon, and according to legend, it will pose any intruder a challenge that only someone with the soul of a kid can do… and it will tear apart anyone who can't."

"Well how can we be sure one of us can do it!" said Numbah Four, in panic.

"According to the legend, if you have the soul of a kid, there isn't a problem doing it," said Numbah One.

"Let's hope so," gulped Blossom.

"So when is tall dark, dark, and gruesome going to show up?" said Buttercup, somewhat annoyed.

"I'm already here," said a girl's voice, "and who are you calling gruesome?"

They all drew back, and a dark shape appeared before them…

Candles lit all around them, and they saw the creature clearly. She had the head of a young girl (complete with a ponytail), but that was where the similarity to a human ended. The rest of her body resembled a lion, with sharp claws, and two large, feathered wings on her back. She was reclining on a long, marble pedestal.

She gazed at them, and lapped her paws, showing sharp fangs.

"Wow, a sphinx!" said Numbah Two.

"So, where're you headed?" asked the creature, sweetly.

Numbah One gulped.

"Um, to the main control room…" said Numbah One. "Global Command's archenemy is there…"

"So you say," said the sphinx. "Well, I can send you there in an instant… so long as you pass my challenge…"

"So what is it already?" said Buttercup, annoyed.

"Just to let you know," said the sphinx, "you only have five minutes after I tell you the conditions."

"Uh huh," said Numbah Three. "By the way, who does your hair? It's really pretty!"

"Flattery doesn't work on me," said the sphinx. "Now the challenge is as follows…"

She eyed them.

"You have to stick out your tongue and touch your forehead."

"Huh!" said Numbah Two. "That's impossible!"

"That's a challenge?" said Buttercup, pouting. "I expected something more dramatic… like fighting a dragon."

"It may not be as dramatic as fighting a dragon," smiled the sphinx, "but rest assured, if you can't do it, you'll be just as DEAD!"

She grinned at them.

"So," she said. "Can you stick out your tongue and touch your forehead?"

"Sure," said Buttercup.

She stuck her tongue out of her mouth and lifted her index finger to her forehead.

"Huh?" said Numbah Five.

The sphinx chuckled. "Well, clearly you know how to look at something simple. You passed."

She waved her arm.

"The control center, wasn't it?"

The eight youngsters felt the place spinning….

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Before they knew it, they were in the nerve center of the Moonbase, surrounded by consoles and computers.

"Gee, Buttercup, I never would have thought of that," said Numbah Two. "I thought we were dead meat!"

"You just need to do what I do," said Buttercup, "and not take things seriously."

"The nerve center!" said Numbah Four.

"I've never been up here!" exclaimed Numbah Three.

"Now where's…" said Blossom.

They all turned to the wall.

"…Father."

A message had been burned on the wall.

"_**Meet me us if you dare in the executive conference room,"** _it said.

"WE DARE!" said all eight of them at once.

They ran out the doorway towards the executive conference room.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Five minutes later, they entered the huge conference room, the Girls in battle position, and the operatives with weapons drawn.

"Okay, Father!" said Numbah One, "it's time to pay the…"

They looked around.

"…piper?"

"Numbah One, said Father's voice, "always so bold, always so brave…"

Two doorways opened, one to their left and one to their right. To their right stood the Delightful Children, with Mojo Jojo behind them. To their left stood the fiery form of their greatest foe.

"Okay, you guys," said Blossom. "There are too ways to do this – the easy way, or the _hard _way!"

At that, Mojo and the Delightfuls turned tail and ran the way they had entered. Father flamed up and flew in the opposite direction.

Blossom sighed.

"They _always _want to do it the hard way…" she said.

"You realize they likely _want _us to follow them," said Numbah Five.

"We don't have a choice," said Numbah One. "Girls, Father is likely the greater threat, so you follow him. The five of us will take down Mojo and the Delightful Children."

"You got it!" said Blossom. "Come on Girls!"

"Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup flew after Father, while the Sector V operatives ran after the others.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The three operatives of Sector V chased their foes down a long hallway that seemed to stretch a long way.

"Numbah One," said Numbah Four. "Where does this corridor lead?"

"I think it leads to Numbah 362's private hanger," said Numbah One.

"Yeah," said Numbah Two. "I hear she has a great ship there – she can be quite the pilot when she needs to be…"

"Yeah," said Numbah Five, "well if those dorks have so much as scratched the paint job on it, Numbah Five is permanently going to mark her footprint in their behinds!"

They rounded a corner just in time to see a large steel door closing behind them.

Numbah One looked at a control panel and punched in a code.

"Sorry Delightful Dorks," he said, "but we have all the override codes for this level now!"

The large steel door opened, and they entered a large steel hanger.

The huge room was occupied by a large fighter plane. Most examples of 2x4 technology looked slipshod and jury rigged, but for Numbah 362's own private fighter (which she had designed herself), care had been taken on every detail, and this vehicle looked shiny and flawless.

It was parked far to the left side of the hanger, and they couldn't admire it right now. The five Delightful Children and Mojo Jojo were standing in the middle. A small crate was in front of them.

"We should have known you would have followed us," said the Delightfuls. "That will be your last mistake."

"They speak the truth this time, brats," said Mojo. "I do regret that this confrontation has to come to an end… well, actually, I do not regret it, because I wanted it to end. But regardless, it WILL end, now, and not the way you assume it will. You assume that you will be defeating us, but you assume wrong!"

The agents raised their weapons.

"Will you shut your mouth, Mojo?" said Numbah Five. "Unless you haven't noticed, you're unarmed, and we have the jump on you!"

"Oh really?" said the Delightful Children. "Then we surrender. As a prize for defeating us, you can either have the splendid fighter plane over there, or you can trade it for what's in this box."

Their hands went to the box.

"Oh!" said Numbah Three, excitedly. "The box, the box!"

"Guys watch out!" said Numbah One. "It's a…"

"As you wish," said the Delightfuls, ripping the cover off the box.

Suddenly, a mass of metal flew out of the box, unfolding into a huge form. Quickly, it formed a huge robot with four legs, and a smokestack and dome on top. It had four arms, ending in an axe, buzz saw, jackhammer, and wrecking ball, respectively.

The Delightfuls and Mojo appeared in the cockpit.

"…trap," finished Numbah One.

_(Anyone recognize this weapon from "Operation F.O.U.N.T.A.I.N."? Apparently, the Children rebuilt it.)_

"How do you like our bot-in-a-box, rebuilt courtesy of Mojo Jojo?" they said.

"Yes!" said Mojo. "I personally thought that the term 'bot-in-a-box' was a rather simplistic name, however. I personally wanted to call it a portable, multi-tasking, multifunctional, multi-controller-enhanced, physical armament equipped, mechanical…"

"MOJO!" said the Delightful Children.

"Sorry," he said.

"Now where were we?" they said, as the machine raised its four weapons.

"Man," said Numbah Four. "I wish the Girls were here…"

"We'll have to do this ourselves," said Numbah One. "Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!

_543215432154321543215432154321543215432154321543215432154321_

"Five!" shouted Numbah Five, raising her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R.

"Four!" yelled Numbah Four, lifting two mustard guns.

"Three!" cried Numbah Three, lifting her teddy bear rifle.

"Two!" hollered Numbah Two, pointing his soda bottle blaster.

Numbah One raised his jalapeño gun.

"One," he said.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Father's fiery form blasted down the hallway with the Girls in hot pursuit.

"Give it up, Father!" shouted Blossom, as they chased him.

They saw that the corridor ahead was blocked by a large, metal pair of double doors.

"Ha!" said Buttercup. "We have him cornered!"

Father erupted into flames, and simply melted through the doors.

"Or, maybe not…" said Bubbles.

They looked at the sign over the door.

**GROTTO**

**AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY**

They floated in, and looked around in wonder.

They were in a cavern made seemingly completely out of crystal. A waterfall fed a large lagoon in the center, and lovely music seemed to come from around them. Above them was a glass ceiling, showing the stars outside. It was beautiful.

"What do you think this place is for?" asked Buttercup.

"It's where Numbah 362 comes when she needs to think," said Father's voice.

He appeared in front of them, floating in the air.

"I did some reading of her personal log books," he said. "This is her idea of… beauty. And she uses these surroundings when she needs to solve important problems – it clears her head. Of course, I couldn't care less for such trivialities."

"Give it up, Father," said Blossom, as they flew into formation. "There's no exit from this room, and the base is crawling with Kids Next Door who are already mad at you. We've got you cold!"

"Maybe you'll win eventually," said Father, "but I'll take down a few dozen before I go down! And as for you having me 'cold'…"

He stretched out his arms, and an inferno surrounded him, throwing the three heroines back!

They picked themselves up.

"Girls," said Blossom. "We're in for the fight of our lives!"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

The five operatives raised their weapons and fired at the huge bot-in-a-box. Explosions ripped around the huge machine.

When the smoke cleared, they had barely managed to scratch it.

"Ha, ha, ha!" laughed the Mojo. "Seems your weapons are ineffective, futile, unsuccessful, fruitless, USELESS! Unlike ours, which you will find are quite capable of decimating, destroying, defeating, and utterly annihilating you!"

"Indeed," said the Delightful Children.

The machine's wrecking ball swung down, and the Kids Next Door scattered, as it smashed a crater in the floor.

"Running isn't going to help," they laughed.

The buzz saw bore down on Numbah Three and prepared to slice her in two…

"KUKI!" yelled Numbah Four, as he made a diving tackle, knocking her out of the way.

They fell with him on top of her.

"Ooh, this is embarrassing," he said.

Numbah Two continued to blast the thing with his weapon.

"Come on!" he said. "At least ACT like it hurts!"

The huge axe bore down on him and he leapt out of the way just as it buried itself into the ground.

"Okay Numbah Five," said Numbah Five as the jackhammer charged her. "How did you beat this thing the last time?"

She rolled out of the way as the jackhammer slammed into the ground a foot from her.

"Oh, right," she said. "Well, I can't do it that way here…"

"Kids Next Door, regroup!" said Numbah One.

The five of them ran towards each other.

"Wally I…" said Numbah Three.

"Thank me later," said Numbah Four. "This is getting us nowhere fast!"

"Anybody got any suggestions?" said Numbah Five, as the bot-in-a-box lumbered towards them. "Because Numbah Five is fresh out of them!"

Numbah Two looked towards Numbah 362's personal plane.

"Hmmm…" he said.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Now Powerpuff Girls," said Father, "time to meet your maker!"

"You leave the Professor out of this!" shouted Bubbles.

_(Quick quiz – in what episode was that joke used?)_

The fiery fiend lobbed a volley of fireballs at the tiny titans that burst in a deafening explosion!

"Ow," said Blossom.

"Ooh," said Bubbles.

"Ouch," said Buttercup.

They fell to the ground.

"Is that all you've got?" he laughed.

"We've got plenty!" shouted Buttercup.

They took to the air, and charged at him, fists first!

But just as they reached him, an aura of flames surrounded him, and they were thrown back!

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" yelled Buttercup. The three of them splashed into the lagoon.

They rose to the surface, dripping wet.

"We can't even get near him!" said Bubbles.

"Then we'll just have to stop him _without _getting near him!" said Blossom. "Since heat vision likely won't help…"

She flew up into the air…

"ICE BREATH!" she shouted.

She blew her freezing breath at the demon, encasing him in a block of ice! He crashed to the ground.

"Yes!" she said, as the three sisters hi-fived each other.

And then the ice started to melt…

"Uh, don't celebrate yet, guys…" said Buttercup.

The ice melted fast, and then Father burst free!

"You aren't the first ones who tried to put the deep freeze on me," said Father. "And that strategy isn't going to work again!"

He shot a flaming stream at them and covered them with ash.

"Why don't you just give up?" he said, as they lifted themselves off the ground. "I'll be merciful and quick."

"Like we're going to believe _that!" _said Buttercup.

"Are you calling me a liar?" asked Father.

"Well your pants are certainly on fire," said Bubbles.

Father's eyes narrowed.

"Hilarious," he said. "I'll laugh all the while I'm watching you burn into charred sugar and spice…"

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

"Guys, keep them occupied!" shouted Numbah Two.

The huge bot-in-a-box lumbered towards them.

"Keep them occupied!" cried Numbah Five. "What are we supposed to do, tell them jokes!"

Nonetheless, Numbah Two ran towards the machine, and then slid under its legs.

"What?" said Mojo.

"We'll get him later," said the Children.

They turned towards the others.

"It has been fun, Kids Next Doomed," they said. "But as they say, all good things must come to an end…"

"We'll fight to our last breaths!" said Numbah One.

"Such dedication," said the Delightful Children. "Oh well."

The four weapons, were poised and ready to strike.

"Scatter!" said Numbah One.

The four of them ran, and the four lethal instruments slammed down on the ground, smashing a hole in it.

Meanwhile, Numbah Two had reached the object of his plan – Numbuh 362's private fighter. He climbed the ladder leading to the cockpit.

Numbah One looked over.

"Numbah Two, are you nuts!" he yelled. "Numbah 362 will have you decommissioned if that thing gets broken!"

"You got a better idea?" said Numbah Two. "Besides, if this thing is a vehicle, I guarantee I can pilot it!"

He jumped into the pilot's seat and looked at the controls – only to find that there were none!

"What?" he said. "How does this thing work?"

"_Welcome," _said a female voice from a speaker. _"I am the Kids Next Door S.O.V.E.R.E.I.G.N."_

"Oh…" said Numbah Two

**(Kids Next Door S.O.V.E.R.E.I.G.N.: Supreme Operative's Vehicle Empowers Rider Enabling Interface Gray-matter Node)**

"You, um, talk?" said Numbah Two.

"_Artificial intelligence, Numbah Two," _said the vehicle. _"Numbah 362 spared no expense."_

"Wait, you know who I am too?" he said in bewilderment.

"_I can identify any member of the Kids Next Door in an instant,"_ it said. _"And I can also recognize their enemies, and we'd best stop the ones that are threatening your team. Prepare for metal interface…"_

"Will this hurt?" said Numbah Two.

"_It might," _said the AI. _"You aren't used to it as much as Numbah 362 is. But we don't have a choice."_

Suddenly, a beam of blue light covered the inside of the cockpit, and Numbah Two felt a pain, as if something had stabbed him in the head…

But it quickly went away, and before he knew it, his mind was filled with information on how the S.O.V.E.R.E.I.N.G.N. worked – and found that he could control it with his mind.

He also had a sudden craving for chocolate-chip cookie dough ice cream, and suddenly remembered that it was Numbah 362's favorite flavor.

"_Ignore it," _said the AI. _"You might pick up a few stray thoughts that Numbah 362 had the last time she piloted me, but they're harmless, I assure you."_

"Well that's good to know," said Numbah Two.

He thought for a minute.

"All right!" said Numbah Two, grabbing hold of the armrests. "Time to switch to land mode!"

The plane's wings and tail folded, a set of iron wheels folded out and it was set on the ground, and a series of weapons emerged from its hull.

"Speaker on!" said Numbah Two.

His voice boomed out of the vehicle's front.

"Hey, fellahs," he said. "Why not pick on something your own size!"

He winked, and a volley of laser fire shot out, blasting dents in the huge bot-in-a-box!

"Good grief!" said Mojo. "I can't believe he would have the audacity to try to make this fair! Now we no longer have the advantage. We are on even footing!"

"We'll soon regain our advantage," said the Children. "We can destroy that thing!"

The bot charged at the S.O.V.E.R.E.I.N.G.N., swinging its wrecking ball.

"Neat weapon," said Numbah Two. "Try this one!"

A hatch opened, and a razor sharp disk flew out, severing the wrecking ball's chain! The ball flew through the air, narrowly missing the other four operatives!

"Oops, sorry!" said Numbah Two.

"Just hold them off, Numbah Two," said Numbah One. "I might have an idea…"

He went to a large computer, and started punching in some codes.

The bot swung at the S.O.V.E.R.E.I.N.G.N. with its axe and buzz saw…

"Shield up!" said Numbah Two.

A shield of electricity encircled the vehicle, and the six occupants of the bot screamed.

"ARGH!" said Mojo. "He is making fools of us! We are being humiliated, embarrassed, mortified!"

"What did you do, memorize a thesaurus?" laughed Numbah Two.

"Mojo," said the Delightful Children. "This may be a good time to say that we never liked you…"

"Yeah, then why did you bust me out of jail in the first place?" he sneered. "At least THERE I was safe from these brats!"

"Yak, yak, yak!" said Numbah Two.

Two long pincers reached out of the S.O.V.E.R.E.I.N.G.N. With two mighty tugs, he ripped off the buzz saw and the axe!

"Oh, no!" said Mojo.

They tried to strike with the jackhammer, but the pincers caught it, and tore that off as well!

"So now what are you going to do?" said Numbah Two. "Boy, I love this thing!"

"_Thank you," _said the AI.

Numbah One pushed a button, and the door they had come through opened.

"Numbah Two, brace that vehicle!" shouted Numbah One.

"Okay chief!" said Numbah Two.

He hit a winked, and four grappling hooks shot out of the S.O.V.E.R.E.I.N.G.N., embedding themselves in the walls.

Numbah One threw a switch, and a buzzing alarm sounded. A red light started to flash.

"What?" said the Delightful Children.

"DOCKING BAY DOORS WILL OPEN IN FIFTEEN SECONDS," said a voice.

"Kids Next Door, hang onto something!" shouted Numbah One, as he clutched the computer.

Realizing what this meant, the three remaining operatives dropped their weapons and ran. Numbah Three grabbed hold of a pipe; Numbah Four grabbed a railing; and Numbah Five opened a fire hose case and grabbed the hose.

The Delightful Children and Mojo looked at each other.

"Uh oh…" they said.

The docking bay doors slowly opened, and the air quickly started to rush out!

"Goodbye, Defeated Children From Down The Lane!" shouted Numbah One. "Have fun floating home!"

The operatives held on tight, as the vacuum of space tried to claim them, but they held on for dear life, not daring to let go. And not weighing much, their supports easily held them. But the Delightfuls and Mojo weren't so lucky. Having had little time to brace themselves and precious little to do so with, they and their bot-in-a-box were blown out into the emptiness of space.

Struggling, Numbah One threw the lever back up, and the bay doors slowly closed.

The operatives collapsed.

"Phew!" said Numbah Three. "So what do you think will happen to them?"

"Well," said Numbah Two, climbing down from the S.O.V.E.R.E.I.N.G.N., unless they have rockets on that thing, I don't think we'll hear from them for awhile.

"Gee, I could go for a Shirley Temple right about now…"

"Huh!" said Numbah Five.

Numbah Two hit himself in the head.

"Sorry," he said. "Another stray thought… uh, I'll explain later…"

Several miles outside the Moonbase, Mojo fiddled with the controls. Rocket engines flared, and the bot turned into a small spacecraft.

"Perfect!" said the Delightful Children. "Now let's go back and get Father."

"NO!" said Mojo, angrily. "I'm controlling this ship now, and we're going back to Townsville, where I can forget I ever met you crazy kooks!"

"Mojo!" they said. "Turn this thing around! That is an order!"

Mojo pulled a laser gun out of his pocket and aimed it at them. They drew back in fear.

"I said we are going back to Townsville, and that is MY order!" he shouted. "I am giving the orders from now on, and another order I am giving is for all five of you to shut up! Your talking in unison is really creeping me out!"

"But…" they said.

"SHUT UP!" he said.

And they shut up, as the craft headed towards Earth.

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Father blasted another ball of flames at the Powerpuff Girls, which they narrowly avoided.

"Can't take the heat?" he laughed.

"We're getting toasted!" said Bubbles.

"I got an idea," said Blossom. "Follow my lead!"

She flew up towards the ceiling, and deftly smashed through the roof!

Alarms sounded, and safety doors started to seal off the grotto. Shrugging, her sisters followed her to the outside.

"You can run," said Father, "but you can't hide!"

He flamed up, and set off in hot pursuit.

VERY hot pursuit.

The three Powerpuff Girls lead him away from the moon, towards Earth orbit.

"He's gaining!" said Buttercup.

"We only have to keep this up for a little longer," said Blossom.

She peered ahead with her telescopic vision.

"Target within site!" she said.

"What target?" said Bubbles.

"The same thing the team used to take down that Ice Cream Beast," said Blossom. "And given my calculations, it should be here in three minutes. That's all the time we need to hold him off!"

"This plan better work," said Buttercup, "because here he comes!"

By all rights, Father's powers shouldn't work in space, with no air to fuel fire. But breaking the laws of physics seemed to be relatively easy for him. He flew towards the Powerpuff Girls with his flames burning brighter than ever.

"Bye, bye," he said. "Time to fry…"

He blasted a sheet of flame, and the Girls scattered in three directions.

"Give him all you've got!" shouted Blossom.

Buttercup blasted lighting from her hands, and the fiend groaned!

Bubbles let loose her sonic scream, and he was thrown back!

"You little brats!" he yelled. "I'm going to…"

He was so mad, he didn't see what was floating about a two miles behind him…

The Kids Next Door's satellite weapon, the S.P.L.O.R.C.K.

"Wait, Father," said Blossom.

She sighed.

"I guess you've got us…" she said, sadly. "You're too strong."

He paused.

"You're surrendering?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

He pointed his arms and covered them with flame! They screamed!

"Well, this is unexpected," he laughed. "And I thought you wanted to be Kids Next Door – they would never surrender! Pathetic."

He chuckled.

The S.P.L.O.R.C.K. was now only a hundred yards from him.

"So, any last words?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Blossom.

She paused.

"SUCKER!"

She blasted him with her ice breath, encasing him in another block of ice!

The ice started to melt again, but this time they weren't going to give him a chance to break free. He started to drift towards the satellite…

"Heat vision Girls!" she said. "On the S.P.L.O.R.C.K.!"

They focused their heat vision on the huge satellite, and just as it and Father collided, it exploded! The spacescape lit up, and he was gone.

"Phew!" said Bubbles.

"Phew is right," said Buttercup.

"Now to get back to the Moonbase," said Blossom.

"Think that's the end of him?" said Bubbles.

"Hard to tell," said Blossom, "but we sure walloped him…"

At that moment, a ball of fire, similar to a meteorite plunged to Earth, and eventually fell with a crash into the Arizona desert.

A filthy, haggard form crawled out of the crater…

_The battle is lost, _he thought, _but not the war. I will succeed if it takes a thousand years…_

He paused.

_Wonder how long it will take to hitchhike home?_

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Three days passed, and the repair and cleanup of the Moonbase went well. Snowball and Lotus quickly recovered, and other injuries were soon treated.

A great victory had been achieved. Not only had the organization been saved, but a great many of Global Command's and the Powerpuff Girls' greatest foes had been apprehended. While the bigger fish had gotten away, little had been heard from them. Assumptions had been made that they had crawled off to lick their wounds.

And on the fourth day after Father's defeat, a grand celebration was held in the main party hall of the Moonbase. The eleven individuals who had been instrumental to victory – Sector V, the Powerpuff Girls, Lotus, Snowball, and even Numbah 86 – were standing on a podium before the Master of Ceremonies, Numbah 362.

"For saving Global Command from the worst crisis since the attempted Congressional Disciplinary Acts of 1988," she said, "I hereby bestow upon these heroes the greatest award that the Kids Next Door are able to bestow…"

An assistant handed her a gold medallion, which held the image of the Fountain of Youth – the same one so cruelly destroyed by the Delightful Children recently.

"The Amulet of Youth, the symbol of the source of our power. Wear it with pride."

She lowered it over Numbah One's neck, and her assistant handed her another. She repeated the process with the other ten members. Numbah 86 was last, but she didn't mind as much as she might have at another time. The assembled members of the Kids Next Door cheered.

"Now," said Numbah 362, "before we get to the music and food, I have an offer to make…"

She turned to the Powerpuff Girls.

"Powerpuff Girls," she said, "if you want to join us, we'd love to have you."

The Girls paused.

"Well truthfully…" said Blossom.

A look of doubt crossed her face.

"Come on!" said Numbah Four. "It would be great!"

"Numbah Five would love to keep this up!" said Numbah Five.

"Girls, you can't say no!" said Numbah Two.

"Pleeeaase!" said Numbah Three.

"Now, now, team," said Numbah One. "It's their decision…"

"Calm down guys," said Blossom.

She paused again.

"Is there any doubt?"

"Our enemies have joined forces with yours," said Bubbles. "We don't have much of a choice…"

"There'll be some serious adjusting to do," said Buttercup, "but it has to be done."

"So just give us some recruitment papers… commander," smiled Blossom, "and we'll be ready to serve."

The crowd cheered again.

Numbah 362 smiled.

She turned to Snowball.

"Snowball, you're welcome to join too," she said. "After all, the rules for the age of operatives apply to human years only."

"Gee," said Snowball. "A chance to stop living in back alleys and have a bigger purpose? Count me in!"

"Well," said Numbah One to Blossom, "this has all been quite a wild ride… and we can only wait to see what the future will hold…"

They clasped hands…

**0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0**

Several weeks passed, training was completed, and ceremonies were initiated…

And eventually, a new Treehouse fortress was erected in the City of Townsville, where four young operatives, all of whom had Chemical X flowing through their veins, awaited the call to duty…

In the event that a tyrannical adult dared show his or her face in their neck of the woods…

**0**

**0**

**0**

**END TRANSMISSION**

**0**

**0**

**0**

_I hope you all liked this wild ride of a crossover, because I sure did._

_I won't rule out the possibility of a sequel, but not for a little while. For now, I'll be concentrating on my Yu-Gi-Oh fic. _

_But hope for a sequel, for while the Powerpuff Girls cartoon has sadly been discontinued, fanfiction fans like us can write about them as much as we please._

_Thank you all for your support._

_- Cyber Commander _


End file.
